Merlin's legacy
by kungzoune
Summary: slash HPDM Harry Potter was destined to be a great leader of the light. Too bad that Dumbledore made the wrong decision and proclaimed Harry's twin sister as the chosen one. Will Harry grow up to become the wizard that he should be or will he be Dumbledo
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is a repost of a story that I thought about and I know that it's totally different from my usual stuff but it still will be SLASH and will be a Harry/Draco although that will come much later in the story. It will be AU in a way and will also follow the books the best I can but as you read you will understand why some things will be changed. There will also be some Remus/Sirius situations but nothing graphic. This story will have spoilers for all six books.

WARNING: NOW BEFORE WE START THIS IS SLASH AND YES THE BOYS WILL BE A BIT YOUNG WHEN IT HAPPENS SO BE WARNED AND NO FLAMES SINCE YOU ALREADY KNOW ABOUT IT.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co and I make no money from this. This is just a pastime.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Now I have rewritten a few things but not much has changed in the first chapters. I may have elaborated on some information a bit more and I tweaked the story a bit but for the most part it will be mostly the same. Now please enjoy!

I now have thirteen chapters written and I'm working on the fourteenth. They will be posted every couple of days.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER ONE- DUMBLEDORE MAKES A HUGE MISTAKE-

On the evening of October 31st 1981, Voldemort decided to attack the Potters. A few weeks before that night one of his death eaters had come to him and told him that he had overheard a prophesy being told to Professor Dumbledore about his possible defeat. What he could deduct from the prophesy was that he would have to kill three infants to make sure that it didn't come to pass. He had decided to go after the Potter twins first since he had already received the coordinates of their safe house from another of his death eater spies. He would worry about getting the location on the Longbottom brat later. So it was with great anticipation that he left his lair that evening to make his way towards the Potter's home. He felt that this required his own handling of the situation. As he made his way towards their house he started thinking about his plan. (I will kill the parents first then take care of the twins); an evil smile appeared on his face when he thought of leaving death and destruction in his wake. Oh how he loved to cause pain.

He only told his trusted inner circle of his plans; even if he did trust them he only told them a few minutes before leaving, he felt that this way if any of them thought of betraying him they wouldn't have the time to warn the light side. He thought there was a spy amongst his lower death eaters so he didn't want to take any chances that word would leak out to them. Then after the meeting he left to make his way to the Potter's house in Godric's hollow. Little did he know that the spy was actually in his inner circle of death eaters and that as soon as the Dark Lord left his hideout the young death eater had apparated to the gates of Hogwarts where he quickly made his way to the castle. Once he had given the warning to Dumbledore; the young wizard returned to his post at the death eater camp so that he wouldn't blow his cover in case that Voldemort was successful and returned to their secret base.

After hearing what his spy had to say the aged Headmaster rushed to his fireplace and was able to contact Sirius and Remus at their apartment; both young men made their way towards the Potter's home by way of floo. Sirius had taken a few seconds to warn James by way of a magical two way mirror just before they both left their apartment. He told James that they were coming to help them escape; he told James to be prepared to flee to the safety of the school. Remus and Sirius got there just in time to see the front door be blown open by a powerful curse that the Dark Lord had sent towards it. They saw him start to make his way towards James. In a panic both young men sent curses towards Voldemort in hopes of distracting him so that Lily and James could get the kids and get away without anyone being hurt. The dark wizard sent them both unknown spells making them hit the wall and fall unconscious then he turned his attention towards the stairs going up to the floor where he knew the babies were sleeping. He cast a paralyzing spell on James then made his way upstairs; because of the time he wasted in cursing Remus and Sirius he decided that he would come down and kill his three enemies later since he knew that others would be here soon. He wanted to make sure that at least the children would be killed before the old muggle loving fool stopped him. First he needed to get the prophesized children out of the way for good.

In the children's bedroom Lily was holding Jasmine while Harry was standing in his crib crying and extending his arms so that his mom would pick him up too. Since Jasmine had shown a bit of uncontrolled magic indicating that she would become a powerful witch both parents had thought that she was the prophesy child so Lily planned on hiding her first then coming back for Harry; in her mind the good of the wizarding world had to pass before her son.

When Voldemort burst through the door of the nursery the first thing he saw was Harry alone in his crib while the other baby was in her mother's arms. Going after the easier target and giving Lily a look of hatred and a smirk he aimed his wand towards the boy and shouted the killing curse. The curse hit Harry on his forehead and rebounded towards Voldemort. The backlash of the curse caused the ceiling to fall down on the room's occupants. What happened next became a blur in Lily's mind as she got hit over the head with some falling plaster. A few minutes later she and both babies were found unconscious and all that was left of Voldemort was a smoldering pile of burnt robes.

When the adults picked up the babies they saw that Jasmine had a light crescent shaped scar over her heart that had been caused by some flying debris while Harry was left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead from the killing curse. When Dumbledore came into the room he looked at the scene and came up with the wrong conclusion. He enervated Lily and told her and James that Voldemort had been stopped by Jasmine. He told Lily that the little girl had stopped the Dark Lord with the power of love and that was why she had a scar over her heart. He said that Harry probably got hurt by another spell which would explain why he also had a strange scar on his forehead. He then showed Lily the remains of Voldemort and told them that they would now have to come and stay at the castle until things calmed down a little.

Since Lily couldn't remember anything about the attack she believed what Dumbledore had said. She explained how she and James had always thought that Jasmine would be the one because of her early accidental magic; James agreed with her and so did Sirius and Remus who had witnessed some of Jasmine's magic feats. Remus was a bit uneasy about the whole thing as something deep within him told him to not jump to conclusions too quickly. It was his inner wolf and Remus just quieted the wolf down putting his thoughts out of his mind as they others spoke of what happened. Dumbledore told them that this was proof that she was the chosen one then he asked if they could both come and meet him in his office. He also requested that Sirius and Remus come along so he could explain his plans to them. When they got to school they left the twins in the infirmary with Poppy and made their way to the headmaster's office. Poppy cast a healing spell on the scar over Jasmine's heart and after a few minutes it disappeared. She tried everything she knew on Harry's scar but for some reason nothing made it better all she could do was give the baby a small dose of pain potion so that he could fall asleep and be able to rest. The fact that Harry's scar didn't go away made Poppy uneasy. She shrugged it off thinking that Voldemort had probably used some dark magic on the boy and like most cursed scars it would stay for a while. Baby Harry slept on not knowing that the aged headmaster that he was brought up to think of as a grandfather was now planning to turn his small world upside down. The only one that seemed to know what would happen to the boy was a bright red bird that watched in the shadows by the window while a shadowy form stood next to him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Meanwhile when the others arrived at Dumbledore's office they sat down and had some tea to calm their nerves; once every one were served the headmaster started speaking. He had a serious expression on his face and the twinkle in his eyes was gone.

"This as been a trying night for all of us. I have a bad feeling that Voldemort is not completely gone so this is why we have to plan for the future and train Jasmine for her upcoming battles against the evil wizard and his death eaters." Dumbledore sat up in his chair leaning on his desk while crossing his hands. He looked at the four wizards in front of him and they saw that the seriousness of the situation in the expression on his face. In a very serious tone which they didn't hear to often from him he started explaining what needed to be done.

"What I have to say will not make you happy but you must understand that this will be for the greater good to follow my plans. To save the wizarding world you will have to sacrifice something important. I will take all four of you to Dumbledore Manor where you will be able to live and train Jasmine. At my Manor you will be protected by the Fidelius charm for which I am the secret keeper. Unfortunately you will not be able to take Harry with you as you will be too busy training your daughter and he will feel left out and might become jealous of the attention your are giving her."

Lily jumped up and started yelling at the old man. "You're not serious Albus… you can't mean that we won't be raising our son. He is after all the Potter heir and he will need to be brought up accordingly. I love my son I can't leave him behind. Even if he's not as important as Jasmine he will still need to be taken care of."

Albus watched the four young adults who all seemed shocked at his proposal. With a sigh he bid her to sit down. "I can understand your reluctance at doing this Lily but Harry can always be taught his role as the Potter heir once he arrives at Hogwarts for his schooling when he turns eleven. Being older he'll learn quickly and by that time Jasmine will be well advanced in her training and you will be able to spend some time with Harry. This way he won't grow up to resent you and he will be told why he had to be sent away when he is old enough to understand. Once he understands his duties he won't give us any trouble. He will be too busy learning magic and learning what it is to be a Potter to think about the years he spent away from you. You will be able to spoil him a little; and like any child he will eventually forget his years away from you and enjoy being brought back to his family. He'll be too grateful to be brought back to the wizarding world to make too much of a fuss."

Lily gave Albus a look that said "You have got to be kidding old coot." Sensing his wife's unease James just turned towards his wife and took her hand in his.

"Lily I think Albus may be right." He said. "After all Jasmine will need our undivided attention and we will not be able to give Harry the care and time he needs. I don't want to loose my daughter to Voldemort so I really want her to be well trained so she is ready to face him later. She will be very powerful and she will need to learn to use her powers wisely so that she doesn't hurt anyone and with Harry in the way she won't be able to concentrate on her task. We can make sure that Albus places Harry with a loving family so this way he will be happy and well taken care off. This way he will also be hidden from the death eaters that are left out there. We also need to get Peter and question him as to how in the hell did Voldemort get our coordinates from him. I have a feeling that we now know who the spy in the Order is; and to say that we considered him one of our best friends." James seemed really mad at the idea of his friend betraying them. He looked back at his two fellow marauders and they seemed to be thinking the same thing about the betrayal of their other best friend.

Lily closed her eyes for a moment while thinking things over; when she opened them she reluctantly nodded her agreement. A few hours later Jasmine, three of the marauders and Lily were sent by portkey to a huge Manor where Jasmine's training would start as soon that she would be able to hold a wand. But before they left they told the headmaster about Peter being an rat animagus and they gave him a few places where their ex-friend could be hiding. Dumbledore took over the responsibility of finding Harry a family to live with. Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys; the headmaster thought that as his family they would take good care of the boy and he would resent his parents less if he stayed with actual blood family. Being raised in the muggle world he wouldn't hear anything about his parents or his sister so he wouldn't find out about his situation until he received his Hogwarts letter. He also got the ministry to place orders for Peter's arrest. A few days later both his problems were taken care of. Peter was arrested and sent to Azkaban and Harry was sent to his relatives.

Late during the night of November third he left Harry on the front steps of the Dursleys' home; all that he left behind with the boys was a letter explaining what had happened in the wizarding world and why they would need to keep Harry with them until he was old enough to return. The Dursleys were not happy and yelled at baby Harry taking out their frustrations on him and threw him in the cupboard under the stairs. They didn't feed him or change him all day. Professor Dumbledore had left without a second thought about the young wizard. Little did he know that Harry would hardly stay more than twenty four hours in the care of his muggle relatives before he disappeared in a flash of light from his cupboard. When Petunia opened the cupboard door the next morning and saw that the baby was gone she didn't mention anything to anyone. She just told Vernon that the freaks must have come to get him back during the night and that she was happy and relieved to have her normal life back.

This is where the story of young Harry Potter begins…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, time for another chapter. This story will be slash and will have Harry/Draco pairing and Remus/Sirius. NO flames please because you have been told before you started reading that this would be about boy/boy love and they will be very young when they become a couple.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

On November third of the year 984; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was enjoying their diner when a bright light suddenly appeared in front of the head table. When the light receded the teachers saw a small child sleeping in a pile of ragged blankets in the middle of the floor. Four of the people sitting at the head table got up taking out their wands while making their way towards the child. When they got there they saw a messy black head of hair and two little green eyes opening up to look at them in curiosity. The child who must have not been more that one year old didn't cry as he watched one of the women kneeling next to him. She looked at him for a few seconds then she started chanting a few words while waiving a stick over him. Harry had seen sticks like that before and knew that it was like his mommy's and daddy's stick. He smiled at the nice lady who smiled back at him.

"What do you make of him Rowena?" asked Helga Huffelpuff who came and stood next to her to get a better look at the baby. She gasped as she saw two beautiful and intelligent green eyes looking up at her. "Oh what a cute little one." She said.

Rowena Ravenclaw frowned as she answered her friend. "I just don't know Helga. From my scans I can tell that he's magical so he's obviously a wizard but from what he is wearing my guess is that he's not from around here or maybe not even from our time. He looks like he's just a little over one year old. Anything else I just don't know."

The two men also bent down to get a better look at the boy. The man wearing red and gold robes picked Harry up and started chanting another spell over him in an ancient language. After a few seconds glowing words appeared over the baby. The words were "Harold James Potter". Then the other man in green and silver robes chanted another spell over the child and more words appeared over him. "Born July 31st 1980"

"Merlin! What matter of magic is this?" Exclaimed Salazar Slytherin as he was eying the child who was trying to grab Godric's wand. "If this spell is correct this child has traveled a thousand years in the past."

"Now Salazar… are you sure you did the spell correctly?" asked Godric who was finding Harry quite the handsome little lad.

Salazar glared at his counterpart. "Of course I said the spell correctly." He snapped back. Rowena rolled her eyes at watching her husband and his friend bickering. (Boys!) She thought.

"Well if Salazar's spell is correct then how did this child come here and why?" asked Helga who had taken the baby from Godric so she could get a better look at him. Harry cooed and grabbed a fistful of her long blond hair. The witch grimaced as she tried to pry her hair out of the child's hand. Harry then grabbed her wand from her hand and started waiving it around making some gold and green sparks come out of it. Rowena laughed at her friend who was trying to remove the wand from the child's hand before he did any damage with it. Helga finally succeeded but not before having her hair turn green and Godric's turned orange. The four founders laughed at the little boy who was obviously powerful if he could get results from one of 'their' wands. Only the most powerful wizards could handle the type of wands they used since they had multiple cores in them.

"I wonder who is responsible for bringing him here and why?" said Godric.

All four wizards turned around when a fifth voice was heard. "…Ah…That would be my doing." The four Founders recognized the man who had appeared next to them seemingly out of thin air.

"Merlin!" Helga cried out as she went to give her old mentor a hug.

The old wizard laughed. "Ah it's great to be back. I see that you've discovered your new charge." He smiled at the four shocked wizards and walked up to them giving them a mischievous smile.

Rowena walked up to their old friend and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here old coot and why have you brought this child with you?"

Merlin gave her a wink and took the child from Helga. "I think you should finish the feast then we can meet in your office Godric. I'll be able to explain things to you and this way we won't be over heard by unwelcome ears."

The four Founders of Hogwarts agreed and sat back down at the head table. They told the other teachers that they would explain later once they themselves had received explanations from the old wizard. Merlin took everything in stride and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table where he proceeded at eating and feeding little Harry at the same time. Harry ate a lot because he hadn't eaten in almost twenty four hours Merlin watched him and he knew that he had made the right decision to get him away from those muggles early. The child had obviously not eaten in a while and from what Merlin could smell the baby's diapers had not been changed anytime that day. He waved his wand and Harry found himself wearing a clean diaper and wearing a clean sleeper. The little boy looked up at the old wizard and smiled at him while still stuffing his little face with his little hands. He was making a mess and laughing while the four founders watched; they four adults had been smitten by the young boy and were starting to become curious as to why Merlin would have brought him to them. Meanwhile Merlin liked the clothes that the future offered for young children so he left Harry in the same type of clothes he would be comfortable with he waved his wand and Harry's sleeper was now clean. In time Harry would get use to the new clothes of his adoptive parent's era but for now he would leave him in his simple pajama.

After everyone was done the Founders sent the students back to their dorms and made their way to Godric's office. He was the headmaster for that year. They all took turns at being the headmaster or headmistress of the school. This way if anything happened to the others they would all have some experience at directing the school. Once in the office they sat down and waited for Merlin to start telling them the child's story.

Merlin took his time and conjured a small crib for Harry and laid him down for a nap. Harry who was full and well taken care off quickly fell asleep under the watchful eyes of the two women in the room.

Merlin got up and stood in front of the window looking out towards the dark forest. His voice was soft when he started speaking. "Now this story starts a thousand years in the future. This young one was prophesized to be the savior of the world. Not just the wizarding world but all the worlds; muggle, elves, goblin, every magical creature are meant to be saved by this young one. He will go against the darkest of Dark Lords to ever exist. This Dark Lord will make Morgana LeFai look like an sweet angel. In time Harry will be my replacement as Lord of the Light." The four founders looked shocked at this announcement.

"But if he's prophesized to save the future world why bring him here?" asked Salazar who was now eyeing the sleeping babe. (How can one so small bear such a big responsibility?) He thought.

Merlin walked up to the crib and looked down at Harry; he let out a sigh and continued telling them why he did what he did. "Well it's actually a sad story. You see this young babe has an younger twin sister who was mistakenly taken for the prophesized savior so their present leader of the light in his infinite wisdom decided to leave him with some muggle relatives while he and the boy's parents would train and loved the other child."

A gasp was heard from the two women. "No…how could parents abandoned their child?" Rowena seemed scandalized.

Merlin turned towards Rowena who now had a few tears in her eyes. Her and her husband Godric had been trying to have a baby for many years now but had been unable to conceive.

"The future headmaster of this school has made the parents believe that this would be for the greater good and that the boy would understand why they did it once he was old enough to come to school. So he left him with muggles relatives…some of the worst muggle there is. These muggles hate everything that has anything to do with magic." Merlin suddenly looked very grave. When he spoke next his voice had an eerie sound to it.

" I looked at the boy's future and what I saw was not good. If I would have left him there the muggles would have starved him and treated him like a freak of nature. They would not have loved the boy and he would have grown up beaten and starved. He would grow up to be a bitter young man and even more so when he found out of his abandonment; when he became an adult he would have made everyone who hurt him pay. He would have become the worst of all dark Lords. Because young Harry is meant to become Lord of the light he cannot stray from the path of good or the darkness will rein for a thousand years on earth. That is why I took him away. Because of his extreme powers and abilities I've decided that you four would raise and train him. By showing him what love, compassion, tolerance and the difference between good and evil he will become a great wizard and in time he will lead this world to a peace that have never been achieved before. I cannot tell you everything about his future but know this that with the proper guidance he can become a very powerful leader of the light."

The four founders were thinking about what Merlin had just told them. They knew that for a Lord of the light to go bad meant that the world would suffer. They looked at the young boy who was now sleeping peacefully; he seemed so innocent but they knew that with the wrong influence his innocence could easily be lost.

Merlin gave them a few minutes to collect their thoughts. Then he turned towards Rowena and Godric. "I would like you two to adopt young Harry and raise him as your own. He will need to be told the truth but I know that if he knows that he has someone who loves him then he will be able to accept the fact that his biological parents abandoned him. I know that you two want children so this would be your chance at being parents."

Rowena turned towards Godric and looked at him with pleading eyes. She wanted a baby so badly and this would be their chance at being parents and having a family that would make them feel complete. Godric, who had never been able to refuse his love anything when she looked at him with those mesmerizing green eyes, smiled at her and nodded. Rowena squealed and jumped up in excitement, she ran to her husband to thank him properly. The three other adults turned their heads to give the couple a few minutes of privacy while they kissed.

After a few minutes Merlin cleared his throat making the couple break apart. He chuckled as the two lovebirds blushed and sat back down. "Godric, Rowena I would like you to perform a blood adoption ritual. This way the boy will have both your blood and will really be your son."

Rowena looked at Merlin in surprise. "Won't his parents protest when he goes back to his time and take him in?"

Merlin huffed and shook his head. "No they gave up the right to be his parents when he was dropped up at the front steps of his muggle relatives. He will need to know that he has a real family who loves him and understand what he will be going through when his powers start manifesting themselves. And thrust me this will be soon and he will be very powerful. It will take all four of you to fully train him since each of you have your own expertise. I will be around too to teach him the few things that you cannot but apart from that he will be all yours. Now do you two accept to take him and make him your son?"

"Yes we do." Said Rowena quickly. "I've always wanted a child and he will be my son. We will do the ritual tomorrow fist thing in the morning. Since tomorrow is Saturday we can get the other teachers to watch over the students and we can go to Godric's Manor and perform the ceremony in the Hall of rituals. This way he will officially become a Gryffindor."

Merlin gave them a relieved smile and stood up. "I must go now but I will be back in a few years when Harry is old enough to learn what he needs to." Then turning towards Salazar Merlin gave him a smirk. "You will find my friend that Harry will be full of surprises that will make you quite happy. Treat him well and you will become his favorite uncle. Now I bid you all good day and good luck." In a puff of smoke Merlin disappeared from the room.

Rowena got up and took Harry out of the conjured crib. She and Godric bid good night to the other couple and made their way to their quarters. Once there she transfigure an old chair into a very nice crib. She gave her new son a kiss on his forehead and gently placed him down for the rest of the night and afterwards went to her own bedroom. She found Godric lying on their bed wearing nothing more than a smile. He smirked at her and told her that he remembered her whispering in his ear that she would thank him properly later. Smiling wickedly at her husband she let her robes fall to the floor revealing her beautiful body and walked towards their bed to make good of her promise.

Unbeknown to them; Fate was watching over them and decided to thank them for their good deed. She smiled at the young couple and blew them a kiss which released Rowena from the infertility curse that had secretly been placed on her years ago by a vengeful relative. Then as she was leaving Fate told Hogwarts to watch over her children and to always protect those within; Fate touched the wall and a small flicker of life could be felt within the walls. With time Hogwarts would become sentient with all of the magic being performed within her.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning all four Founders made their way to the ancestral home of the Gryffindors. It was a beautiful Manor made of white marble surrounded by some of the most beautiful grounds possible. The Gryffindor family has always been a family of power and prestige like the Huffelpuff, Ravenclaws and Slytherins. At the Manor Godric directed his friends to the Hall of ceremonies. Once their the placed Harry on an altar and stood in a circle around the altar. They had dressed Harry in red and gold robes for the occasion; Godric and Rowena started chanting some bonding spells. When Harry started glowing red and blue both his future parents took a golden dagger and cut a small incision in their palms. They also made a small cut on Harry's hand making the baby cry. All this was part of the ritual. Rowena took a few drops of her blood and made them fall on Harry's cut hand. Godric did the same then they took Harry's hand and dropped a few drops of his blood on their own hands. After the blood sharing was done all three of them started glowing with a bright white light. A few seconds later the light disappeared and all they were left with was a small scar on the palm of their hands. The blood adoption was done.

Godric and Rowena turned around and while holding Harry in their arms. They made their way to Helga and Salazar. Rowena smiled at her two best friends.

"Godric and I wanted to ask you two to be his godparents. If anything would happen to us we want to make sure that Harry is well taken care off. Do you accept?"

Helga took her husband's hand and smiled at Rowena and Godric. "We would be honored to be Harry's godparents." She placed her hand over Harry's heart. "We solemnly swear to love and guide him through the trials of his life." Salazar repeated the oath while placing his hand on Harry's forehead.

Once Helga and Salazar made their oath of love toward Harry, a small golden thread of light made its way from Harry to his two new godparents. The new bond had been accepted and now Harry would have a whole new family. It was with great joy that the two couples returned to their school where they introduced Harry to the rest of the teachers and students at diner. Harry officially became Godric's and Rowena's heir. They celebrated late into the evening and after a few hours they sent some very tired students back to their dorms and they themselves made their way back to their rooms. This would be the start of a very interesting life for young Lord Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. It's me again. It's that time again…time for another chapter. In this one I will go forwards a few years and start when Harry is about five years old.

I don't own Harry Potter and co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by $$$ $$$

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Godric Gryffindor was presently a very grumpy man. He stalked into the great hall looking for his five year old son. Seeing the boy sitting next to his friend Salazar and his three year old daughter Alexandra he walked up giving his son a look that meant that the kid was in trouble.

Harry saw his father walking up to him and knew that he had done something that made him mad. For the life of him he could figure out what he had done wrong. Godric came and stood in front of his son waiting for the boy to speak to him.

"Hello daddy" came the calm reply. Harry looked at his father and gave him a smile. Godric rolled his eyes and shook his head. (What am I going to do with this brat. Just a look of those big green eyes and I forget why I was mad. He must take it from Rowena.)

"Young man" he said in a gruff voice trying to make himself sound angry which unfortunately wasn't working seeing that Salazar was trying to hide his laughter behind a cough; Godric just glared at him. "I think you forgot something in your mother's classroom this morning."

Harry seemed to be thinking. "Did I forget my wand?" he asked. Then feeling his pocket he found his wand and showed it to his father. "No, that's not it… Did I forget my books daddy?"

Godric shook his head and glared at Salazar who was still doing his best to not laugh in front of the children. "No son, this is what you forgot."

Godric held up his arm and Harry saw his pet snake stuck in between his father's gloved fingers.

"SAMUEL!" Harry quickly got up and took the snake from his father's hand while talking in parceltongue asking the snake if he was ok. Then noticing that his dad was waiting for him to speak he gave him a shy smile and said. "I'm sorry daddy, I'll try to remember about Samuel next time." Harry gave his dad a guilty look; he knew that his mother was a bit scared of snakes and with her being pregnant it wasn't good for her to get too worked up.

In a stern voice Godric told his son that he should go and apologize to his mother. Harry nodded and quickly made his way to his mother's classroom. Salazar was now chuckling while Godric was again glaring at him. Salazar had been pleasantly surprised a few months ago when they discovered that Harry could talk to snakes. He had been walking near the lake while talking with Godric and Harry when the young boy said he could hear someone else talking near them. Salazar recognized parceltongue and knew that it was a snake that was close to them. He called for the snake to come to him; full of child like curiosity Harry had started asking the snake some questions making the two wizards look at him in shock. Soon Salazar started teaching Harry how to use magic that only a parcelmouth could use. He started with simple spells but Harry was always quick to learn and this had not been the exception.

Harry was just five years old but already he could perform magic that was learned by third year students. His training was going well. The founders taught him all the magic that they thought would be safe to teach such a young child. They had made sure that Harry understood that he needed to be careful with his powers because he could hurt himself or someone else when he used it if he wasn't careful.

Godric and Salazar where still at the head table in the great hall talking with their other children when Merlin appeared in front of them. Since it was summer Merlin had decided that it would be safe for him to come and start some of Harry's training. This way no students could report to their parents that some strange old man came and taught magic to a small child. The two men smiled and welcomed their aged friend.

"Good day to you Merlin. Welcome back to Hogwarts." Said Godric as he shook Merlin's hand. Salazar also greeted the great wizard.

Merlin smiled and greeted the other three children that were present. "I see that both of you have decided to start a family. Salazar if I'm not mistaken these two fine girls are yours are they not?"

Salazar stood proudly next to his daughters. "Yes having Harry around made Helga want to have a child of our own. Now we have two daughters and we might think of having a few more children but we're not sure yet."

Then turning to the little three year old girl that was sitting next to Godric Merlin looked at the child and laughed. "I guess that Rowena was able to thank you properly for adopting Harry. If I'm not mistaking little Alexandra was born nine months after you got Harry."

Blushing a bit Godric nodded and then laughed. Taking Alexandra in his arms he kissed her cheek and told her to go and see mommy and Harry in class. The little girl jumped off her dad's lap and shyly waved goodbye to Merlin before leaving by a side door that would lead her directly to her mother's classroom; as always a house elf followed her to make sure she would be safe. Salazar also sent his girls to Helga with the help of a house elf.

Godric watched his daughter and his friend's daughters leave the room then he turned around towards the old wizard.

"So since you're here Merlin I figure that you think Harry is advanced enough to get some of your training."

"Yes, my young heir is showing remarkable progress and I think he's ready to learn how to time jump. By the time he's eleven he will be able to do this by himself and will be able to come back to this time during holidays so that he's doesn't get sent back to the muggles or so that he doesn't have to endure his other family's presence. I don't think he will ever fully forgive them for abandoning him. Have you told him yet?"

Godric shook his head. "No, we've only told him that we're not his real mother and father and that we took him in when they couldn't take care of him. We told him that we made him our son in a special ceremony and that now he is really our son in all sense of the word. He seemed to accept this for now but I know that one day he will want to know more. Rowena and I plan on telling him everything then. We will tell him before he leaves to go back to his time and go to school where he will be exposed to those who will try and make him believe that he is less than his twin sister and that it was important for him to be sent away."

Merlin sat down and patted Godric on the shoulder. "You and Rowena have done a good job at raising him. He is just five years old but already he shows signs of greatness and he also shows good qualities like love, compassion and forgiveness. He will be tested on those qualities when he goes back to his own time. It's also a good thing that you are exposing him to other creatures and races because in his time the wizarding world is very prejudiced against everything that isn't fully human."

Salazar listened to the two men talk. He too loved the boy as his own and he too agreed that it was a good thing that the boy didn't fear dark creatures such as snakes, thestrals and werewolves which lived near the castle in the forbidden forest. He himself was teaching Harry about all the magical creatures that inhabited their world both light and dark creatures. Just a few weeks ago Harry got to see a few unicorns up close; he even got to pet a small baby unicorn which was an extremely rare thing for a male to do; what had surprised the wizard was when the leader of the unicorn heard bowed it's head while he was standing in front of Harry. The Slytherin head of house thought that this was because they recognized him as the Lord of the light and being light creatures themselves they gave him their fealty. Salazar also saw that all kinds of creatures were drawn to Harry. The boy seemed to have a gift with handling them.

"Merlin" said Salazar to get his attention. "I think you may want to see if Harry is a beast speaker. Every creature he's learned about have been very tame when they come in contact with Harry. I'm thinking this is something that maybe we can explore. If he is a beast speaker then he will be able to get allies to help him fight when he goes back to his time. What do you think?"

Merlin rubbed his chin while thinking. "I think that will be a good idea but I will wait until he is about nine or ten years old before starting. If he's too young the animals will just take him for a human foal and will naturally be kind to him. When he's older the animal will give him more of a natural response."

The three men were still talking about Harry's training when the two women came into the great hall with all the children following them. It was time for lunch so they all sat around the table and enjoyed a nice family meal. Merlin congratulated Rowena on her pregnancy and with a twinkle in his eyes told her that she should add another crib to the nursery since he could feel three magical signatures coming from her. One was her own and the other two were still very faint. Godric almost chocked on his pumpkin juice at this announcement. Salazar just laughed at seeing his brave friend look like he was facing a horde of dragons.

Rowena just smiled and told the old wizard that she already knew that she was expecting twins but she had wanted to hold off telling her husband because she knew that he would panic. He had been a nervous wreck when she had been pregnant with Alexandra. Rolling her eyes she went back to her meal. Godric was already telling her to be careful when she went up and down the school stairs since for some unknown reason the stairs had started to move around.

Harry looked at his dad and told him in his small voice that the school told him that it felt like playing tricks on the students which is why she changed the directions of the stairs. He also said that she would never do anything to hurt his mommy and the babies. Godric raised an eyebrow and asked his son how he knew what the school was doing with the stairs.

"She told me so." Was the boy's simple answer. The four founders looked at each other and realized that the magical castle was probably starting to become sentient with all the magic that was going on within it's walls.

Harry seeing that he had the adult's full attention started explaining what he had talked to the castle about. "She also told me that she likes having lots of kids around and she misses them when summer comes. She said that helped someone unblocked some bad magic on mommy when I came to school so that mommy could have more kids so that I wouldn't be alone."

Harry looked at his mother who had paled a bit at hearing that the school could use magic.

"Harry" she asked. "Did the school tell you some more?"

"Yes." Answered Harry while chewing on a piece of chicken.

"What did she say?" Asked his dad.

"She said that she watched over the big kids so that they don't make babies while they are in school." Turning towards his father Harry asked. "How do the big kids make babies daddy?"

Salazar who was drinking spit out his juice and gave his friend a look that said 'better you than me'. Godric just glared at his friend and turned around to answer Harry. "You're a bit young for this talk Harry. I will tell you when you're older."

Harry not to be deterred looked at his daddy. "My birthday is in a few weeks will I be old enough then?"

"No child, when I say older I mean ten or elven years old when you understand a bit more about the world." Said Godric very relieved that he had been able to push back this awkward talk a few years.

Harry looked at his dad with his big green eyes. "Ok daddy, when I'm ten I'll ask you again." Then turning back to his food he proceeded at finishing all that was on his plate. He didn't noticed that the adults where having problems holding back their laughter. They knew that Harry had a very good memory and probably on the morning of his tenth birthday he would probably find his father and ask him again. When he was done eating Harry asked if he could take Alexandra outside to play. Rowena gave them permission to go and called a house elf to watch over them while they played.

Merlin took the time to explain Harry's future training. He set up some lessons that he would teach Harry during the summer when the students where gone back home. He planned to teach Harry time jumping, the animagus transformation, beast speaking, teleporting and elemental magic. He felt that Harry had the potential to learn all these different things since he felt that Harry was just as powerful as he was. He told the others to keep teaching Harry as they were doing now. By following their system Harry would finish his schooling by the time he was eight; afterwards he would be able to learn advanced magic. When Harry turned ten Godric would teach him sword fighting and hand to hand combat but before that Salazar would teach him wandless magic and advanced potions. Helga would teach him the healing arts while Rowena would teach him of to occlude his mind and also how to become a legiliment. These last skills will require him to be well trained in all his basic magic as these were usually magical skills that were taught to students that had already graduated from school.

"Won't he be bored when he goes to Hogwarts back in his time?" asked Helga. Harry was a very bright child and he absorbed everything they taught him like a sponge.

"He will find everything very easy but there will be new spells invented in his time that he will need to learn. But he will have everything he needs to defend himself against attacks from the Dark Lord. By the time he is eleven he will a force to reckon with and he will be able to hold his title of Lord of the light. It is very important that he is trained to occlude his mind because the headmaster will probably try to search his memories to see why Harry is so advance in his magic. I think it will only take them a few years to discover that they made a mistake and were training the wrong savior all this time. "

The Founders kept on discussing Harry's training until the young boy came back from playing outside. They still believed that as a child he would need some time each day to enjoy himself and be a normal little boy.

Harry was exited to discover that a new village had started being build not too fare from Hogwarts. He would be able to meet more children his age and he might be able to find new friends amongst the new people. With his birthday coming up and his training with Merlin his life was kept exciting and very busy.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by $$$ $$$

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER FOUR

A year later Harry had mastered time jumping. All it took was great magical powers and the will to bend time so that he could almost walk through the layers that formed the different time periods; when the layers were opened to another time the hole would look like a black portal. Being a child with no preconceived assumptions as to how magic should work Harry learned to do things that other wizards thought impossible.

Merlin had showed Harry his own timeline; he had respected Godric's wish to wait until Harry was old enough to understand what his biological parents had done to him. So all he told Harry was that because Rowena and Godric had wanted a child so much and because his own parents weren't able to take care of him he had brought him to his new parents so that they could raise him and love him. Harry felt that there was something else that the older wizard wasn't telling him. Something in the back of his mind told him that his real parents didn't want him but being young as he was he quickly forgot about his strange feeling and enjoyed his time with Merlin. He was grateful that Merlin had given him such a good mommy and daddy. He really like his little sisters all three of them. And he also like his new baby brother that had been born a few weeks ago only eleven months after the twins were born. He forgot all about his other family that he had never known and decided that since they didn't want him that he would love the one he had.

Harry had told his uncle Merlin that he didn't want to visit his own time anymore because he wanted to leave a few new things to explore once he got there for his schooling. Merlin told him that one day he would have to go back and go to Hogwarts in his own time but he told Harry that he still had another four years before that happened. Harry would soon be seven and on his eleventh birthday he would be brought back to the Dursleys so he could receive his Hogwarts letter.

Harry wasn't very happy with the news but he knew that there was something important that he had to do in his own time so he agreed to go but made the others promise that he could come back if he got really lonely. Since Harry could time jump to any time or minute in the future he could come back and visit his family for a few hours and go back to the same minute he left without alerting anyone that he had gone somewhere.

Harry liked time jumping as he was able to watch some of the most important events in history with Merlin. He learned compassion while watching the people of the world ravaged by wars and diseases over the years. He had a hard time with not being able to help with his great power and his soft heart. Merlin explained to him that they couldn't interfere with what was happening or they could change the future and make things worse. Harry understood and obeyed his mentor. They also never traveled to the years after Harry's time. The boy would need to discover his future the normal way.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Another year had gone by and now Harry had just celebrated his eight birthday. He was surrounded by his family and a new friend he had made in Hogsmead. Darius was a young wizard a year older than Harry that had moved to the new town with his parents who had decided to open an armory. Harry watched Darius' father make swords and armor. Godric had told Harry and Darius that when they turned ten they would be able to start training in sword handling. The two boys were quite excited and couldn't wait to be old enough to start learning the noble art of sword fighting. Harry was a bit disappointed to have to wait an extra year but Godric made him understand that Darius didn't have as much power as he did so he couldn't do a lot of things that Harry could and needed the extra defense that sword fighting would give him.

Harry had a few more months of regular schooling before he finished his seventh year lessons. Harry worked really hard and finished all his lessons with O marks. The Founders had a small private graduation ceremony for Harry so that he would feel good about his accomplishments. He had done what no other child had ever done; he finished school before even being of age to go to school.

Afterwards he became Salazar's apprentice for six months where he spent all his time learning potions, wandless magic and even more parcel magic. Harry breeze through Salazar's training. He loved the older parceltongue and enjoyed being able to speak to him without the others being able to understand. What the history books did not mention was that Salazar was a prankster and with young Harry as his accomplice they could pull some good pranks on Godric and Merlin. Harry didn't like to prank his mother and Aunt Helga. He told his uncle that as men they had to respect the ladies. Salazar just chuckled at his charge. (I guess Rowena has been teaching the boy some etiquette and how to conduct himself in a public setting. As the oldest son of the Lord of Gryffindor it was a good thing that Rowena is the one to train him; goodness knows what Godric would have taught the boy.) He thought as he watched Harry cast a spell on one of the armor that was directly in front of Godric's class. Harry met Benita Salazar's pet basilic. She was about ten feet long and was still considered an infant in her race which could live to be almost twelve hundred years old. Harry loved talking with the different snakes that slithered around Salazar's office and classroom. The older parceltongue found it funny that most of his snake considered Harry to be one of their hatchlings. Harry didn't complain because the snakes found different ways to entertain him with their quick wit.

Afterwards Salazar's training he became Helga's apprentice for six months in which he learned healing and advanced Herbology. Harry loved working in the hospital wing. He got to help a lot of sick people, Helga noticed that Harry had a gift for healing with just a touch of his hands. He couldn't cure major injuries but he could take a lot of the pain away by just touching the patient and wishing the pain to be gone. This helped a lot when it came to the younger students who got hurt during lessons. As a treat for Harry being such a good student and with the agreement of Harry's parents Helga decided on teaching Harry another skill that she thought he would enjoy…Flying on a broom! Rowena still found him a bit young but Godric told her that boys had to grow up and this skill might save his life one day.

Harry had always watched in amazement as the students followed his Aunt in the air as she taught them how to fly. Harry's eyes went wide with shock when she presented him with a new broom for his ninth birthday. She gave him lessons in the evening after meals. After just a few days Harry was happily flying around the future emplacement of the Quidich pitch. The young wizard smiled and waved to his parents and siblings as they watched him fly one evening. His sister Alexandra also wanted to learn, Harry was able to talk his parents into agreeing when they both promised that they would be careful and would never go higher than twenty feet off the ground. Soon both of the older Gryffindor children were laughing and flying around racing each other. Godric loved seeing his children accomplish new task and this one was one that made him especially proud. This would give them a means of escape if ever they were in trouble with some dark wizards. He was worried because some trouble had been brewing as a new Dark Lord was starting to make himself known. Both Godric and Salazar took to adding many wards to the school to protect the children.

Harry watched as his father and uncle practiced their own special kind of dueling. Godric used his sword and wand at the same time while Salazar would use an array of potions that he would throw at his opponents to disarm or disable them. Harry always asked if he could help with the oncoming battles but his dad only told him that he was still a bit young and that he would prefer if Harry stayed at school or watched for afar while he and Salazar would go off fighting the Dark wizards when they attacked. Godric told Harry that one day his time to fight would come and to be patient and enjoy what was left of his childhood.

One day when the two men were gone Harry noticed that some of the older students were acting strangely. They kept whispering to each other while giving a few students and teachers hateful looks. When they left Harry decided to follow them using an invisibility spell that Merlin had taught him. He followed the four students to the dungeons where they hid in an empty classroom; he heard them talking about letting their parents, who were followers of the new Dark Lord, into school. It seems that the Dark Lord wanted to take over the school and turn it into a dark arts school where his followers would learn black magic the most deadly for of all dark magic that existed.

Using his advantage of being able to take them by surprise Harry quickly subdued them by casting a special stunner that would hit many adversaries at a time. All four boys fell down unconscious then Harry accioed their wands and placed them in his pocket. He binded the students with conjured ropes and had them floating in front of him while he directed them to his mom's classroom. To make sure that no other students saw him walking in the halls with four unconscious students behind him Harry cast a dillusionment charm on them. He knew that at this time of day his mom would be grading some papers; she jumped up in surprise when she saw him come in with his captives. Being an expert on the mind arts Rowena saw the four students even when hidden under the charm which was made to confuse the mind into thinking that there was nothing there. Harry gave her one of his most charming smile and told her the whole story of what had happened.

After she frantically checked Harry for any injuries, making the young wizard roll his eyes at his mother's antics, she then transfigured four desks into large metal cages in which she placed each young men. She cast a magic dampening field on each cage before enervating the students; then she started to interrogate them. Using her legimency she was able to discover a few of the plans that the Dark Lord had for the wizarding and muggle worlds.

A few hours later Godric and Salazar came back to the castle to find a very worried Helga waiting for them on the steps of the front door. She told them about what had happened and how Harry had stopped the four boys from completing their mission of bringing their parents into school so they could take over. Godric and Salazar where a bit less gentle on the boys when they gave them their own interrogation. Salazar had just invented a type of truth serum and he decided to administer some to the boys. Soon the two Founders had the names of who were followers of the new Dark Lord. With this information the attack that was planned on Hogsmead met with resistance from some of the strongest light wizards around. Soon the Dark Lord's forces were decimated and Godric was able to cut down the Dark wanker himself with his sword.

Harry who was hiding in the woods in his animagus form watched in awe as his dad and uncle fought bravely. He watched the different fighting skills of the two men that were his family. His dad would go directly into the conflict and fight head on while his uncle Sal would use more cunning ways to bring down his opponents and his uncle almost always used his snake friends to bring down a few of the opposing wizards. Harry learned a lot while secretly watching the battles that his father had gone through and he knew that by the time he returned to his own time period he would be ready for whatever he had to face. Once the threat of the Dark Lord was over Godric was able to concentrate on getting ready to teach his son and his friend. He started with Darius' training since the boy was older than Harry but he knew that his oldest child would catch up really quickly.

When Harry was done with being Helga's apprentice his mother took over his training and taught him the art of protecting his mind with Occlumency. Merlin had told them how manipulative headmaster Dumbledore was and they didn't want Harry to fall for any of the old man's plans. During this time Harry learned the truth of why he had come to be in the care of the Founders. He was sad to learn that his biological parents had given him up so easily when trouble started but then he looked at his present family and decided that he actually got a very good deal out of the whole thing. He knew that with his gentle nature he would eventually forgive them but they would have to work hard for his forgiveness.

Rowena announced that Harry had finished his training after only four months of practice. Godric decided to give Harry a small break so that the boy could enjoy himself before the most serious part of his training would begin. Harry had two months that he could run around with Darius his best friend. Godric knew that his son was still young but he noticed that Harry didn't seem interested in knowing any of the local young witches that lived in Hogsmead. Godric just shrugged it off as Harry being young and still not at the age where boys only think of girls yet.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Harry's two months of vacation went by very quickly. The last year of his school training would be spent with Godric who would teach him hand to hand combat, battle tactics and sword fighting. Harry's tenth birthday would fall within that time so Godric had decided that he would give the boy his own sword and start teaching him sword fighting; a skill that all the Gryffindor clans were renown for.

Now with his tenth birthday just two months away he was so excited about starting his training that he could hardly stand still. Harry also had received word from Merlin that he would come around for a few weeks to show Harry how to apparate and teleport. Both were different ways of instant travel. While apparating would take you anywhere quite quickly. Teleporting would do the same but a wizard who was powerful enough would be able to take a few people along for the ride. Harry learned apparating within those few weeks but teleporting seemed to give him more trouble. Merlin wondered what was causing the trouble when he noticed that Harry's power level had risen much during this last year. Because teleporting required better control of one's magic he then taught Harry a few simple exercises to control his greater power and after a few more weeks of practice Harry was finally able to teleport. And after a few more weeks after that Harry was able to teleport up to three people with him. Merlin told him that with time he would probably learn how to bring up to five people with him but he would need a few more years before his power would be strong enough.

His training with his dad was slow and very hard; unlike his other training which was mostly with magic this one was very physical. Godric had Harry running every morning for at least one hour. He told him that he needed to build up some stamina so that he would last longer in battle. Harry understood what needed to be done and as usual did everything that his father told him without fuss.

Darius who was t a year older than Harry would be starting to attend Hogwarts in a few weeks. Harry still had a year to wait. Because his birthday fell during the summer he would be one of the youngest elven year old at school. Both young men would meet up in the morning and do their morning exercises together.

One day after Harry had finished running Godric came to him and presented him with his own sword. "Happy Birthday Harry" he said as he gave his son his gift. Harry just sat down and stared at the beautiful weapon that his father had presented him. It was almost identical to Godric's sword but the stones on the sword were a mix of all four house colors. In a circle were four stones; a ruby representing his father's house, a sapphire representing his mother's house, a topaz representing Helga's house and an emerald representing Salazar's house. Harry loved it. And like his father's sword his name was engraved on the blade. Harry touched the lettering with his fingers as he read 'Harry James Potter Gryffindor'. His dad explained to him that in his time he would need to hide the fact that he was adopted by him and Rowena so when others would see the sword they would only be able to read 'Harry James Potter'.

"Thanks dad." Harry gave his dad a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek something he hardly did anymore. Now that Harry had grown he was less prone to show his emotions in public. His uncle Salazar was teaching him how to hide his emotions so that he would have an advantage in battle so that his enemies couldn't read him like an open book. Even Godric who was always one to quickly make his way into battle was stone faced when he fought his opponent. This attitude made the two founders great warriors.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Months went by and Harry's body started changing because of all the physical exercises he was doing. He grew to be five feet three inches which was actually tall for a ten year old. His father told him that even if his biological parents had not been tall themselves that because of the blood adoption ritual Harry would take on many of Godric and Rowena's traits; since both were quite tall with Godric towering at 6foot four inches and Rowena at five feet ten inches they expected Harry to grow into quite a fit warrior. Harry's dark hair had some highlights of Godric's auburn mane. Like his father he kept it shoulder length where it fell in soft waves; in the upper class wizarding families it was tradition for the oldest son to grow his hair long to show his status as the next in line for the family title. His eyes shone bright emerald green; a few years ago his eyesight had started going bad but Salazar quickly fixed the problem by giving him a rare and dangerous potion that would fix the problem permanently. He had a few freckles on his nose that came from Rowena's side as her face was speckled with them; this was quite normal for a redhead. Harry's body was tone and some muscles could clearly be seen through his clothing. Harry didn't notice the looks that the young girls would give him. He didn't seem to care for girls so he paid no attention to them when they were around. The only girls who could get his attention were his sister and Sal and Helga's daughters but this was just in a brotherly way. Still Godric didn't worry because he kept on telling himself that Harry was still young and would have a few years to go before he found a mate.

Having been raised by a loving family had given Harry the self confidence that he needed to face the world. He knew that once he left for his timeline that he would be alone until he met his biological family. He knew that he could come back anytime he wanted but the more he traveled back the more chances he had of getting caught so he planned on only coming back for the Holidays.

Now Harry's eleventh birthday was just a few weeks away. He was packing and was getting ready to leave for the future. Salazar told him that it might not be a good idea for him to bring Samuel his snake with him as they didn't know how they would react to him being a parcelmouth. Harry agreed with him and left his pet snake in his Salazar's care. Merlin would go with him and he would make sure that Harry's muggle relatives had their memories altered to make them believe that Harry had been with them a along. After some sad goodbyes to his family and friends Harry and Merlin time jumped into the future. They landed in the Dursleys' back yard. Merlin knocked on the door and when Petunia answered he waved his hand and her eyes became glazed. After a few seconds Merlin was done giving her the new memories she needed and Harry came into the house. A few minutes later he got to meet his cousin; Harry had never seen such a fat person in his life. Being overweight simply didn't exist in the founder's time.

Merlin repeated the process with Dudley and gave him some memories of his own. Harry was given the second bedroom which previously had been Dudley's spare room for his broken toys. Merlin cleaned the room and added the furniture that Harry would need for his month in their home. By the time they were finished getting Harry settled his uncle had arrived from work. A few spells later, Harry would be able to act as if he had never left them. Merlin had given Harry the same fake memories, without altering the ones he had before, just in case someone asked him some questions about his stay with his relatives. Harry being a powerful legiliment and occlument was able to store those fake memories aside so that they didn't interfere with his real ones. He would just use them if someone tried to read his mind.

Merlin sensing that Harry was feeling uneasy about being left alone in this new world took the young boy by the shoulders and held him so that they would be facing each other. In a serious tone that his mentor was known for he said: "Now Harry remember that you need to hide your true self from the others. They can't learn that you are the Lord of the light well at least not yet. They need to think that you're bitter and angry; this way they won't go searching too far as to what went on in your life; they just think that it was because of your muggle upbringing that you're acting that way. Show them just how much of a Slytherin that you are and never show your real face unless it's to someone that you truly trust. One day your family will understand why you treated them this way."

Merlin patted Harry on his shoulder in a rare sign of affection. Once Harry was done with meeting his new family and settling down, Merlin bid him good luck and left to go back to his own time. Harry who was now curious about his new neighborhood decided to spend the rest of the summer exploring the area around his home. He used some muggle money that Merlin had left him and with that money he was able to travel all over town and see some sights in this modern world.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

On his eleventh birthday when he woke up an owl was waiting for him on his window sill. Harry took the letter from its leg and read it. As expected it was his Hogwarts letter and list of things he would need for the school year. A third piece of parchment fell down from behind his school letters. Harry bent down to retrieve it; when he read it he saw that it was a letter sent to him by the headmaster himself. In the letter it said that someone would be picking him up in a few days to take him shopping for his school supplies and then he would be brought to the school for the rest of the summer. Harry had a feeling that this would be when he would meet his biological family. He had always wondered what kind of people they were. Knowing that they had abandoned him didn't make meeting them too appealing. Harry was curious about his twin sister though. He knew that she would be trained but would she be as advanced as he was.

(Oh well I'll find out next week I guess,)

Harry spent his last week going around and learning about the muggle world. He enjoyed going to movies and he had started liking the music that he heard when he went into some music stores. He bought himself a cd player and some cds for when he returned to school. He enchanted them to play within the Hogwarts hall; Merlin had taught him the charms required to bypass the no electricity rule of the school. Harry planned on doing his own thing when he got to school. He would just need to make sure that no one caught him. It wouldn't do for them to find out that he probably knew the school better than they did. Now all he had to do was to wait for this mystery person to pick him up and he would start this new era of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Wow chapter five already.

WARNING: This will be slash eventually as Harry gets older. Please review.

THIS IS A HARRY/DRACO FIC AND WITH SCENES OF REMUS/SIRIUS. SO THAT YOU ARE NOW WARNED PLEASE NO FLAMES.

Sorry for some of the mistakes I make. English is my second language and I just write for the fun of it. I try and I know I've gotten better but like everyone there is always room for improvement and all the little bit good comments help.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Harry got up that morning feeling nervous about going back to Hogwarts. He was happy to go home and leave his strange muggle family behind but he wasn't exited about meeting those who had discarded him so easily. He packed his things in a muggle suitcase and brought it down to the front door so he'd be ready when whoever was to pick him up arrived.

A ten in the morning the doorbell rang. Harry took a deep breath and got ready to spend the next few months acting like a spoiled bitter brat(Merlin I hate pretending that I'm something I'm not; I guess I better show my Slytherin side). He answered the door and saw a beautiful redheaded woman standing in front of him. Harry silently stared at her with his big green eyes making her uncomfortable. Harry finally where he got his eyes he knew that the magic in him almost made his eyes glow and sometimes they scared people; and this was what was actually happening now to his mother.

Lily Potter never expected to see Harry living with her sister. She had been a bit mad at Dumbledore when he told her a few weeks ago where he had brought Harry. Unfortunately it had been too late to turn back and retrieve him. She took a good look at the boy. It seems that Petunia had taken good care of Harry; he seemed very healthy and quite fit. She smiled at him and introduced herself.

"Hello Harry, I'm Lily Potter and I'm sure Petunia told you that I'm your mother."

Harry didn't smile back he just kept on looking at her. "Yeah she told me everything." His voice and eyes were cold. (Thank you Salazar for those courses on hiding my emotions.) He thought.

Lily was starting to get even more nervous. "Can I come in Harry; I would like to say a few words to Petunia."

"Sure." Harry moved out of the way and let his mother into the house. "Aunt Petunia you have a visitor." He yelled. A few seconds later the kitchen door opened and his aunt came into the living room. She saw her sister and paled. She saw Harry's suitcase and sigh in relief. Even if she had raised Harry for ten years something deep down told her that she was happy to see him go.

"So you've finally come for your son?" Petunia's distaste of her sister was evident in her voice. "I guess it took you ten years to remember that you actually had two children. I can tell you one thing I would have never abandoned 'my' son. Now take him and go; what little respect I ever had for you died when I found your son on my doorstep years ago." Petunia gave her sister one last look of hatred before turning towards Harry and giving him an awkward hug.

"Good Luck in your new school Harry. And take care of yourself."

"I will aunt Petunia. Thank you for taking care of me." Said Harry as he returned her hug and kissed her on the cheek. This was only for show but it did work at making his mother very uncomfortable.

Harry turned towards his mother and again quietly stared at her with no expression on his face. Lily gulped and then smiled at him. She took out her wand and shrunk Harry's suitcase. She noticed that Harry didn't seem surprise so she mistakenly thought that Petunia had already told him all about magic and the wizarding world. She turned back to him and asked him to follow her. Harry nodded and followed her outside where they walked a few blocks away. Once they were in a secluded spot Lily told Harry to touch an old shoe explaining to him what it was. Harry already knew what a portkey was but he humored her and carefully listened to what she was saying. Then at her signal he touched the portkey and felt the pull to his navel. A few seconds later Harry found himself inside a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Lily led him into the room where a man with messy dark hair and glasses was waiting for them. Beside him stood a young girl that looked to be about Harry's age. She had bright red hair like their mother's and next to her was two other smaller children that were shying away. Harry frowned when he saw the two boy's reaction; he turned back to look at the adults when his mother started speaking to him.

"Harry, I don't know if Petunia told you why she was taking care of you. We will explain everything once we get back to the castle. Now I'd like you to meet your twin sister Jasmine." Lily turned towards the two younger boys standing next to Jasmine.

"These are your younger brothers; Michael who is eight and Jamie who is five."

Harry didn't talk to his sister but he did greet his two brothers. They seemed shy and obviously they were used to giving their sister the spotlight. Harry decided here and there that he wouldn't blame his younger brothers for what his parents had done to him. Taking a deep breath and thinking of how his parents would react he glared at Lily and said:

"Am I the only child you abandoned or are there some more we need to pick up?" Seeing his parents pale Harry knew the truth. Even if they had other children after having abandoned him they still had left him with the Dursleys. Shaking his head and glaring at his parents again Harry turned back towards his brothers.

"My aunt Petunia told me that the reason she raised me was because my parents didn't want me and couldn't take care of me. So let me guess, you two are probably left with babysitters all the time while little princess Jasmine gets pampered." Harry saw the truth in their expressions on their faces then he turned towards his sister and sneered giving her his best Salazar Slytherin expression.

"I've got news for you princess." Harry had spat the word princess like it was something foul. "You might be the most important thing in our parent's live but that doesn't make you any better than us."

Cringing a bit at his angry tone that he needed to keep so he could hide his true nature Harry turned towards his parents and glared at them. "I can't understand why you would have more children after us if you couldn't take care of them. Do you enjoy making your kids miserable? Or does it give you a thrill to know that you've ruined a few more live?" (Merlin they're going to think that I'm such a bastard when the reality is I just don't care about what they did since I already have a much better set of parents but Merlin warned me that I had to hide my true identity of the Lord of the Light to them at least until my training was done.) Thought Harry as he finished speaking.

James who at first had been shocked at his son's words had been quiet but then his anger took over.

"BE QUIET HARRY! You have to realize that this was done for your own good. We're your parents and you will respect us."

Harry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. (My godfather would be proud if he saw me now.) He had not been taught by Salazar Slytherin himself so he could be intimated by this man.

"You sir gave up the right to be my father when I was dumped on the front doorsteps of uncle Vernon's home." Harry took a few steps back before continuing. "I will go to this magic school with you and I will learn all that I need to become a good wizard but I will never acknowledge you two as my parents. The only ones I will acknowledge will be Michael and Jamie since they are the innocent ones in all of this." (Goodness if Rowena heard me speak like this to adults she would wash my mouth with soap. Well it has to be done.)

Lily was now crying, she was only now realizing the mistakes she had done while raising her children. She had given up her oldest son and she had neglected her two youngest ones. James who didn't like to see his wife cry told her that it would be ok for her to stay in the room with the little ones while he took Jasmine and Harry shopping for their school supplies.

Opening the door James let the twins out. "Jasmine love, come with me we need to get your school things. Harry come along; I think you'll like Diagon alley."

Harry looked back at his crying mother and shook his head. She had brought this on herself and she would now be the one to have to work to fix her mistakes. Harry smiled at the two younger boys and told them that he would try to get them a little something from Diagon Alley. He had a feeling that his parents at a lot of work to do to make it up to them too.

Harry followed his father as they made their way to the side entrance to go into Diagon Alley. Harry was excited to see it. It had just started being built when he left the Founders time so this would be a whole new experience for him. Harry watched his sister as she took out her wand to touch the bricks to open the passage way. She turned around and gave him a smug look then turned around and pressed the correct sequence of bricks. Harry just smirked back at her. (If you only knew little sister, if only you knew...) He was silently laughing at the two who were now making their way to Gringotts bank. The crowd seem to part in front of James and Jasmine. Harry could hear whispers about the girl-who-lived coming from strangers standing on each side of the road. It took all of Harry's willpower to not laugh at them.

Harry walked around and was amazed at the stores that were now full of students who were also getting their school supplies. Harry stopped at the front door of the bank and watched as his father spoke to a goblin standing in front of the door as a guard. Jasmine leaned over and whispered.

"That is a goblin Harry; they are the ones who operate the bank." Harry looked at her wondering why she had not got the message that he didn't want to talk to her.

Once inside the bank, James walked up to a counter and asked to go to the Potter vault. Harry walked besides his father and noticed that the goblins were watching him. They could see his Gryffindor heir ring on his finger even with the spell that Harry had placed on it to hide it. They knew that he was the heir of Gryffindor and that he had his own vault waiting for him for a time when he would be able to return to the bank by himself. Merlin had given them a warning about being quiet about his identity. He gave one of the managers a small nod in greeting and proceeded to follow his father and sister as they all sat in a cart that would take them down to the vault. A few goblins bowed to him but his family didn't seem to notice. Harry drew out a sight of relief; he wouldn't have a lot of fun explaining to James why goblins were bowing to him.

Harry was not overly impressed with the amount of gold in the Potter vault. Jasmine seemed to like showing off their wealth. Harry looked at her clothes and noticed that she had on some of the finest material available. The he thought back at the clothe that his kid brothers were wearing; obviously he could see who was the favorite child. He turned around and looked at James who had been watching him. (Alright time to act like the spoiled brat.)

"You know Mr. Potter that I've noticed a difference in the quality of clothing that your children wear. Is this just a 'girl-who-lived' thing or do you really hate all your sons?"

James paled at the implication of what Harry was saying. Was it so obvious that Jasmine was treated so much better than her brothers?

"You know that this doesn't reflect well on the Potter family to have one child dressed up like royalty while the others are barely wearing rags. I think I'll be choosing my own close thank you very much. And since I'm your oldest child and if what aunt Petunia told me was true it seems that I'm the heir to the Potter name; so I expect to be treated like so. And I want Michael and Jamie to be treated the same. Really what kind of parents are you? Even aunt Petunia who wasn't my real mother treated me better than this." Harry was lying through his teeth but James had no way to check things out. And for some reason Harry who had never been a vindictive child found some pleasure in tormenting his biological parents. He took a deep breath and decided to tone it down or surely he would say something that would give up his cover if he overdid it.

He became quiet again as he watched James: his father seemed to be thinking then he started adding a lot more gold to his pouch. Without a word his father gestured for them to sit back down in the cart so they could leave the bank and go shopping.

Their first stop had been at Madam Malkins for school robes. Harry tried on a few different everyday robes and asked the witch if she had anything for younger boys so he could get some robes for his brothers. Harry showed her how tall both of them were and she said that she would give him self sizing children's robes; once they placed them on an enchantment would either shrink or enlarge the robes to fit. While he was waiting he started watching his sister being fitted for her own robes. Being the girl-who-lived she had three people attending to her and she seemed to love the attention. Harry would have just turned back to his own shopping had he not heard what his sister said next.

She was standing in front of the mirror and looking at her school uniform. "I want the Potter crest on my robes." She said in her whiny voice. One of the attendants looked at her and told her that she would need to get Madam Malkins herself since she was the one that handled placing family crest on clothing. Family crest couldn't be given out to just anyone. Jasmine seemed exasperated that they would question her.

A few minutes later Madam Malkins came into the room with an armful of boys clothes in all kinds of color. The attendant told her of Jasmine's request. The older witch turned towards the young girl who was waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry Miss Potter but only your father and his heir can wear the Potter crest on their clothes; this goes by the most ancient traditions of our world. And since your father has three sons you are fourth in line for the Lordship."

Jasmine made a face and crossed her arms in anger. "But I want it on my clothes, I'm the girl-who-lived, people will be expecting me to be the heir as I'm the most powerful of my parent's children."

Harry snorted when he heard his sister's comment. Then turning to the shop owner he got off the stool he was standing on for the fittings. He walked up to the seamstress took her hand and gallantly kissed it (if Godric could se me now) he thought; then standing strait with his head held high he smiled at her and said. "Well in that case Madame I would love to have the Potter crest sewn on my robes since I'm the oldest son and my father's heir."

Madam Malkins smiled at the boy and waved her wand. Harry saw a very intricate crest appear on all of his robes and cloaks. Harry took a good look at one and noticed that it was depicting a sword in between two lions that were reared up like they were about to strike each other. On the bottom of the crest there was a Latin phrase that when translated to English meant "For heart and honor". Harry liked it and thanked the witch; he winked at the witch and gave her a slight bow. Madam Malkins giggled like a young girl.

"Well young man, I see that you have very good manners; something you don't see enough in our youth today." She turned around and gave Jasmine a look that clearly made Harry understand that she was talking about his sister.

James came into the fitting room to see Jasmine sulking and Harry looking at himself in the mirror admiring one of his new robes. He noticed the family crest on Harry's clothes and smiled. Madam Malkins must have placed it on the robes to help Harry out. He turned towards his daughter and wondered why she was sulking.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Daddy, I wanted the family crest on MY robes, why does it have to go to Harry, after all he's only been part of this family for a few hours. And besides I'm way more important than him." She turned her back to her father and crossed her arms showing her displeasure.

James let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't like to refuse something to his daughter but this was something he couldn't give her. "I'm sorry Jasmine but this is beyond me. It is a wizarding tradition that the head of the family and his heir wear the crest and like it or not Harry is my heir."

Nothing more was said after this; James paid for their purchases and soon they all left to explore more shops. Harry spent the rest of his afternoon just silently watching his father and sister interact. Jasmine seemed to get everything she wanted and right now she was whining about wanting a new broom to bring to school.

"Please, please daddy why can't I have one. I'm sure uncle Albus wouldn't mind."

"Sorry Jasmine, but you know the rules. No first year can have their own broom. You'll get one on your birthday next year."

Jasmine crossed her arms and pouted. She didn't like not getting her way. She watched as Harry seemed to look at her with his strange green eyes. She had never seen such a sharp green color. Even their mother who had very pretty green eyes didn't have the intensity that shone in Harry's eyes. For once in her life she felt like she was being judge and she didn't like the feeling. This was the first time that she was refused to be given what she wanted and she didn't like it and it was all because of Harry.

Harry shook his head and passed next to his sister whispering in her ear as he leaned a bit over towards her. "Poor spoiled little princess." He looked at the broom in the window. It was a Nimbus 2000 and it was the finest broom he had ever seen. He wouldn't mind having one himself but he would never dare ask for one. Then turning towards his father he asked him why they couldn't have brooms when they were in first year.

"Well Harry as you will just be learning how to fly its much too dangerous to have one of your own; the school brooms have enchantments on them to help make sure that no one gets hurt when they practice for the first time. And since you can only make the house Quidich team on your second year then you really don't need one at all until then."

Harry nodded in understanding. He turned back towards the window with the broom and smiled. He defiantly wanted to be on the Quidich team for his house, he hoped that he would be good enough after all he already had two years of experience at flying.

(Yeah and my animagus is a royal griffin so flying is in my blood.)

James took the twins to the pet shop where they both got owls. Harry received a snowy white owl called Hedwig and Jasmine got a very beautiful eagle owl called Horus.

The last stop on their shopping spree was at Olivander's wand shop. Harry gallantly let Jasmine go first because Godric always told him that a gentleman treats ladies with uttermost respect even if you didn't quite like the lady in question. After about twenty wands she found the one that was a match; it was made of ebony wood with a dragon heart string core. "Look daddy it's almost like yours. Now I'll be able to train even better with this one than the child's one you gave me."

Harry looked at his sister and saw that she was still waving the wand around making some silver sparks appear. Olivander turned towards Harry and glared at him with his piercing eyes. "Hello Mr. Potter, I see that you've finally rejoined our world." Harry returned the look as he answered "Yes, I'm finally where I belong." Olivander seemed to see something in his eyes as he gave Harry a small bow; this gesture made James frown while wondering what was going on.

(Strange man) thought Harry. Then out loud he said: "Yes I'm enjoying seeing all of this. I think I will feel right at home in the wizarding world."

"Indeed." Said the wand maker. "Please tell me which hand is your wand hand?" Harry showed him and soon a measuring tape was flying around him. Once that was done the circus began. After trying almost all of the wands in the shop Harry was starting to get tired. James and Jasmine were looking at him in exasperation. Finally mumbling something Olivander came back from a small room at the back of his shop. When he came back he was reverently holding a black box full of dust. Standing in front of Harry the old man opened the box and Harry could see a wand made of Holy. Harry took it out of the box and gave it a wave. Red and gold sparks erupted from the wand. Harry felt like he found an old friend. He recognized his wand that Godric had left with Olivander's ancestor a thousand years ago. Since Harry had to keep his story of being new in the wizarding world he wasn't able to tell Olivander about the wand and save going through all the searching.

"Curious…very curious." Said the wand maker.

"What is curious?" Asked James as he was getting up to pay for his children's wands.

"Well mister Potter, I remember every wand I've ever sold and it so happens that the wand your son received has a brother wand: these wands were made over a thousand years ago both have two cores and one of them is a feather from the same phoenix. It is very curious that your son should receive this one while 'You-know-who' has owned its brother."

James gasped and turned around to look at Harry. The young wizard just gave his father one of his quiet stares. Like the others he was shaken by the intensity of his son's eyes. He had only ever seen another wizard with eyes so intense and they belonged to the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. And for his wand to have two cores was almost unheard of. He would have thought that if someone were to have a special wand it would have been Jasmine.

After they left the wand shop they quietly made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. James opened the door to their room and saw that Lily was napping with their two younger sons. She had an protective arm wrapped around both of them. Harry walked up to the bed and watched his mother for a few seconds. He hoped that his earlier words would change his parent's attitude towards the two little ones. They didn't deserve to be treated like they were second best. Having been raised by parents who cherished all their children Harry was having a hard time understanding the Potter's behavior.

Harry sat down in a chair next to the bed and started looking outside. He didn't talk and didn't notice that James kept on staring at him. Obviously his son had been hurt but there was something about him that just didn't seem right: the fact that Harry didn't seem surprise or awed by anything he saw today was very strange. James just shook himself up and started reading the Daily Prophet. Jasmine who wasn't use to being ignored glared at her brother thinking that her parent's change in attitude was Harry's fault. She like how things were and didn't want them to change. She would work on getting things back to normal once they were back at school.

Harry sensing his sister's anger turned around and looked at her. "Not happy that we're not jumping to attention for you princess?" He just smirked when she blushed and turned around in a huff while grabbing a book to read. (I'm going to have to work on her a little harder than on our parents. I think that they may start to regret treating their other children like dirt. I'm sure Jasmine must be a good person underneath that spoiled exterior at least I hope she is, now the trick is how to bring that side of her out.)

Harry then watched as his dad was resizing their purchases; many of those bags had new clothes and toys for the two youngest of the family. In every store they had gone in Harry had hinted towards things he thought his brothers would like. He asked his dad if he could just tell them that it was from him as gifts for birthdays and Christmases he had missed. Happy to have an excuse to not look like an ass in front of his children James quickly agreed and let Harry shop for his brothers. Harry had bough a small charm bracelet for his sister so that she would stop moping around when he bought his brothers their things.

An hour later Lily woke up and when she moved in bed the two little ones woke up too. Harry smiled at his brothers and helped them get up. He gave them each a glass of pumpkin juice and a cookie from the tray that had appeared in the room earlier. The two boys just looked wide eyed at their big brother and happily munched on the food; being used to taking care of small children Harry fussed over them and made sure their faces were clean when they were done. The two boys weren't used to having someone care for them like this. After they were done eating Harry gave them each their bags with their clothes and toys. He told them that he was catching up on the birthdays he missed and that was why they each had so many things.

The two boys looked at each other then with excited squeals quickly emptied the bags. James and Lily watched as their two youngest looked in wonder at the things they had received. They both felt bad that this wasn't something that they regularly did for their two youngest sons. The two young boys jumped on their big brother to hug him and thank him. Harry laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon playing with his brothers. He felt good because he missed his other siblings back at the founder's time and spending time with his little brothers helped him ease the loneliness. He especially missed Alexandra who was kind hearted compared to Jasmine. She would have given them her last piece of bread on her plate if it would have made someone happy. Harry had an idea but he would have to talk his adoptive parents into it when he saw them back next summer. Alexandra would be eleven in two years and he would love for her to come to Hogwarts in his time even if she already had learned the first two years of the school curriculum.

After the family had their diner they took another portkey that would take them to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry was curious to see the man who had broken up his family on some idiotic assumptions. He prepared his mental shields leaving only his memories of his time with the Dursleys out of his protection wall. This way the professor would think that Harry had been raised by the muggles and wouldn't question him too much.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. Here is then next chapter. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. It's unbelievable that I've gotten so many reviews; this gives me inspiration to keep on writing. I have done fourteen chapters and I have also written down my ideas for a few more so I hope you enjoy this.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts or mind speech will be indicated by ( )

Remember that this is slash and will have boy/boy pairings.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER SIX

The first thing Harry saw when he arrived by portkey in the headmaster's office was Godric's old phoenix Fawkes. (Hello Fawkes) sent Harry mentally to his old friend.

The beautiful fire bird looked at Harry and started singing. (Hello young Lord Gryffindor. So you're the one they've been speaking off. The one they sent away, I should have known you would be the child Godric adopted when he said that you came from the future. I've been assigned by Lord Gryffindor to keep an eye out on you young Lord.)

Harry smiled and pretended to look around the office as he continued to mind speak with Fawkes. (Yes it's me. I'm glad that you'll be around. How have you been my friend?)

(I've been fine; I'm having a grand old time watching over this old coot. The plans he makes would make any sane person go crazy.) The phoenix was actually laughing at the headmaster. Although to anyone but Harry it sounded like joyful chirping.

Harry silently laughed and turned around to finally look at the old man that had cost him his biological family. In reality the old man had actually done him a favor since he got to grow up with some of the best parents ever. Harry also notice two other men standing near James and Lily. One had dark hair and deep blue eyes that were watching Harry with an intensity that made the young man curious as to why this stranger seemed so interested in him. Harry could feel a strange canine aura around the man, using his limited scanning abilities Harry realized that the man was a dog animagus. Then turning to the other man Harry could tell right away that he was a werewolf. Harry looked into his amber eyes and smiled. Both these men had good auras so he had a feeling that he could trust them.

Harry turned towards James waiting for introductions. Seeing that his son was looking at him James introduced the others.

"Harry I would like you to meet your godfather Sirius Black and his husband Remus Lupin-Black." Then James gestured towards the headmaster. "This Harry is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." The tone was almost reverend as James introduced the old man and Harry was hard pressed not to roll his eyes.

Harry stared at the old man and gave him a sharp nod as greeting. Again he remained silent. Sirius who wanted to get to know his godson stepped in front of him and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hi Harry, welcome home. I hope you and I can find some time to talk and get to know each other. Later on I can show you around the castle if you want."

Harry smiled at the man; keeping with his role of being a prat he said: "I'd love to visit my new home with you. Too bad that we couldn't meet earlier I'm sure we would have been good friends." Harry then looked at the Potters and continued. "But what can I say some people just don't have what it takes to be good parents so we do what we can." Sirius seemed taken aback by Harry's attitude but then he shook his head and smiled at the boy.

Harry sat down and waited for the old wizard to address him. He held himself from laughing at the shocked expressions on the adults around the room when he told Sirius what he thought about his parents. Jasmine, who was determined to get the attention placed back on her, stood up and started berating her brother.

"Oh won't you just stop it Harry, we know that you're mad about having been sent away but mom and dad simply just didn't have the time to take care of you, I have to defeat Voldemort one day and that's way more important than you crying over what you couldn't have."

Professor Dumbledore looked at the girl-who-lived. He was happy that she was such a strong child. She had been trained well; already she could produce fourth year magic in some areas and third year in others. Then looking back at Harry he said in his soft grandfatherly voice:

"Harry, you're sister is correct. We all need to make some sacrifice for the greater good and unfortunately yours was to let your parents raise and train your sister. Now I hope that you will get over your anger and be able to fit in with your family."

Harry got up and walked up to the headmaster's desk. Placing his two hands on the front of the desk he leaned over and spoke quite harshly at the old man.

"Professor let me make this very clear to you. One: I will not be placed in second place after my sister. Two: I will not accept the Potters as my parents…ever. Three: those two idiots should be charged with neglect. I have never seen such a poor example of parenting as I have seen today why the hell did they have other children if they already couldn't handle the ones they had. I could accept them having gotten rid of me so they could train your so called savior but when I saw the way they treated the two little ones…well that just was the drop that made the cup overflow. I'm sorry but it will take more than your fancy words to get me to forgive them. I may forgive them one day but I will never forget. You're not happy that I'm mad well if James and Lily don't clean up their act with all their sons mark my words it will come back and bite the in the arse one day."

Harry stood back and sat back down.

Albus looked at the eleven year old boy and saw that he had quite a powerful white aura surrounding him. He shook his head; maybe Harry could also have been trained to help his sister but now was not the time to look back at pass decisions.

"I understand Harry that you have much anger and hopefully one day we can put our differences behind us. Now let us talk about where you will all be staying during the school year. James during the summer your family will have some of the private quarters that are in the teacher's wing. During the school year the children will be in their respective house dorms. The younger ones will have a nanny taking care of them while the both of you are teaching. Sirius and Remus the same thing will apply for you. I will give you private quarters in the school and then you'll be able to help protect the school. Now I'll have a house elf take you to your rooms." The headmaster turned towards Fawkes. "Oh and by the way Jasmine and Harry since your at Hogwarts you can both use magic during the summer. The ministry can't monitor the both of you while you're within the castle. Harry your sister must have a few first year books lying around, I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you a hand at learning a few spells."

Harry gave his sister a quick look; she had a smug look on her face when the headmaster mentioned her teaching him magic. (Well now that will be funny to see) he thought. Harry smiled as he also thought that the castle must be even more sentient now than it was in his parent's time it could actually hide magical signatures. He would have to have a discussion with her later.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Harry and the others followed the house elf as he brought them to and large apartment size set of rooms. Harry and Jasmine had their own room while the two younger boys would need to share a room. Jasmine wanted the biggest room but Harry shut her up when he told her that she was only one person and she could survive in one of the smaller rooms. He told his mom that she should put the two youngest in the bigger room this way they would have some space to put their toys and still be able to move around. Lily and James who didn't want to get on Harry's bad side decided to do as he suggested. They gave Jasmine the second biggest room and Harry took the smallest. Harry didn't care; as long as his parents understood that it wasn't correct for them to give in to Jasmine's whims all the time; she was already spoiled enough as it is. He had won this small battle but the look that Jasmine gave him told him that he had not won the war.

Harry just shrugged and asked Lily to resize his luggage and his new things so he could get his room ready. She asked him if he needed her help and he gave her this look that said "Are you for real woman" He shook his head and told her that the little ones would need her help more; he and Jasmine were old enough to unpack by themselves; after he had spoke Jasmine gave him a death glare and started whining that it would take her forever to unpack. James not wanting to distress his precious daughter offered to help her out. Harry shook his head and turned around mumbling something about spoiled brats and parents who didn't know when to say no. He turned and went to his new room leaving a flustered Lily and James standing in the sitting room.

Harry was unpacking in his room when he heard someone talking in the sitting room. He opened his door just a bit and used his advance hearing he got from his animagus form to hear what the adults were talking about. He heard Sirius and Remus talking with his parents.

Sirius was looking at his friend James who was now drinking a shot of fire whiskey. He could tell that something was bothering James.

"Prongs what's wrong, I haven't seen you this preoccupied in a long time."

"Padfoot. I just met my eleven year old son today and already he has made me and Lily feel like we're the worst kind of people in the world. Not only did he berate us for having abandoned him but he has clearly told us that he thinks that we're unfit parents to Michael and Jamie. That boy will have to learn that the world doesn't revolve around him." James said as he swallowed the whole contents of his glass in one shot.

Remus could tell that this wasn't just what was bothering James. "So what else is worrying you Prongs. I know you and it takes a lot to make you drink like this. Even Lily seemed on edge since you have gotten here."

"Moony, my son has just made me feel like an insignificant bug. I also realized that Michael and Jamie think that we don't love them. Jasmine is really trying to make Harry feel welcome but he doesn't seem to care about anything she does. I don't know what to do. Did we make such a big mistake all those years ago when we sent Harry away. Have you seen his eyes? When he looks at you…you could swear that he looks into your soul and judges you. And another thing; when we got his wand this afternoon Olivander told us that his wand is the brother wand to Voldemort's."

The two wizards looked at their friend in shock. Then Sirius said something that had been on his mind for a long time but he had not told anyone as he wasn't the children's parents. "Do you think that Albus made a mistake when he said that Jasmine was the chosen one? I got a feeling when I looked at Harry that he is more than he what he is showing us."

Remus looked at his husband. "I think your right Sirius, the wolf in me seemed happy at seeing Harry…almost like he recognized a kindred spirit. Usually that means that the wizard has a gift for being able to care for magical creatures like being a beast speaker."

James looked towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "We will have to keep an eye on the boy. I just don't want his anger to turn him into another Voldemort. I don't think he will but he seems to have so much anger in him." James let out a sigh and sat down on the couch placing his head in his hands. (What have we done?) He thought; then out loud he said. "You've seen how advanced Jasmine is in her magic there is no doubt that she's the one. How many other first year students can perform third and fourth year magic?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other but said nothing. Sirius made his way to Harry's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Harry to tell him to enter. He looked around the small bedroom and saw that Harry was almost finished packing. The dresser was almost empty with only a few school robes and some muggle clothing hanging inside of it. Harry didn't seem to have any games or toys that a normal eleven year old boy should have around. The only thing Sirius saw was an old muggle chest set sitting on a desk in the corner of the room. It was one of those cheap plastic ones that you could get in any toy store.

As he turned back towards his godson he smiled and said: "Hey Harry how about that tour?"

Harry turned around and placed his last school book on his shelf. "Alright I can't wait to see everything. What house were you in Sirius, when did you meet my parents and please tell me that you'll be around during the school year. I don't know if I'll survive just being around the Potters."

Sirius laughed and said "well I was in Gryffindor just like your parents and Remus. We just loved living in the Gryffindor tower. We met on the Hogwarts express on our way to school. Speaking of the Hogwarts express you and Jasmine will be dropped of at Kings Cross station so you can come on the train with the other students; it's a right of passage. And don't worry Remus will be one of your teachers and I will be one of the school's guardians so yes we'll be around."

Harry smiled happily as he grabbed his summer cloak and followed Sirius "I'm sure all the houses have great quarters, I can't wait to see in which house I'll be in and I can't wait to make new friends." Harry laughed as he and Sirius left the others finish their packing. Sirius decided to show the Quidich pitch to Harry first, the young wizard recognized the large field where he had learned to fly a few years ago with Helga. He saw the tall bleachers and the three hoops on each side of the field that had been added during the years after the Founder's time.

"Wow, I hope I make one of the house teams. I can't wait to learn how to play Quidich."

Sirius who knew that Harry had been raised by muggles asked him how he knew about Quidich.

"Well James explained it to me this afternoon when we were shopping after Jasmine started having a hissy fit because she wanted him to buy her a broom. He told me that first years couldn't get into the house team though. Oh well, I guess I can wait a year."

Harry was still looking around and didn't notice the look that Sirius gave him. They boy obviously knew what he wanted and something told Sirius that Harry knew a bit more of the magical world that he let on. He took in every thing a bit too casually. Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts Sirius showed the rest of the grounds and school to Harry. Harry saw a few changes that had happened over the years since the Founder's time. One of them was a small cemetery where four headstones could be seen. Sirius just walked by it as if he didn't notice the small plot. Harry stopped and went in to look at the names on the stones.

He gasped when he saw the names on the tombs. They were for his father Godric, his mom Rowena and his aunt Helga and uncle Salazar. Harry gulped when he thought that in this timeline his parents had been dead for almost a thousand years. It took all of Harry's self control not to cry in front of Sirius who had just entered the cemetery behind Harry. The young boy heard his godfather swear when he read the names on the stones himself.

"Fuck me…This is where the Founders of the school are buried. I've been around this school hundreds of times and I've never seen this place before."

Harry closed his eyes. He knew that the only reason the cemetery had been revealed to him was because he was wearing the Gryffindor heir ring. He would have to be more careful in the future. He lead Sirius out of the cemetery and he waved his hand and cast a silent and wandless obliviate on his godfather. He only took the memory of the cemetery from his mind. This way Sirius wouldn't be able to tell that he had a few minutes of his memories missing.

Acting as if nothing had happened Harry turned toward Sirius and asked if there was a place where they could get a snack. He was starting to get hungry with all this running around. Sirius winked at him and told him he would show him a well kept secret of the school. Harry already knew where the kitchen was but he was surprised when he saw the painting that had taken place of the door. He watched as Sirius tickled a pear that then became a doorknob. Harry followed Sirius into the kitchen where the house elves were running around getting the evening meal ready. The elves stopped in front of Harry and for a moment Harry thought that they would blow his cover. Of course elven magic could see through his glamour hiding his ring. (I'll have to sneak here soon and tell them to keep my secret.)

Harry and Sirius ate a piece of cake and drank a glass of pumpkin juice. Afterwards they made their way back to their quarters. Harry came in the sitting room to see Jasmine practicing her magic; she was practicing the summoning charm. Harry watched her for a few moments as she tried to summon a pillow to her. The pillow moved a bit but didn't leave its spot; Harry watched her wand movement and listened to the incantation. Taking his wand out he tried the spell. He didn't realize that what was a first year spell in the Founder's time was actually a fourth year spell in his time. When he cast the spell perfectly the first time he noticed that the adults were looking at him with funny looks on their faces.

Harry just gulped and looked back at them; then he stuttered "What….did I …did I do it right? I just copied what Jasmine was doing." Not getting an answer Harry just shrugged and left the room. (Well if I'm going to get that kind of reaction every time I practice a spell I'm going to have to find a private place to practice. Merlin this is going to be such a hard year. Maybe I can practice in the room of requirements.)

After Harry had left the room the four adults fire called Albus.

"Yes what can I do for you?" asked the headmaster when he answered the call.

"Albus." Croaked Lily. "Harry just came into the room a few minutes ago watched Jasmine performing the summoning charm which she has been practicing for a few days now and then he took out his wand and did the spell perfectly on his first try. He didn't even seem fazed about it. He just left to go in his room."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a fluke?" asked the headmaster as he frowned.

"No Albus his wand movement and incantation were perfect. Too perfect for a beginning wizard. He had a firm grip on his wand just like someone who had used one for years. I'm getting strange vibes about this Albus." Said James.

"Don't panic and don't let him know that you suspect something. Keep watching him and ask him to perform other advanced spells by making him think that they're easy spells to do. Maybe someone thought it wise to teach Harry some magic and did so behind our backs. We have to hope that no dark wizards got to him while he was at the Dursleys."

James gave his mentor concerned look. "But Albus he's been at Petunia's for ten years and she hates magic how could he have sneaked around to learn?"

"I don't know but I will be stopping by and checking with her on what has gone on for the last ten years. We haven't been keeping watch over the boy at all during those years. Anyone magical that didn't want to harm him could have gone through the wards. I'll let you know what I find out."

The adults bid the headmaster goodbye and started talking about which spells they could ask Harry to perform.

Meanwhile back in his room Harry was looking through his first year book of charms and didn't find the summoning charm. That meant only one thing; the charm wasn't taught in first year. He should have known that even if Jasmine isn't as powerful as he is she would still be a bit more advanced then others due to her early training. (OH…OH…I think I messed up again and this time I can't use an obliviate to fix the problem. Shit by the time school starts they'll know my secret. I've got to be more careful.)

Harry kept on berating himself and making plans to hide his great powers. He knew that his fight with the Dark Lord would somehow happen at the end of his fourth year so he really needed to keep his secret until then.

Harry spend the rest of his summer pretending to be unable to do any other magic that the adults asked him to do. By the time September rolled in he had alleviated their doubts and they passed the incident as beginner's luck.

TBC

Don't worry guys; Draco enters the story in the next chapter on the train ride.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, its me again and I have the new chapter all ready to go. I decided to post before the long weekend since my family and I will be out of town for a few days so have fun reading.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

WORD OF WARNING Draco Malfoy will be OOC (Out of character) from what he is in the books. I had to do this so he would fit into my story. Thanks to those who have reviewed. Remember this will be slash so if you don't like you can't say that I didn't warn you.

REMEMBER this story is SLASH.

As per the request of some of my previous readers I have slowed down the story a bit to have more of Harry's school years described.

Thoughts and mind speech will be indicated by ( )

HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAVE A GOOD ONE EVERYBODY!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER SEVEN- IT'S OFF TO HOGWARTS WE GO

The rest of the summer had gone by quickly and Harry had become very attached to his two younger brothers who followed him everywhere like lost puppies. Harry understood that for them he had been the first person apart from Sirius and Remus to give them all the love and attention they needed; in a way he had become their parental figure and they relied on him for everything; it was a big responsibility for an eleven year old but Harry didn't back down from taking care of them. One day about a week before school was to start Harry secretly went down to the kitchen and arranged for one of the house elves to take care of his brothers while he had to be in class; they happily accepted and because he was Lord Gryffindor they had to obey him above all others; even the headmaster didn't have his authority over them.

Harry still didn't trust Lily to take care of his younger siblings; even with the help of a nanny. She had slightly improved in how she treated them but Harry still thought that she had a long way to go. (She certainly isn't Rowena that's for sure.) He thought as he watched her interact with them one afternoon. She and James still spent at least eighty-five percent of their time with Jasmine and Harry found this to be unacceptable. It seems that their earlier regrets about how they had treated their sons had almost completely disappeared. Harry still called them Mr. and Mrs. Potter; he couldn't find it in his heart to call them mother and father; he felt that if he did he would betray his beloved adoptive parents.

Harry was happy to find out that Sirius and Remus thought the same way that he did; his godparents as he called them since they were a couple; helped him take care of Michael and Jamie. Sirius had tried to talk to James but he had hit a wall; when it came to his daughter James still thought that the sun would rise and set just because Jasmine existed. This exasperated the animagus because he kept thinking of how he and Remus couldn't have children of their own for two reasons; one they were both male and two because Remus was a werewolf they would always be refused their request for adoption. The more Sirius came to know Harry the more he felt like Dumbledore made a mistake all those years ago; he as the head of the Black family had a special gift he was a scanner and from what he could see in Harry's aura it was obvious that he was even more powerful than even the headmaster. Sirius didn't understand why Harry was keeping this a secret but he would respect him and not let anyone know except for his husband what he had found out.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Today was the first of September so Harry found himself standing at Kings Cross station waiting to take the Hogwarts Express back to school. He had never been on a train before so he was quite exited at the new experience. Harry watched as parents and students walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. He was amazed at the amount of students that now attended the school. It was more than double the amount during the Founders time. As the years went by families had moved from home schooling to sending their children to the different magical school all around Europe.

Once on the train Harry found a compartment where he and Jasmine sat down. He and his sister a formed a fragile truce a few weeks ago; Harry knew that she was pretending to agree with him on some things but she still acted like the spoil brat that she was when the adults weren't looking. She had been shocked when Harry had first done the summoning spell correctly and after a talk with her parents she had agreed to keep an eye out on him. Since she thought that both of them would be in Gryffindor house she knew that she would be able to see how he performs in class. Harry watched his sister and knew that this new attitude wouldn't last long. He was a legiliment and he had read his sister's thoughts and he knew that she was going to spy on him. He smirked when he thought of his family's reaction when he would get sorted later that evening. He had already put on the sorting hat during his time with the Founders; he had actually tried it on three times and each time his house was the same. Harry thought that it was probably because his uncle Salazar had influenced him a lot during his short life.

During the train ride Harry met a new friend. The boy's name was Draco Malfoy; Harry thought that he was they prettiest boy he had ever seen. Draco's hair was blond but a very different blond, in the sun it shone almost silver and his eyes were an icy grey color which if you looked from a certain angle also looked silver; Harry had never seen someone like him before and was intrigued; deep within himself he felt a pull towards the other boy.

Jasmine took a look at Draco and quickly recognized him as a Malfoy and she knew from her dad that Malfoys were dark and servants of Voldemort. She called him a death eater in training, her brother just rolled his eyes at his sister's holier than thou attitude.

Harry had been amused at seeing the young aristocrat walking around with his nose up in the air. Harry had shook his hand when they introduced themselves and advised him to look down a little because if he kept on walking like he did with his nose in the air he would surely bump into things and that would be most undignified. Draco had glared at him but had still sat down so they could chat. Harry knew a few minutes after having met Draco that he too would be in Slytherin. The boy had much too much ambition and cunning to go anywhere else. Later on in the trip Harry met with a bushy haired girl named Hermione who was looking for some kid's toad. Harry shook his head at the know it all attitude of the girl; he also noticed that Draco didn't seem to like the girl on the spot. When Harry asked him why Draco just responded that she was muggleborn and was beneath them; Harry glared at him and told him that she had just as much rights to be a witch as they did and that he thought that Draco should get to know the girl first before passing judgment. Draco looked into Harry's eyes for a long time before turning towards the window to look outside. Harry heard a faint "I'll think about it." coming from the blond; so smiling he started chatting with another boy named Ron who only seemed to want to know his sister for her fame. The way he looked starry eyed at Jasmine made Harry want to puke. (Oh boy…he's a Gryffindor that one for sure.) Thought Harry.

A few hours later they arrived in Hogsmead, where they were met by Hagrid who directed the first years to some boats to cross the lake. Harry remembered Godric saying that this way it was more awe inspiring for the small children when they first saw Hogwarts illuminated at night for the first time. Harry watched the other's faces as they approached the castle and agreed with his father that the sight was rather impressive. Harry looked closely at Draco who was sitting next to him in their boat. The blond boy was trying to hide his emotions but Harry could clearly see the awe and excitement in his eyes. Harry wondered what made Draco try to hide his emotions so much.

Harry waited with the other fist years as Professor McGonagall started giving them her beginning of the year speech about the four houses. Then they were brought into the great hall where Harry saw the sorting hat placed on a small stool. Harry looked up at the head table; he saw the professors he had met during the summer and he saw the defense against the dark arts teacher; some stuttering idiot name Quirell. What bothered Harry was that every time he got close to the DADA teacher his scar would cause him pain. Harry watched him as he leaned over to talk to his future head of house Professor Snape; the dark wizard looked at Harry at the same time as Quirell and Harry again felt a small twinge in his scar. He knew that it wasn't Snape that was causing he already knew that it was caused by the defense teacher. Harry scanned Quirell and felt a very dark aura around him. (Strange) thought Harry; but as he was watching the man his scar started hurting a bit more. He gave a small twinge of pain but didn't pay more attention to the incident.

Turning his attention from the defense teacher to the potions professor Harry remembered his first meeting with the potion master two weeks ago. At first the man had hated him on site but after he witnessed Harry giving his father the fifth degree for something James had said about his precious daughter being perfect, the professor had been more inclined to be polite towards Harry. James seeing his son get along with his childhood rival was not very happy and this made Severus secretly feel great. Harry and Severus had talked one evening and Harry had learned just what his father had been like during his youth. Harry had been a bit disappointed to hear that Sirius and Remus had also been part of the pranks pulled on Severus but the potion master had quickly told him that the later two had grown up and were now civil with him. Harry was relieved to find this out since he liked the man who reminded him a bit of Salazar. After their conversation he thought that the dark wizard did deserve to be the Slytherin head of house. (Salazar will be happy to know that his house is in good hands.) Another thing that Harry liked about the man was that he wasn't blinded by his sister's fame and treated her like any other students. Well maybe a little worst then the others but Harry thought that Jasmine needed to be taken down a peg or two.

Harry stood and watched as a few more students got sorted and finally his name was called. The noise in the room stopped when they heard the name Potter. This was the twin of the girl-who-lived and they were curious as to what house he would be in. Harry wanted to roll his eyes at all the whispering that was now going on around him. The students had noticed his resemblance to Potter sr.

Harry sat on the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head and as usual the hat started speaking.

"Hello, young Lord Gryffindor, back again I see."

"Hello Elgie, yes I'm back but this time it's for real. I can't wait to shock everyone when they find out in which house I'm supposed to go into." Harry was almost bouncing on the stool with glee.

The hat chuckled a bit before yelling out SLYTHERIN. Harry happily jumped off the stool and took the hat off thanking him. He quickly made his way towards the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco who was excited to have his new friend with him. Harry could feel some darkness floating around Draco but in time Harry was sure that he would be able to steer him away from it. He couldn't see any real evil in those silver eyes so he knew that with the proper encouragements the blond would turn away from his family's beliefs.

Harry took the time to look at the head table where his parents and godparents were sitting. Remus was the new professor that would teach care of magical creatures. His mom Lily would be teaching history of magic, James and Sirius would be guardians of the school since both of them were aurors. The headmaster found it necessary because most of the first year Slytherins were children of known death eaters and the old coot wanted to keep an eye on them. Harry saw his parents look at him with disbelieving eyes; Harry just smirked at them. (They probably think that it's because I'm mad at them that I was sorted in Slytherin) then shaking his head he gave them a last look. (This year aught to be interesting.)

Harry's attention was drawn back towards Draco when he heard him say that his father had tried to have him bring a broom to school but he had been unable to sway the school board to permit first years to have one on the premises.

Harry nodded in understanding and said: "My twin sister also wanted to bring one but for once James refused to give in to her demands. She thinks that she's the next Merlin." Harry shook his head as Draco smiled at him.

"Why do you call your father by his first name?" asked the blond.

Harry looked up from his plate and looked into Draco's eyes. The silver eyes that were looking back at him were mesmerizing. Harry had never seen such an intense color before. Draco was having the same thought about Harry's eyes. The two boys blushed and looked back down towards their food. Harry started explaining to Draco why he called his father by his name and not dad or father. Draco was shocked when he heard that the Potters had left their first born heir to live with muggles.

"I'm sorry Harry, was it awful living with muggles?"

Harry looked at Draco and felt that Draco had never really been in contact with muggles. He was a pureblood and had been raised to think of muggles as filthy creatures.

"Draco…muggles aren't that bad. They're people like you and I except they can't perform magic. They live like us, love like us and strive to be happy like us. They do the best they can with what they have and in many ways they're fare more advanced that we are. They have ways of communicating that are instantaneous. We rely on owls and floo which in a sense can be intercepted by anyone. I'll tell you more about the muggle world one day; right now I'm hungry so let's talk more when we get to our dorms." Harry raised an eyebrow almost as if asking if Draco had problems with what he said.

"I'll take your word for it Harry…for now, let's eat and later you can tell me more. My father has always kept everything muggle away from the manor so I really don't know anything about them. I guess all this time I've been following the example my dad set for me."

"Draco you are your own person and really you need to know more before making a final decision on things. It's never a good to go into a situation blindfolded. Being aware of what is going on may very well save you one day. You have to realize that your father won't be around all the time."

Draco didn't answer but he did seem to be thinking about what Harry had said. He gave Harry a small smile and went back to eating. The dark haired boy knew that his friend would be easy to bring into the light; he would be too proud to serve the half-blood Voldemort anyways.

Harry happily returned to his meal. Then after they were done and the headmaster had given his final start of year notices the two young wizards followed the prefects to their dorms where professor Snape was waiting to give them his welcoming speech. He told them how they had to look out for each other because the other house were very biased towards them and if they didn't stick together that nobody else would. Harry watched wide eyed as the stern man showed his softer side; Harry looked at his professor's eyes and saw that only within the walls of the Slytherin domain would he let his human side show a bit more. Harry could respect that; as the head of the house that was rumored to have sprouted the most evil wizards he needed to show a stone face to the public for their own protection.

Harry had learned from the best how to hide his emotions and from now on the young Lord of the light would play the Slytherin game until he could reveal himself to the world. Harry thought that being sorted in the serpent's house would be perfect for his cover and he also couldn't wait to see his father Godric's face when he returned home for the Christmas Holidays and tell him that he was now a Slytherin. Salazar would probably tease Godric for the next few months.

The Slytherin dorms where much bigger than the others who were situated in towers. Each room only housed two students of the same year. These two would share the room for all their seven years at Hogwarts. Harry noticed that Draco was his roommate and both boys were happy with the arrangement. While they talked that evening Harry found out that Severus Snape was Draco's godfather. Harry told him how he enjoyed the potion master's company during the summer. Harry mumbled something about Severus presence being such a relief from being surrounded by Gryffindor's all summer. Draco laughed and told him that Harry must have some Gryffindor in him to brave that kind of exposure to the house of lions. He didn't notice the flash of amusement that went through Harry's eyes at those words. After a few hours of talking both boys settled down for the night; tomorrow they would start their new year at school.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Lessons were easy for Harry to the point that they were boring; he was happy to see that Draco was also quite advance in his own training. He could produce most fifth to sixth year level spells. He told Harry that his father had him tutored since he's been four years old. Harry didn't mention anything to Draco about his own training but the blond Slytherin could easily tell that Harry knew more than he let on.

The months went by and Harry made the Slytherin Quidich team by catching a remebrall that belonged to a Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom. One of his own house mates named Theodore Nott had decided to throw the ball on the roof of the school. Harry who didn't like that the weaker students were treated badly went up to try and reason with his housemate. Theo just sneered at Harry calling him a half blood and threw the small ball towards the school. When Harry caught the ball he was hovering right over Professor McGonagall's window where she and professor Snape were discussing some detentions. When Severus saw Harry fly he suddenly got an idea about the Slytherin Quidich team that was missing a seeker. At the end of the day Harry had been made part of the team and the whole school was talking about him.

His sister had been very jealous when Harry received his own broom from his head of house and his godfather Sirius. The two men had talked and both had decided to chip in for a broom for the boy. They were both proud of Harry and wanted nothing but the best for him. Sirius had confided his findings about Harry to Remus who told him that he should at least tell Severus so that as his head of house he could help Harry out in tight situations. Sirius had agreed and one evening he had met with the potion master and had told him all about his scanning abilities and his findings when he scanned Harry. Severus was surprised that Dumbledore had made such a huge mistake but the man was getting on in years. Severus agreed to keep the secret about Harry's abilities and both men knew that when Harry was ready he would tell them. The potion master like the boy who was definitely being a good influence on his godson who was now flourishing while away from his death eater father's hands.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Halloween came by quickly and apart from a troll incident where Harry, Draco, Jasmine and Ron had to save the know-it-all Granger; things were pretty quiet around the castle. That night the two boys had over heard Jasmine mumble something about Hermione crying in the girl's bathroom to Ron so the two Slytherins had followed them to see what was going on. When they got to the bathroom the troll was creating havoc by swinging his club all over the place almost killing the Gryffindors who were scrambling around not knowing what to do. Harry took one look at the situation and a cast a cutting hex at the troll's cheek. Feeling the sting of the spell the troll turned away from the Gryffindors and he started heading towards the Slytherins. Draco sent a spell towards the floor making the stone become like quick sand. When the troll walked over the hole he sunk up to his shoulders; Harry seeing his chance undid Draco's spell and the floor became hard again trapping the troll in solid stone. The two Slytherins smirked at each other and Harry patted Draco's shoulder whispering congratulations to him for a job well done. When the teachers arrived the Gryffindors were each penalized by having five points each take away from their house and the two Slytherins were congratulated by their head of house and each awarded five points each for using cunning in defeating the troll. Harry noticed that his head of house was limping but when he went to ask him if he was ok the potion master just shook his head and Harry got the message that now was not a good time for a talk.

Christmas was coming up and Harry was itching to go back home for the holidays he missed his family. He had Merlin send his real parents a letter pretending to be Petunia who wanted him back for the holidays because Dudley supposedly missed his cousin. Once in London Harry would then disappear from the train station and time jump back to his parent's time. Harry was debating about telling Draco the truth; he and his roommate had become very close. Harry trusted Draco with his secrets and Draco trusted Harry with his. Draco had told Harry how his home life wasn't the most loving environment and how his father loved to use hexes and curses against him when he failed at doing something that his father required of him.

One evening they were discussing their plans for Christmas, Draco was disappointed to find out that Harry was leaving the castle to go see his muggle family; he had hopped that he wouldn't be left alone for the Holidays. Draco wanted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas but he didn't want to be alone so he resigned himself at having to go back to the Manor and spending another holiday being hurt by his dad.

Harry sensing his friend's sadness and loneliness decided to tell Draco everything. After asking Draco to swear a wizard's oath that he wouldn't tell a soul what Harry was about to tell him; the raven haired boy came clean and told everything about his own childhood to his friend. At first Draco didn't believe him but then he thought back at the amazing things he had seen Harry do when he thought no one was watching.

"So you're telling me that Merlin himself brought you to the time of the Founders so they could raise you and train you because it's actually you who defeated you-know-who ten years ago." Draco had a disbelieving look on his face. Harry swore to him that he was telling him the truth and knowing that Harry had never lied to him Draco finally accepted that Harry was telling him the truth.

Now that Draco knew everything Harry invited him to spend Christmas with him back in the Founder's time. Draco accepted and wrote to his parents that he would be spending Christmas Holidays with a friend from Slytherin. They wrote back that this was a good thing since they had planned to go to France on a trip and had wanted him to stay at school so that his godfather would watch over him. Now if they could only talk professor Snape into letting him come with Harry then they would be all set.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It had been easier than they thought to talk Severus into letting Draco leave the school to go to the Dursleys during winter break since the potion master had also made plans to go to some potion master's conference in Ireland and the Malfoys dumping Draco on his lap had been a bit of an inconvenience. He would have gladly changed his plans for his godson but since the boy wanted to visit Harry's muggle relatives he quickly agreed. He was a bit relieved when the two boys offered him this easy solution to his problem. Harry had more problems with the Potters but in the end he had told them that it was cruel of them to keep him from the people who raised him and they finally agreed.

It was two very exited boys who made their way on the Hogwarts Express when the Holidays finally arrived. Harry shrunk both their trunks and placed them in his pocket. Once they arrived at the station Harry spotted someone disguised as Vernon Dursley; but Harry could clearly feel the familliar magic rolling off the man so he knew it wasn't really his uncle. Harry made his way towards him and greeted him. After the man spoke Harry was sure that it was Merlin hiding behind the disguise. One they left the station Merlin brought them to an abandoned alley and opened a time portal. Harry grabbed Draco and time jumped with him. Both were still wearing their school robes when they appeared in front of the head table in the great hall. Harry looked back to thank Merlin but the old man had already disappeared; shrugging Harry turned around to greet his family. The first thing Salazar noticed was the Slytherin crest on both their robes. He just turned and smirked at his friend who was too busy with hugging his son to notice the house insignia on Harry's robes. Salazar turned his attention back to the blond boy who stood next to Harry. The way the boy held himself strait without any emotions showing on his face told him that this was a young man who was probably Slytherin to the core. He took in the expensive clothe and aristocratic features of the boy and knew that he was looking at someone of high standing during Harry's time. He watched as Harry introduced him and narrowed his eyes when he saw Harry hold Draco's hand for a few seconds. Both boys didn't notice the gesture but the adults did. Harry who had never shown any interest in girls except for his paying attention to his siblings was now unknowingly showing how close he was with this young boy.

Salazar gave Godric a look that the Gryffindor understood right away. As Lord of the Light Harry would only fall in love once and when he did he would fall hard. For him to have given out his deepest secrets to Draco meant that his soul had probably already found out what it would still take a

few years for his heart and head to discover.

The two boys spent an amazing couple of days before Christmas playing around the castle and learning new magic from the founders. All four adults were shocked to see that Draco also held great power. The four of them had a good laugh when Merlin had suddenly appeared in front of Draco and in fright the young man had sent a spell making the old wizard's clothes turn pink and his hair and beard turn blue. Harry was laughing so hard that he was on the floor holding his stomach. When Draco found out that he had hexed Merlin himself he had paled and had sat down on the floor in shock. It took Merlin about an hour to be able to get the hexes reversed and he told Draco that no harm had been done and that he thought that the young wizard had very good reflexes.

Merlin spent the day with the two boys showing them a few more spells that they wouldn't learn in their time because that they had been forgotten over time. Draco showed great determination in learning these spells too. It took him a bit more time to master each spells but he did manage to learn them properly. Merlin was shocked and wondered why the boy was so powerful. He had a talk with Salazar and Godric and from what he was able to deduct it seemed that Draco was meant to be Harry's soul mate. The three men spent the rest of the Holidays watching the interaction between the two boys. At eleven they were still too young to recognize that what they felt was attraction but eventually they would discover what was happening.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The two boys woke up early on Christmas day. Harry woke Draco by bouncing excitedly on his bed. Draco grumbled something about 'bloody morning people' but after a few minutes he also got up. Harry brought Draco to the common room that all four Founders and their families shared when it came to Holidays and special occasions. Draco loved the old fashion decorations on the tree. Floating candles illuminated the gold, bronze, silver and red decorations.

Draco quietly sat down on a chair that was situated a bit apart from the others. He watched as Harry was pampered by his family and how really happy he was to be back amongst those he considered his real family. In a way he was a bit jealous of Harry for having such a loving set of parents; the only reason his parents had given him life was to make sure that the Malfoy name was carried on. Harry sensing his friend's melancholy turned around and took his hand to make him sit next to him of the floor while they opened presents. Draco was surprised when he received something from all the founders and he also received a beautiful chain with a dragon pendant from Merlin. The pendant was charmed with a powerful protection charm and a locator charm that was tied to the snake charm and chain that Harry also received from Merlin. The old wizard told him that he had placed many protection charms and tracking charms on it so Harry could find him if ever something happened to him. Draco thanked them sincerely. He had never gotten presents that had personal meaning before. His parents showered him with a lot of fancy gifts but most of them were only to show that they could afford the best.

Harry then took out two gifts that had been hidden in the back of the tree. One was for him from Draco while the other was for Draco from him. He gave Draco his gift first and watched in anticipation to see if his best friend would like it.

Draco ripped through the paper and gasped at what he saw. Shinny silvery material shone in the box. When Draco pulled it out of the box he saw that it was a cloak. Something seemed different about this cloak. When he tried it on he realized that his body had disappeared.

"Merlin Harry, you got me an invisibility cloak. Where did you get this?"

"My dad…er…my real dad Godric got it from one of his friend who makes them. I have one and I thought that you might enjoy having your own. Do you like it?"

Draco looked at Harry with the biggest smile that Harry had ever seen. The blond boy jumped up and hugged his friend. After a few seconds they broke apart and both turned from each other blushing. To change the mood Draco gave Harry his gift.

Harry slowly opened it and was awed at what he found. It was a dress robe; it was green and black with a griffin embroidered on its back. Surrounding the griffin was a snake. The griffin had a ruby colored eyes and the serpent had an emerald colored. Harry was speechless; Draco had defined what Harry was…a mix of both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Touched Harry quickly put the robe on. The he hugged his friend and held him for a few seconds longer than what a friend's hug should be.

Again the two boys broke apart and blushed again. They smiled shyly at each other and turned back to the others in the room saying that they were hungry and ready for breakfast. Harry enjoyed his time with his family but he knew that he would have to go back to the future soon. The Potters had given him permission to go to the Dursleys until the day after Christmas but then he had to return so he could spend some time with his birth family for the New Year celebrations.

The next day Harry and Draco had packed their trunks and after some tearful goodbyes Harry time jumped them back to their time and made sure they landed at Kings cross so they could catch the Hogwarts Express to return to school. Merlin had given Harry and Draco a few muggles things so they could pass them off as gifts from the Dursleys. Harry had laughed at how far they had to go to hide the truth. Draco agreed that Harry's secret should be kept until the right time because if the Ministry or Dumbledore were to find out they would try to control and exploit Harry's power or even try to block it.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

When they arrived at Hogsmead Sirius and Remus were waiting for them. Sirius explained how Jasmine had fallen off her new broom she got for Christmas and had broken her arm so his parents couldn't come and get him since they needed to be with Jasmine at the hospital wing. Harry rolled his eyes when he heard that his sister had finally gotten her way and had received a broom even if she wasn't on the Quidich team and wasn't able to fly too well.

The four of them walked back to school taking their time and telling each other of how their Christmas mornings went. Draco and Harry had carefully fabricated a story of how they had both had shared a room at the Dursleys and how his aunt had made a grand turkey dinner with all the fixings. Harry told Sirius about the robe that Draco had given him and told him about the muggle gifts he had received from his aunt and uncle. Draco told then that he too had been surprised to find a gift for himself under the tree. The boys were so convincing in their story that the two older wizards never questioned them any further.

The two young boys arrived at the castle and said goodbye to their escorts then they made their way to their dorms. Once in their room both of them broke down laughing at how they had gotten away with leaving their time for the Founders'.

Later that evening Harry met his parents in the great hall. His two brothers jumped on him thanking him for the gifts he had given them. From what they were telling him it seemed that this year they had received only a few gifts from their parents. Harry looked up at James and Lily with a glare. He didn't care if they gave him nothing but he wanted them to make his brothers happy which they had failed at again.

Harry sat back at the Slytherin table with Draco. He didn't look at the Potters and they were surprised that he hadn't even asked if they had gotten him some gifts. Harry never even thought that they would think of him so he was really surprised when his own pile of presents appeared in front of him. Most were from Sirius and Remus but some were from his parents. After opening his gifts, which were nothing much compared to the ones he had received from the Founders except those coming from his godfather and Remus Harry rose from his seat and made his way to the head table to thank his parents for the gifts and he also hugged Sirius and Remus while thanking them for their gifts they had given him. Then after wishing everyone a goodnight he led Draco back to their room where both of them talked to the wee hours of the night and fell asleep laying together in Harry's bed. The next morning when the woke up they didn't say anything but just smiled at each other as they got up to get ready for the new day.

The rest of the Holidays seemed to drag on for Harry because his parents kept on asking him to spend some quality time with his family. Harry who didn't like leaving Draco alone found the craziest excuses to ditch them and find his way back to the dungeons. Harry finally breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the students arriving from their vacations; now the Potters would be too busy to bother him. But before their other friends arrived in the great hall Draco pulled Harry aside.

"Harry I want to thank you for making this the best Christmas Holidays I've ever had."

Harry frowned. "You don't have fun when you spend your holidays with your family do you?"

Draco's eyes became sad and he shook his head. "I've only ever spent two Christmases with them and that was because we had guests at the Manor and they had to show their high class friends that they were better than them by showering me with expensive meaningless gifts. The rest of the time they go off on trips and leave me alone at the Manor with the house elves as care takers. This is the first time that I've had people who care for me around me for the Holidays. And my father had also implied that he would be teaching me a few new dark spells while I was there this Christmas which in his head is an excuse to curse me and cause me pain because he thinks I'm not a good enough Malfoy for his taste."

"Oh Draco…I'm sorry." Harry gave his friend a quick hug. "If I have anything to do with it I will make sure that we try and spend most of or holidays together and that also include the summer holidays."

Draco was surprised that Harry would go and offer to share his family with him but since he was happier with the Founders than with his real family he gave Harry a shy smile and a nod. The two boys stopped talking when they heard their friends come into the great hall but both of them gave each other an understanding look as they sat down to wait for the meal to appear.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, here comes the next chapter. Please enjoy and review.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

THIS IS A SLASH STORY WHICH MEANS BOY/BOY LOVE.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER EIGHT

January came with a flurry of snow and Weasley pranks. The twins were keeping the school entertained with a few of their own products that they had invented. For a few days different students at different time of day would suddenly turn into all kinds of animals and cartoon characters. The muggle born and half-bloods knew what cartoons were but the pureblood had no idea of what they were. Harry found himself explaining things to the Slytherins more than once. A few days after the first pranks hit the students Harry himself fell victim to one of their canary creams. Laughing goodheartedly Harry sent them a message: "This means war." A few days later the twins came through the door of the great hall sporting long blond braids while wearing green and silver dresses; every time they would say something in a very girly voice: it would come out as Slytherins are such 'Hunks' and 'we love Professor Snape'. When Draco heard them profess their undying love for his godfather it took all of his Malfoy self control not to fall to the floor laughing. Harry just smiled behind his book and acted as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. The prank war kept on going for a few more weeks before it died down and things returned to normal. The twins still kept on pranking the students but they also started pranking the teachers leaving Harry and his friends alone. Harry had laughed at them when they came and bowed to him and told him that they were happy to see that even Slytherins had a sense of humor. Harry quickly made friends with the two boys and through them he met a few more Gryffindor and thus unknowingly starting the school on its way to unity of the houses.

One of the Gryffindors that intrigued Harry was the other boy who could have been the one of the prophesy. Harry liked Neville on the spot; the shy quiet boy also became a good friend of Harry and Draco. With their protection the Slytherins stopped sending hexes at the poor boy in the corridors

In the month of February the two boys were walking through an unused corridor when they heard voices. The two Slytherins crawled closer to the talking trio while hiding in the shadows. It was his sister Jasmine, the Granger girl and the idiot Weasel as Draco would call them. Harry placed a finger in front of his mouth signaling for Draco to be quiet as they listened into their conversation.

"Really Ron…can't you see…there is obviously something being kept hidden in the castle. That's why they have the three headed dog guarding that trapped door on the third floor. And you heard what Hagrid said that it was something between Nicholas Flamel and professor Dumbledore. It must be something important for them to go to such length to hide it."

"Ah…come on Hermione…really if they were hiding something like that you would think aurors would be guarding it?" Whined Ron.

"Maybe…but I don't think so. After all professor Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard there is." said Jasmine.

When the three voices started moving away Draco and Harry returned to their room. After Harry cast a silencing charm he sat on his bed and patted the space next to him so that Draco would sit there.

"Now we know that something is going on. First it was that breaking at Gringotts that Lily and James were talking about this summer. They thought I didn't hear anything but what they said was that they were glad that Hagrid had gotten 'IT' out of Gringotts before the break in. Then there is the couple of confrontations that we've seen between professor Snape and Quirrel…someone is hiding something and the other is trying to find out what it is…but which one is it?"

Draco seemed to be thinking about what Harry was saying. "I think Harry that maybe we should follow those three Gryffindors and see if we can get more clues. Then when we know what is going on we can try and help out." Then Draco smirked "Maybe you'll get a bit of your parents attention away from your sister and make them see that they have more children than that Gryffindor golden girl."

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. "I don't really care if they look at me differently. All I want is to finish what I was born to do and then I will be leaving to have my own life. I still have three more years before the final confrontation and I want to be prepared. I don't need the Potters hanging all over me."

Draco felt something within him when Harry mentioned going away. He didn't know what it was; but he knew that he didn't want to feel it again so he changed the subject of their conversation.

"So Harry, when is your next Quidich match?"

Harry looked a the calendar hanging on the wall next to his bed. "Mmm…It's in three weeks and it's against Huffelpuff. If we beat them then we would have won all three of our games and even if Gryffindor win against Ravenclaw in April we will still get the house cup."

The two boys talked about Quidich for another hour before finally retiring to bed. The next morning was Monday so they had to get up early to study a bit since they had a quiz in their potions class and thanks to Draco's godfather giving them a heads up they wanted to study and pass with their usual Outstanding marks.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Slytherin did win their Quidich match after all and after the last match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw the snakes were presented with the house cup. Harry received glares from the Gryffindor team as he graciously accepted the cup from professor Snape. He then in turn gave the cup over to the other members of the team to finish with the captain who would take a victory lap around the pitch.

Coming off the field Harry was congratulated by Remus and Sirius. Harry noticed the gloomy faces of his parents. Jasmine was complaining to them that Slytherin probably cheated to get the cup. Harry looked at his father then turned towards his sister and said in his coldest voice.

"Well if you believe that then you are actually insulting James because from what I was told it seems that I take my Quidich talent from him." Not saying another word Harry left and made his way to the Slytherin dorms. Draco noticed the mood he was in so he followed him to their room and asked what was wrong. Harry let out a frustrated sigh and passed a hand through his hair showing Draco that he was really peeved.

"It's my sister again. She always has to bring everything I do down. I couldn't even enjoy wining the Quidich cup without her making a derogatory remark. Thank goodness that Sirius and Remus were there and were happy for me or else I would have just heard negative comments from the Potters."

Draco noticed that Harry was tense so he sat down next to him and started rubbing circles in his back. He had seen Rowena do the same thing to Harry at Christmas when Harry had gotten frustrated about having a bit of a problem learning an advance spell.

Harry relaxed under Draco's touch and smiling at his friend he got a gleam in his eyes that would have warned anyone near him that trouble was brewing but Draco didn't notice because he was caught up in the sensation he was getting in his hand from the contact with Harry.

Harry quickly turned and pounced on his friend tickly the blond until he begged for mercy. Harry laughed when he got off Draco who quickly retaliated. An half hour later the two boys were dead tired and were both lying on Harry's bed. They were talking softly when they fell asleep next to each other. This was how professor Snape found them the next morning. Harry had his arm around Draco who had his head buried in Harry's chest. The amused potion master watched them for a few seconds before conjuring up a bucket of water and pouring it on the two sleeping boys. Harry who was trained to react to attackers swiftly even after coming out of a deep sleep drew his wand and cast a stunning and binding spell at the professor who didn't know what hit him. When Harry was fully awake his eyes went wide when he noticed who he had cursed; it didn't help that Draco was snickering in the background. Harry quickly enervated the professor who looked at Harry with a bit of shock in his eyes. The man noticed the speed and accuracy of the two advanced spells and something rung warning bells in back of his head; he remembered what Sirius had told him before the year started about Harry's abilities and now he had gotten a taste of them first hand.

Grumbling about crazy brats he got up and took five points form Slytherin for attacking a professor but then he gave Harry twenty points for superb spell work and quick reflexes. When the professor left their room the two boys turned around to each other and started laughing then after regaining their composure they both made their way towards the showers so they could get ready for the day.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A few days later Draco and Harry were serving detention with Hagrid. Professor Potter had caught them playing around with their wands instead of listening to one of her boring lectures in history of magic class. The two boys had been surprised when they were made to follow Hagrid in the forbidden forest. They had to find a unicorn that had been attacked so they could try to help it. Hagrid told them of how he had found a dead unicorn a few weeks ago; something was in the forest hunting them down.

They followed a trail of blood but then the trail seemed to split up. Hagrid sent them one way while he would explore the other. Harry being a beast speaker wasn't too afraid of what they would find in the forest. He noticed that Draco stayed pretty close and the blond seemed even paler than usual in the moonlight.

"Are you ok Draco? You don't look too good."

"Harry…this is the forbidden forest…there are werewolves and other dangerous creatures in here."

Harry who was looking at Draco noticed that his friend's eyes had just gone wide in fright. Draco pointed to something behind Harry as he stepped back a few feet and fell over a branch getting his foot caught under the branch. Harry turned around to see what had scared his friend; what he saw made his blood run cold. A hooded figure was kneeling next to a downed unicorn and was drinking its blood. Harry stepped back to help Draco get up so they could get away when he snapped a twig under his foot making the creature jump up and look at them. The dark figure was making its way towards the two boys; before Harry had time to send a wandless stunning spell at the creature a centaur suddenly jumped in front of them scaring the creature away.

Once the creature was gone the centaur turned around and looked at Harry for a few seconds. The green eyed wizard was helping his friend get up so they could leave and find Hagrid. The centaur gave a warning to Harry telling him that there were dangers all around him within the school itself. Harry got the hint that it was Voldemort himself that had been drinking the unicorn blood he remembered Salazar's lectures on what unicorn blood would do to a person who drank it. Then Harry, who had found out about the Philosopher's stone from some research that he and Draco had done in the library, put two and two together and deducted that Voldemort was after the stone and was using one of his servants to try and retrieve it from its hiding spot in the school; this way he would be able to come back to life.

When Harry thanked the centaur for his help the young half man-half horse just bowed and said that it was always an honor to help the Lord of the light. Harry wasn't very surprised at this because most creatures of the forest knew by instinct who he was and what he was.

When they were back at school the two boys gave each other a look that meant that they would talk about what they had found out in the morning. Again a few days later the two boys overheard Jasmine talking about how Hagrid had told her how to make the three headed dog go to sleep. Forced to endure his parent's presence at least once a week the two boys were sitting in Harry's room in the Potter's quarter when they overheard the Gryffindor trio discus what they had discovered. Harry was shaking his head at the stupidity of his sister and her friends for discussing something like that where anyone could hear them. Quietly Draco and Harry snuck out of the Potter's quarters and made their way back to their dorms.

When they got to their room the two boys sat on Harry's bed which had become the spot they liked the best in the room. They both felt comfortable sharing Harry's bed even if for the moment it was totally innocent.

"So Harry…what do we do now?"

"Well I guess we've got to stop Voldemort because he is not due to come back to life before our fourth year at school. We can't let him get the stone."

"Then I guess we can put that invisibility cloak of mine to good use. We can leave tonight and see what we can do to find that stone and maybe place it in a safer place."

Harry and Draco kept on planning their evening out while unknown to them in Gryffindor tower his sister and her friends were doing the same thing.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

At precisely eleven that night the two boys dressed in their darkest clothes and snuck out of the Slytherin dorms. They both huddled under the invisibility cloak and made their way to the third floor. Once they got there they noticed that a harp was playing a gentle song. Harry and Draco looked at each other then decided to jump through the trap door that was opened. When they landed in some kind of plant neither of them really panicked. Harry recognized devils' snare and quickly shot an incendio spell towards the plant. The two boys were released from the plant and were able to make their way towards the door that was in front of them. When they passed the door they found themselves in a strange room full of flying keys. When they couldn't open the door with any spells they figured that one of them had to go up on an old broom that was left in the middle of the room so they could reach a key. Harry made quick work of getting it and both soon found themselves standing in a room with a giant chest board. What surprised Harry the most was that his sister and her friends were presently playing against the board. Harry saw that it was Weasley who was actually giving out orders to the pieces to move. The two Slytherins watched from the side line as thee other students defeated the chest board. Being Slytherins they decided to take advantage of the situation and moved where Jasmine would see them.

"What are you doing here." She glared at her brother because she didn't want the spotlight to get stolen from her and her brother had already done that quite a few times this year.

"We're just trying to protect the stone; maybe we should work together and this way we would have more of a chance at passing through these trials."

Jasmine eyed her brother then nodded reluctantly.

Hermione decided to stay with Ron who had been hit over the head by one of the chest pieces; since he was unconscious he obviously couldn't go on and they didn't want to leave him unprotected in case someone else came along.

In the next room they found a troll lying on the floor unconscious. Draco snorted and joked that it must be the night for people getting bopped on the head.

The three students that were left entered the next room by going through a door in the corner of the troll's room. Once they passed the threshold black flames appeared at both doors. They noticed a table full of different potions; they approached the table and read the parchment that had been left there. It was a riddle and Draco took a few minutes to decipher it then he turned around and gave Harry the correct bottle that would permit them to go through the flames. In the bottle there was only enough for two to go through so Jasmine insisted that she would be one of the two that went to the next room. Draco told Harry to go and he would drink the other potion that permitted someone to go back. He told Harry that he would go for help and have them come back to help them.

Harry drank half the potion then gave the bottle to his sister. Once they were ready to go they made their way through the door. When they entered the next room Harry's scar started to hurt. Jasmine looked at her brother and wondered what was happening.

The two Potter twins saw Quirrel standing in front of a mirror. Harry recognized the mirror of Erised; Godric had showed it to him a few years ago and Harry had seen himself at peace surrounded by his family after the final battle.

Quirrel started ranting and raving at how his master had outsmarted Dumbledore by letting him find the room where the stone was hidden. After a while he started cursing when he couldn't find what he was looking for. He saw Harry and Jasmine's reflections in the mirror so he turned around and cast a binding spell on both of them. Harry could have gotten out of it easily but then he would have had to give up his cover. He decided to humor his DADA teacher for a while; if they were in danger then he would act.

Harry couldn't believe when Jasmine started boasting that she would defeat Quirrel's master. The wizard finally got tired of hearing the girl and stunned her. Harry watched as his sister fell down to the floor unconscious and wondered when she was going to learn her lesson of not goading someone into attacking you. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back towards his professor.

Quirrel made Harry walked towards him to look in the mirror.

"What do you see boy?" he yelled at Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow and calmly told him that he was seeing himself win the house cup while being congratulated by his family. While he was talking he noticed his reflection winking at him and showing him that he was placing the stone in his pocket. As the reflection did this Harry felt a weight fall into his pocket. Surprised he stepped back trying not to alert the irate professor.

Then when Quirrel couldn't get what he wanted from Harry a third voice was heard in the chamber. Harry had a feeling that the voice would haunt him for a few years. The young wizard watched as Quirrel removed his turban and turn around. When Harry saw Voldemort's face stick out of his teacher's head he couldn't help but say the first thing that came through his head.

"You know Voldemort you really should stop picking at it, the muggles have surgeries that could fix that."

The dark Lord started sputtering something about ultimate power and how there was no good or evil, and he also started making empty promises which didn't fool Harry for a moment. Raving mad Quirrel made a mad dash towards Harry grabbing him around the neck. When Harry went to defend himself he noticed that Quirrel's skin was actually burning so he placed both his hands on Quirrel's face. Soon the screaming wizard disintegrated into a fine dust. Harry had turned around to go and help his sister so he didn't notice Voldemort's spirit passing through the room and attacking him. He found himself unconscious and was found a few hours later by Dumbledore.

When Harry had fallen on the floor the stone that he was holding in his hand rolled near where Jasmine was lying so again the old man made the wrong assumptions and she was praised for saving the philosopher's stone. Harry thought that this would be the chance he had to keep his cover for another year didn't protest when Dumbledore announced what had happened at the end of year feast making Jasmine look like the savior of the school. What did get him mad was that even with Slytherin ahead in points for the house cup the old coot gave the Gryffindors a ridiculous amount of points making the Gryffindors win the house cup. Harry and Draco were pissed but both knew how important it was that they keep Harry's secret from the others.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next day Harry was fighting with James so that he could leave the castle and go back to the Dursleys. After offering to take Michael and Jamie with him his father finally gave him his consent. Harry had told them that this way they would be free to spend more time training Jasmine. (Yeah she really needs it.) He thought after he had seen her performance against Quirrel in the chamber. She hadn't even been able to move out of the way of a stunner. Harry shook his head at the stupidity of the wizarding world for placing all their hopes on such a hopeless witch.

A few hours later it was a very happy Harry who was making his way towards the train. Draco helped Harry get his two brothers settled down in a compartment. Once they got at Kings Cross Harry would time jumped them all to the Founder's time and from there he would get Merlin to cast some kind of binding spell on his brothers so they wouldn't be able to talk about where the really had gone. Harry promised that he would come and fetch Draco for a few weeks during the summer; it seems that Lucius and Narcissa where leaving for the coast of France and didn't plan on bringing their son with them. So when Draco had told them that he was invited to one of his house mate's home for the duration of their trip they had quickly given their son their blessing. Draco couldn't believe his luck but like any self respecting Slytherin he sure wasn't going to complain and he would take advantage of the situation.

When they finally arrived Harry said his goodbyes to Draco who left with a butler that directed him towards a black limo. Harry watched him go feeling an ache in his heart. He couldn't understand his reaction. Shaking himself back to reality Harry led his two brothers to a hidden corner of the station and opened a portal. He took the young boy's hands telling them to trust him as they entered the portal. When they appeared on the other side they were in front of Hogwarts. Harry noticed that his two siblings were confused so he explained as best he could of what was going on. The two boys seemed to take the news that they were going to meet the Founders of Hogwarts pretty well and after a few days the two usually shy boys were almost unrecognizable. They went from sad unhappy boys to two little pranksters who were always laughing and having a blast playing with Harry's little adoptive sisters. After that Harry had explained to his parents how his brothers were treated by the Potters Rowena had taken over their care and had told Harry that they would be welcomed anytime that Harry wanted to bring him with them. The two young wizards basked in the love and attention that they received from everyone; something that they had only experienced since they had met Harry a year ago.

So it was very happy trio of Potter boys that ran around the school and enjoyed each other's company. Harry's other siblings quickly accepted the two new boys and soon the castle was full of laughter and running little feet of children playing hide and seek while the adults kept a sharp eyes on them.

A few weeks later a disguised Merlin went to get Draco to bring him to see Harry. Both boys spend a good part of their afternoon flying around the pitch and simply enjoying each others' company. Harry continued his training and Draco learned how to become an animagi in the form of a white tiger. They spent the summer exploring the area around Hogwarts and learning new magic while also enjoying themselves; soon enough it would be time to return to their time for their second year of schooling…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review.

To those of you of think that I will be going through Harry's school year quickly…well it's because the baulk of the story will happen during Harry's fourth year and the summer before his fourth year as he prepares for the final battle at Hogwarts and I just wanted to show you some of what he accomplishes on his way there. THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFULL REVIEWS. YOU ROCK! I want everyone to know that the chapters will start slowing down. I've written most of the fourteenth chapter but I haven't placed in on my computer so it will take me a bit of time now that I'm back to work.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Some parts of this chapter might just sound like the second book but its just to aid with the story.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

WARNING: THIS STORY IS SLASH WICH MEANS BOY/BOY LOVE….THE PAIRINGS ARE HARRY/ DRACO AND REMUS/SIRIUS

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER NINE-SECOND YEAR

Harry, his two brothers and Draco returned to their time a week before the start of the new school year. While they were browsing in Diagon Alley they stopped at the book shop when they spotted the Potters going in. Harry decided that he should let his parents know that they were back and that he needed to buy his school supplies. When they entered the shop they noticed that it was full of witches holding books and standing in line to see a well dressed man standing in the front of them. Harry and Draco looked at each other shrugging at the sight. The man was obviously boasting about something he had done and when he saw Jasmine he dragged her upfront to take some pictures with him. Being in the spotlight was Jasmine forte so she smiled and posed for a few shots while her parents looked on proudly. Harry also noticed that Jasmine seemed to be blushing every time the man looked down at her. Harry only rolled his eyes at the display. The man who was holding onto Jasmine was called Gilderoy Lockhart and he was the author of the books that they were meant to have for their defense class at school. Harry and Draco looked at each other and shook their heads at the obviously fake act that the man was putting on.

Harry as he watched his parent's interactions with his sister. (Hum…I wonder just how proud they'll be of her when they learn the truth. I just hope she doesn't get hurt by Voldemort.) He thought.

When James finally dragged her away they met the rest of the Weasley clan; James and Lily started talking with the two Weasley parents while Jasmine made her way towards the two younger Weasley children. Draco noticed that his father had stopped to talk to Jasmine; he was wondering what his father had to say to the girl-who-lived. Harry saw the resemblance between his friend and the man that was talking with his sister and came to the conclusion that this was Draco's father. He turned around and looked at a pale Draco who was trying to hide from being seen by his father. Harry understood that the blond wasn't ready to see his parents so he turned back to watch the scene while making sure that he was standing in front of Draco carefully hiding him from view. He felt waves of darkness coming from the older Malfoy and this made him want to protect his best friend.

Harry watched as the Weasley kids defended Jasmine from something Mr. Malfoy had said and when Arthur Weasley came by to see what was going on Harry thought he saw the elder Malfoy slip something into the red headed girl's cauldron.

Harry kept on watching the adults talk as he spoke to Draco: "I think I changed my mind about talking with the Potters. I'll just take care of buying my own stuff and I'll get some things for Michael and Jamie while I'm at it since I plan on keeping them with us so they too can also enjoy the rest of summer. I don't need the Potter's money as I have some of my own in the Gryffindor vault. I don't feel like hearing how Jasmine got in the spotlight again." Harry turned towards Draco to see if he would agree with keeping the two younger boys with them; "So is this ok with you that we keep my brothers with us for the next week?" Draco nodded in agreement so Harry turned back to keep watch over the scene below him.

Harry silently watched everything from his spot on the second floor and when everyone was gone he signaled to Draco and his brothers that the coast was clear. The two older boys breathed a sigh of relief when they looked outside and saw that none of their families could be seen. Harry took Draco and his brothers shopping and by the end of the day all four of them were tired but happy with their purchases. Harry put his brothers to bed and stayed up to talk with Draco for a while. When they were both tired they fell asleep in the second double bed that was in their room. The four of them enjoyed the final days of the summer break by spending it roaming around Diagon Alley and eating ice cream at Florenscue.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The morning of September first came too quickly for Harry's taste. They made their way by floo to platform nine and three quarters and waited for the Hogwarts Express. Harry saw his family appearing through the barrier so he decided to go and greet them. Harry, Michael and Jamie made their way towards James and Lily. When they greeted their parents Harry thought he saw his father give a sign of displeasure, but he let it go, knowing from experience that complaining about James attitude would get them nowhere. After leaving his brothers with his parents he returned to where Draco was standing waiting for him. They were just about to get on the train when a figure they weren't expecting showed up on the platform. Lucius Malfoy came up to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder making the young man jump up in surprise. Draco turned around and saw that his father was staring at Harry with a cold calculating look. The older Malfoy eyed Harry's Slytherin crest on his school robes and raised an eyebrow at the fact that the eldest Potter child was in the snake house.

"Draco, son your mother wanted me to come and see you for a few minutes to see how you were and if you had a good summer since you didn't bother writing to us." The cold drawl could send shivers up the bravest men's spine. Harry only watched on as Draco seemed to want to run onto the train and away from his father.

Draco gulped and looked back up at his father. The steel gray eyes bore into his son's silver ones; the elder man's eyes were like two cold lumps of ice while Draco's were like molten silver. "I'm ok father, I've quite enjoyed my summer and I'm doing fine. I've purchased my school stuff already and I'm ready to go back to school." Draco watched his father for his reaction. The eldest Malfoy looked at his son silently for a few seconds before addressing him again.

"Good now remember your place as a Malfoy. We wouldn't want you to let the others think that they are at your level. Now have a good year and do write to your mother." With this Lucius gave Draco a small pouch of galleons and gave one last glare at Harry before turning around and leaving. Harry watched as the other wizards cleared a path in fear as Lord Malfoy left the platform.

The two of them made their way onboard the train and got ready for another adventurous year. Later that evening at the sorting ceremony Harry and Draco watched as they newest Weasley got sorted into Gryffindor. Draco grimaced and complained on how many more red heads would infest the school. Harry sniggered and watched his friend who was now trying to get a clingy Pansy off of him. Frowning and wondering why all of a sudden he felt angry at the girl for sitting to close to his Draco; Harry was surprised by his thoughts. (Whoa…my Draco…where did that come from.) Harry was still lost in his thoughts when Draco poked him on the arm to get his attention.

"Harry the feast is finished we need to get to our dorms."

Harry still a bit lost in his thoughts looked up at Draco and blushed. What was going on all of a sudden; why was he thinking of Draco as his? Harry decided to leave his thoughts on the matter for later observation; right now he needed to get back to his room so he got up and followed the other Slytherins to their common room.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The year was pretty quiet except for their inept DADA teacher Lockhart. Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore would hire such an idiot to teach then a subject as important as defense. (Well, now that is two idiots we've had for defense.) Harry was grimacing as he watched the pompous man flash them a smile. (These poor kids wouldn't stand a chance in Godric's class.) though Harry as he filled out a quiz that had questions mostly relating to the life of his teacher. (Yes I'm going to kill Voldemort by telling him what Lockhart's favorite color is.) Harry snorted as he read the next questions. (Defense teacher indeed!) Next to him Draco was almost banging his head on his desk as he read the questionnaire. Harry watched as Draco shook his head while mumbling something about teachers being made insane by using too many beauty products and ingesting their fumes.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As all good things must come to an end Harry's year started getting screwed up when coming back from a detention with Lockhart the raven haired young wizard heard a voice speaking of death and killing people. So when he followed the voice through the corridors as he rounded a corner he walked into a puddle of water. He grimaced as he lifted his pants so they wouldn't get wet. When he looked up he saw Filch's cat petrified and hanging upside down in the Hall with a message written in blood on the wall. 'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware' (What the hell…) Thought Harry, (what heir and heir to whom. And how the hell did they get into uncle Sal's chambers. Even I don't know where they are.) Harry was so lost in his thoughts and didn't hear Filch coming up behind him; he jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

The squib was making a fuss of how he believed that Harry had done something to his cat since Harry was first on the scene. Harry tried to defend himself but it was only when Lockhart came by and told everyone that Harry had been in detention with him that they believed him and let him go. When he got back to his dorm room he explained to Draco what had happened.

"Once I was able to leave Lockhart's class I started making my way back here when I heard a familiar voice coming from the walls. So I followed it and found Filch's cat hanging upside down and someone had written a message on the wall using blood."

Draco frowned as he was listening to Harry's story. "Harry, you should be more careful and not use that Gryffindor side of you too often. You could have met up with whatever made that mess. We don't know what we're dealing with here so be careful."

"I know but the way that the professors were acting I think they knew more than what they were letting on. And the message said something about the chamber of secrets. I know uncle Sal has made himself a private chamber somewhere in the school but why someone would want to open it is a mystery. I can ask him what is in his chamber next time we see him. Maybe that will give us a clue."

"Yeah we can do that. Right now though we should go to bed and get some sleep it's already getting late and we have potions first thing tomorrow morning. I don't want to fall asleep in uncle Sev's class and make him mad at me."

The two boys bid each other good night and soon both fell asleep while wondering what else would happen to them this year.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A few weeks later Harry's peace would be broken again when during a dueling tournament Draco conjured a snake, by order of their head of house, so he could get Harry distracted so he could win the duel. Things went wrong when instead of attacking Harry the cobra turned around and started hissing at the students that were standing next to the stage. Harry sensing the danger started hissing back at it and was able to get the snake to calm down. Professor Snape sent a spell at the snake making it disappear and gave Harry a searching look (Well, well…perfect James Potter's son is a parcelmouth. How intriguing!) Thought the potion master. Harry smirked at the professor and shrugged making the potion master snicker at the young wizard's attitude. Draco, who had not planned to cause any trouble since he knew that Harry would have been able to handle the snake, felt bad that his friend had to use one of his hidden abilities to save a student. He gave Harry an apologizing look and only felt better when Harry smiled and winked at him.

Draco became Harry's shield for the next weeks when the students started treating Harry differently; some where even scared of Harry saying that he was the heir to Salazar Slytherin. Harry kept on silently cursing Voldemort for giving him the gift of parceltongue. Draco stood by his friend and told him that things would die down after a while.

A Quidich match, a broken arm and another two petrified students later Harry was beginning to feel like he would never get out of the spotlight. It didn't help that Jasmine was encouraging the rumors so that her brother could look bad in the eyes of the school. James and Lily hardly spoke to him saying that no son of theirs should be able to have such a dark gift. Michael and Jamie who already knew that Harry was a parcelmouth were the only ones in his family that were happy to spend some time with him.

At Christmas Harry and Draco had decided to stay at school and not make the trip back in time to see the founders until the last day of the holidays so this way they would have two vacations within each other. One evening after diner while the two boys were sitting in the common room Harry noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were acting differently. Harry felt their auras and noticed that it wasn't the real Crabbe and Goyle standing in front of Draco asking him questions about the heir of Slytherin. Harry signaled Draco to be careful and that he would explain later. When they were able to find a few minutes alone in their room Harry explained to Draco what he had found out and Draco just laughed said:

"I had a feeling they were acting a bit too smart for the real Crabbe and Goyle. Good now they'll tell someone about my dad's secret stash in our Manor and maybe if I'm lucky my father will get in trouble. Can you believe that he has started telling me in his letters that next summer he's going to start teaching me the dark arts. I don't want to learn them. At least no more than what I already know."

Harry placed his arm around Draco's shoulders. "Don't worry Draco, we'll think of something. I'm sure that my mum and dad won't mind you coming back with me to their time. We can have another summer of fun and training. I think Merlin had a few things he wanted to teach you."

"Thank you." Whispered Draco as he turned his head to look at the green eyes wizard. They found themselves lost in each other's eyes. Draco felt the heat of Harry's breath on his cheeks and it sent shivers down his back. Harry didn't let go of his blond friend. Before they knew what was happening their lips met for a tender chaste kiss. The feelings they got from the kiss made them look at each other with wide eyes. Neither had felt as complete as when they had been touching each other during the kiss. Harry gently took Draco's face in his hands and drew him closer for another kiss; this time both boys deepened the kiss and when Harry let his tongue pass over Draco's bottom lips the blond opened up and they found themselves lost in a new sensation. They only let each other go when they needed to come up for air.

"That was…wow." Said Draco breathlessly.

"I…I don't understand Draco…we're both boys." said Harry as he was running his fingers down Draco's cheek. "But it feels so…right." He sat back and smiled at his best friend.

"Harry, I know you were raised during the Founders time but now wizards and witches don't care which sex their partners are; as long that they love each other then that is what is important. Look at your godfather and his husband Remus."

Harry gave Draco a sheepish look. "Sorry I forgot about them." Then taking Draco's hand in his Harry asked. "So this is ok with you Draco. I think I've been feeling like this for a while now. It only got worse the first day at the start of year feast when I saw Pansy all over you and I got jealous."

Draco blushed and gave Harry a shy smile. "Oh Harry…you don't have to be jealous…I don't want anybody else but you; I know were young but we can take our time and get to know each other even more." Draco leaned over and they soon found themselves kissing again. Neither was ready for more than just kissing but with time their relationship would grow into something very solid.

The rest of the holiday in the present time passed quickly as the boys had a few essays to write and they kept on hiding from the Potter making them discover new places in the castle that they had never seen before. Harry just guessed that the castle itself must have changed over the years and now he was enjoying himself at discovering what new things she had hidden from the others. When the holiday was done Harry and Draco went into their rooms to hide so that they could time jump back to the founder's time so they could spend the holidays with the Founders. When they arrived they were greeted by the Founders and their families. Harry was happy to be home and spent the rest of his two weeks in the past enjoying his family. The year before Draco had learned what Christmas was all about; being with the ones you love; this year he was less shy about participating in the festivities because he felt like he was also part of their family. The two boys had a grand time and soon it was time for them to return back to the future. After tearful goodbyes the two time jumped back in their rooms two minutes after they had left that same night. This way no one would know that they had left the castle.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Harry was sitting next to Draco in the stands waiting for the final Quidich match to begin. It was a match between Gryffindor and Huffelpuff. Just a few minutes before the game was supposed to start professor McGonagall walked to the middle of the Quidich pitch and cast a sonorous charm on herself.

"Students…due to recent events this Quidich match as been cancelled. Please return to your common rooms and stay there until your head of house tells you that you can come out. All will be explained later." The stern professor watched as the students filed out of the stadium and made their way back to school. Many students were afraid; they knew that something bad must have happened that forced the school to cancel Quidich.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and with a silent signal from Harry both of the boys disappeared into the shadows when they were close to the dungeons.

"What do you think happened?" asked Draco.

Harry seemed as puzzled as Draco when he answered back. "I don't know but I have a feeling it has something to do with the petrified students. I think the best way to find answers is to go to my parent's quarters and see if we can hear them talk about what's going on. Do you still carry your invisibility cloak with you?"

"Yes. I have it shrunk in my pocket." Draco took the cloak out and cast the charm to return it to its original size. Then both got under the cloak and started making their way towards the teacher's private quarters. Harry heard voices coming their way so he pushed Draco behind one of the suits of armor. Draco heard the voices too so he stopped and listened to what was being said.

Harry recognized his parents and his sister Jasmine. As usual Jasmine's voice was whiny but for once James and Lily were being stern with her.

"No Jasmine, you can't go looking for the chamber of secrets. I don't care how many clues you and your friends have gotten as to where the chamber is its too dangerous."

"But daddy…"

"No buts young lady, now return to your dorm. Now it's enough that a student has gone missing and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Harry watched as Lily and James turned back and Jasmine started walking by herself in the corridor. Harry thought that they were crazy to let her walk alone but they probably thought that she could easily defend herself being the girl-who-lived. The two boys followed her and when she turned into a passage that was a shortcut to the seventh floor. Harry quickly grabbed her and placed his hand on her mouth so that she didn't scream.

"Shh…its me Harry. Don't scream and I'll let you go."

Jasmine nodded and Harry let her go. When she was free she turned around and glared at her brother.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your common room."

Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Well we could ask you the same question. But what we need from you right now is the information on what is going on. I'm tired of everybody thinking that I'm the heir of Slytherin. Just because a guy can talk to snakes doesn't mean that he's a descendant from one of the Founders."

Jasmine eyed her brother. "Why would I want to help you?'

Draco rolled his eyes at the girl. "Well from what we could hear from the students it seems that your best friend Granger has been petrified. We think we could help you; all we need is a bit more information as to where the opening of the chamber is."

Jasmine let out a frustrated sigh. Well if she was going to get in trouble she might as well take her brother with her then if something bad happens she would have someone to blame it on while making herself look good.

"All right, I'll tell you what I know. One day before Hagrid got arrested he told Ron and me to follow the spiders so one day we did. From what we found out it seems that when the chamber was last opened a student died in a bathroom. From what we deducted the only student to have died in a bathroom was moaning Myrtle. So we think that the entrance might be somewhere near by. From the note Ron and I found in Hermione's hand this afternoon we could see that what was causing the students to be petrified was a Basilic. Strange thing is she was also found with a mirror in her hand and we don't know why she would have that on her."

""But basilics are supposed to kill you when they look at you and none of the students have died." Said Draco.

Harry seemed to be thinking about what his sister had said then suddenly as he was looking at a mirror on the wall; he saw his reflection and got an idea. "I think I know why the students didn't get killed."

Draco looked at Harry in surprise "Oh, what do you think happened?"

"I think that none of the students got a direct look at the snake. When I found Mrs. Norris there was some water on the floor so I think that she probably saw its reflection in the water. Then Colin Creevly was found petrified while holding his camera so I figure that he probably saw it through his camera lenses. When Justin was found nearly headless Nick was also floating in front of him so I think Justin saw it through Nick and Nick didn't die because he's already dead. Then didn't you just say Hermione was found with a mirror in her hand. She must have been looking around corners when she saw the beast."

"Bloody hell Harry, I think you're right. That's why you could hear it talking through the walls. A basilic is a type of snake and since you're a parcelmouth then you could understand it. Now all we need is someone to take with us that could defeat the beast." Draco replied his eyes wide at the realization of what had been going all around school. They were being attacked by a very magical and dangerous snake.

Jasmine who didn't like being left out said. "I heard Professor Lockhart knew how to defeat the monster so maybe we can ask him?"

Draco and Harry made a face when their DADA teacher was mentioned. Then only thing that idiot could defend himself from was his hair brush.

With a sigh Harry told his sister that they would get the teacher before making their way to see moaning Myrtle. Jasmine insisted that she'd be able to take Ron with them since the student that had disappeared was his sister Ginny. The two Slytherins weren't happy but they agreed to bring him along.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

About twenty minutes later the four students knocked at their DADA teacher's door. The professor answered looking flustered. Harry pushed his way inside telling the professor why they needed his help. When the students saw the luggage in the room all of them knew that the professor was trying to run. When Lockhart mentioned that he was good at memory charms Harry quickly disarmed him and they led him at wand point to the girl's bathroom. Jasmine asked Myrtle if she could tell them how she died. The ghost explained her story and Harry asked her where she had seen the strange creature. When the ghost pointed at the sink Harry started searching for clues as to how they could get in. When he saw the small snake on one of the faucets he started hissing at him. "OPEN"

The sink opened up and all five of them jumped into the tunnel. After walking for a bit Lockhart managed to steal Weasley's wand which was broken. He pointed his wand at Harry and shouted. "OBLIVIATE" but Ron's wand was still spellotaped and the curse came out at the wrong end of the wand hitting the professor sending him flying against the wall. The blast that followed the spell that he had tried to cast caused a cave in trapping Ron and Draco on one side while Jasmine and Harry were trapped on the other. Telling the other two to try and make a hole big enough for them to pass Harry and Jasmine turned around to see if they could find the passageway and save Ginny.

When they got into the chamber itself Harry saw the first year witch lying on the floor unconscious. Running to her he saw something at the corner of his eye. Walking towards them was a young teen about fifteen or sixteen years of age. When the boy started talking Harry understood that he was Voldemort in his younger version. Jasmine was now bad mouthing the teen and Harry saw Tom Riddle pick up his wand that he had dropped when he had kneeled next to Ginny. (Stupid...stupid… stupid) thought Harry. (How could I have been so stupid as to leave my wand lying about.)

Jasmine finally said something to offend the young man so he cast a stupefy curse on her. She fell to the floor while Harry rolled his eyes at his sister's inability to protect herself. (And they call her the savior of the wizarding world.) Turning towards Riddle Harry started having a conversation with him while trying to stall for time.

Riddle then lost patience when he saw that he was getting nowhere with Harry; he turned around and started hissing and the statue of Salazar started to move. It's mouth opened and a thirty foot long Basilic started slithering towards Harry. He decided that running from the snake was his best option at the time. Then he heard a noise that made him breath a sigh of relief. Fawkes was coming to his aid. The bird dropped the sorting hat in Harry's hands then it went on and pierced the snake's eyes with his talons. When Harry looked down at the had in his hand he saw Godric's sword peaking out of the bottom of the hat. Knowing that this would be his only chance he took the sword and started fighting the snake. After a few minutes Harry was able to defeat the snake; but not before having been bitten by it. Harry had just enough time to make his way to sit next to Ginny where he picked up the diary getting a sudden inspiration he stabbed the diary with the fang that had been left in his arm. When Riddle disappeared Ginny woke up to find both Potters unconscious and a red bird crying tears on the arm of the boy. Meanwhile Jasmine woke up and seeing that Ginny was ok decided to make her believe that she had saved her. She saw the sword on the ground next to Harry so she grabbed it and told Ginny to follow her. She took out her wand and levitated Harry towards the entrance.

About an hour later the Potter twins were sitting in the headmasters' office where James and Lily were fussing over their precious daughter who in all appearance had defeated a giant snake while saving Harry and Ginny's life. Again Harry said nothing as his sister reaped all the rewards that should have been given to him. The headmaster still gave Slytherin fifty points to each Draco and Harry for their valiant effort in helping a school mate save the school. The Potters didn't even notice that Harry was holding his arm where the scar of the basilic's bite was throbbing a bit. Harry looked back at Fawkes and silently thanked his friend for saving his life.

"Thank you Fawkes for saving my life; I was scared there for a moment when I felt that poison going through my body."

"You're welcome young Lord. Just remember that even if you are the future Lord of the light you still are human and can still be killed. Be careful my young friend."

"I will Fawkes. Now I just have to tell uncle Sal that I killed his pet snake. I don't know what he'll say about that."

Fawkes thrilled his response; his song made Harry feel better. "He'll be fine with it. He never meant for her to hurt students."

"You're right." Said Harry as he let out a sigh. He turned back to wards his parents and watched them making a fuss over his sister. It was almost like he wasn't even in the room. After a few seconds of watching his so called family Harry turned back around and listened to professor Dumbledore telling Jasmine that to have wielded the sword of Gryffindor she had to be a true Gryffindor. After a while Harry tuned all the others out as all they kept doing was praising his sister. Tired and wanting to see Draco who had left a few minutes earlier Harry decided to interrupted the happy family's quality time.

"Can I go now headmaster? I'm a bit tired and I'd like to get some rest."

The old man hardly gave Harry a second look. "Sure Harry, have a good night."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and almost ran out of the room. He just needed to feel Draco's arms around him. They still needed to make plans for the summer and find an excuse so that Draco could come with him for the summer. Harry had already talked the Potters into letting him take Michael and Jamie again so all they needed now was the Malfoy's giving their blessing.

Draco was waiting for Harry in their room. He had prepared a nice warm bath for his friend. He had transfigured an old book bag into a claw tub big enough for two; he had filled it with hot water and had added his favorite bubble bath that smelled like spice and vanilla. When Harry arrived in the room he noticed the candles that were floating around a huge bath in the middle of the room.

"I thought you might want to relax in a warm bath after your ordeal in the chamber." Draco walked out of the shadows and started taking Harry's clothe off. Harry looked at his friend and smiled at him gratefully. He took off the rest of his clothe not noticing the blush that had appeared on Draco's cheeks. Looking at his blond friend Harry smirked as he sat in the bath and said.

"You know there is enough space in here for the both of us."

Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Are…are you serious?"

"Yes. Now get undressed and come in." Harry's voice was husky. Draco could see something different flashing in Harry's eyes. He quickly stripped and got into the bath on the other side of the tub. He took his wand and cast a locking and silencing charm at the door. Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you hoping we don't get interrupted?"

Draco just blushed again and turned his head to look at his bed. He squealed when he felt Harry come and sit down next to him. He looked at the beloved green eyes and saw a bit of mischief shining in them. Harry placed his hand behind Draco's head and drew him to him for a kiss.

They knew that one day they would take their relationship farther but for now both were satisfied to kiss and cuddle while sometimes caressing each other. When they were done their bath Draco got up and took his wand to vanish the water and return the book bag to its original form. Then he got up a placed his pajama bottoms and returned to Harry's bed. Harry had taken the time to put on his own pajama bottoms and with a wave of his hand he extinguished the candles. Soon the two young lovers fell in a deep sleep in each others arms.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A few days before they were to leave the school for summer vacation the boys were starting to worry that Draco couldn't come with them to the Founder's time. One morning at breakfast an eagle owl that belonged to Malfoy sr. landed in front of Draco. The blond looked at the letter nervously before opening it. If it wouldn't have been for his strict upbringing he would have whooped and jumped for joy. Due to a few impromptu raids on the Manor his parents were leaving the country for the summer and were giving Draco permission to go with his friend for the summer. With a big smile on his face he handed the letter to Harry who did jump up and yelled. "Yes!" before sitting back down when he noticed that all eyes in the great hall were on him.

On the train back to London the four boys found an empty compartment and started getting ready to time jump. Harry shrunk the two younger boys' trunks and transfigured their clothes into some that they would be able to wear at the time to which they were going. Draco cast some charms on the compartment doors so that they wouldn't be bothered by other students; namely one Jasmine Potter who would report everything back to her parents.

When they arrived at the station they waited a while to make sure that everyone got off the train. Once they were sure to be alone on the platform Harry brought them to a shadowed corner and opened a time portal. The four boys entered the portal not noticing that a black dog had been following them. Sirius had wanted to say goodbye to his godson and nephews and started worrying when he didn't see them come off the train. He waited for a while in his animagus form and just as he was about to leave he spotted the four boys making their way to the far corner of the platform. When he got closer he watched as Harry did some strange kind of magic and opened some kind of black hole in front of them. He watched as the two youngest Potter boys entered the hole without any fear. He almost gasped when he saw Harry grab Draco and bring him towards him for a kiss. The two boys then entered the portal with big smiles on their face.

Sirius noticing that he had a chance to follow them jumped into the portal just before it closed. What he saw when he came out on the other side puzzled him. They were back at Hogwarts. His eyes went wide when he saw four adults running towards the children to great them with hugs and kisses.

"Mum…Dad." Yelled Harry as he gave the beautiful red headed woman a hug and a kiss. The woman held him tightly for a few minutes before the man beside her started complaining. "OH Harry I missed you my son." She said while she hugged him tighter. Sirius' eyes had gone wide when he heard Harry called the woman mom. He kept himself hidden in the shadows and kept on watching what was going on.

"Rowena dear…I too would like to great our son." Rowena looked at her husband and in a manor becoming her Ravenclaw heritage blew a raspberry towards the man. Harry laughed as he watched his parent's interaction. He loved how they were always showing each other their humorous sides. He felt love radiating from his parents. He turned around and saw that Draco was hugging his honorary aunt Helga while Salazar was watching them with a smile on his face.

"Draco…Salazar and I have something to ask you later on. Can you meet us in our quarters after diner?"

"Sure Aunt Helga. I'll be there." Draco smiled and turned around to great Rowena and Godric.

"Hello Aunt Rowena, uncle Godric how have you been these past months?"

"We've been fine lad. Come here and give your uncle Godric a hug." After the hug Godric ruffled Draco's hair making the blond huff indignantly.

Harry laughed at his love; he knew that Draco always liked to look his best and his hair was something that no one could touch except for him in certain 'circumstances'. There was one thing about Draco's looks that puzzled him. Draco had a very strong glamour hiding a crescent moon shaped birth mark on his cheek. Harry had noticed it before but he never asked his friend why he hid the mark. Shrugging Harry turned around and started speaking with his parents forgetting all about questioning Draco about his mark.

"So dad how have everyone been?"

Godric smiled at his oldest son. "We've been fine son. We missed the four of you. We love having the castle full of children and during the summer it's more fun when you guys join us."

"We missed you too dad. This year as been real crazy year at school." Harry turned around and looked at Salazar.

"Er…Uncle Sal. I'm sorry to say but I had to kill Benita she was starting to attack children at school. Your present heir was controlling her through a student who had been possessed by and enchanted diary. He tainted Benita's soul and she was doing his evil bidding. It broke my heart when I saw what she had become; I didn't have a choice; it was either kill her of have Voldemort come back before I'm ready to face him…"

Salazar kneeled down in front of Harry and took both the boy's hands in his. "It's ok Harry. We knew that you would have to go through some trials while in your own time. I kind of guessed that one day she would be trouble unfortunately I can't change anything about her being in the chamber or it will change your future."

Harry smiled at his uncle but lost his smile when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry looked at his godfather in shock.

Sirius changed from his dog form back to himself. "Harry is this what I think it is? Are these the Founders of Hogwarts?" The animagus was looking wide eyed at the four other adults standing next to the children.

"Look Sirius before I tell you more I will need a wizard's oath that you won't tell anyone what you have learned today."

Sirius looked at his godson. "Harry, you know that as the mate of a werewolf I can't keep any secrets from him. He would smell the deception on me the minute I appeared in front of him. Is it possible to have him come here then we can both swear a wizards oath. We kind of already figured out that it was you and not Jasmine that is the prophesy child. It is quite obvious that you can perform at a level in which she can not reach and probably never will. It's just Dumbledore and James blind faith in what they think is right that stops them from discovering this. Now how about you do your little portal thingy and go get Remus."

Harry sighed and nodded in agreement. He knew that usually in an relationship the werewolf was dominant and the mate couldn't hide anything from them. Turning towards Draco and the others Harry told them that he would be gone just a few minutes. He didn't know how he would convince Remus to follow him but he had to do it so that he could tell Sirius his secret.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy and review.

PLEASE READ: I want to apologize to those of you who think that they boys are too you. They probably are but if you read carefully you will see that they didn't consummate the relationship they just played with each other which is something that like it or not happens all the time in this day and age. The actual act won't happen until they are a bit older. Now I know the story line is going quickly but when I get to the age where Harry's adventure will become more intense I will slow down and go into more details. Now on to the story…

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Remus Lupin was not a happy werewolf. He was trying to contact Sirius to see where he had disappeared too but his animagus husband wasn't answering his calls on their two way mirrors. Remus was starting to get worried; he knew that Sirius had gone to the train station to say goodbye to Harry and the boys. He was starting to wonder if anything happened to the kids that would have delayed Sirius from coming back home.

The werewolf was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the black portal opening up a few feet in front of him. He only raised his head when he smelled a familiar scent. He looked up to see his godson Harry coming out of the portal. Harry almost laughed when he saw Remus' eyes go wide at the sight of him appearing out of thin air in front of him. Remus looked him up and down wondering why Harry was dressed in ancient robes when they boy started to talk to him.

"Hi Moony. I came here to get you and to bring you to where Sirius is."

Remus frowned and backed up a few steps while drawing his wand. Harry was emitting a lot of power and the wolf in him could feel it. "Where is Sirius?" he growled out as he pointed his wand towards Harry. Something was off and it was making him wonder if it was really his godson in front of him.

Harry let out a sigh. "I can't really tell you Moony unless you come with me. But he's safe; he's with Draco and my brothers. I suggest you pack some clothes for you and Sirius for a few days. Afterwards I'll bring you back."

Remus looked wearily at Harry. He couldn't feel any deception coming from the boy so trusting the wolf within him he decided to do as he asked. About thirty minutes later Remus was ready to go so Harry shrunk his trunks with a wave of his hand making Remus' eyes go wide again. Harry smirked and waved his other hand making a second portal appear in front of them. He gestured to Remus to go through and when his honorary godfather passed into the portal Harry followed just a few seconds later.

When Remus emerged on the other side of the portal he saw that he was standing on the front lawn of Hogwarts. He turned around and watched as Harry appeared next to him and he watched as the younger wizard made the portal disappear. Harry took Remus' hand and led him towards the school.

"What are we doing back at school?" asked a bewildered Remus as he walked with his godson.

"You'll see." Was Harry's simple answer. The mischievous look in his eyes made Remus look at Harry with a bit of curiosity. What was the boy hiding from him?

Remus got a good look at the school before they entered through the front doors. The school actually looked younger. The stones shone brighter and when he turned to look at the lake and the woods he didn't see Hagrid's hut. Inside he noticed that they were hardly any paintings on the wall and some of the statues that use to adorn the entrance of the school were no where to be seen. Now he was really beginning to feel confused but he still followed Harry without saying anything but kept his hand on his wand in case that something happened.

They found the others waiting for them in the great hall. All the kids were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating while Sirius was sitting with four other adults discussing his animagus transformation. Remus could hear one of the other adults telling Sirius that he tough that becoming an animagus at such a young age meant that they were powerful indeed.

When Sirius saw Remus he smiled and got up to greet his husband. He hugged and kissed him before asking him if he had enjoyed his trip through the time portal. Sirius had a smirk on his face as he watched the emotions play on his husband's face.

Remus who was still a bit confused and in a daze at what happened to him in the last hour gave him an answer. "Well it was quite a different way to travel. Kind of like apparating without having to concentrate your magic to move your body..." Then Remus stopped talking and frowned. "What do you mean time portal?"

Sirius gave a bark like laugh at the answer his husband gave him and the surprised look on his face. Of course Remus would see the technical and practical side of things. It was just one of the things that made Remus well… Remus.

Harry came and stood next to them and gave Remus a worried look. "Remus please allow me to introduce some people that are very dear to me. Once I explain a few things you'll understand bit better what's going on." Harry took Remus' arm and led him towards the head table where the Founders were sitting while watching the two wizards talk with Harry.

Remus looked at the two men and two women who were sitting in front of him. He paled when he recognized them from some paintings he had seen in the teacher's wing at school. Each of the Founders was wearing their house colors so it was easy for Remus to tell who was who.

Seeing that his uncle had recognized his family Harry smiled and introduced them "Remus I would like you to meet my adoptive parents; my mother Rowena Ravenclaw and her husband; my father Godric Gryffindor. This is my Uncle Salazar Slytherin and his wife Helga Huffelpuff."

"Your…your parents?" asked Remus who's head snapped back towards Harry after the introduction.

"Yes, when Dumbledore dumped me on the doorsteps of the Dursleys someone came and got me and brought me here so that the Founders of Hogwarts could raise me and prepare me for my mission. Godric and Rowena officially adopted me and also adopted me by a blood adoption. I'm now the heir of Gryffindor. My other set of godparents Salazar and Helga also helped in my training. You two are still my godparents but in this time it is Sal and Aunt Helga who hold that role."

Sirius walked up to Remus and placed his arms around his lover. He knew that Remus would have to think things through for a bit then he would be happy for Harry knowing that James and Lily would have never love the boy like he needed to be loved.

Just as he was going to ask Harry for a room where he and Remus could rest; a flash of light appeared in the room in front of them. An old wizard looking a bit like Dumbledore appeared in front of them. Sirius and Remus looked up the odd man with curiosity. The old wizard had a long white beard and long white hair. He was wearing a dark purple cloak and robe with silver stars shinning at the hems of his robe and sleeves. The next words out of Harry's mouth made the two men from the future gasp in shock.

"Uncle Merlin, I didn't expect you here today." Harry ran to the man and gave him a big hug. Draco who was also happy to see his mentor walked over and also hugged the old man.

"Hey boys, how was your school year? I see you've brought us more visitors from the future."

Harry rolled his eyes at the crazy old coot. "I think you already know how it went. I spent the year being hounded for being able to speak parceltongue and having everybody think that I was the heir of Slytherin." Then turning towards Salazar. "No offence Uncle Sal but for some stupid reason you just don't have a very good reputation in my time and everyone thought I was going to kill or petrify them using Benita your pet basilic. She was under a spell because she didn't even recognize me." Shaking his head and needing comfort Harry stepped up to Draco who could feel the tension in his love. Draco drew him into his arms and told him that everyone will have forgotten about the episode by the time they returned to school next year.

The seven adults watched as the two young boys were comfortable showing their feelings for each other. Godric gave Salazar a look; both men understood that many things had happened this year and the two boys had obviously become very close.

Harry remembering that he had not introduced his two godfathers from the future turned around and waved at them to come closer. Once Remus and Sirius were standing next to Merlin he introduced them.

"Merlin, I want you to meet my godfather Sirius Black and his husband Remus Lupin-Black. They are the ones taking care of me and my brothers in the future."

The old wizard looked at both men as if he was assessing them. Then with a smile he greeted them. "I am happy to meet you two gentlemen. I feel better knowing that Harry has a few trustworthy adults watching over him; I know him well and he always seems to find some trouble."

Sirius and his husband laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yes Harry as a knack for getting himself in some very distressing situations. But what can we say he is the son and godson of the marauders."

Merlin watched the two new wizards in front of him. He could tell from their auras that they were light wizards with a bit of darkness within each of them. He sensed the werewolf in Remus and wondered what caused the darkness in Sirius. He would have to ask him later; right now he had to speak with the boys about their summer training. He was going to get Godric started on sword fighting for Draco and he would show the lad how to apparate and how to teleport. He could tell that the blond Slytherin was getting more powerful as he grew older, and with the boys having started to form a bond Draco's power a pretty much doubled meaning that he would need extra training to learn how to control his new powers.

"Harry, Draco I want to have a word with you two." He said as he walked to the table to sit down.

The two boys walked back towards Merlin and stood in front of him. They had a feeling that they were going to receive news of more training.

"All right boys; this will be your summer schedule. Harry you will be learning advance animagus training. I have a feeling that you have more than one form and it would be a good thing for you to be able to exploit that ability. I also want you to learn battle field healing from Helga. This means that you will also learn a few more new potions from Salazar and he will show you how to place them upon your person as to know where to get to them quickly if your in need of them during battle." He looked at Harry to see if he had understood. Harry gave him a quick nod. He would have a busy summer.

Then turning towards Draco Merlin smiled at the look that Draco was giving him. Somehow the blond knew that he too would be pretty busy. Now that he was thirteen he would be able to learn a lot more magics.

"You Draco have had an very big increase in your magical power level. This usually happens when a wizard reaches his thirteenth birthday; but in your case it's even a bigger change than normal and I think it's because of the soul bond that you have with Harry."

At the mention of a soul bond both boys looked at each other in shock. It would explain why they were so close to one another. Merlin place a hand on Draco's shoulder to get his attention back.

"Now Draco with him being the Lord of the Light and you being his mate it will make you need to be powerful so you can be at his side when he cast his stronger spells. So now your body is adjusting to the demands of your soul for more power and I will teach you how to handle your new powers. This summer I will teach you how to apparate within the Hogwarts wards and I will also teach you how to teleport. Godric will start your sword fighting lessons and Salazar will teach your advance potion making since you have a natural gift in that area. In time you will probably become one of the greatest masters in potion making. You already have one of the best teaching you in your time line at Hogwarts. Believe me not many potion masters are as naturally gifted as Severus Snape. You will do well under his continued tutelage but with the extra training form Salazar you will learn potions that have disappeared over the years and that don't exist anymore in your time. Now I think you two will have a lot on your plates but I will still give you this week off as a break."

Merlin finished his speech to the two boys then to the surprise of them all he turned towards Michael who was now ten years old. "You lad you have the ability to become an animagus. It seems that it is a Potter family trait. I wouldn't be surprised that in a few years Jamie would be able to become one too. I think you will join your brother in his training. Harry will take you to Hogsmead tomorrow morning and get you a wand. The wand you receive will stay here when you leave and when you turn eleven the wand will find you again in your time just like Harry's did. Now I think your also responsible enough to get a head start on basic first year spells. I want your well trained for starting school in September. It will be a hard two year for Harry but with your support in school it will be easier for him."

Michael who was exited about starting his magical training a few months early was almost jumping for joy at the table. He was starting school in September just two days after turning eleven. He would be the youngest in his year. Alexandra shook her head and told him to calm down or she would hex him. She smiled at Harry and decided to give him the good news.

"Harry guess what. I'll be going to Hogwarts in your time with you. Merlin will add me to their books magically and they'll never know that I wasn't supposed to be on their list of first years."

Harry gave her a big smile. "Yes, I was hopping that dad would agree when I asked him last year. You'll have fun with us. It will be nice to have another sibling there that actually like me and doesn't try to get me in trouble all the time. Hopefully you also get sorted in Slytherin." Harry laughed when Godric chocked on his pumpkin juice.

"What's this" said the man. "Are all of my children going to be in another house than mine?"

Alexandra giggled and rolled her eyes. "No daddy but I will probably go into Ravenclaw since I love to learn just like mum."

Godric let out a defeated sigh and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Oh well maybe the twins will be in Gryffindor house." The two little eight year old girls looked up from a book they were reading and shook their head at their father. "Sorry daddy, but we're definitely Ravenclaw material. We think the only one that will be in Gryffindor will be Mathius." They pointed to a small six year old dark haired boy who was playing with his pet knezel. Harry laughed when he saw his dad give a sigh of relief at the thought that at least one of his children would be in his house.

Merlin also laughed at Lord Gryffindor's predicament. Then remembering something important her turned towards the two newcomers. "Now Sirius, Remus we will need a wizard's oath from both of you saying that you won't reveal any of Harry's secrets until he tells you that it is ok for you to do so."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then looked at Harry. Both nodded their agreement and took out their wands. After saying their oath a small beam of light hit Harry in the chest sealing their oath. Harry smiled at his two godfathers and gave them quick hugs. Sensing that the two needed to be alone to talk Harry dragged both of them by the hand to their new quarters. It was actually the same set of room that they both had in the future. Except for the furniture everything was the same. The two men bid Harry good afternoon and told him that they would see him for diner. Once Harry left them alone Sirius turned towards his husband to get his reaction. Remus looked like he had been hit by a hippogriff.

"So love what do you think of the situation?" Sirius asked carefully while watching his love's face.

Remus looked up and his husband. "Well I don't really know what to say. I guess Albus was wrong about which twin had defeated Voldemort but we already had a feeling he did when we first met Harry. I'm just happy to see that Harry had a loving family all these years. With his power I can't imagine what Harry would have been like had he been raised differently and became dark."

"You're right Remus; we're going to need to make sure that Harry is still a happy teen when we get back to our time. I have a bad feeling haven't you noticed that as the years go by and Harry gets more attention from the students of the school James is starting to resent Harry taking away the glory away from Jasmine. Haven't you noticed that he and Lily have distanced themselves even more from Harry, Michael and Jamie this year? I think that in time Harry will start getting some trouble from his own family. And with Michael also showing early signs of greater power than his sister…well lets just say that Prongs wont be very happy about it."

Remus rubbed his chin as he thought about what Sirius had just said. He thought back at James behavior since Harry came back to them and realized that his husband was correct.

"I think your right love; we're going to have to keep an eye on James and Lily to make sure that they don't do something that will hurt Harry beyond repair. I also think we will need to watch Dumbledore because he has Lily and James well under his control. Now this as been quite and exciting afternoon so I'm just going to lay down for a nap." Remus looked back up at his husband with tired eyes.

Sirius kissed Remus and watched him go into their bedroom. He knew that the full moon was in three days so he would have to ask Harry if there was some place where Remus could transform that would be safe for him and the others. After making sure that a house elf would wake them up in time for diner Sirius made his way to cuddle with his husband in bed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The first week of summer went by quickly; Remus had been given a room where he had been able to transform safely with Padfoot keeping him company. The Founders were a bit surprised to hear that a human in animagus form was safe when they were in company of a werewolf during the full moon. This brought on many discussions between the adults and when Sirius came out of the room the next morning and transformed back to carry Remus to their quarters the Founders where excited to see that it was true.

Harry told them how James and Sirius and the traitor Pettigrew had became animagus in their fifth year so that Remus wouldn't have to spend his transformations alone. Harry didn't tell Salazar about the wolfbane potion because it had been invented in his time by Draco's godfather and to have it showing up before its time could change the future a bit.

The next two weeks were spent in training for Harry and Draco. The day before Sirius and Remus had to return to their time Harry had a practice duel with Merlin. Once the dual was over Harry was lying on the floor catching his breath. For the first time he had been able to last for at least an hour and a half against his mentor. His two godfathers were practically picking up their jaws from the floor. They had never realized how big the power difference between Harry and Jasmine was. Now after being witness to the tremendous power that Harry held; they were amazed and thanking Merlin that they weren't in the dark Lord's boots.

The day Remus and Sirius headed back home was filled with hugs from the children who had grown to like the fun loving couple. The Founders had invited them to return again to spend more time with Harry during the next Holidays. The two men agreed and were already making plans to get away from Hogwarts for a few weeks at Christmas time.

Merlin was the one to return them to their time. He opened a portal directly in their flat in London where the two men could claim that they had just returned from a surprise vacation for their fifteenth wedding anniversary that had been celebrated just a week ago.

When they returned to Hogwarts they still helped in training Jasmine but their hearts wasn't in it as before. The finally noticed that the girl was just an average witch that had been trained early. Both of them could now see that she wouldn't survive five minutes in front of Voldemort. They just hoped that Harry would be there to save her when she was forced to face him. They knew that when Voldemort showed his ugly face Dumbledore would throw the girl right in the middle of the war without a second thought.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Meanwhile back in the past Michael was training hard to become an animagus. The way that Merlin taught would permit him to achieve the change even if he wasn't magically mature; it was more of a natural method which didn't require all the previous transfiguration training. Merlin called it his express training; he had a feeling that the young boy would need this ability one day soon. Before they started Michael had taken the animagus potion to find out what his form would be and he was surprised to find out that he would be a Gryffin like his big brother who was a Royal Gryffin. The difference was that Harry's form was about twice as big and had golden feathers in his wings. Michael's form looked like an oversized lion with dark brown wings. Both were breathtakingly beautiful.

By the end of summer Michael had almost mastered the transformation. All he needed to do now was to learn to keep his form for longer periods of time. Harry promised him that he would keep helping him practice in secret around the school. Draco also promised to help; last summer the blond had became a white tiger animagus and loved to run with Harry during the night when they wouldn't be seen.

Michael was excited because he was going to start Hogwarts this year. He would turn eleven on the thirtieth of August so he too would be studying with Alexandra who was going to come to their time and enroll in Hogwarts as a muggleborn student. Harry laughed when Merlin explained the pains he had to go through to get the book of births to show that Alexandra existed and needed to receive her letter.

While Michael was training with the others; Rowena had taken it upon herself to teach some basic magic to Jamie. She got him a training wand and stated him off the first years spells like the levitating spells and the jelly leg jinx just enough so that the young boy wouldn't feel left out when the others left to train.

What amazed her was the gift that he had with healing; Harry also had the gift but not at the same level as Jamie's. She had watched him one afternoon while he was playing outside with the other younger children. He was running around at the edge of the forest when a small unicorn had come limping out of the woods. The unicorn was obviously leaning to one side while it was walking; at closer inspection he had seen that there was a cut about five inches long on one of its legs. Jamie had slowly made his way to the small creature and when he had been close enough he had kneeled and softly placed his hands over the wound. His hands had glowed for a few minutes but when they stopped glowing he took them off the unicorn's leg; the wound was gone. Rowena's eyes had gone wide in shock. The boy was a naturalus healer and his was coming into his powers early. He would have to be trained by a master healer so that he could quickly get control of his new gift. Naturalus healers were very rare; only one in every two hundred years were born. She had a feeling that the reason why Harry's two younger brothers and his boyfriend were powerful was that they would have their own part in the final battle; probably aiding him to fight the forces of darkness. She thought that their sister was probably powerful too; but because the child had been tainted by greed and had only contempt for others her real powers that had anything to do with light gifts were blocked leaving her to be an average witch. Later that evening Rowena spoke to the three other founders and Merlin explaining to them what she had discovered about the young lad. Merlin agreed to take Jamie with him to another time for a few weeks. He would be brought about a hundred years into the future of the Founder's time to another Naturalus healer so that he could be trained.

The founders discussed this but agreed that Harry would be the one making the final decision since it was his little brother that they were talking about. Once they explained to Harry what needed to be done for Jamie's training he quickly agreed. Harry took Jamie to his room so he could explain to the seven year old what was going on. Jamie understood that if he learned how to control his gift he would be able to help out more that just a few injured animals.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The rest of summer went by quickly and like the year before all five of the returning children returned to Harry's time by portal in a rented room a the Leaky Cauldron. All four boys were happy to be back and couldn't wait to introduce Alexandra to Diagon Alley.

They spent the week buying their school supplies and learning about all the shops that were in the Alley. Harry stopped a few times in front of the entrance of Nocturn Alley but he always turned everyone around when he felt dark auras coming from the dirty looking alley.

When September first arrived they took the Hogwarts express back to school. Alexandra was amazed at seeing all the muggle and wizarding things that didn't exist in her time. Sitting in their compartment they weren't surprised when Jasmine made her entrance by banging the door. She had a smug look on her face as she looked at her siblings. Harry rolled his eyes at his sister.

"What do you want Jasmine?"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at her brother's bored tone. "Well, there as been a few important things happen in the wizarding world while you guys were gone to our muggle relatives. And I know something about the defense teacher that you don't."

Harry looked at his sister and shook his head. "If you mean the escape of Peter Pettigrew from Azkaban we already know; we've read it in the Daily Prophet last week. And as for the defense teacher I don't care who it is as long that we have someone who is actually competent this year then I'll be happy." Harry gave his sister one last look before returning to his chess game that Draco and he were playing. Jasmine seeing that her brothers weren't giving her the attention she thought she deserved turned around in a huff and made her way back to her own compartment. She would have to talk with her parents about her brother's attitude. It wouldn't do for them to forget their place. Making plans as to how she would get them punished she turned back to look out the window while Ron and Hermione played a game of exploding snap.

The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet until the train stopped suddenly. Harry felt a cold feeling and somehow he could hear screaming and crying in his head. What he didn't realize was that he had passed out and when he woke up he was being held by Draco and Remus was standing in their compartment with his wand drawn. Harry felt sick and was looking at Draco with a confused look. He had never felt something so cold and evil before except for Voldemort.

Remus seeing his godson's face quickly took out a large piece of chocolate and gave it to Harry.

"Eat Harry it will make you feel better."

Harry took the chocolate and started nibbling on it. After a few minutes he did start to feel better. "What…what were those Remus?"

"Those creatures Harry were the guards of Azkaban; they are called dementors. They are probably looking onboard the train to see if they can find Pettigrew."

Draco looked up in surprise. "But why would they check on a train full of students?"

"The aurors who were watching over his cell think that they heard him mumbling something about revenge, Hogwarts and making someone pay. So everybody are thinking that he's heading towards Hogwarts to get to James, Lily and Jasmine."

"But why would they make me have such a bad reaction to them?" Harry was starting to get worried; dementors didn't exist in the Founders time and he didn't know how to defend himself against them.

"I think Harry that at some point in your life you must have experienced something that scared you so much that it left some bad memories in your subconscious."

Harry scrunched up his nose while he was thinking. "When they were coming towards me I could hear a woman's voice screaming to someone not to hurt her baby then I could see green light."

Draco and Remus looked at each other both of them thinking of the same thing. Harry was seeing the night he had defeated Voldemort. Because so many things happened that night it had left its mark in Harry's mind; the attack from Voldemort, his parents abandoning him all those must be bothering him at a deeper level. Draco asked Harry if he wanted to play a game of wizard's chest to distract him. Before they knew it they had arrived in Hogsmead Harry, Draco and Jamie got onboard one of the horseless coaches while Alexandra and Michael made their way towards Hagrid to get onto the boats with the other first years.

Half and hour later in the great Hall the professors were waiting for the new students to get sorted. When Michael's turn came up he nervously placed the sorting hat on his head. After a few minutes of discussion with the hat it finally yelled out SLYTHERIN. James almost chocked on his spit when he saw his second oldest son placed in the snake house. Harry was looking at James smugly while he and Draco welcomed him at their table. (Serves you right you idiot. The more you push your sons away the more they will easily turn from you.) Harry shook his head at his thoughts; he knew that it would take more than Michael becoming a Slytherin for James and Lily to change. A few minutes later Alexandra was sorted into Ravenclaw where she knew she would end up. While she was making her way to her house table Harry gave her a thumbs up which she answered back with a beaming smile. Harry looked at his parents who had expressions of discuss on their faces…Oh yes this year was defiantly going to get interesting.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. Here comes the next chapter of our Harry/Draco slash story. I hope you like this different view of the books from J.K.R

I don't own Harry Potter and Co; they belong to this nice English Lady that has much more talent than I do.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Remember this story is SLASH/BOY/BOY LOVE PAIRINGS ARE HARRY/DRACO AND REMUS/SIRIUS

And if anyone else, like me, love Harry/Draco fics check out my other stories as they are all completed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER 11

As usual Harry's third year started out pretty quiet; except for the odd dementor trying to make its way unto the grounds; regardless Harry was pretty happy with his life. His younger brother had been sorted in the same house that he was in and his sister from his family from the past was now attending school for a few years in his own time. He sat at the Slytherin table thinking about the things that had gone on during the summer and the one thing that came to mind was then events that took place around Draco

--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FLASHBACK/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Both Salazar and Helga had felt the loneliness of the young wizard so both of them had decided to give him a family when ever he returned back to their time. One day about a week after the four young boys had returned to the past the two Founders came up to Draco to speak to him.

Salazar seemed a bit nervous and was fidgeting a bit while Helga was looking a bit pale. Their behavior surprised Draco since they had always appeared self assured and confident to him.

Salazar cleared his throat before speaking. "Well Draco do you remember they other day when Helga and I wanted to talk to you?"

Draco nodded and waited for Salazar to continue.

"Well…Helga and I have a proposal for you..." Helga cut in. "What Salazar is trying to say is that we would like to adopt you so you would become one of our children."

Draco sat with his mouth wide open in shock. He looked at both of the Founders with questioning eyes. When Helga smiled at him he smiled back and stood up to give her a hug.

"I would be honored to be your son. You have shown me more love in the small amount of time that we have known each other then all my years with my real parents." Helga held on to Draco as she heard a bit of sniffling coming from where he was hiding his head on her shoulder. "Now…now love, it will be ok. We will be able to protect you and already love you like one of our own."

Draco looked up at his future mother's face. The smile he gave her was worth a thousand words. Salazar hugged both of them and when everyone had gotten their composure back they went into the great hall and announced their decision of adopting Draco and his approval.

The next few days had been spent in planning the adoption ceremony that would be held in Slytherin Major. Harry stood beside his love when both Founders took their vows and gave Draco their blood. Godric and Rowena became his godparents with Sirius and Remus becoming honorary uncles. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing Draco smile as much as he did those few days. The blond boy took pleasure in calling Salazar 'dad' and Helga 'mum'. Salazar's four daughters quickly accepted their new brother and soon the four of them would dote on their big brother who returned their affection.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/END OF FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco was now a real Slytherin; just the other day as he went to the kitchen with Harry and house elf had called him Lord Slytherin. Draco had beamed at the title; not because it gave him new status but because it meant that he now had a loving family that waited for him to come home.

September would have been a boring month except for defense class where the teacher was none other than one of his godfathers Remus Lupin; care of magical creatures would now be taught by Hagrid. Once in a while Sirius would come and help teach a DADA class making learning fun; he also replaced Remus when certain time of months would come around. Harry loved the class and was actually learning new things that had not been taught to him at the Founder's time. In most of his other lessons the syllabus was still pretty much the same as in his adoptive parent's time with the exception of a few spells which made the lessons pretty easy and boring for him and now that Draco had been thought a lot of what Harry had learned he too was finding the lessons to be less than exciting.

As September changed to October Draco was starting to get frustrated; it would seem that his father had given orders for the two oaths Crabbe and Goyle to follow him around. Wanting to keep their relationship secret Harry and Draco had to outsmart the two idiots to find some time alone. Draco had a bad feeling that they were reporting his actions back to the senior Malfoy about anything he did with his boyfriend. Harry kept on telling him not to worry because he would protect him; and he kept on reminding him that they couldn't enter their private room in the Slytherin dorms. Draco gave Harry a thankful smile and stopped worrying so much about his father.

"You know Draco if ever he really pushes you into doing something that you don't want to or if he wants to hurt you I can always time jump you to the Founders time to stay with our parents for a while." Draco smiled at Harry and said that he would think about it.

It was soon mid-October and time for the first Quidich match of the year between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The weather was quite atrocious and Harry was having a hard time seeing anything further than two feet in front of him. Finally about two hours in the match he caught a glimpse of the snitch and started chasing after it. The snitch kept on going higher and higher but Harry kept on its trail. Finally it was just an arms length away when Harry felt the air around him getting much colder; He turned his head around just in time to see a dementor flying towards him. Weaving from left to right Harry tried to outrun him but soon the dementor was joined by a whole group of dementors and Harry quickly felt himself getting overwhelmed. After a few more minutes Harry couldn't take it anymore and passed out. He fell to the ground unconscious and didn't notice that professor Dumbledore had slowed down his fall.

Harry woke up the next day in the infirmary; the first thing he saw was Draco sitting in a chair next to him reading their potions book. When the blond noticed that his boyfriend was awake he jumped up and gave Harry a hard kiss on the lips.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! What happened up there?" Draco was very pale and his eyes showed his concern.

"Draco, I was attacked by about twenty dementors while I was flying and I just couldn't get away from them. I'll have to learn how to defend myself against them." Harry seemed worried; Draco jumped back in his seat when he heard someone walking in the infirmary towards them.

Harry looked up to see James, Lily, Sirius and Remus stand next to his bed. Lily handed Harry a box of chocolate frogs and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek totally surprising the young wizard.

"I was so scared when I saw you fall from your broom." She pushed some stray hair from his face and got a look at the bandage that had been placed around his head. Harry looked at his mother with a puzzled look on his face. (Why is she suddenly worried about me?) He thought. Shrugging he turned towards Draco and asked who had won the game.

"I'm sorry to say Harry that Ravenclaw won since their keeper was able to catch the snitch."

Harry let out a disappointed sigh. James decided that this was the time to tell Harry the other bad news. He held a rolled up pile of wood in his hands.

"I'm sorry Harry; after you fell your broom flew into the whomping willow. I'm afraid that it's quite beyond repair." Harry gasped as he saw his beloved broom all broken up in pieces. He turned towards Draco and his friend could see just how hurt Harry was about loosing his broom.

"We'll think of something before the next match Harry. Don't you worry." Said the blond. Harry smiled at his secret boyfriend and cheered up a bit. A few hours Harry was released from the infirmary with strict instructions not to over work himself for the next few days. That same day after defense class Harry walked up to Remus and asked him how he had handled the dementor on the train.

"What I did Harry was cast a patronus. It's a charm that will repel any dementor if it's strong enough. I can teach it to you if you want. You shouldn't have too much problem in learning it."

"Thanks Remus; when do you think we can work on that."

Remus looked at the lunar chart behind his desk. "Well we'll have to wait at least two weeks before I feel up to helping you. I'll contact you with the time and place…will that be ok?"

"Sure…Hum can you also teach Draco. I'm scared that since he's with me all the time that he also might need to know how the charm works."

Remus smiled at his godson. "Sure if Draco wants to learn it tell him to come with you when I sent for you."

Harry left Remus' office quite satisfied. He had been warned by Godric that many things might have changed over the years and some things he would have to learn in his own time line and this was obviously one of them.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Two weeks later Harry and Draco found themselves in Remus' class on a Saturday afternoon. Sirius was also with them to make sure that things went right. A few days earlier they had found out that when Harry faced a boggart that the creature would turn into a dementor so they had decided to use one for the lessons. Remus warned Harry that it wouldn't be the same as going against a real dementor but it was a start.

Remus explained to the two young wizards how the patronus charm worked and what they needed to think about to be able to properly cast the charm. After a few minutes of practicing saying the incantation Remus released the boggart. Harry tried to cast the charm but soon found himself unconscious on the floor. When he woke up he saw his three friends looking at him with worried expressions.

"I'm ok; I just need to try again."

Remus looked at Harry with a thoughtful look on his face. "Harry what is the memory that you used to cast the spell?"

Harry sat up and smiled at the werewolf. "I used the first time that Aunt Helga taught me how to fly on a broom."

Remus chuckled thinking of the young woman teaching his godson how to fly. "I think you will need a more powerful memory; look deep within you and find one that is very powerful and makes you feel like you can take on the world."

Harry seemed to think for a few minutes and then he looked up and starred a Draco for a few seconds. Draco blushed under the look that Harry was giving him. He had an idea what Harry was thinking about.

"I think I know what my most special memory is; I'm ready to try again." Harry got up and turned to face the chest in which the boggart was being kept. Remus waved his wand and the chest opened.

Harry braced himself and yelled: "EXPECTO PATRONUM"

A silver mist came out of Harry's wand making the boggart dementor back up for a few seconds but after a few seconds Harry found himself on his back again. After having eaten a few bites of chocolate he tried again. He finally succeeded after the sixth try. He was able to hold the dementor back for a few minutes. Remus looked at him and saw how drained he was so he told Harry to sit back down at the back of the class to watch Draco. Harry nodded tiredly and gave his boyfriend a good luck kiss before sitting at a desk at the back of the class besides Sirius. The animagus kept on feeding Harry more chocolate making the dark haired wizard regain his energy. Sirius was always amazed to see his godson succeed in something that even full grown wizards had a hard time accomplishing. (Well now I really see how powerful Harry is.) Sirius smiled and signaled to Remus that Harry was fine and it was ok to start on Draco's training. Harry made his way back to the front of the class so that the boggart could change into a dementor so that Draco could practice.

The blond wizard had listened to what Remus had said. He too found himself on his back quite a few times before being able to get a silver mist to come out of his wand. It took him twice as many tries as Harry to succeed but he didn't give up until he succeeded. It was two very happy Slytherins that returned to their dorms; they saw Severus on their way back and when he asked them how their training went the two boys quickly explained how they were both able to form a mist strong enough to at least hold off the dementors for a few minutes. Severus looked at them proudly; he had always tried to encourage his godson Draco to work hard and to find his own way in life without having to follow in Lucius' footsteps. Obviously Harry was having a very positive effect on Draco. Nodding his approval he gave the boys ten points each for their spell casting. The two Slytherin thanked their head of house and left to go to their room so they could rest and spend some quiet time together. An hour later both of them were sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

By Christmas time both Harry and Draco were able to produce a corporal patronus; Harry's was a lion while Draco's was a small dragon. December had been a month full of excitement. Pettigrew had been seen around Hogsmead and the visits the students made to the village were being watched even more carefully by the teachers and aurors. To Jasmine's horror and Draco's satisfaction her Hogsmead visits had been revoked due to safety concerns. But then Draco seemed to be thinking about something then he looked up at Harry and frowned.

"They stopped her visits for her safety but not yours; I guess that they don't consider your own safety too important."

"Its alright Draco. I already know that my sister is what is most important to them. I didn't expect any different from them." Harry smiled at his love and took his hand while they made their way to town for some last minute Christmas shopping.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A few days later Harry was getting ready to leave for his supposed Christmas trip to see the Dursleys when Lily came into the Slytherin dorm looking for him. Draco who had already finished packing and was waiting for Harry in the common room saw the red head witch come through the entrance to their common room. The room soon became quiet as the students noticed a teacher other than their head of house appear amongst them. Lily looked around and saw Draco; she walked towards him and asked him if he knew where Harry was.

Draco's expression didn't give out anything of what he was thinking when he answered her. "Harry is in our room getting ready for the train ride back to London. His muggle family is waiting for us for the Holidays."

Lily thanked Draco and made her way to Harry's room. She knocked on the door and waited to be told to enter. When Harry opened the door he was surprised to see his mother standing in front of him.

"Yes can I help you Lily?" his voice was cool making the witch a bit nervous about what she was about to tell him.

"Harry you won't need to pack your things. James and I have decided that you will be spending Christmas with us again this year."

Harry's eyes went wide in shock. "No I don't think so…aunt Petunia had made plans for the five of us to take a small trip. Draco and I were looking forward to it."

"I'm sorry Harry but we've already sent an owl to Petunia to let her know that you and Draco won't be going there this year. It's time you started spending more time with us so we can get to know each other better."

"But…"

Lily cut him off. "I've already spoken with Severus and told him that his godson would be staying at the castle for the holidays. You two will still be able to spend some time together but you'll be with us most of the time."

Harry frowned and took a deep breath to calm himself. (There is now way I'm spending most of my holidays apart from Draco.)

"All right I'll go but Draco is to stay with us in your quarters. He can stay in my room. He's my boyfriend and I don't want to be apart from him. It's either that or I leave to go to aunt Petunia's." Harry stood back and crossed his arms while waiting for his mother's response.

Lily looked at her son and frowned. "I didn't know that you two were together. Aren't you a bit young for that?"

"Not really after all I've been alone most of my life and I've had to grow up pretty fast just like Draco had too under his father's thumb. Now what is your decision; if I have to endure your presence during the holidays I at least want to have Draco with me."

Lily looked at Harry sadly. She was disappointed that her son still fell like he wasn't part of their family. What she couldn't see was that James and her had never really tried to get close to him.

"All right Harry, I'll have a house elf come and get yours and Draco's things and bring them to your room in our quarters."

Harry stiffly thanked Lily and left the room to go and tell Draco about the change of plans. The blond grimaced when he found out they wouldn't be able to go to the Founders time this year. He had really enjoyed going there for the last two Christmases. Knowing what Draco was thinking about Harry leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear.

"Don't forget love that I can time jump us back home and return here without anybody knowing that we were gone. I actually plan on going tonight once I get Michael, Alexandra and Jamie together. We'll come back five minutes in time after we left so this way we won't see our past selves."

Draco smirked at his dark haired love. Yes this might just be a great holiday after all.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Harry, Draco and the others had left their time line for a few minutes but they had actually spent a week back at the Founder's time. Sirius and Remus, had accompanied them. Harry always thought that it was be strange to celebrate Christmas twice in a few weeks. When he came back this time he brought his snake Samuel back with him; since everybody knew he could speak parceltongue he decided that he wanted his familiar with him. Draco already liked the snake and was happy to have him stay with them in their room.

One morning while in the Potter's quarters Harry and Draco were waken up by screams coming from the living room. When they made their way there to see what was going on they stopped and looked in shock as Jasmine was standing on top of a table while Lily and James were trying to send spells at Samuel who was now hiding under the couch. Harry rolled his eyes and walked up to his parents. He took both their wands and placed them on a table next to him. He turned around and spoke with Samuel telling him that it was now safe for him to come out from his hiding spot.

The snake shyly came out from the protection of the couch and made his way towards Harry. He explained to Harry that he had been lying on the rug in front of the fireplace so he could keep warm. He said he was minding his own business when banshee-girl came in and started yelling and panicking. Harry laughed at the snake's referral to Jasmine as banshee-girl. Harry bent down letting Samuel slither onto his arm. He turned around to look at the Potters.

"This is my familiar Samuel; I got him a time long ago because I could easily speak with him. He's quite intelligent and does understand English but he won't listen to anybody but me or Draco. I've already told him that he can't hurt anyone so you are all safe. He is venomous but he is well trained and won't attack anyone unless he needs to defend me or if I give him an order to attack so you don't have to worry about him being around. He is perfectly safe and he usually sleeps most of the time and he likes to be where it's warm so for the winter he will stay mostly near the fireplace."

James and Lily were looking at the snake with a bit of mistrust in their eyes. Harry just smiled and walked up to them and told them to pet him. Lily slowly touched him and found that his scales were very soft. She smiled at her son and told him to warn his two younger brothers about the snake so that they don't have the same kind of surprise that Jasmine got. Harry smirked and told them that Michael and Jamie had already met Samuel and both of them liked him a lot.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

On Christmas morning Harry and Draco were snuggled tightly in Harry's bed when both Michael and Jamie jumped on them yelling "HAPPY CHRISTMAS, WAKE UP WE WANT TO OPEN OUR PRESENTS!" Draco moaned and hid his face in Harry's neck. His hot breath was wreaking havoc on Harry's body.

"We'll be there in a five minutes" Said their big brother. The two younger boys groaned a bit but left them alone for a few minutes. Once they had left the room Harry waved his hand and cast a locking and silencing charm at the room. He rose to a sitting position and watched his boyfriend sleep for a few minutes. After he was done looking at his sleeping beauty his eyes started shinning with a maniacal gleam. Being thirteen he had a few more urges that came with being a hormonal teenager. He crawled under the blankets and started tickling his lover's neck with his tongue. After a few seconds he started feeling Draco waking up. When Draco started laughing Harry knew that he was now fully awake so he started tickling him in the ribs. A few seconds later the tickling match turned out into a full blown snogging session leaving both boys panting. When Harry stopped kissing his love he looked ahead he saw two silver eyes looking at him in a daze.

"Happy Christmas Draco!"

"Happy Christmas Harry!" Draco smirked before he jumped on Harry and returned the favor tickling the dark haired boy until he begged him to stop. Half an hour later the two boys had showered and dressed. When they finally came out of their room they were met by two angry boys.

"I thought you said five minutes. What happened?" asked Jamie as he was standing with his arms crossed glaring at Harry.

Harry blushed and mumbled something about irresistible blonds making Draco snicker. Thee four of them made their way towards the sitting room where the tree was set up. Harry's parents and sister were sitting on the couch waiting for the boys. When everybody sat down James waved his wand and everybody's presents flew in front of whoever they belonged to.

Harry, Jamie and Michael's piles were considerably smaller than Jasmine's. Harry who didn't expect any better from the Potters didn't say anything but preoccupied himself with opening his gifts.

Jamie on the other hand was now old enough to start noticing these things. With a frown on his face he counted four presents from his mum and he counted that Jasmine received twelve. He looked around and saw that both Harry and Michael had also only received four each. Draco who was done unwrapping his own gifts looked up and noticed the young boy looking around and figuring out what was really happening within his family. He elbowed Harry making him pay attention to his baby brother. Harry saw that Jamie didn't say anything but his eyes lost a bit of their brightness when he started really realizing that his parents didn't love him as much as they did his sister.

Feeling that this was really bothering Jamie Harry took him and sat him on his lap placing his arms around him to give him comfort. Harry looked into his little brother's eyes and saw that his world had just been turned upside down. Michael who was older had already lost any illusions about his parents a few years ago. The three boys sat close together as they watched their sister open presents after presents. Sirius and Remus had come in during this time and both of them had wrapped their arms around the three Potter boys to comfort them. It broke Remus' heart to see how Lily and James favored Jasmine and didn't even bother to hide their favoritism. Sirius who was now holding Harry was seething in anger. He was going to have some choice words with his so called best friend.

After a few minutes James noticed that they boys were silent. He turned around and what he saw made him pale and gulp nervously. His two friends were glaring at him while Harry was looking at him with his eerie green eyes that always seemed to look into his soul. Michael was looking at James with anger in his turquoise colored eyes and Jamie's big brown eyes were full of tears and he seemed to be holding on to Harry for dear life. James shivered; how did all his three sons get eyes which their intensity made you feel like looking away in shame. Harry's eyes shone with power, Michael's shone with intelligence beyond his years and Jamie's shone with life and wisdom that should never appear in an eight year old's eyes. James kept thinking that there was something about his sons that he just didn't understand. They couldn't be more powerful than Jasmine because she was the girl-who-lived; but something was definitely different about his sons.

Lily who was fawning over her daughter never noticed that her sons were unnaturally quiet. When she finally turned around she saw that James looked a bit pale while Sirius and Remus were glaring at him. "What's wrong guys?" she asked totally clueless. Sirius turned around and gave her a look of contempt.

The angry animagus started berating his two friends. "Why did you two bother to ask Harry and the boys to stay for Christmas if you were going to treat them like this? Did you enjoy flaunting all the gifts you gave Jasmine in your sons faces. Next Christmas the boys will be staying with Remus and I; at least we'll be able to give them a decent Christmas without making them fell like their worthless." Sirius got up in a huff and grabbed the children to take them to the great hall for breakfast. Draco had watched the scene from the sidelines feeling sad for his love and his brothers. He followed them out of the Potter's quarters leaving the two senior Potter and Jasmine alone for the rest of the day.

Draco took Harry's hand in his giving it a comforting squeeze. He leaned over and whispered. "Maybe all six of us can sneak off later to go see your adoptive parents for a bit. We can come back a few minutes later than we left and nobody would be the wiser."

Harry turned around and smiled. He whispered their plan to everyone making sure to also cast a secrecy bubble around them so that the paintings wouldn't overhear them; they decided to leave after dinner that evening.

After spending most of the day outside playing in the snow Harry time jumped everyone to the Founder's time. They landed a day after they had left from their earlier trip. The Founders welcomed them with open arms. Harry explained why they had come and with a small nod of his head gestured towards Jamie who still seemed a bit sad. Rowena sensing that Jamie needed some special cuddling took him in her arms and held him tightly as he sobbed his poor little heart out. Harry took Godric aside and better explained what happened that morning while opening presents with the other Potters. The Founder of Gryffindor shook his head in discus as to the kind of people were being placed in his house in the future.

Rowena held onto Jamie until he fell asleep in her arms. She placed him in bed in her quarters and kissed his forehead after she had tucked him in. She called for a house elf to watch over him and left to find the others. By the time she made her way to the great hall she was glowing with her magic; she was so angry that she was quickly loosing control over her magic. She kept thinking off all the years she had suffered when she had been unable to have children before Harry came along; the pain she had gone through. For her to think that this other woman treated her children like this…well it just made her angrier as she thought of it. When she walked into the great hall Godric and Harry quickly understood that Rowena was about to loose control so they quickly made their way towards her and placed their arms around her. Feeling her husband and son's love made her relax so she could finally control her magic.

When she was back to normal everyone breathed a sigh of relief. All the Founders had the power to level Hogwarts to the ground if they lost control. Afterwards everyone sat at the head table talking about the kind of life the two younger boys had to live with their parents. It was decided that as soon that Harry defeats Voldemort they would have Sirius and Remus get custody of the boys until Harry became seventeen and was of age. Then Harry could use legal proceedings to have his parents declared unfit and get custody of his brothers. They discussed this late into the night and when they were done they had a firm plan in place. They all separated and wished each other good night and left for their quarters to get some rest.

The next two days passed quickly; the time spent with caring adults started healing Jamie's broken heart. Harry vowed that he would never let the Potters ruin their Christmas again. Next year he would use all his tricks to spend the Holidays away from them. After the two days were up the group said their goodbyes to the Founders and Harry time jumped them back to about two minutes after they had originally left the future.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The rest of the Christmas holidays went on without a hitch. Harry and Draco still snuck around to get some private time and they also kept on practicing their patronus with either Sirius or Remus. When Dumbledore heard that the two boys could conjure up patronusus he was quite surprised. He requested that the two DADA teachers also teach the charm to Jasmine. When Harry heard this he wished the two men good luck because he knew that his sister didn't have the power to conjure one up. "She might be able to in a few years but now she won't be able to do so." Said Harry as he was walking with Draco and Remus to his classroom; a few minutes later Jasmine showed up accompanied by James. Harry silently groaned when he saw his father enter the class; so much for some quiet time with his uncle Remus.

James watched as Remus started telling Jasmine what she needed to do to conjure up a patronus. He made Harry and Draco demonstrate what they could do; James was shocked to see the two powerful shapes that came out of the two boy's wands. By the end of the day Jasmine wasn't even able to get a mist to come out of her wand. James couldn't understand why his precious daughter couldn't do the charm while Harry could. He looked at his son and saw that the boy was standing near the young Malfoy boy whispering something to him. Harry felt his father's eyes on him so he turned around to look at him.

James was taken aback when he saw the power radiating from his brilliant green eyes. He could also see a lot of power shinning in Draco's eyes. He never saw Jasmine's eyes shine like that. He felt like he was looking into the eyes of someone who had lived through a lot more than someone his age should have. He turned around not being able to face the son he abandoned anymore. He walked up to Remus and asked what exercises Jasmine had to do so that she would be able to use the charm. Remus told him that she needed to be powerful enough to perform the charm and that she needed to find a really happy thought to help create the patronus. Remus tried to hint that Jasmine might not be ready to cast such an advanced charm. James just brushed him off saying that if Harry could then Jasmine shouldn't have any problems. Remus gave Sirius a look that showed his frustration at having to keep Harry's secret. His friend was going to get his daughter killed.

After James and Jasmine had left the room Harry walked up to Remus and hugged him.

"I know it's hard to see James so stuck in his ideas but there is nothing we can do now to stop what will happen. In time he will learn the truth and we will do all we can to save Jasmine from Voldemort. The dark wanker knows who actually destroyed him. He told me so when he tried to get the philosopher's stone so hopefully he'll go after me not her." Harry gave Remus a small smile making the werewolf understand that he knew that it was sometimes frustrating for him too. Seeing his parents dote on his sister like she was the next coming of Merlin. (If they only knew…) Harry chuckled at his thoughts because he was actually the next wizard to be as powerful as Merlin.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A few months later Harry was waiting for Draco to come out of his divination class; Harry heard the teacher talking to her students telling them what assignment they needed to hand over for the next class. Draco was one of the last to leave but before they could leave they heard the teacher's voice through the opened door. Her voice changed; it had an eeriness about it and she started rambling something about a servant returning to help his master tonight and helping him return to power. Harry had a bad feeling that Pettigrew would be making an appearance soon and that their troubles were just about to start. He was a bit nervous about his next year; he knew what was in store for him and he knew that by the end of the year he would confront Voldemort again for the last time hopefully.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Later that evening the two boys were walking by the lake when they saw Padfoot chasing after something in the grass. They soon saw Remus following him with a worried expression on his face. Harry and Draco looked at each other and decided to follow the two men. They ran a bit until they saw Remus approaching the Whomping Willow; they watched as he used a long thin branch to hit a small not at the bottom of the tree trunk which made the branches stop swinging.

The two boys observed as Remus made his way through a secret passageway at the base of the tree. Harry and Draco didn't notice that they were being followed by three Gryffindors. Hermione, Ron and Jasmine had the marauder's map and were using it to follow the two older wizards when they had spotted the name Peter Pettigrew on it. They had seen Sirius and Remus' names following Peter's on the map so they had decided to investigate. When they got close to the Whomping Willow they saw Harry and Draco's name appear on the map and when they looked up the saw the two boys hiding in back of a boulder watching Remus make his way through a hole at the base of the tree.

A few seconds after Remus had disappeared Harry and Draco made their way to the base of the tree. They saw the small entrance that was hidden by some tall grass and a few branches and they decided to enter. Just as they had made their way to the safety of the cave the tree branches started moving again. After walking in a tunnel for a while they came up to a set of stairs the two boys jumped in surprise when they heard yelling coming from those same stairs in front of them.

"Draco…I…I think I know where we are." Said Harry as he was looking up the stairs.

The blond turned towards his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow in question. "Alright love where are we?"

"If I'm not mistaken and if I remember what Remus had talked about when he explained his transformations then I'm pretty sure that we're under the Shrieking shack."

Draco's eyes went wide. "But this place is supposed to be haunted. Why would they come here?"

"Love Hogwarts IS haunted." Said Harry as he shook his head and smiled. "This is where Remus used to come to transform during his school years. Here he was safe from any curious students who would want to know his secret. I remember Sirius mentioning that the marauders used to come with him after they had learned to be animagi." Harry turned back to look at the stairs. "I heard James say that Dumbledore started the rumors about the house being haunted so that people would stay away while Remus was a werewolf."

"All right then lets go they might need our help. The way Sirius was chasing after what ever it was that he was chasing, he has probably caught up to it by now."

The two boys started going upstairs where Remus and Sirius had their wands trained on someone who was cowering in the corner of the room. Harry looked at the man to see that he was short, fat and bald. Something told him that this was Pettigrew and that Sirius was about to do something he would regret.

"STOP!" yelled Harry as he walked up to his godfather. "Don't hurt him Sirius. Let's bring him back to the castle where he can be taken back to Azkaban. Don't kill him or you will be charge with murder even if he deserves it." Harry turned back towards the traitor who had sold out his parents. It was because of him that his life had almost been destroyed. (Thank goodness for uncle Merlin taking me away from those muggles.) He thought.

Sirius looked at his godson and saw the concern in his eyes. Yes he would do as he said and bring back his ex-friend to the school and have him carted back to prison. As they were getting ready to leave the door burst open and three people fell into the room distracting the two adult wizards. The rat took his chance to change back and slip through a crack in the wall. The two marauders were cursing and tried to follow him but when they got outside the moon could clearly be seen in the sky and Remus froze as his transformation started. Sirius yelled to the children to run towards the castle but they seemed to be frozen in place. Harry and Draco got their bearings back and pushed the others to run towards the castle. Harry turned into his animagus form and helped Sirius direct Remus towards the forest. Draco kept an eye out on the Gryffindor and when he saw them run safely into the main entrance of the school he turned back towards the forest and also changed into his animagus form. He quickly made his way towards the forest where he used his animal senses to find his friends.

After a night of running through the forest the four tired wizards returned back to school where the headmaster was waiting for them. When he saw Remus being carried by Sirius he asked him if he was ok and if they had seen Harry and Draco because the two boys were missing. Harry and Draco quietly started making their way back to the forest so they could change back without being noticed. They waited at the edge of the forest until the adults had gone inside then Harry returned to his normal form and signaled Draco to do the same; then he used a portal to bring them back to their room in the Slytherin dungeon.

The two boys fell on top of Harry's bed laughing at the fun they had that evening running around in the forest with Moony and Padfoot. Harry smiled at his love and shook his head at seeing his boyfriend find humor in the strangest things. Draco suddenly stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes while looking at Harry.

"You know love that your panther form is dead sexy. I think that being a feline is quite becoming of you." Draco pounced on Harry making them both fall over on his bed. Soon both boys found themselves completely naked and pleasing each other; they still had not gone all the way but they certainly loved to explore other ways of making each other feel good. Both being almost fourteen knew that the moment they made love would be soon because for them it would also mean that they would bond with each other since they were soul mates.

Later that afternoon Harry made his way towards Remus' office. When he got there he saw his uncle packing his things. "Where are you going Remus?" he asked with a frown on his face. He looked up worriedly at his godfather.

The werewolf jumped in surprise at hearing the young wizard. "Oh Harry, you surprised me. I'm packing my things because after the accident last night where I transformed in front of your sister and her friends James told everyone of my secret and now the parents will probably flood Albus with all kinds of letters about my being a werewolf teaching their children. Sirius will finish off the year as your teacher and next year you will have a new DADA teacher."

Harry had paled when he heard that James had divulged the fact that Remus was a werewolf. He didn't expect James to go as far as betraying Remus' trust. "I'm sorry Remus that James had to be a jerk and tell everyone your secret. You know how he is when it comes to Jasmine. She probably made this big fuss about your scaring her last night and James reacted like he always does and gave into her pleas and demands. You know that she'll do anything to get everyone's attention on her."

Remus let out a sigh. "I know Harry; I think we're all a bit responsible as to how she has been acting. We all spoiled her as a small child and I think that with years of hearing how wonderful she was…well she thinks the world revolves around her."

Harry smirked at Remus then he turned around when he heard someone come into the classroom. Sirius and Draco walked in and Harry noticed that Sirius' hand was wrapped up in a bandage. Harry gave his godfather a questioning look. The only reply he got from the animagus was:

"You should see the state of James' face."

Harry looked at his godfather in shock. The animagus had a smug look on his face. Draco was snickering behind him.

"You should have seen it Harry, Sirius was eating at the head table when James spilled the beans about Remus' condition. Severus was about to hex him when Sirius beat him to it and grabbed James by the collar and gave him a very large black eye. James was still in the infirmary when we left and Sirius had broken at least two bones in his hands. Remind me never to piss off your godfather." Draco came and stood next to Harry and gave him a quick hug.

"I'm sorry that your father is a jerk. Man I really prefer Godric over James any day." Harry gave Draco a thankful smile. He loved the fact that Draco considered Godric to be his real father.

The four men helped Remus finish packing his things. Remus would still stay at school for the last two weeks and when the year was done he and Sirius would move back to their flat in London. Sirius also mentioned something about an old house he had inherited from the Black family that needed major renovations. Sirius mumbled something about his idiot mother and a crazy house elf. Harry wondered what he was talking about then he shrugged (he'll tell me when he's ready.)

The two boys enjoyed the rest of their year. Their exams went by really quickly and the two boys pretty much knew that they had passed everyone of them with an outstanding grade. Alexandra and Michael had also done well in their exams and were both looking forward to returning back to the Founders time for the summer.

Harry and Draco mostly enjoyed flying around the Quidich pitch trying Harry's new broom that Sirius had bought him as a Christmas present. It was a Firebolt the newest broom on the market. Draco loved to fly with his boyfriend and Harry hadn't told him but he had bought his love a Firebolt too because Draco had decided to tryout as a chaser next year. Harry planned to surprise his love this summer when they were back in the founder's time. Since Draco was now fourteen he had a feeling that they would need to find time to relax as Merlin had mentioned that both their training would intensify this year to prepare for the upcoming battle with Voldemort.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Finally the day for them to return to the Dursleys came and all four boys and Alexandra got on the train to make their way back London so they could time jump to the Founder's time. Sirius and Remus would join them for a few weeks during the summer so they would be able to spend some time with their godson. Harry was looking forward to his summer and seeing his parents. He would need their moral support for what was coming. Harry didn't know if he would be powerful enough to take on the dark Lord at the end of his fourth year. He was lost in thought when he felt Draco place his hand in his. He turned around and gave his love a grateful smile. He looked at the young man he loved so much. He decided that after his fourteenth birthday that he would let Draco make love to him. He thought that they should get every bit of happiness they could since they didn't' know how the battle would turn out. He knew that he and Draco were soul mates and something told him that when they took their relationship to a new level that they would be bonded for the rest of their lives. That is one of the reasons why they had waited to be a bit older before taking that last step. They had not been ready for something like this when they had been twelve.

Harry turned around from the window and laughed as the cards exploded in Alexandra's face during a game of exploding snap. They spend the rest of the train ride playing games and making plans for their summer. Once in London after everyone else had left the station Harry opened a portal to the Founder's time and all five of them went through.

After they were gone a man came out of the shadows after he had spied on them. A cruel calculating look crossed the wizard's face. His two silver eyes looked on at the spot where his son and his friends had disappeared. He would have to have a talk with his heir when they came back. The wizard apparated out of the station back to his Manor to make plans for the destruction of his son's boyfriend and his family; he had been contacted by a few of his old 'friends' and plans were being made for the resurrection of their master.

"Soon you will pay Potter family…soon my master will have his revenge. And my son will pay for being a blood traitor."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone, time for another chapter in our Harry/Draco love story. I want to thank all those who have reviewed.

This story is slash with pairings of Harry/Draco and Sirius/Remus.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I don't make money out of writing these stories I just write as a stress reliever.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by $$$ $$$

REMEMBER THIS IS BOY/BOY LOVE AND THE LOVERS ARE YOUNG SO NO FLAMES.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER FEATURES SOME SEXUAL SITUATIONS.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER TWELVE

Without any thought to the dangers they would be facing when they returned to their own time at the end of the summer break Harry and Draco enjoyed the days of summer training with the Founders. Draco was now able to manage a lot more wandless magic. Although he would never reach the level at which Harry was able to cast spells he could still give someone a lot of trouble in a fight. He took private lessons in advanced potions surpassing even Harry who had been a pupil of Salazar all his life. When Harry asked about it Draco just replied that it was in his blood as many Malfoys in the past have been great potion masters and he too had been taught potions since an early age by his godfather Severus Snape. The two continued to spend a lot of time in their animagus forms and once in a while Michael would join them in a run. During the full moon that was in the middle of Remus' visit all three of them joined the werewolf and his mate as they ran in the forest the whole night. All five of them had a great time and spend the next day sleeping to the great amusement of the founders.

Harry was also now starting to learn how to use telepathy. It was a hard skill but Merlin told him that with time it would become easier and he would probably be able to naturally communicate with Draco once the two of them bonded. When Harry asked Merlin what the bonding would imply he was turned back towards Godric and was given the 'talk'. It was a red faced Harry that came out of the room and when Draco asked him what was going on all he got as a reply was to get the 'talk' given to him by Salazar who had taken his roll as adoptive father seriously.

Later that evening the two young men kept giving each other looks while blushing; their actions made the Founders chuckle at seeing the two teens who seemed a bit shy now that they knew a bit more about what it meant to be intimate. Harry was thinking about what he had learned and this only reaffirmed his decision about giving his virginity to Draco. Both of them loved each other so this final bonding would only make them closer. After their diner the two of them took a walk outside near the lake. They were holding hands when Harry mentioned his decision to Draco. The blond looked wide eyed at Harry in surprise.

"Are you sure love, we're still very young."

"I am Draco; I want us to become one. When we make love we will bond with each other since we're soul mates. I want this…I have given this a lot of thought. After my birthday when we're both fourteen we will find a night and make it special. I want you and only you and I don't want to wait to be older to be intimate with you. I know that you and I are going to be together forever so why wait until we're older. I want to live my life like I want to and I don't want to have to follow what everyone thinks is the norm. We found each other young so it's only normal that we'll be bonded young and besides who knows what will happen at the final battle." Harry looked at Draco who was listening to him while looking out at the lake. He closed his eyes and smiled. Then he turned around and gave Harry a hug and drew him in for a kiss.

"I love you Harry and I'm ready when you are. I think you're right about not waiting until we're older. You never know what the future holds for us so we might as well live life to the fullest."

The two teens kept on talking and kissing until it got dark; then they made their way back to their quarters where they gave each other pleasure while thinking about the day when they would take their relationship up to a new level. It was two happy and sated lovers who fell asleep in each other's arms that night dreaming of the day when their soul would be connected as one.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jamie and Michael also continued their prior training. With the training that he had received last summer Michael had been able to get top marks on his end of year exams making him and Alexandra top of their year. He had received a card from his parents congratulating him but he had quickly thrown it in the garbage; they hadn't even been able to come and talk to him in person. Had it been Jasmine who had been top of the class they would have probably thrown her a party. Michael was starting to feel anger towards his parents. He decided to ask Harry's family in the past if he could come and live with them after he graduated. He didn't feel like he belonged with his real parents. He also loved having advance potions lesson with Salazar. The Founder of Slytherin was happy to find out that the young boy had been placed in his house. He was happy that Harry had someone from his biological family close to him. Michael was becoming closer to Salazar than any other Adult thinking of the Slytherin as a mentor. One day he spoke to Salazar about coming to live in their time. He wanted to be part of the Slytherin family and he wanted to disown the Potters who obviously didn't love him. His parents were never constant in their affections; one minute they would regret how they treated him the next they would hardly notice he was alive. Michael was tired of being second best after his sister. As he grew up he started understanding that the way they had treated him all along was wrong; he wanted the kind of relationship that Harry had with Godric and Rowena.

Salazar was taken aback by Michael's request. He spoke about it with Merlin who told him to follow his heart and decided if he wanted Michael as his second adopted son. Salazar loved his four daughters and adopted son he knew yet he still had place in his heart for one more child who needed him. He decided to ask Helga what she would think about adopting the young boy. His wife had no objections and a few days later Michael was adopted in the same kind of ritual in which he and his wife had adopted Draco. Michael performed the disowning ritual but as per Harry's advice he kept it secret and would reveal it to his biological parents when the time came when he would return back to the past. He had no regrets since he knew that he would be able to see the people from his time that mattered to him.

Harry was happy for his brother. He watched his other brother Jamie who was still very young but he had a feeling that he too would one day be part of a loving family once he was old enough to know that what Lily and James where doing was not what normal parents put their children through. One day Jamie would probably ask Rowena to take him in as another child since the little boy was close to the Lady Ravenclaw. Harry would feel better then knowing that his young brothers were safe and loved.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

They kept on advancing in their training and the weeks of summer flew by. Soon they found themselves preparing a small gathering for Harry's fourteenth birthday. The two boys had decided that they would spend the day with the Founders and the others and the next day they would reserve for themselves to proceed with their bonding. Harry had prepared a romantic diner to be served by the house elves in the room of requirements. Then he would ask Draco to join him in a bit of dancing to soft music and after that he would let nature take its course. Draco on his end had gone to Hogsmead to buy rings that they would exchange when they said their vows. He also bought two beautiful sets of dress robes; a green and silver set for himself and a red and gold set for Harry. He knew that his boyfriend wouldn't mind wearing the colors of his adoptive father even if he had been sorted in Slytherin.

The morning of his birthday Harry was woken up by someone jumping on top of him on his bed. He opened his eyes and saw two identical set of eyes looking back at him. He laughed and launched himself at his sisters and started a tickle attack. The movement and noise woke Draco up and he soon joined in the fun. Soon all of Harry's siblings were in their room laughing and throwing pillows at each other. A few of the pillows burst making feathers fly all over the place. This was the scene that greeted the four Founders when they came to investigate what was causing all the noise. The four adults were soon joined by the two marauders who quite enjoyed seeing Harry be so carefree and acting his age for once.

They helped the kids to clean Harry's room and all of them separated to get dressed for the day. An hour later they were all sitting at the head table having breakfast when Merlin made an appearance. He smiled and handed a gift to Harry; the young teen quickly opened it and was surprised to see a beautiful round ruby the size of his fist inside the box. He looked up at his mentor with a questioning look.

"It's a soul stone Harry. You will use it when it comes time for you to build your staff at the end of the summer. I will show you how to create your staff once you find the other elements that you need to create it. After your soul bonding you will reach you full power and the pieces you need will call to you. For each piece you will have to go on a quest that will test your knowledge and power. You must remember to always be true to yourself or you will fail in these quests. You can bring your soul-mate with you but he cannot help you. He himself might have to use some of his own skills to get some ingredients to build his own staff if he is found worthy. Now I'll leave you with your family to celebrate your birthday and I will see you at the end of summer."

Merlin stepped back from the table and in a flash of light he disappeared leaving a lot of curious people sitting at the table looking at Harry. Harry looked back at Draco and gave him a weak smile. (Why can't my life ever be easy?) He shook his head and brought back his attention to his family. Sensing that Harry didn't feel like talking about what Merlin had just divulge they started talking about anything that came to mind so that they could distract Harry from the new trials that he would have to go through. Draco understanding Harry's feelings took his hand in his and squeezed it to show his support. Harry gave him a small look of thanks and leaned over to whisper "I love you." In the blonde's ear.

The rest of the day went by without any other surprises; Harry opened his gifts and was shocked to see that Godric and Rowena had given him a black set of battle robes made from the hide of a Hungarian Horntail. It consisted of a pair of tight pants, vest robe, fingerless gloves, boots and cloak a wisp of gold embroidery could be seen over the helm of the robe and a golden image of a Gryffin adorned the back of the robe. Coming out of his shock he jumped up and hugged his parents thanking them over and over.

"Now son this will protect you from most minor hexes while you fight Voldemort. That should take care of most of what his followers will be throwing at you." Godric looked proudly at Harry then he turned towards Draco and handed him a similar box.

"We know that your birthday was in June but we also wanted you to be safe since we know that you'll be at Harry's side during the final battle."

Draco opened the box and saw a beautiful dark green set of battle robes also made of Dragon hide but his were made from the hide of an Welsh green. He reverently touched the top piece of clothe in the box and became chocked up that someone other than Harry and Salazar would care enough about his safety to give him such an extravagant gift. It contained all the same pieces of equipment as Harry's but his had silver designs with the form of a snake on the back of the robe.

"T…thank you." He said in a chocked voice. He looked up and smiled at the Founders. They smiled back at him making him feel loved like never before.

Rowena placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've grown quite found of you Draco; we want you to return to us safe with Harry so you two can go on and be happy in your life."

"Thanks mom." Said Harry. He hugged his boyfriend and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I'm sure you look sexy as hell in dark green leather love." His voice was almost like a purr making shivers go down Draco's back.

After the two teens had received their battle robes Harry continued opening his gifts. He received a variety of things ranging from defense books to candy. After the meal was done he thanked everyone and with Draco's help he brought all his loot back to his room. The blond wizard helped him put his things away then he took Harry's hand and led him towards the bed. He waved his hand and placed a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room. He watched Harry who was lying on their bed while he slowly took his clothes off. Harry's eyes became a darker green as lust took over. He silently watched as his lover undressed; Harry licked his lips when Draco finally removed his boxers. He got out of bed and grabbed Draco by the waist wanting to bring him over to lie down on the bed. Draco smirked at him but waved a finger letting Harry know that he wasn't done. Taking advantage that Harry was now standing up Draco started unbuttoning his lover's shirt. Draco kissed every small piece of skin that was revealed as the clothes fell to the floor.

When Harry was completely naked Draco stood back to admire his body. Harry was well toned due to all the exercises he did to keep himself in shape. His skin was nicely bronzed from all the time they spent outside in the sun. Now Harry was standing naked in front of Draco with his erection proudly displayed to two silver eyes that shun with a hunger that didn't require food.

Draco walked back towards Harry and once he was standing right in front of him he let himself fall to his knees and took Harry's length into his mouth. It didn't take long for him to have Harry moaning and screaming out his name. Draco greedily swallowed every drop of his love's essence then he stood up and kissed Harry letting him taste himself as they deepened the kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss and maneuvered Draco towards the bed. When they both fell over they continued kissing only stopping for air before starting again. Harry who was now lying on top started caressing Draco's body making the blond gasp and moan in pleasure. After a few minutes Harry started kissing his way down towards Draco's erection; he had a wicket gleam in his eyes as he slowed down and took his time kissing all around Draco's length but never touching it making Draco beg for Harry to touch him and relieve him of the pressure that was building in him.

After he thought that he had teased his lover enough Harry took Draco's cock in his mouth and brought him to the heights of ecstasy making Draco scream out in pleasure. Coming back down from his high Draco snuggled into Harry's arms. The two boys spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms talking about what they were about to do the next day. The adults had been warned that the two of them wouldn't be able to train since they had made plans to be alone for the day to have a more romantic atmosphere for their bonding. The Founders gave them knowing looks and smiled wishing them a good day and the two blushing boys had thanked them for the day off.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning shone clear and bright. Harry was the first to wake up; he took some time to look at Draco while he slept. He was amazed that such a beautiful person as Draco was in love with him. From his shoulder length white blond hair to his fine porcelain skin and rosy red lips Draco was the picture of perfection. Harry passed his fingers lightly on the unblemished skin. Draco must have felt the touch because he let out a sigh of satisfaction and snuggled closer to Harry while still asleep. Harry smiled and placed his arm around Draco and let himself fall asleep again.

The two boys woke up an hour later and both took a shower together and got dressed so they could get ready for their special day. Harry was taking Draco for a date to Hogsmead and a bit of shopping. Afterwards they would return and have a picnic lunch near the lake. The day went on with no interference from anyone and the two teens had a grand time. When the evening came the both got dressed in their dress robes and made their way to the room of requirement where Harry had made preparations for their bonding. Draco's eyes lit up when he saw the room. In a corner of the room a table was set up for a nice candle lit dinner and the table itself was surrounded by floating candles giving the setting a very romantic feel. On the other side of the room was a huge four poster bed that had black sating sheets that gave it a very inviting look. Draco took in the room then turned towards Harry.

"This is great love. It will do nicely for our bonding." Harry blushed then he took Draco's hand and led him towards the table. He snapped his finger and a house elf appeared;

"Could you bring us our dinner Flora?'

"Yes master Gryffindor, Flora is bringing master his dinner." The house elf left with a pop only to return seconds later with a tray filled with wonderful food. The two boys thanked her and started eating; when they were done the plates and left over food disappeared. Harry got up and took Draco's hand making him stand also. He took Draco over to another small side of the room where a fire place was lit giving the room a beautiful glow. Harry snapped his fingers again and soft music started playing. Taking Draco in his arms the two boys started dancing. Never taking their eyes away from the other's they spent the next half hour dancing and kissing while whispering endearments in each other's ears.

Taking the initiative Draco started kissing Harry's neck and nibbling on his ear. Harry let out a throaty moan which encouraged Draco to continue. The blond started running his hands up and down Harry's back with his hands finally finding their way under Harry's shirt and caressing his nipples. When Harry's eyes changed color Draco knew that it was time to take this to bed. He kissed Harry while making him backup and when Harry's knees hit the bed they both toppled over. Draco landed on top of Harry and he took advantage of this by whispering a spell to undressed Harry. The raven haired teen's eyes went wide when he felt the cold air on his skin so suddenly. Draco smirked and started whispering wicked things that he would do to Harry's body in his lover's ear. Harry blushed and he started whimpering when Draco started doing these things to him. After almost driving Harry crazy with need Draco whispered the spell again but this time it was him that became naked. Harry's moans became more desperate when he felt his lover's skin against his. Draco extended his hand and summoned a small tube of lube from his overnight bag that he had brought with him. He took his time in preparing Harry and when his lover was ready he slowly entered him. When he was fully sheathed he waited until Harry gave him the signal that he was ready. What happened next is something that the two lovers would remember for the rest of their lives. As they got closer to reaching their peaks a golden glow started surrounding them. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice that the castle was shaking. When they both finally climaxed a wave of magic hit everything for about at least a twenty mile radius around the castle.

The two boys spent the next few minutes breathing hard and clinging to each other; what they had felt was indescribable. Harry's eyes shone with love as he looked at Draco who was still within him.

"I love you Draco, goodness you were wonderful." He purred as he smiled at Draco who's cheeks got a bit of a pink tinge in them. Draco slowly withdrew from Harry and lay down next to him while taking him in his arms.

"I love you too Harry. I never realized how amazing making love to you would be." Then chuckling he said. "I think that we might have to explain things to the others tomorrow they are going to want to know where all that power came from. I didn't expect us to send out such a big power surge when we bonded."

"Neither did I; Merlin didn't say anything about what would happen when we bonded; all he said was that we both would become more powerful and would share some of our abilities. He said that we would discover this within the next few months. I think that is why he gave me that soul stone. When we go on those quests we'll be able to find out about our powers."

"Maybe…but right now I'd rather talk about other things then quests and Merlin."

Draco grabbed Harry and rolled him over so that now he would be lying over him. Harry's eyes changed color meaning that he was getting aroused again. Draco drew him into a deep and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"I've made you mine love. It's time you made me yours." Harry just growled at hearing his lover offer himself to him. Their lovemaking lasted for a good part of the night each giving as much as they received. The next morning they awoke a bit sore but neither of them regretted having taken their relationship to a new level.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

When the two boys appeared in the great hall it was already time for lunch. Sirius and Remus snickered at the blush that the two boys were sporting when Rowena asked them how they had spent their evening and if everything had gone well. Harry looked at his mom and shook his head.

"MOM! This isn't something we should discuss at the table; there are young children here." Godric snickered when Rowena realized what she had asked her son. She blushed and apologized to the two boys and told them she didn't need details. Salazar tried to hide his laughter behind a cough while Helga glared at her husband. "Really Sal, you're just as bad as a five year old kid." The Founder of Huffelpuff got up and left the room in a huff. Harry frowned and watched as his aunt left the room.

"What's wrong with Aunt Helga uncle Sal?"

"We're still not sure but we think that she might be pregnant again but it's still a bit too early for spells to tell us if she is. She has been really tired and cranky lately so I figure the test is just a formality."

"Congratulations Uncle Sal. This will be great that your family is getting bigger." Then Harry turned towards Salazar's four young daughters. "You two will be good for your mom if she his going to have another baby won't you?"

The four girls looked at Harry and giggled. "Of course we'll be good Harry aren't we always." Said the eldest Amoline who was ten years old. "And besides we now two big brothers to help us take care of the new baby so mum will be ok."

Harry smiled at his cousin and turned back towards Draco. "We'll love since you and Michael have been adopted by Uncle Sal I guess this will be a new brother or sister for you."

Draco laughed and nodded in agreement. He had never experienced something like this in his own home. Never would he have been able to laugh and joke with his parents. Malfoy's just didn't do happy, or love, or smile, or …well Malfoy's didn't do much of anything that made you feel good.

Later that evening Harry and Draco retired to their quarters to spend an evening quietly enjoying each other's company. After they both fell asleep Harry received a dream vision in which he saw himself and Draco walking through a very strange forest in Ireland. He saw himself walk up to a tree and bow down to the tree. He saw the tree hand him a huge branch and then he saw Draco do the same to another kind of tree that looked just as ancient as the one he had walked up to. The next morning when Harry woke up he felt compelled to leave the castle and make his way to that forest. Something was calling him and he had a feeling that it had something to do with his the staff that he needed to build.

He talked it over with Draco and both of them decided that they would leave early the next morning to make their way to the forest that Godric told them was called the Silvanus Forest. It was named after the god of the forest. Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day packing what they would need for their journey. Harry would teleport them to the edge of the Forest and then they would continued on foot. The two boys went to bed that night to try and rest before their journey. It took a long time before they were able to fall asleep but finally sleep did come and when Merlin woke them the next morning both of them felt as if they had just fallen asleep five minutes ago.

After some tearful goodbyes and lots of hugs the two boys left for their adventure hoping that things would go smoothly for once in their sort lives…Well as usual the two of them found themselves landing in the middle of trouble and with a shake of his head Harry said out loud what both of them was thinking. "Here we go again."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co I'm just borrowing.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by $$$ $$$

All right this is a WARNING the next few chapters are taken out of canon and will be totally AU as they explain what is going on during Harry and Draco's summer.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- THE FIRST QUEST

When the two boys arrived at a clearing near the Silvanus Forest they noticed that a battle was raging. Warriors of the likes they had never seen before were fighting using swords, staffs, bows and a few were even using elemental magic. Harry and Draco decided to make themselves invisible and watch the proceedings from afar. Since they didn't know what was going on they didn't want to make maters worst by interfering. When they were able to settle down near some bushes they started watching the warriors fight. Draco gasped as he saw pointer ears on the people in front of them.

"Harry." He whispered. "Those are high elves. They haven't been seen in hundreds of years in our time. I guess they were very much part of this world in the Founder's time." Harry watched for a few minutes and was able to see that it was obviously a battle between dark and light elves. The light elves easily recognizable by their fair skin and white hair seemed to be loosing ground and the dark ones seemed to enjoy inflicting pain; the two wizards cringed at the expression of hatred and evilness on their faces. When the dark elves started hurting some of the younger light elves Harry had had enough. He turned around and asked Draco if he thought they should help.

Draco nodded and said: "Maybe we should help the light elves. If the dark ones win who knows what would happen. They might even attack the muggle villages in the area."

Harry nodded in agreement and waved his hand making them both visible again. With flowing movements he drew his sword and entered the battle with Draco following close behind. Harry didn't kill any elves but made sure that they were injured enough that they wouldn't be able to get right back up and fight again. Draco again followed his lead and while Harry was fighting he would cast binding and stunning spells on the fallen elves. After about an hour of fighting the dark elves that weren't injured retreated and the light elves watched as Harry walked towards them. A regal looking elf that seemed to be their leader made his way to the front of the pack while watching Harry and Draco with a questioning look. When he seemed satisfied at what he saw he addressed the two teens in a musical voice.

"Greetings strangers. What brings you here to our Forest and to our battle?"

Harry had watched as the elf walked up to him while the others moved out of his way while bowing to him. He thought that the elf was probably their leader.

Harry gestured towards Draco. "My companion and I are on a quest to find two different trees in this forest. We don't mean you any harm; we were quite surprise when we arrived and landed in the middle of your battle. We are light wizards from the Wizarding School called Hogwarts and when we saw the trouble that the dark elves were causing you we decided to help before they could hurt anymore of your people."

The elven leader looked long and hard into Harry's eyes as he spoke. His eyes went wide after a few minutes of observation. To Harry's shock the elf bowed down to him and started speaking. "My Lord you honor us with your presence. We had been told that our Lord Merlin had taken on an apprentice but we never expected to meet you in person." He nodded to his men and spoke to them in some unknown language. /"My people, we have in front of us the young Lord of the light; heir to Merlin's powers. Treat him with uttermost respect."/ Then turning to Harry he smiled and welcomed them to their forest.

"My Lord we can provide you a guide for your travel in our forest. This way the other inhabitants of the forest will let you through without too much trouble. We would be honored if you would accept our help as our thanks for helping us defeat our enemies."

Harry and Draco looked at each other; Draco just shrugged and let Harry decided if they wanted their help.

Turning back towards the elf leader Harry smiled and said: "We would really appreciate some help in maneuvering within your forest. We don't have any knowledge of the area and any help is welcome. But I have just one question; how is it that you know that I'm the Lord of the light that will replace Merlin in the future?"

The elf smiled back at Harry and answered: "My Lord all the magical creatures of the light can recognize their Lord. We are bound to serve you and protect you through all of your life. All you have to do is ask. You will have forces like which you could have never imagined."

Harry seemed flabbergasted; Merlin had never mentioned that he could ask the light creatures to help out in the war. This would definitely give them an advantage and may even save many lives. Harry looked back at Draco who seemed to be thinking of the same thing. The two boys felt a weight come off their shoulders. They knew that Harry needed to fight Voldemort but they didn't know if the two of them would have been enough to also fight his forces. They may be powerful but they were still human. Harry turned back towards the elf and thanked him for their help.

The two wizards agreed on waiting for the next morning to start on their trek. The elven Lord invited them to their village so they could rest and have some nourishment. Harry and Draco gladly accepted and followed them men back to their village. They spent the rest of the day learning all about the elven culture and making friends with some of the elders of the village. That evening the elves threw a feast in honor of their guests. Harry and his lover enjoyed the great food and loved watching as the elves entertained them with song and dance. After the feast was done a young elven maid showed them to the small cabin where they would be staying for the night.

"If you or your mate need anything my Lord please call me; my name is Alita and I would be happy to serve you." She said in her musical voice that all elves seemed to have.

"Thank you Alita. We will be sure to ask you if we need something." Harry sat down on a small chair in front of the fireplace. He was so tired and the next day would also be a long day. The young elf bowed to Harry and wished them a good night before leaving them alone.

Once in bed both Draco and Harry were too tired to do any thing more than lay down in each other's arms. It took only a few minutes before both were sleeping soundly.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning came and promised to be a bright and sunny day. The two wizards left the village with their guide and entered deep into the forest. Draco was looking around and saw many rare plants that Severus would love to get his hands on for some potions. He asked the elf it he could pick up a few of them for his godfather. He explained how Severus was one of the world's most renowned potions master and that he would love to be able to offer him some potions ingredients for his birthday coming up in September. The elf agreed that they could pick some plants so the boys decided that they would do so before they left the forest.

They walked for a few hours without meeting any strange animals or creatures. They could hear animal noises all around them but the animals themselves were hiding within the cover of the trees. Harry enjoyed walking through this relatively unexplored forest; Draco followed mumbling that he preferred walking on nice even terrain and that the trees kept on scratching his arms and legs. Harry chuckled and shook his head at his boyfriend's antics. After another hour the elf suddenly stopped and waved his hand in the air. Out of the trees came two more elves dressed almost identically to their guide. The three elves started talking in their own dialect; the two new elves seemed to be warning their guide about something. The way they gestured with their arms made Harry guess that the creature they had seen was quite huge; the two wizards waited patently for their guide to come and tell them what was going on. A few minutes later the two elves left and their guide walked up to them to explain the situation.

"Noble Lords, it would seem that we are being followed by some kind of winged creature. My two friends couldn't get a good look at it but they did say that the beast was at least seven feet tall and was totally black in color. I think we should continue but we should do so with more vigilance towards a possible attack."

Harry turned towards Draco and silently asked him what he thought. Draco turned around and surveyed the forest. "I think the elf is right Harry; we should continue but we should be alert to what ever is out there that could attack us." Draco turned back to Harry. "You my love can speak to many different beasts so maybe once we see the creature you can communicate with it."

Harry looked a bit skeptical. "Yes I'll try talking with it and then maybe we'll be able to stop any bad confrontations."

The two wizards turned towards the elf and told him that they wanted to continue on their journey. The elf nodded and started walking again while holding his bow ready to defend his group. They walked for another thirty minutes when suddenly a big black shadow jumped in front of them. Harry and Draco were able to finally get a good look at their stalker. It was some type of unicorn but this one had huge wings on its back. The elf seemed nervous and had his bow ready to shoot the animal if it made any kind of threatening move. Harry walked up to the elf and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me try to talk to it. Maybe it can be reasoned with." The elf looked back at Harry and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Draco who was standing closest to the creature didn't even dare to move an inch in case it decided to attack. A few seconds' later three more of these strange unicorns came out of the woods and came to stand next to their leader; it was obvious that the first unicorn was the leader; the beast was about a foot taller than the others and had a regal air about him.

Harry stepped forwards and looked deep into the unicorn's mind. When he came upon its consciousness he started talking to it. "I am Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor; my friends and I mean you no harm. We are just passing through the forest and do not mean to disturb your peace. If you let us through I promise that we will leave a soon as we find what we are looking for."

The unicorn kept on looking into Harry's eyes as Harry spoke to him. When the young wizard was done the creature turned towards his companions and seemed to communicate with them. When they were done talking the first unicorn turned back towards Harry; the three smaller unicorns walked back into the woods while the leader addressed Harry.

"Young Lord." He said in a deep ageless voice. "My name is Qualius. I am king of the war unicorns and leader of all races of unicorns that exist in the Silvanus Forest. I have searched your soul and have found no evil intent. If I'm not mistaken with my instincts you are also the future Lord of the light heir to my Lord Merlin."

"Yes I am." Said Harry. "Lord Merlin is my mentor, I am his heir and as Lord of the light I promise you that I will never harm your race as long as you serve the light."

The unicorn seemed to smile. "Don't worry young Lord our outwards appearance may seen fierce but we, like our cousins the white unicorns, are creatures of the light. We are called war unicorns because in ancient times men of power used to ride us into battle during their wars. After years of slavery we managed to escape and now we live freely in this forest."

Harry was listening to the king when he felt Draco come and stand next to him. The king turned towards Draco and after watching the blond wizard a bit he started walking towards the Draco. Draco seeing the unicorn come towards him took a nervous step towards Harry. He stopped when he felt Harry's arm go around his waist.

The unicorn stopped advancing and started to talk to Draco. "Don't be afraid moon child, I mean you no harm."

Draco seemed puzzled. "Why are you calling me moon child and how can I understand you? I'm not a beast speaker."

Harry felt Draco's surprise and tightened his arm around him to comfort him. Draco gave his lover a grateful smile; he turned back towards the unicorn when it started speaking again.

"I am speaking with you telepathically and I called you moon child because it is who you are. I was told many years ago by an old seer that I would meet a young man with special powers that would help save this forest by helping his mate the sun child."

Draco and Harry looked at each other in surprise then Harry asked the unicorn. "How do you know that it's Draco that she was talking about?"

The unicorn king looked into Draco's eyes when he answered. "I was told that on the day of the full moon sometime during my second century as king that I would meet a boy with skin so fair and hair and eyes that glowed of silver. She said that when I laid my eyes on him I would see his mark that would confirm that he was the moon child. Just now when I got a closer look at him I was able to see the glowing crescent moon symbol on his cheek."

Draco covered his cheek with his hand. His eyes were wide with surprise; he had always hid his strange birthmark with a very powerful glamour and had basically forgotten about it. Harry turned around and saw Draco's horror filled look.

"Why do you hide your mark love?" asked Harry as he was holding Draco's chin with his hand. "I've been able to see through the glamour since first year but I didn't want to say anything in case you felt uncomfortable with me knowing about it."

Draco let out a sigh and looked back at his boyfriend. "Harry, all my life before I came to school my father would tell me how hideous I looked with that mark on my face. He kept on telling me that all Malfoys should be perfect in and out. He said that I needed to hide it because it tainted me and made me less than perfect in his eyes. I got use to having a glamour on it and with the years I just forgot about it. I guess my father made me believe in the crap he was saying and now I feel uncomfortable even just talking about it. I don't like the mark and I hate that it's right on my face where anyone can see it."

"Will you let me get a good look at it love?" Harry caressed the cheek where the mark was. Draco didn't answer but he did take out his wand and cast the counter charm to the glamour. It was a bit more complex than the usual glamour so it couldn't be taken off by a simple 'finite incantatum'. When the glamour was gone Draco couldn't look at Harry while the raven haired wizard got a good look at it.

"Draco your mark doesn't look like a brown birthmark anymore. Look its now a light silver crescent moon." Harry conjured up a mirror to show his lover what his mark now looked like. Draco gasped when he saw the small crescent moon glowing on his cheek.

"Merlin! It has changed a lot since I saw it last."

Harry drew Draco to him to give him a hug. "You'll always be beautiful to me love. Don't let what your father said make you fell bad about yourself. You're a much better person than he will ever be. Now let's listen to what the King has to say about what he knows about you."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's cheek then he turned back towards the unicorn King. "Please tell me what was told to you by that seer." Draco's eyes were pleading with the king for information.

"Moon child, it is said that you along with three others will join in a force that will bring light to our world for over a thousand years. It was a prophesy that she told me and if I remember it correctly it went like this."

-Moon, Sun, Stars and Sea

-To save our world the four will be

-Abandoned the sun will be by his parents

-Brought to a time where love awaits

-Through love the light of the child of sun will shines bright

-With the solar mark hidden away from sight

-The strongest of the four he shall be

-Lover to another of the chosen ones, soul mates they be

-The child of moon is in love with thee

-The second chosen with hair and eyes of moon and with skin so fair

-And the lunar mark where all can stare

-The two will join first in a bonding of love

-Soon after the child of sea and the child of the stars will be next to come

-Close to the child of the sun they shall be

-Child of the sea with eyes so blue

-The future he can see and can help the sun and moon

-He will control water and wind and a mage he shall be

-Just like the youngest chosen the child of the stars whose power is of earth and fire

-They will join the moon and sun and help in the war

-Healer the star child shall be of the four

-By a touch of thee saved they will be

-When the four join, the light shall rejoice

-Peace come to earth it is the chosen four's choice

-But beware if the four shall fail then a thousand years of darkness and pain the earth shall face.

"So you see why I'm now sure that you Draco are the moon child and you my young Lord are the sun child. Now all you two have to do is find the child of the sea and the child of stars. You will be able to see their marks. I saw them in a dream and the water mark is in the form of a triton and the mark of the star is of course a five point star. Where these marks are on their bodies I don't know."

Harry and Draco were now staring at the king in shock. Not only there was a prophesy about them but if they failed then the world would see a thousand years of darkness. (Boy no pressure there.) Thought Harry as he ran a nervous hand in his hair.

"Now you two have some business to finish in this Forest so I wont keep you any longer. Remember you must find the other two soon and train them for the final battle."

After thanking the King they continued on their way towards their goal of finding the magical threes. They walked for another few hours before stopping for the night. While they were in their tent Draco asked Harry to show him his own mark. Harry showed him a sun shaped birthmark that he had on his left bicep that he too hid with a glamour. Draco had asked why Harry hid his mark since it wasn't in an area that anyone would see.

"Well when I use to go swimming with the other students back at the Founder's time they always thought that I had a tattoo so to stop their questions I decided to use a glamour to hide it and then they would leave me in peace." Harry looked down at his arm then replaced the glamour. "Now I hide it just because I don't want anyone to know that it is there. If someone else heard the prophesy then they would be looking for us and we don't need the extra attention."

Draco agreed he too hid his mark and they decided that they would only remove their glamour when they found the other two chosen ones. The two exhausted wizards finally fell asleep while thinking of the news they had learned that day. The next morning the three companions left their campsite to get to the clearing where the two trees could be found. After about an hour of walking they came upon the clearing in question. It was very strange as a mist covered the ground and the two threes stood right in the middle of the clearing only a few feet apart. Draco felt drawn towards the silver colored three while Harry felt a pull towards the yellow one.

Harry found himself standing in front of the tree when he got within two feet of it two vines shot out from the tree and encircled him trapping his arms to his side. Draco found himself in the same predicament. Both boys didn't struggle because for some strange reason neither of them felt threatened by the tree's actions. Harry felt a third vine come up and caress his cheek. The soft touch gave him a feeling of caring and trust. He felt safe in the 'arms' of the tree just like he did when Rowena held him. He felt a foreign presence in his mind; not feeling any danger he opened his mind to the intrusion; he felt a warm presence in his head and at the same time he saw some of the moments in his life where he used his powers to help the light side. He realized that he was being judged, after a few more minutes the three let him go; Harry felt something fall next to him and when he took a look down he saw a very strait branch that was about five feet tall. He saw a similar branch fall down next to Draco. Harry turned back towards the tree and thanked it by trying to communicate mentally like he did with the animals. He felt a small brush of air that seemed to whisper "You're welcome." in his ear.

Harry bent down and picked up the branch; as soon as he touched it he felt a ripple go through his magical core. He heard Draco gasp and realized that he had probably felt the same thing when he picked up his own branch. The two wizards looked at each other and understood that they now had the wood that would become their staff.

After they had both retrieved their wood the two teens followed the elf back to their camp. Later that day Harry brought out his wood and took a good look at it; it was beautiful. Harry loved how it was in the lightest yellow that would glow in the sunlight. The branch started small at the bottom and grew a bit wider at the top and formed some kind of a knot that almost looked like a lion's paw.

Draco was sitting next to Harry and was amazed at the two pieces of wood they had received. His was a very strange shade of grey that looked almost silver; Draco had a feeling that his staff would probably glow in the moonlight. His was shaped pretty much like Harry's but the knot at the top of the staff looked like it ended in a prefect circle.

"I wonder what we'll have to do next?" said Harry while he shrunk his piece of wood and packed it in his bag.

"I don't know love. I didn't expect to also receive some wood for a staff. I wonder if our other two partners will also have staffs." Draco seemed pensive as he looked into the flames of their camp fire. Harry came to sit next to him and took Draco's hand in his. He rubbed his fingers gently Draco's wrist giving some comfort to his lover. Draco leaned over and gave Harry a passionate kiss.

"How about we take this to a more private setting?" Harry nodded and got up still holding Draco's hand and led him to their tent. In their rush to be together as one they almost forgot the silencing charms. Waving his hand Harry cast the charm just as Draco pushed him on their bed to ravage him.

When they woke up the next morning they packed their bags and thanked their guide. After ensuring themselves that the elf was safely back in his village Harry and Draco apparated to the gates of Hogwarts; the two teens made their way back to school walking hand in hand.

Merlin was waiting for them on the front steps of the school. "So boys how did it go?"

Harry smiled and took his piece of wood out of his bag and resized it showing it to his mentor.

"Ah…a very nice branch from the Solarus tree. It is said that it's magical properties are almost doubled when used during a sunny day." Then Merlin turned towards Draco. "What about you my young Slytherin?"

Draco proudly showed him his own branch.

"Very good Draco; what you have there is a branch from the legendary Noches Luna tree. Very rare indeed…if you use your staff while the moon is shinning you will be able to use a few of your gifts that aren't available to you normally. Legend has it that you can cure a werewolf from its curse with a spell cast from such a staff. We will have to test it out on your friend Remus on one full moon night."

Harry's eyes went wide at the possibilities that their staff would create for them. He looked up at Merlin with shock; the name of their threes only proved what the unicorn king had told them. Harry was the sun child and his staff would get its power from the sun while Draco's would use the power of the moon to increase its power.

Harry told Merlin about what the unicorn King had told them. Merlin listened while rubbing his chin as he tough about what Harry was saying. "Hum… well now that is interesting. Do you have an idea as to who it could be?"

"No Uncle Merlin but he did say that they were close to me and were brothers. Maybe it's my two brothers from the future. It would kind of fit as Michael always seems to know a bit in advance when something is going to happen and Jamie is trained to be a healer. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure it should be them all we have to do is check for a mark of a triton on Michael and a star on Jamie. We'll go ask them later."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "We should call the boys over and see if they have the marks of the chosen ones."

The three of them made their way to the great hall where Michael was playing a game of chess against Remus. Sirius was sitting next to his husband giving him some playful advice making Michael laugh at their antics. Harry walked over to his brother and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"So who's winning?" Harry asked. He snickered when Remus growled at him. "Ok I guess that answers my question."

"How was your trip?" asked Sirius who took in the satisfied look on his godson's face.

"It went well; both Draco and I were able to get some nice wood for a staff."

Remus looked up at Draco in surprise. "Both of you will wield a staff?"

Draco nodded and showed his piece of wood to the others. He held it close and was a bit reluctant to have others touch it. Something told him that the staff wouldn't like too much to be handled by hands that weren't his. Harry saw his hesitation and asked his lover what was wrong.

Draco looked at Harry while still holding on tightly to his staff. "I don't know Harry but I feel like I must not let others touch the branch. I feel something deep within me warning me not to let anyone close to it."

Harry frowned and took ou this own piece of wood. He extended his arm as if to give it to someone and felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. He quickly drew his arm back towards him and looked up at Draco in shock.

"Oh my god, you're right. I feel like I'm about to throw up if someone gets close to it."

The two boys got up and excused themselves. Before leaving the room Harry remembered why they had gone to the great hall in the first place. He turned around and asked his brother to come to his quarters later on. Michael turned around and looked at his brother. Seeing the serious look on Harry's face he nodded and told him that he would be there after he finished his game.

Once they were back in their room Harry and Draco hid their pieces of wood in their trunks where they would be secure. The two boys sat on Harry's bed not talking but thinking about what they had just experienced.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Michael finished the game quickly and left to join his brother and Draco in their room. As he walked through the corridors he was thinking back at his chess game with Remus. He had won again; he always won lately because he seemed to always know in advance what the other player was going to do. Now that he thought about it he realized that he had always been able to know that things would happen a few minutes before they actually happened. (I have to ask Merlin about that.) he tough as he kept on walking to Harry's room. Finally he noticed that he was standing in front of Harry's door. Shaking himself out of his daze he knocked on the door and waited to be told to enter.

Harry hearing the knock hurried to open the door and gestured towards two small couches in front of the fireplace. The three boys sat down and Harry was just about to ask Michael about the mark when Michael cut him off and said: "Yes I have it."

Harry and Draco looked at each other giving each other a strange look; when they turned back towards Michael they saw him unbutton his shirt to reveal his left shoulder where a triton shaped birthmark could be seen. After Michael had put his shirt back on Harry asked him how he knew what he was going to ask.

Michael let out a sigh. "I don't know; I've always been able to know things a few minutes in advance and now I find myself starting to see father into the future. I can't control it and it is starting to scare me."

Harry went and sat next to his brother and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Listen Michael we can go see Merlin, I'm sure he knows someone who can help you train just like he found someone for Jamie and his healing."

Michael gave him a weary smile. "That's not the only thing that is different about me."

Harry frowned and asked "What do you mean?"

Michael looked down at his hands he looked like he was concentrating on something and after a few seconds he lifted up his hand to show it to the others. Draco and Harry gasped in surprise; Michael's hand had webs in between his fingers and when he looked up his eyes shone the brightest turquoise blue that Harry had ever seen.

"So that's what the prophesy meant by eyes so blue." Whispered Draco. "Michael if we're not mistaken and if the prophesy we heard yesterday is true then you are a water elemental mage. And the prophesy also said that you will be able to control air." Draco turned back towards Harry to see if he agreed with him.

Harry nodded and scooted closer to Michael and placed his hands on each side of Michael's head. "Let me see what else you can do." Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds Harry's hands started glowing and Michael's eyes shot open in shock. Harry let go and smiled at his brother.

"Well you're a partial beast speaker. I have a feeling that you will be able to communicate with water creatures. In your griffin form you will probably be able to talk to other air creatures. Like I said before you can control water and have a limited gift for controlling air. I sensed another animal in you; something to do with water. I think that's why you can shift your eyes and hands like that. Since you already know how to transform you will probably have an easier time transforming into your second form. I'll have Salazar brew you an animagus reveal potion then we'll be able to see what your second form is. Now your magic level are beyond that of normal wizards but that is normal considering who our ancestors are. Too bad that Jasmine let's her darker side rule her with her greed and jealousy. She could be just as powerful as us but her light gifts are blocked because she doesn't understand what being good is really all about. She thinks it's all about power and fame while being the perfect Gryffindor. But what she doesn't realize is that it's all about love and living everyday to make yourself a better person. If she stops being so mean to others maybe one day the blocks on her powers will be removed and she will be just as powerful as we are."

Michael looked at Harry with a questioning look. "What do you mean with 'our ancestors' Harry?"

"Well all four of us Potter children are descendants to the four founders and Merlin himself. Lily is heir to Slytherin and Huffelpuff while James is heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. That's why we all have exceptional gifts."

"Ah… now I understand." Said Michael. "But why is Draco so powerful?" Michael looked at his brother's boyfriend as to assess him. Harry looked at Draco before saying "I don't know." Draco looked back at the two brothers. "I don't understand it either. My father has always gone on saying that we Malfoys were better than other wizards but he never said why so I assumed he meant that it was because we're purebloods and our family goes back forty three generations."

Harry shook his head "That can't be it because Weasley is just as much a pureblood as you but he's not anywhere near your level of power. We'll have to ask Merlin; maybe he knows why."

Draco seemed pensive. "You know Harry now that I think about it I just started to feel more powerful when I started at Hogwarts. It's like when I came into the school something became free in me."

The boys continued to talk for a while when a knock was heard at the door. Merlin came in and spoke to Draco. "It would seem that your godfather is heading to the Dursleys to see you. If he finds out that all of you aren't there it may cause trouble if he reports back to Dumbledore. What do you two want to do?"

Draco looked at Harry pleadingly. He had always been close to his godfather; he had been the one adult in his life that had always given him affection freely.

"Can we tell him Harry? I've never liked to keep secrets from him. He's always loved me and I don't want to do anything to lose that."

Merlin and Harry looked at each other; Merlin gave Harry a small nod so Harry turned back and winked at his boyfriend and time jumped to the Dursleys just in time to greet the potion master at the door.

A few seconds later the professor rang the door bell and Harry's aunt Petunia passed by Harry to answer it. When she opened the door and saw the man standing there she fainted making Harry burst out in laughter when he saw his professor's expression on his face. He looked like he swallowed a whole lemon.

Harry walked up and with a dramatic wave of his arm said: "Hello professor, welcome to my home."

"Potter, your…family… has an interesting way to greet people at the door." The older man was smirking as he stepped over the fallen woman. He waved his hand and closed the door making Harry raise an eyebrow at the display of wandless magic; only the most powerful of wizards could perform even small feats of that kind of magic. Smirking at the expression on his student's face Snape then cast a silent enervate over Harry's aunt. When she woke up Harry sent her to the kitchen and cast wordless obliviate over her so that she would forget their visit. Harry then invited his professor to follow him. When they entered Harry's room the teen turned towards the professor with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Severus looked around the room; he noticed that it didn't look lived in and the layer of dust on the furniture confirmed his suspicions. "What's going on here Harry? Where is my godson?'

Harry smirked and said: "Oh he's safe…actually he's at Hogwarts right now."

The professor frowned. "What are you talking about? I've just come from Hogwarts; what have you done with him?"

Harry just smiled and waved his hand opening a portal. He grabbed the flabbergasted potion master and pulled him into the portal before the man could protest. When they came out of the portal they found themselves in the great Hall. The first thing Severus saw when he landed was his godson surrounded by people who he had only seen in paintings. He was gaping like a fish making Harry laugh.

"Welcome professor to Hogwarts…that is Hogwarts as it was in the year 998."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co I'm just borrowing.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by $$$ $$$

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- THE SECOND TRIAL AND PLANS FOR THE FUTURE

Severus stood frozen in shock. Draco came up to him and asked him if he was ok. The professor shook himself out of his shock and looked down to see his smiling godson. He had never seen Draco so happy with his eyes shinning with love; usually he kept his expression to a cold mask like all Malfoys.

Harry walked up to the potion master and introduced him to his family. Severus was surprised to see Sirius and Remus amongst them but he didn't say anything and kept his mask hiding his emotions. Finally after Harry had introduced almost everyone he introduced Salazar. Severus was a bit nervous about meeting the founder of his house but as a true Slytherin he hid his emotions well. Salazar walked up towards Severus but then stopped when he felt pure black magic coming off Severus. He got closer and grabbed the potion master's arm and lifted his sleeve revealing the dark mark. He looked back at Severus and raised a questioning eyebrow. Severus paled and let out a sigh. Sensing that the occupants of the room were wondering why he had the mark he decided to tell them everything. He didn't want Draco to look at him in fear.

"Please don't jump to conclusions; it's a long story and maybe we should all sit down while I tell it to you." Severus stood back and gestured towards the head table. Harry looked at Severus and nodded then he took Draco's shaking hand to lead him to his seat. Once everyone was sitting down Severus began telling his tale.

"This all started when I came back to Hogwarts for my seventh year. I had the worst summer of my life that year. My father had taken me to get marked and when I faced the dark Lord I refused to take the mark. Filled with rage at my refusal my father spent the rest of the summer helping me 'change my mind'. By the end of summer I was too weak to refuse and a week before I came back to school I was marked. Later on I had become so sick from infected wounds that my father had refused to heal that I passed out on the train. Since I didn't have any friends nobody noticed that I didn't make my way to school when the train stopped in Hogsmead. When I didn't show up for the feast professor Dumbledore sent some of the teachers out to look at me. Professor Flitwick was the one to find me still unconscious on the train. I spent five days in the infirmary recovering form my father's 'loving touch'.

Severus stopped when he saw Draco become pale. "Are you ok Draco?" He asked clearly concerned about his godson.

"Yes I'm ok…please continue." Draco gave his godfather a weak smile.

"Alright…the day before I left the infirmary I asked to see professor Dumbledore. He had always been good to me when he didn't favor the marauders; so I knew I could trust him with my secret. When he came to see me I removed the glamour that was hiding the dark mark. I told him everything that had happened to me that summer and we talked about the decisions I had to make. We decided that to help the light side I would stay in the Dark Lord's ranks and become a spy for Dumbledore. My abilities to make potions and even more when I got my potion mastery this helped me become one of his elite; his inner circle as he called us." Severus then turned and looked at Harry, Sirius and Remus.

"I was the one that warned Albus that the Dark Lord was about to attack the Potters and after the Dark Lord's defeat Albus offered me a position as the potions professor at Hogwarts as thanks and as a means of protection in case I was discovered by the death eaters that had managed to escape imprisonment. The rest you know as I have always been watching out for Harry and Draco during their time in school. I'm just a bit shocked to find out that both of them are training to become formidable wizards in the Founder's time."

Harry smirked at the professor before saying. "Well if the Potters had been better parents then I wouldn't have been brought here. Merlin knew that I was meant to destroy Voldemort and he didn't think that growing up with hateful and abusive muggles would help the cause of the light side. He could see what would happen to our world if I had grown up hating muggles and resenting the wizarding world for abandoning me. Let's just say that it's a good thing that Merlin decided to interfere and help me train my powers for the side of the light." When Harry finished his speech to his potions professor he sat back down next to Draco and took his hand in his. Severus looked at Harry for a few seconds before turning his eyes to his godson. He was able to read auras when they were powerful enough and as he watched the people in the room he could see that he was surrounded by some of the most powerful wizards he had ever seen but the radiance of the aura coming from Merlin and Harry was astounding. He understood how the founders were the ones that were the right people for training Harry due to his tremendous power. He also had a feeling that Draco was also able to get some advance training being at Harry's side all the time. He looked up at Salazar who had been watching the death eater spy for a while. The two men understood each other; both were dark but both were on the side of the light.

Merlin sensing that the discussion was at a close got up and started speaking with the children. "Now we've found three of the boys of the prophesy all we need to do is find the fourth. Do any of you know of a child that has some kind of mark that looks like a star?" Merlin looked around the room as people seemed to be thinking about what he had said.

Severus, having missed a good part of what had gone on in Draco's life, frowned and asked: "What prophesy?"

Draco looked at his overprotective godfather and let out a sigh. (OH he isn't going to like this, not at all.) He looked back at Harry who gave him a look of encouragement.

"Uncle Sev, when Harry and I went to the Silvanus forest we met the King of the war unicorns. He took one look at me and told me that I was one of the chosen children of a prophesy that a seer had told him many years ago." Draco looked down at the floor before continuing on with his story.

"He told us of a prophesy that went like this." Taking a deep breath Draco started retelling the prophesy word for word.

"Moon, Sun, Stars and Sea

To save our world the four will be

Abandoned the sun will be by his parents

Brought to a time where love awaits

Through love, the light of the child of sun will shine bright

With the solar mark hidden away from sight

The strongest of the four he shall be

Lover to another of the chosen ones, soul mates they be

The child of moon is in love with thee

The second chosen with hair and eyes of moon and with skin so fair

And the lunar mark where all can stare

The two will join first in a bonding of love

Soon after the child of sea and the child of the stars will be next to come

Close to the child of the sun they shall be

Child of the sea with eyes so blue

The future he can see and can help the sun and moon

He will control water and wind and an elemental mage he shall be

Just like the youngest chosen the child of the stars whose power is of earth and fire

They will join the moon and sun and help in the war

Healer the star child shall be of the four

By a touch of thee saved they will be

When the four join, the light shall rejoice

Peace come to earth it is the chosen four's choice

But beware if the four shall fail then a thousand years of darkness and pain the earth shall face."

The Adults in the room were all quiet after they heard the full wording of the prophesy of the four. Merlin placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. The blond teen gave the aged wizard a small smile then looked up to see his godfather's reaction. Severus was paler than usual and had an unreadable expression on his face.

While everyone was silently thinking about what they had just heard a small voice spoke out. "I think I know who the fourth chosen one is." Everyone looked around to see that Jamie was the one who had spoken. He looked down and blushed a bit at being the center of attention. "I think you might be talking about me. I have a star shaped birthmark on my…hum…bum. And all of you know that I'm a healer so I'm pretty sure it's me you're looking for." Jamie was blushing ever more as he rubbed the area where his birthmark was. Michael snickered at his younger brother getting him a glare from the younger wizard.

Harry walked up to his youngest brother. He sat down next to him placed his hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into Jamie's eyes. He saw the tremendous power that his little brother could wield and seemed shaken at the sight of flames in his younger brother's eyes. "Draco didn't the prophesy say that the child of stars would yield the power of earth and fire?"

"Yes it did, why?" asked the blond.

"Come here and see for yourself." Harry moved out of the way so that Draco could also look into Jamie's eyes. He too saw flames dancing merrily in the young wizard's eyes. Then he turned around and looked into Michael's blue eyes and could see the calm waves of the seas.

"Well" said Merlin as he started laughing. "I guess our quest for the four chosen ones of the prophesy is over. Now all we have to do is to make sure that all four of you are trained up enough to defeat Voldemort and his minions."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Jamie. "We need to go back to the Hogwarts of our time in a few weeks. We'll never have enough time to learn all that we must learn." Then shaking his head the young boy whispered. "If only we had more time."

Hearing this Harry's eyes went wide. "I think I know how we can do this." He said as he jumped up excitedly and then walked over to the potions master. "Professor Snape can you make an age reversing potion…a non permanent one?"

"Yes, it's quite an easy potion to make except for a few rare ingredients which I'm sure we can find since we have access to any time line we need." Said the Potion master with pride.

"Yeah for a potion master it is.' mumbled Draco. Severus shot a look of amusement at his godson. The boy was indeed gifted for making potions but he still had a long way to go.

"Why would you need that potion Harry?" asked Sirius. Harry started pacing as he spoke of his plan out loud. They all listened to him as he spoke of how they should proceed to be able to have more time to train.

"Well since we can time jump to any second in time that we wish I say that the four of us stay here and train, then when we're ready we take the potion and de-age ourselves and go back to our time to go through my fourth year at Hogwarts. After the final battle we can take the antidote and turn back to our older selves and return here to live our lives in peace. So what do you think?"

Draco got up and kissed his boyfriend. "I think it's a brilliant plan Harry. That way when we go back we'll be powerful enough to defeat the old bastard and his bunch of goons. We'll also be more apt at being able to hide our true self when we have a better control of our powers."

Remus looked up and Sirius who was thinking of the same thing. "We want to stay here with you and help you train. Here Remus and I can live better lives without the hassle of people harassing Remus about being a werewolf. And since we'll be here with you we can help you, Remus can teach you muggle defense like martial arts in which he has a black belt and I can teach you about muggle weaponry which is always something that you can surprise your foes with."

Harry smiled at his godfather; he really loved Sirius and how he would give up his time to help train him. "Yes and you two are damn good defense teachers so your help would be invaluable to us. How about you professor Snape would you be staying with us? No one from the future will ever know that you have left that time line." Harry watched as the potions professor seemed to be debating with himself.

"Look at it this way professor Snape you will have years of being away from your spying duties and you'll finally be able to live without all the prejudice of your past."

Severus arched an eyebrow at Harry's manipulations. "How Slytherin of you Harry. I'll stay in one condition. I must do something to make myself useful or I will simply not be able to live with myself."

Harry nodded in understanding. "You can always research potions with uncle Salazar since both of you are excellent potion masters. If you want too I'm sure uncle Sal might let you help him teach some of his classes."

Severus looked at the founder of his house. The man smiled at him and nodded in agreement. Severus was in awe that he would get to work with the most famous Slytherin of then all.

"All right I accept. Another advantage of this is that I'll be around to take care of my godson who is my only family." Severus walked over to Draco and ruffled the blonde's hair making said blond glare at his godfather and take a few steps back to rearrange his hair. Harry saw the smirk that Severus sent his way. Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing at his boyfriend's antics. Michael and Jamie watched as their guardians decided their future; the two boys understood that they would be working very hard for the next few years.

Michael turned back and looked down at his younger brother. "Does this bother you Jamie not seeing our parents for a very long time? When we go back we'll be adults disguised as children."

Jamie looked back up at Michael and frowned. "No I guess it doesn't bother me too much. Mum and dad…well they haven't ever really been a good mum and dad. So I think we'll be happier here with Harry and Draco. And with Sirius and Remus we won't feel too out of place."

Michael nodded at his little brother in agreement. "You're right." He said. "I also think we'll be much happier here with the Founders. They've always treated us like their own children…even Merlin makes a great uncle." The two young wizards smiled and looked up at the old wizard who was watching them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Good lads, you two will do fine. You're both smart for your ages and you'll learn quickly. I say in maybe ten or twelve years all of you should be fully trained in all kinds of magic and by then you'll be ready to go back to the future and defeat the dark Lord Voldemort."

The four boys agreed and soon they were discussing their plans for their future training and what they would do when they returned to the future.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A few days later Michael was reading a book while sitting next to a tree by the lake. Alexandra was lying next to him looking at the clouds. She sat up strait when she heard a strange noise come from Michael. When she looked his way she saw that his eyes had turned turquoise blue and were glowing brightly.

"Michael…are you ok? Michael answer me!" She waved her hand in front of his face but the boy seemed to be in a trance. After a few minutes of shaking him when he didn't respond she got up and started running towards the castle screaming for help. Harry and Draco who were flying around the Quidich field were the first to hear her. They dove down towards her to see what was wrong. When they were near enough she told them about Michael's strange behavior.

"So you're saying that he's not answering you and that his eyes are glowing." Repeated Harry.

"YES! Now hurry and come see if you can wake him." As soon that she was finished speaking Alexandra started running towards where she had left Michael. Draco and Harry hurried and followed her. When they got there Michael was starting to come out of his trance. When his eyes stopped glowing he blinked a few times before looking around. Seeing that Harry and the others were looking at him in concern he hurried to tell them what had happened.

"I…I think I had a vision. And I think it's about something that I'm going to have to do by myself and soon."

Harry frowned and started questioning his brother. "What did you see?"

"I saw myself walking towards a mountain and when I got there I saw that the mountain was actually a volcano. Then I saw myself flying through a storm. Everything was a bit jumbled but I have a feeling that it's my turn to leave on a quest and I must do this by myself."

Harry shook his head. "There is no way I'm going to let you go alone. You're still not trained enough to handle dangerous situations."

Michael let out an exasperated sigh. "I think the only one that can accompany me is uncle Merlin. Everyone else has to stay here."

Harry looked at Draco who shrugged letting him know that there wasn't anything they could do. It seems that Michael's vision had to be fulfilled.

"All right" said Harry as he gave his younger sibling a look full of concern. Since uncle Merlin will be going with you then I guess I can stay here; but you better be careful."

Michael smiled and patted his brother on the arm. "I will Harry. I promise."

As Michael got up Harry watched the twelve year old boy make his way to find their mentor Merlin. Harry was a bit worried about his younger brothers having to go through some intense training and preparations for the upcoming battle but he also knew that there was nothing he could do about it. With the help of all the adults the four of them would get through whatever was thrown their way.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Michael found Merlin by the other side of the lake talking with Remus who was always curious about ancient magic and spells. Merlin listened to the werewolf's questions before chuckling and saying. "Are you sure you were in Gryffindor? Because I swear you sound just like a Ravenclaw."

Remus gave him a sheepish smile and said: "Well the sorting hat wanted to place me in Ravenclaw but it decided that the bravery I showed at handling the werewolf curse outweighed the thirst for knowledge."

The two men kept on talking so Michael had to clear his throat to get their attentions.

"Hum...hum…" the two startled men jumped up and looked at the direction the noise had come from. The saw a smirking Michael standing not too far from them with his arms crossed waiting to be acknowledged.

"Now that I've got your attention gentlemen, I need to speak to Merlin for a few minutes…in private if you don't mind uncle Remus."

Remus smiled at his godson and patted him on the back then he started making his way back to the castle. When Remus was far enough not to hear what he was about to say Michael turned back towards Merlin. "I need to go on a quest and only you can come with me."

"What do you mean child?" the old wizard frowned as he wondered what the boy was speaking about.

"I just had a vision about myself going around the world to the future island of Hawaii where I need to find a Volcano. Once I'm there I'll have a feeling that I'll know what I have to do next. I have to do this alone but Harry insists that someone come with me so I think that it will be ok if you accompany me uncle Merlin. Would you help me?" Michael gave Merlin his puppy dog eyes making the older wizard chuckle.

"Of course I'll help you. I'll open a portal to the islands there you'll be able to see what you have to do next."

Michael nodded and stood back as Merlin waved his hand and opened a portal. The young wizard followed his mentor and soon both of them found themselves on one of the smaller islands. Michael stood looking around and then as if something was pulling at him he started walking towards the north side of the island.

The two men walked for half an hour before coming up to what looked like a cave at the bottom of a small inactive Volcano. Michael looked around to see if he could see any signs of danger but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Uncle Merlin, I have to go on by myself from here. Don't worry I don't have a bad feeling about this place so I'll be ok."

"All right but be careful. I really don't feel like incurring your older brother's wrath. He has quite a temper that one."

Michael gave the old wizard a nervous smile and nodded his agreement. After a few more seconds of watching the Volcano entrance Michael took out his wand and started to walk up to the cave and entered it. Once he was about twenty feet into the tunnel, the entrance caved in blocking his way back and keeping Merlin out. Michael kept on going knowing that this was probably part of what he had to go through. He walked about fifteen minutes before the tunnel started getting narrow. Michael was able to slide through the thin opening and suddenly found himself in a circular room that had a pit of lava right in the middle of the room. As he got a good look around the room he noticed that something was floating over the middle of the lava pool. When Michael took a closer look he noticed two stones floating around each other. One stone was ruby red while the other was sapphire blue. Michael felt a pull to go towards the two stones. He looked around to see if there was any passageway to the middle of the lava pit but he could see nothing that could help him. Then remembering that he had his broom shrunk in his pocket he took it out and used the resizing charm that Harry had taught him a few weeks before. Once his broom was back to its normal size Michael mounted it and started flying towards the two stones. As soon as he started to fly over the pit a strong wind started pushing him back. Determined to succeed at getting what he had come here for he made another dash towards the stones. This time he laid himself flat against the broom and pushed some of his magic to fight against the wind. Soon he was flying in a full blown storm, knowing that he was supposed to be able to control the air and wind an idea came to him. He yelled out for the wind to stop. To his surprise it did; but because of his momentum he almost fell of his broom into the lava. He was able to grab on to his broom with one arm just at the last minute. Climbing back onto his broom Michael was now shaking with exhaustion. He started making his way back towards the stones hoping that he would be able to get them and be on his way. When he got within a few feet of the stones Michael tough that he had finally succeeded but then a ghostly figure appeared in front of him. Michael hovered in place not knowing what to do next. He was surprised when the ghostly woman started speaking to him.

"Child what do you seek within my realm?" Her voice flowed like water in a stream.

Michael gulped nervously before answering. "I was showed a vision that told me to come here. I think what I seek are the stones behind you."

The ghost looked at Michael and started laughing. "What makes you think that you are worthy of the soul stones; you are but a mere child only elemental mages can use soul stones."

Michael frowned he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy to convince the ghost to let him have the stones.

"It my duty to help my brother defeat the dark lord back on our time so I need those stones to help us. I'm a warrior for the light so I have no evil intentions and I won't use those stones for anything evil besides I am an elemental mage and so is my younger brother."

The ghost stood in front of Michael then suddenly it lunged forwards touching Michael's forehead with its hand. Michael found that he couldn't move her touch felt like someone was pouring freezing cold water over him. He was frozen on his broomstick while the ghost seemed to be looking into his mind. He could see images of his younger years; memories that he would rather forget and newer memories that he was happy to see. He was a bit dazed when the ghost finally stepped back and slowly disappeared. But before he could go forward a voice sounded within the cave. The voice seemed to come from the walls of the cave themselves.

"YOUNG WARRIOR OF THE LIGHT; YOU HAVE BEEN DEEMED WORTHY OF RECEIVING THE SOUL STONES. TAKE THE SAPPHIRE ONE FOR YOURSELF AND GIVE THE RUBY TO THE YOUNGEST OF YOUR GROUP….BUT BE WARNED. IF EVER YOU USE THESE STONES FOR EVIL YOUR VERY LIFE WILL BE SUCKED INTO THE STONES WHERE YOU WILL BE TRAPPED FOR ALL ETERNITY…"

Michael looked around one last time before reaching for the two stones. Once he touched the sapphire he felt a wave of power entering his body. (Whoa!) He thought as he held on to the blue stone. He placed the stone in his robe pocket then he reached out to get the red stone. He didn't feel anything when he touched the other stone so he had a feeling that the power of this stone was reserved for Jamie. He placed the stone in his pocket with his then he looked around for a way to exit the cave. He saw that the entrance from which he had come in was now closed. But then he looked up and saw the sky from the top of the Volcano so he decided to fly his broom up to leave by the Volcano's crater. Once out of the Volcano Michael started looking around for Merlin. He spotted the old wizard sitting on a large boulder waiting for his return. When Michael landed in front of the man Merlin smiled and seemed to have a knowing glint in his eyes. Michael rolled his eyes knowing that the old geezer probably had known in advance what he would have to go through to get the stones. He didn't say anything until he had shrunk his broom back and returned it to his robe pocket. (Thank goodness for magical robes) he though as he placed his broom next to the two stones.

"All right I'm ready to go back. I have to see Jamie because I have something that now belongs to him."

"So you found the soul stones." Asked the aged wizard.

"Yes, and stop acting like you don't know what I had to go through. It's clear that you know exactly what went on."

Merlin just smirked at the boy and waved his hand to open a portal back to Hogwarts. The young wizard just followed the old man while mumbling something about not being able to get away from old crazy coots no mater what time line you were in.

Once back at Hogwarts Michael left Merlin to go and find Jamie. He found his young brother sitting in the library with Rowena who was teaching him how to read and write better since Lily could never be bothered to really teach him. The young boy was doing well in his studies so when Michael came into the library Rowena let Jamie go and talk with his brother. Michael took Jamie to his room where he explained to the young boy what had happened just a few minutes ago. Taking Jamie's stone out of his pocket he handed it to him. Jamie took the red stone in his hand and suddenly his eyes went wide when he felt the power of the stone rush through him.

"Wow." He whispered in an awed tone. "What do we do with these?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that they may be part of a staff like Harry's and Draco's. We'll know more as we advance in our training. I guess if they are part of a staff then when we are ready we'll be showed the way to the other parts of the staff. Now come on lets go show the stones to Harry and Draco."

Later that evening everyone sat in the great hall admiring the two soul stones that now belonged to the two youngest of the four chosen ones. They were all wondering what they would need to do to have the other pieces but only time would tell what was in store for them.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

He everyone. Here is another chapter in our love story. I hope you enjoy reading it.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Mind speech will be indicated by /

Parceltongue is indicated by $$$ $$$

WARNING THIS STORY IS SLASH WITH BOY/BOY LOVE HARRY/DRACO AND SIRIUS/REMUS AND THERE MIGHT BE SOME SEXUAL SITUATIONS.

(PLEASE READ)-Now the beginning of this chapter will be a bit different as I go though what the four chosen ones had to do to finish their training and acquire the pieces of their staff. Please enjoy.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A few weeks later when summer ended; the four boys started their intense training to learn all that they needed so they could help Harry defeat Voldemort. Here is how it went for all of them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Jamie's story.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jamie studied under the healer Marcellus, the mentor that Merlin had acquired for him, one hundred years in the future from the Founders time. Under his mentor he studied to become a master healer. He would leave for two weeks and return for a few days to visit before leaving again. Each time either Merlin or Harry would time jump to bring him back to his mentor or to retrieve him for weekends. They estimated that at this rate it would take him two years to become fully trained in healing and by then he would be old enough to start his regular Hogwarts training. Like Harry, the founders wanted the three other boys to finish Hogwarts schooling early so that they could concentrate on learning more advance forms of magic.

During the two years that Jamie spent with his healer mentor he found a piece of wood from a tree that was thought to be extinct. He was in the process of healing some children in a near village when the elder of the village called him into his home. The old man was probably as old if not older than Dumbledore. Jamie bowed to the elder and waited for him to speak, the old man asked Jamie to sit down and offered him some cider to drink. While talking with the elder Jamie felt a pull from something inside the home.

The old man gave Jamie a knowing look and told the boy in a mysterious voice "Follow your feelings young one, what you search is what you were meant to have."

Jamie didn't understand what the old man meant with those words but he got up and started walking towards the back wall of the house. Once there Jamie noticed a hidden door behind some curtains. Following the pull he made his way through the door. He found himself inside a small court yard that was hidden from the outside world. The small garden was no more than the size of his room in Hogwarts. In the middle of the garden was a tall dark brown tree. The bark was such a dark brown that it looked almost black. What amazed the young wizard was that the leaves of the tree were in all the color of the rainbow. Jamie touched the tree caressing the trunk when he heard a thump behind him. Looking at where the noise had come from he saw a large strait branch that had fallen out of the tree. Frowning he bent down to grab the branch and when he finally touched it he felt like an electric shock had gone up his arm. He held the branch up and noticed that it was about the same length as Harry and Draco's staff wood. What shocked him was the knowledge that instinctively came to him. This was to be made into his own staff and with the use of the soul stone and a core he had yet to find he would be able to use the staff like a wand. The now nine year old boy felt like he truly would be able to help his brother in the defeat of Voldemort. When he left the small garden he came walked over to the old man who was standing next to a perch where Jamie could see a very strange kind of bird. It looked like a phoenix but this one was white with silver at the tip on its wings and on its head. The beak and legs of the phoenix seemed to be made of pure silver.

"Wow" he whispered reverently. The bird looked at Jamie and flew to his shoulder, once there he trilled out a song making Jamie's feel like his burdens had been lightened. He smiled at the phoenix like creature then he turned around and questioned the elder.

"What is he? I've never seen a bird like him."

"Aye…and you probably never will again. He is the last of his kind and since his mate was killed years ago there will be no more younglings. Once he passes to the great beyond his race will become instinct. He is an ice phoenix. With his tears he can heal any kind of injury except for death itself. Unlike his cousin the fire phoenix he only needs one tear to heal a wound. But unlike his cousins he doesn't live for thousands of years. Ice phoenixes have a life expectancy of about five hundred years while the fire birds can live for up to twenty to thirty hundred years. His name is Glacius and I think he has something for you my young healer friend, brother of the Lord of the light."

Jamie looked back up at the phoenix. The bird jumped back onto its perch. He started preening himself making a few breast feathers fall into the tray under him. The he gently picked up the feathers with his beak and flew back to Jamie's shoulder. He trilled out a song while gesturing with his wings that he wanted Jamie to extend his hand. He placed the three feathers in the young wizard's hands then disappeared in a puff of snowflakes and ice pellets.

Jamie looked down at his hand and saw that two of the feathers were white while the third was silver. He looked back up at the elder who now had a grin on his face.

"It would seem that Glacius wants you to use his feathers as the core to your staff. It is an honor to have a phoenix give one feather for a wand but for a phoenix to give three…and from an ice phoenix on top of that…well let's just say that today is your lucky day. Take good care of that branch that the Evercolor tree gave you. That tree has wonderful magical healing properties when its leaves are used in potions."

Not knowing what to say, Jamie just nodded in agreement. Later that week when he made his trip back to the Founder's time he was excited to show the others what he had acquired during his weeks away. Merlin took a look at the wood and feathers then promised Jamie that as soon that his healer studies were done he would help him build his staff.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Michael's story.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Michael was now working on his second, third and fourth year curriculum while learning other methods of defense under the tutelage of Godric, Sirius and Remus. One night while he was searching for potion ingredients in the dark Forest with Severus and Draco, he got separated from them and came upon a well in the middle of the woods. Michael looked around to see if there were any houses around but he couldn't see anything.

(What in Merlin's name is a well doing in the middle of the forest?) He asked himself as he cautiously approached the well while taking out his wand. When he was about ten feet away a strange enchanting music started to come from the well. Michael frowned when he felt himself being drawn near the well. When he arrived right next to the well a female voice started talking to him. The voice reminded him of the tale of mermaids his mother used to tell him as a young boy.

"Come" the voice would say. "Come to us…we're waiting for you."

Michael was puzzled, who was waiting for him? Getting a bad feeling from the well he started making his way back to the trail where he had left his basket of potion ingredients. The further he walked from the well the angrier the voice got until finally a translucent figure appeared over the well.

"NO ONE REFUSES THE SIREN'S CALL." Screamed the figure before sending a bolt of energy towards Michael. He recognized that the spell was a stunner made of a combination of water and electricity. He decided to see if he could control the water part of the spell and divert the spell into a different direction. He lifted his hand sending a gust of wind towards the spell and at the same time called upon his control of water. Just a few feet from where the spell would have hit him it veered off and hit a near by tree. Breathing hard Michael watched the figure to see if she was going to attack again. After a few seconds when nothing happened Michael started speaking to the ghostly form. He was starting to get tired of dealing with ghost and ancient magical beings. This was the second time he was confronted by some unknown female; the first time had been in the cave when he received the soul stones.

"Why did you attack me and what do you want from me?" he asked.

The woman looked at Michael for a few more seconds before speaking. "My sisters and I are the guardians of the well of dreams. We protect it against dark wizards who would use its magical water for evil purposes."

"What is so special about the water from your well?" Michael seemed puzzled because he had never heard anything about a well of dreams. Even the founders never mentioned it and it was right in their back yard.

"The water from this well can be used to induce dreams or nightmares whichever the caster whishes for his victim. A powerful nightmare can cause a lot of damage to someone's mind. This is why we have to protect this water in the wrong hands it could be used to control many people. This water can also cause someone to see into the future if they have somewhat of a gift for being a seer. No one should know too much about their future. Knowing too much can cause dangerous circumstances to happen."

Michael nodded in understanding. "Yes I know what seeing the future can do. I'm a seer myself and already the visions I have can be quite hard to accept."

The creature floated towards Michael. The young boy took a defensive position not trusting what the creature would do.

"I mean you no harm young one." She said as she glided to stand in front of Michael. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I see that you are very important in the distant future. You are one of the chosen ones. I also see that you are in need of a core for your staff. Maybe you are the one worthy of having some of the water of the well." She smiled again at Michael before waiving her hand and a crystal bottle appeared in her hand. In the bottle Michael could see some glowing blue liquid.

"Use this water as the magical core to your staff young seer and may you see clearly into making the right choices to help our world survive the attacks of evil."

As soon that Michael touched the bottle the creature disappeared and he found himself standing next to his basket. He frowned as he tried to remember where the well was but couldn't. He shook his head and placed the small bottle in his robe pocket. (Goodness will strange things ever stop happening to me? Now I know how Harry feels having one adventure after the other.) He thought as he made his way back towards the castle. (All I need now is the wood for my staff and I'll be able to build it. I can't wait to show this water to Merlin. How fitting that my core is magical water when I'm a water elemental.)

Michael made his way back to the castle when he saw Draco and Severus coming out of the forest right behind him.

"Where were you Michael? We've been looking all over the place for you." Asked Severus as he walked up to the boy. Michael started explaining what had happened. The two older wizards looked at each other. Draco sniggered as he joked that only things like this would happen to the Potter boys. Severus rolled his eyes and agreed with his godson. Michael just glared at them while they made their way back towards the castle.

A month later from the forest incident Michael was training with Harry when again he fell into a trance. Harry had just enough time to run and catch his brother before he fell to the ground. A few minutes later Michael opened his glowing eyes. Harry always thought that it was eerie when this happened. When Michael's eyes stopped glowing Harry knew that the vision had passed.

"What did you see?" he asked his younger brother.

"I…I have to go into the lake to retrieve something. I thing I have to get the last missing piece for my staff."

Harry had a puzzled look on his face. "But all you need now is some kind of branch to make the staff itself. What kind of wood could you find in the lake?"

"I don't know Harry but I have to go. I'll just go and use Gillyweed to be able to breathe under water. One hour should do the trick. I'll be back before you know it." Before Harry had time to protest Michael ran towards the castle to get some Gillyweed from Salazar's potions store.

About half an hour later Michael was swimming towards the bottom of the lake. He made his way to the merepeople's city. When he got there he was greeted by the leader of the merefolk. He used telepathy to talk with the man to explain why he was now in their city. The old merman turned around and started speaking with a few more of the people around him. Michael saw an old mermaid come up to the leader and point a something in the distance in the middle of the town square. Michael squinted to try and get a better look. What he saw was the strangest thing he had ever seen. It was a tree made of coral growing on some kind of wood. The leader gesture for Michael to get closer, as the young wizard got closer the leader explained that no one could get within ten feet of the odd tree. No one knew where it came from, it had appeared in the small garden about one hundred years ago and was still the same as it was back then.

Michael stopped at about fifteen feet from the tree before gulping and forcing himself to make his way slowly towards the tree. The merpeople watched as Michael was able to get to within two feet of the tree before he stopped. All of a sudden Michael's eyes started glowing like when he had a vision but this time he was holding his head and screaming in pain. It lasted for about two minutes before Michael passed out. He wasn't able to see the branch that had fell over him while he was lying unconscious at the foot of the tree.

The leader of the Merefolk noticed that Michael's gills were starting to disappear so he made a mad dash towards the tree hoping to be able to pass the barrier to save the young human. He knew the boy was one of the adopted sons of one of the Founders of Hogwarts so he wanted to keep their relation with the humans a good one. To his surprise he was able to cross the barrier and then he grabbed Michael and the branch then he started swimming towards the surface. He was able to pull Michael's head out of the water in time for the boy to take his first breath. The merman started making strange noises with his mouth hoping to get the attention from someone outside the castle. A few minutes later Salazar came out of the nearby tree line and saw the merman waving his hand. The wizards dropped his basket and started running towards the lake and when he saw that the merman was holding an unconscious Michael he started to go into the water. He was about waist deep when the merman swam up to him and handed him Michael and his branch. Salazar thanked his aquatic friend and lifted Michael in his arms and started running towards the infirmary. He called for a house elf to fetch Helga who was their healer. When he got to the infirmary he watched his second adopted son to see if he could see any injuries that would indicated what had happened. The only thing that seemed wrong with Michael was that his nose was bleeding. Salazar turned around when he saw Jamie and Helga come running into the infirmary. Jamie quickly placed his hands over his brother to see if he could feel what was wrong. After a few minutes Jamie gasped then he frowned in concentration. Placing both his hands on Michael's head he started forcing his healing power to work on his brother. Soon Jamie's eyes were glowing and so were his hand. The young wizard was concentrating so hard on his task that he didn't notice when the others came into the infirmary and stood back watching him work. After a few minutes the glow on his hands disappeared, he turned around and gave a tired smile to Helga.

"He's going to be fine. He had been hit by something very powerful that caused some blood vessels in his head to bleed. I was lucky to be here because if he would have been left with those injuries for any length of time he would have died. Now all he needs is rest and a blood replenishing potion."

Salazar hugged the young healer and thanked him. He went to Helga's office to get a bottle of blood replenishing potion and gave it to Michael with Helga's help. He poured the potion while Helga massaged his throat to get him to swallow the potion. After a few minutes Michael started to get some color back. Helga conjured a chair and sat next to the bed.

"You guys can go. I'll stay here and watch over him. I'll let you know when he wakes up."

Everyone nodded and left the infirmary quietly to not wake the young man up. Harry was the last to leave, he stood there for a few more seconds watching his brother sleep. Helga gave him a small grin.

"He'll be ok Harry, Jamie is one of the best healers in the world. Go and rest with Draco, I'll let you know when he's awake."

"Thanks Aunt Helga." Harry gave Michael one last look then he left to make his way back the rooms he shared with Draco.

It took two days for Michael to wake up. When he did he lifted his hand and his future staff came to him. He looked at the strange wood that was mixed with blue coral. The wood itself looked like flowing water. He realized that everything about his staff was based on his water element which was the stronger of the two elements he could control. He jumped in surprise when he heard Harry speak next to him.

"Are you ok Michael. What happened?"

Michael took a deep breath then started to explain what had happened to him in the underwater city.

"When I got to the Merfolk city I talked with their leader and explained to him why I wanted to see the tree growing in the middle of their city. He listened to me then agreed that I could go near the tree. He said that none of his people could get within ten feet from the tree. I swam towards it and as soon that I got close to it I felt the wards that were protecting the tree. I was able to cross them and make my way to the tree. When I got there I fell into another trance where a voice kept telling me to come near and place my hand on the trunk of the tree. When I was in contact with the tree I felt a surge of power like I had never felt before. I tried to get away but I couldn't, just before I was finally released the voices told me if I survived then I would be worthy of its gift. Then I fell into darkness and woke up here today. What happened to me after that?" Michael was looking to Harry for answers.

"Well the leader of the merfolk saved you. He grabbed you and brought you up to the surface were Salazar found you. He brought you to the infirmary where Jamie was able to heal you. If it wasn't for the fact that Jamie was here for the weekend then you might be dead right now. Our baby brother has an extraordinary gift for healing. You've been unconscious for two days."

Michael looked at Harry in shock. "Two days! Merlin!"

Harry laughed as he gave his kid brother a hug. Things would be ok now that Michael didn't have to run all over the place anymore for the parts needed for his staff.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Draco's story.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile Draco was also living his own adventures. He had his wood for his staff and a beautiful stone given to him by Merlin a few weeks after Harry's birthday. His stone was a huge emerald which had the crystallized heart of a small dragon in the middle of the emerald. Whey Draco asked Merlin where he had gotten the stone; the old wizard just gave him a mysterious smile and disappeared with a pop. He was still missing his core but he had a feeling that he would get it soon.

A year after they had decided to stay and train with the founders Draco woke up one night all sweaty from a nightmare. It showed him a bloody battle where most of the forces of the light were defeated. He had seen himself cry over Harry's body. The dream had shocked him. He also noticed something else about the dream, there were some clues as to where he had to go to find his staff core. He had seen a valley where old dragon bones could be seen. He had never heard about this valley but he knew from the dream where it was. It was an ancient dragon burial ground hidden by the dragons so that no human could find it. Every dragon that was dying of a natural death would make their way to this burial ground where they would be able to die in peace. Draco knew he had to make his way to this place and he had to do so alone.

A few days later without telling Harry, Draco made his way out the castle while his soul mate slept on. He left Harry a note on the side table where Harry placed his wand so this way he knew that his lover would find the note. He slipped out of the castle grounds then apparated deep within the hidden mountains of Romania. He knew that one day in his own time that this would be the place where wizards would come and take care of the dragons that were left.

Once he arrived at his destination he started feeling like something was pulling at him. He followed the direction this feeling was indicating and quickly made his way towards his goal. He came upon a valley that looked empty and devoid of any life. Draco frowned, he knew he was at the right place but this didn't look anything like in his dream. He kept on walking and when he walked another fifteen feet he felt an invisible wall in front of him blocking his way.

Draco touched the wall with his hand and noticed that it was actually made of magic. Pushing more of his power in his hand he was able to push his hand pass the barrier. After about a half hour of putting all his magical strength into crossing the wall Draco finally tumbled over to the other side. What he saw made his eyes go wide in wonder. Hundreds of dragon skeletons were all amassed in front of him. He didn't know what to do next so he kept on walking. He saw different size of skeletons and could see that some dragons had probably died young while others had grown to be very old and very big. After about an hour of walking Draco came upon a cave right in the middle of the valley. In the mouth of the cave Draco could see the head of a sleeping dragon. The beast was gently snoring while puff of smoke would come out of its nose. Draco stepped back but stumbled on a rock and fell down on his side with his arm under him. He heard the snap of his bone breaking form his weight falling on it. The noise was enough to wake the dragon who took one look at Draco and started roaring. Draco tried to get away but the pain in his arm brought him back down. He had hurt his wand arm and he was still training in wandless magic so he was now defenseless in front of the twenty feet high dragon.

The dragon walked over to where Draco was kneeling and stood towering over the young man. The dragon sniffed the air around Draco and seemed puzzled about something.

"You smell of my kind but not. How is this possible?" drawled the dragon in a voice quite like Draco's.

Draco was startled by the dragons' voice. "You…you can talk."

The dragon chuckled. "Doesn't everybody?"

Draco just looked at the dragon flabbergasted. "Er…yeah. I guess." For the first time in his life the Slytherin prince was speechless.

The dragon sat in front of Draco and started watching the teen with curiosity. "I haven't seen a human in almost five hundred years. That was before I became the guardian of these sacred lands."

Draco looked around to look at the remains of the other dragons. "It must get lonely here with no one to talk to."

"Yes that is one price to pay for having such an important role in our world. Sometimes one must make sacrifices for the good of others.

Draco shook his head in agreement. "Yeah I know what you mean. My soul mate and I have had to make a few ourselves so that we could train and defeat Voldemort."

"What's a Voldemort?" asked the ancient being.

"He is an evil dark Lord that is trying to take over the world. He believes that killing muggles and everyone that isn't pureblood will make him able to control the wizarding world. He crazy and what gets me mad the most is that he's a half blood himself. My father is unfortunately his second in command but I don't believe in the same things he does."

"So you child are on the side of the light. Tell me boy…are there any dragons in your lineage?"

Draco looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Wizards can't have children with dragons."

The dragon just chuckled some more before closing his eyes. He started glowing and reducing in size. When the glow disappeared a man with flowing silver hair was standing in front of Draco. "We dragons have a few races that can transform into humans for a short while. If one of my kind was to have an affair with a human while in this form they could very well have a child which is a half blood as you call them. These children are called Draconians."

Draco's mouth was hanging open as he watched the dragon return to his original form.

"Wow…so you think that some of my ancestors might be dragons?"

"Well I do smell dragon blood within you. So it is very possible that you are one of the descendants of one of these couplings. Many pureblood wizards have affairs after they have sired heirs so one of them could have had an affair with a dragon and passed the child off as a Malfoy."

Draco gave him a skeptical look. "How do we find this out for sure?"

"Well there is the lineage potion that would tell you if you have blood other than human in you. If you use the right kind of parchment the potion will identify which race was the person if they weren't human."

"Oh… maybe I can get my godfather and Salazar to help me make the potion. You have made me curious as to wither I do have some dragon blood in me."

"If you do then return here and I will give you something that you are seeking. Now go before your lover wakes and finds you gone. And by the way young one what is your name?"

"That's ok. I left Harry a note. But you're right he will still be worried and my name is Draco Malfoy."

"How fitting that your name would mean Dragon. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again." Looking at Draco wincing in pain the dragon extended one of its large scaled arms and touched Draco's arm. Draco's arm glowed for a few seconds before another snap was heard. Draco knew that his arm had been healed and snapped back in place.

"Thank you?" Draco smiled up gratefully at the dragon. He said goodbye to the dragon and left the burial ground. He apparated back to the Hogwarts gates and made his way back to the quarters he shared with Harry. He came in just in time to see Harry reading his note.

Harry looked up relieved to see that Draco was back. After his blond lover had finished telling him about his trip to the dragon's sacred land they both descended to the dungeons to get Severus and Salazar to help them with the potion. The two Slytherin men were a bit surprised at the request but both of them were also curious as to why the dragon felt that Draco might have dragon blood.

It took a week plus a day, plus an hour, plus a minute and a second to brew the potion. It was a particular potion that needed few ingredients but exact timing as to what time the ingredients should be placed in the cauldron. When they were done Severus handed a vial of the potion to Draco who opened the vial and poured the potion over a piece of charmed parchment. When the parchment absorbed the entire potion, he took a small ceremonial dagger and cut his finger to let five drops of blood fall onto the parchment. When he was done Harry healed his cut and they waited for the results. After about a minute the parchment started to glow and words started appearing. Draco first saw his name, then the name of his parents appeared and grandparent's and it kept on going until it finally stopped at about thirty generations in the past.

Curious Draco traced his line with his finger and saw that a few of the names were written in the same color. All the human names were black while three others were an eerie color of green. Besides the name the word Draconian would appear. Draco now knew for sure that he had dragon ancestors, not only one but three. Three of his grandmothers had cheated on their pureblood husbands and given birth to children that had been passed off as heirs. Draco started laughing. When Harry asked what was so funny he just replied that if Lucius were to ever find out that he knew about their heritage he would probably deny everything. The man just was a bit too proud about being pureblood.

"Now I know what my father was hiding about our family line. This must be where I get my extra powers. I guess the Draconian gene must be strong in me."

Harry nodded his agreement to his soul mate' idea. The men spent the rest of the evening talking about their discovery. Soon the women joined in and Helga made sure that Draco understood that she would always love him like a son no matter what or who were his ancestors. Draco tearfully hugged her and told her he loved her too and for the first time called her mum instead of Helga.

The next day Draco left to return to the dragon burial ground. He had a much easier time passing through the wards this time. He then took out his broom from his pocket and enlarged it. He flew the rest of the way to find the old dragon he had met earlier. When he got there the dragon was sitting down and seemed to be waiting for him. When Draco stood up in front of him the dragon smiled.

"Can I see the parchment with your lineage?"

"Yes." Draco handed the parchment to the dragon, which had turned back to his human self, and started reading it. When he came upon a name on the parchment he gasped. He looked back at Draco and had surprised written all over his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well it would seem that I am one of your ancestors. I didn't thing the few nights I spent with a human girl would have yielded a child." After handing back the paper to Draco he said. "I am the first draconian to appear on your list. There were two more after me. All of us conceived with the witches we were with. This means that you have enough of dragon blood in you to make you quite powerful."

"But I'm already powerful. My soul mate is the Lord of the light and Merlin explained that because of this I had become very powerful so that I could help Harry ground his magic."

"Well now young one, you are full of surprises aren't you?" After having changed back to his original form and giving what could resemble a smile the dragon extended his arm and swiped one of his claws across it. He then conjured a small crystal vial and let his blood fill it halfway.

"Take this and use it as your staff core. It will only help you bring out your draconian powers. You will need to do this soon as you will need a few months of practice to have control over your new powers.'

Draco was speechless but was still able to thank the dragon after he had recovered from the shock. He made his way back to the castle where he and Merlin started working right away on his staff. Harry watched as his lover seemed to become even more content as he discovered what his heritage had given him. Draco now felt whole, with his soul mate and his true magical powers.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Harry's story.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry was now only working with Merlin since he had surpassed all of what the other people could teach him. The only times he would join Draco and Michael was when they were in muggle defense training classes. Harry enjoyed the time he would be able to learn with his boyfriend and younger brother.

He too had his last piece of his staff come to him in a strange way. One day when he was outside flying with Draco over the Quidich pitch he saw something orange fly by and he stopped his broom to get a good look at it. The thing crashed on the ground while igniting in a ball of flames. Harry and Draco rushed over to see what had happened and what they found was a pile of ashes with small chirps coming from within the ashes. Harry knelt down and started pushing the ashes aside. He saw the head of a baby phoenix appear. Gently Harry lifted the baby phoenix and placed him in his arms.

"Draco I'm going to take him to Fawkes in dad's office. Can you grab some of his ashes since he needs them to regain his strength?

"Sure I'll be there in a minute." Draco was already picking up the ashes on the ground as he spoke. Harry quickly made his way to the headmaster's office.

"Dad…Dad…are you there?"

Godric opened the door and saw that Harry was carrying something in his arms. Harry rushed pass him and placed the baby bird in the tray under Fawkes' perch. The adult phoenix looked at the baby with curiosity before trilling out one of his beautiful songs. The baby seemed to react to the song and started chirping too. Draco came into the office and placed the ashes he had picked up around the baby bird. The little one formed a nest with the ashes and promptly fell asleep in the middle of its new nest. Fawkes gave a message to Harry telling him that he would watch over the chick until he was old enough to take care of himself. It would probably take three days for the bird to regain its adult form.

Harry and Draco left the small bird with the wise phoenix and returned to the Quidich pitch to finish their game. Harry returned to Godric's office everyday to check on the young bird and finally on the fifth day Harry came in to see the young adult flying around the room. When Harry came in, the gold colored phoenix came and landed on Harry's shoulder.

/Hello young Lord of the light. My name is Luminar and I'm a phoenix of light. I want to thank you for taking care of me while I was incapacitated. I was attacked while I flew over the forest near this castle and when I felt the presence of another of my kind nearby I knew that I would be able to get help here. I'm sorry if I scared you and your mate the other day./

/Its ok, we were just startled. I hope your feeling better now./

/Yes young Lord, now that I'm back in form I must continue my journey to the nesting grounds. But as a thank you gift I will give you one of my tail feathers to place in your staff. Only the purest of beings can use the feathers of a light phoenix and you young lord are the purest being I've met. I have lived many years and have traveled all over the world and I find you worthy of my gift./

Harry was looking at the bird with his mouth wide open in shock.

/Flies Harry, flies./ said Fawkes as he sniggered at his young friends shocked expression.

Harry snapped his mouth closed while glaring at the old bird.

/Thank you Luminar I'm honored that you think me worthy of one of your feathers. I will treasure it and I will start right away on working on my staff./

/Your welcome my Lord. Now I wish you the best and also I wish you a long life of happiness./ With those parting word the light phoenix spread its wings and flew out the window. Harry watched the bird go until he couldn't see him anymore. In his hand was a long gold feather that would be the heart of his staff.

Turning back to his lover Harry saw love and understanding in the blonde's eyes. Now they had all the pieces of the weapons that would help them defeat their enemy. Now all they needed was time to train and learn how to use their staffs in battle.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Eleven years had come to pass… and as time went by the four boys became a force not to be messed with. They learned how to work as a team. Jamie did finish his healing apprentiship in two years and it took him another four to finish his Hogwarts schooling. During his years as a Hogwarts student he became a double animagus. He could transform into a squirrel and into a white dove. Merlin said that his dove form was because of his healing abilities since he would never be able to harm anyone and would prefer to find a peaceful solution to problems. Afterwards he studied for four more years; he learned to control his elements and all kinds of advance magics. After he was done his training he took a year to travel the world with the others to learn all kinds of foreign magics. During his eleven years in the Founders time Jamie grew up to be a handsome young man With long messy black hair that came down to his shoulders; his brown eyes shone with wisdom and compassion. He too looked like James Potter but not as much as Harry since he had a bit more of his mother in him. He was a master healer and didn't even need a wand to heal most injuries; as long as his hands touched the wounded person or animal they would be healed by his magic. At the age of seventeen Jamie had fallen in love with Salazar's third youngest daughter Sarina. Now that he was nineteen the two were engaged to be married to the great joy of Salazar and Helga who already loved the young man as a son. A few years earlier Godric and Rowena had adopted him making him officially a Gryffindor. Jamie loved his family and he loved living in the past. He hardly thought of his real parents anymore not having seen them in eleven years. He now understood that they had not really loved him, so like Michael he had disowned the Potters and when they returned for a year back to the future he would keep this hidden from them as to not arouse any suspicions that something was amiss.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As for Michael he had finished his Hogwarts schooling in three years and a half since he had already done his first year back in the future. It took him another two years and a half to properly learn how to use his gift of sight. He too added another animagus form to his repertoire. He could become an otter; this form was the one he liked the most because it gave him the ability to hide in plain sight. Who would think an otter would be spying on the enemy as he could easily hide in the edge of water sources and since he was also a land animal he would be able to hide in bushes. It was a lot less attention grabbing than his Gryffin form. Then it also took him about four years to learn to use his fire and air elements. He too spent a year traveling with his brothers and Draco to learn new magic.

Another thing that had changed in Michael's life was that he was now a happily married man. At nineteen years of age he had married his long time friend Alexandra and would now joke that he was his brother's brother in law. Since both he and Alexandra were not related by blood except for Harry being both their brother Michael had been able to marry the young lady with the blessing of her parents. Merlin had officiated over the wedding ceremony and they had celebrated late into the night inviting most of the villagers of Hogsmead; it was quite an honor for the people of the village to be invited to the young Lady Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin's wedding. Alexandra was pregnant with their first child and would give birth around early December; now with the boys almost ready to return to the future for a year she wouldn't be able to leave her timeline. Dumbledore would be sent a letter stating that she had moved with her family to the States so it would explain why she wasn't returning to school with the others.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Draco had finished his last three years of schooling in a year. He had trained with Salazar and Severus in advance potions; he received his mastery in potions at the tender age of seventeen making him the youngest potion master since his own godfather Severus who had become a master at twenty. The proud godfather had bought a gold cauldron for Draco as a graduation gift. The boy had fawned over the cauldron for days making Harry watch him with indulgence as the exited teen tried even more complex potions.

Today the two had now been soul bounded for eleven years and had celebrated their official wedding ceremony five years ago in front of their families who witnessed their promise of loving each other for all eternity. Now the two twenty five year olds were also anxiously waiting to return to the future to finish Harry's task so they could come back and live peacefully with their family. All of them knew that after they got rid of Riddle and returned back to the Founders time they would have to change their names to Gryffindor and Slytherin for good because they knew that they couldn't keep their family names of Potter or Malfoy or it would change the future.

Draco too had gotten a second and third animagus form; he could now change into an owl which greatly resembled Hedwig. Harry had laughed when Hedwig had started to get jealous and had started to peck at Draco until he fell off of Harry's shoulder. The owl had just glared at Draco when the young man had turned back into his human form. It had taken a lot of coaxing for her to accept that he wouldn't be taking her place as Harry's mail carrier. His third form was that of a dolphin. He had found out that it was very rare for an animagus to be a sea creature because of the need to breathe air but Draco didn't have any problem with it and enjoyed exploring the lake while casting a salt water spell around himself while in the water.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Harry had mastered all the skills and gifts that he was given. He now could hold his own in a duel against Merlin; everybody else would be easily beaten except for Draco who always gave him a thorough workout. Merlin said it was because of their soul bond that they had trouble fighting each other since they could both feel what move the other would pull next. Harry had learned a few more forms for his animagus transformations. He now could also become a falcon, Labrador, mouse, snake and horse. He had forms for every kind of situation where it would be easy for him to hide and not get caught by the Dark forces. Harry was now a master swordsman as was Draco and Michael. Jamie could hold his own but he preferred healing to fighting. The young Lord of the light had taken the time to make allegiance with other races of light creatures and even some of the dark ones. They had promised Harry that they would pass on their oath of loyalty to their descendants and when the time came Harry would be able to call upon them to help in the war against Voldemort.

Now that they were all trained and ready to return Severus started making the de-aging potion. It took two weeks to brew in which time everyone packed their things for their last year in the future. Severus also planned on returning to the past with everyone else to keep his cover as a death eater; he would now spy for Harry and Draco and would only give small amounts of information to Dumbledore. He too had found someone to love in the Founder's time and he was finally happy. He had met a young widow with two small children that had quickly gotten attached to the dark wizard. Melinda Boswald was the new Herbology teacher at school and both of them could often be seen working on potions ingredients together in the greenhouse. Her two sons who had never really known their father had quickly grown attached to the quiet man. Severus was happy that he would be able to experience fatherhood since he wasn't sure he would be able to impregnate Melinda because of all the torture he had endured by Voldemort's hand. Severus planned to ask his love for her hand in marriage when he returned; he also planed to take her family name as to not change anything about the Snape family in the future. He would wait until the threat of Voldemort was passed before making any commitments.

So with all their loved ones the four boys and three adults slowly got ready to leave to return to their own time.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

HI everyone. Here is another chapter in our love story. I hope you enjoy reading it.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Mind speech will be indicated by /

Parceltongue is indicated by $$$ $$$

WARNING THIS STORY IS SLASH WITH BOY/BOY LOVE HARRY/DRACO AND SIRIUS/REMUS AND THERE MIGHT BE SOME SEXUAL SITUATIONS.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

YEAR FOUR-PART ONE.

The morning of their planned return to the future came quickly. Since the potion took a few hours to work. They had taken it the previous night before going to bed. All seven of them were packed and ready to go. Remus and Sirius looked like they did eleven years only loosing a few laugh lines around their eyes, while the boys were looking very young. Harry and Draco grimaced at seeing themselves in their fourteen year old bodies again. Having been bonded for eleven years they were used to showing their affection in public and sleeping in the same bed so they would have to be extra careful when they returned back to their time. Severus also took the potion, he laughed at the expression on Melinda's face as he now looked ten years younger. She smirked and hinted that maybe he shouldn't take the counter potion when he returned. With a saucy wink she whispered in his ear that he was totally sexy as a younger man. He looked at her smiling at her sense of humor. He took her in his arms and gave her a thorough snogging leaving her breathless and making the others chuckle at the display. The dark wizard had changed a lot during his stay with the founders; love and friendship had a good influence on him. He and the two marauders had finally became friends when after they had talked they discovered that most of the malicious pranks pulled on the potion master had been orchestrated by James Potter.

Alexandra had a bit of fun at the expense of Michael. She kept teasing him about chasing after older women when she saw his twelve year old self come out of their bedroom. She had stayed with her parents the night before because the potion tended to cause the person to trash in bed and they didn't want to take the chance that the baby would get hurt. Michael blushed when Alexandra pinched his cheeks saying that he was 'sooooo' cute. He just glared at his wife and turned around in a huff making his wife laugh even more. Jamie had a hard time with becoming eight again and his fiancé was laughing as well when she saw her future husband as a child again. She kissed him on the cheek while telling him to be a good boy and patting his head. He glared at her and shook his head mumbling something about crazy women.

Now that everyone had said goodbye to their families in the past Harry time jumped Sirius and Remus to a week after their original departure so it would look like they had only gone on vacation for a week. After the two men were settled back in their flat Harry returned to get Severus. He time jumped the potion master to five minutes after he had first taken him to see the Founders. Petunia was still dazed by Harry's obliviate and didn't react to the two wizards suddenly reappearing in front of her. With a nod to the young savior Severus apparated back to Hogsmead to make his way back to the castle.

Finally Harry time jumped Draco and his brothers to a week before school started. This way they would be able to do a bit of shopping for their school supplies. Harry went to the local post outlet to send an owl with the letter from Alexandra's parents telling the headmaster that they were moving to the states so she wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts.

The four boys passed the week by closely observing the principal areas where Voldemort could attack. They made maps of the areas they wanted to know by heart so that if they were forced into a battle they would be able to have knowledge of the terrain. So they mapped out the ministry of magic, Diagon Alley, Hogsmead, Nocturne Alley, Platform nine and three quarters. They didn't need to map out Hogwarts since all of them knew the school like the back of their hands and they had Sirius' copy of the marauder's map.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Two days before their scheduled return to Hogwarts they were spotted by Lucius Malfoy. He came up to the boys who were sitting at the ice cream shop and insisted that Draco return home to see his mother for those two days. Unable to find an excuse to refuse his father Draco bid his boyfriend goodbye and followed his father to the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo to get back to the manor. As he walked towards the pub Draco noticed that his father was giving him some strange looks. He examined his hand where a new ring could only be seen by him and the other three chosen ones. The ring was his staff that had been transfigured so that he could hide it but still have it with him. The others also had done the same to their staff. He felt safer knowing that his powers were still in reach. He didn't trust his father knowing the exact nature of the older Malfoy.

(Oh oh…I don't think this is going to be good.) Thought the younger blond as he took a handful of floo powder and called out "Malfoy Manor" before disappearing into the green flames. As he walked out of the fireplace into his father's study he noticed that his mother wasn't even waiting for him. Now he knew that he was in trouble and that his father had just used Narcissa as an excuse to get him back to their home.

/Harry…Harry can you hear me/ sent Draco through their telepathic link.

/Yes Draco I can hear you. Is there a problem love/

Harry's voice seemed strained. Draco knew that because of their close bond they would be uncomfortable being so far away from each other.

/No love, there is nothing yet. My mother isn't here so I have no idea what my father has planned for me. /

As he sent his last message Lucius apparated into the room. He stood silently watching his son who didn't flinch under his hard glare. Lucius found this unusual because Draco never showed any back bone before. It must be his friend's influence that was making him stronger. The head of the Malfoy family didn't like the idea that his son could think for himself. He needed to boy to be pliable so when he was old enough he would serve their master without question.

"Now son..." Purred the older wizard, in a voice, that only a few months ago, would have made Draco shiver in fear. "What is it exactly that you and the Potter boy have been up to this summer? And don't give me a story about living with muggles for the summer. I saw you two leave the train station in June and you definitely weren't going anywhere near the muggle world. What was that black hole that you two stepped through and what powers does your friend have."

Draco looked at his father and understood that he had seen them leave the train station through one of Harry's time portal. (SHIT….what do I say now?)

After a few seconds of thought Draco found the perfect excuse. "We spend the summer in a hidden place where the Potters go to train Harry's sister. I don't know where it was because it's hidden under the Fidelius charm. And the Potter mostly kept us away from them so that we wouldn't distract Jasmine, so we weren't able to find out where we were. That black thing you saw us go through was an illusion cast by headmaster Dumbledore to get people off our trail while we used a portkey."

Lucius watched as Draco talked to see if he could catch his son lying. Thanks to Draco's occlumency skills he was able to hide the lie from his father. Draco kept on staring strait into his father's eyes knowing that if he hid his face from his father that they older man would know that he was lying.

Satisfied with what he could see Lucius stood back up strait but kept on glaring at his son. "I will take your excuse this time Draco. But next time you will get the boy's location for our lord. Through him we may be able to get our hands on the girl-who-lived. Soon our Lord will return to us and this world will change for the better as we get rid of all the muggles and mudbloods."

Draco watched as his father stormed out of the room and shook his head in disbelief. How could his proud father be happy of the dark Lord returning; he would be made into a slave again to his master. Knowing that the death eaters probably had another plan to bring back Voldemort, Draco couldn't stop thinking about what would be waiting for them this coming school year. A few seconds after his father had left the room the fireplace turned green and out came his godfather who had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok Draco?" asked the older man.

In a hush tone he answered. "Yes uncle Sev…all he wanted to know was where I was this summer. He saw us go through the portal…" Draco stopped talking when his father returned to the room.

"Ah Severus…the ward did tell me that someone had come to the Manor. Is there something you need?"

Severus shook his head. "No Lucius. I was a Diagon Alley when you two left and I wanted to see how Draco's summer had gone; when I saw you two go through the floo at the Leaky Cauldron I decided to follow. Since I was unable to keep him with me I was curious as to what he and Potter had done."

"So you knew that Draco was with the Potters all along." Lucius frowned at the fact that his friend had kept Draco's whereabouts from him.

"I knew they were together but I didn't know where. After all it would have looked strange to Dumbledore if I would have refused that Draco spent some time with his best friend during the summer while he was in my charge. He was harping about wanting someone to distract Harry while they trained their precious savior." Snape spat out the word savior like it was the foulest thing that existed. "Now that I see that Draco's summer went well I must return to Hogwarts I still have a few last minute preparations to make for the school year." With a nod to Draco and Lucius, Severus turned back toward the fireplace and flooed back to his office.

The two Malfoys watched as the potion master left the Manor; when he was gone Lucius turned back towards his son. "Tonight you will be coming to a meeting with me. It's about time I introduce you to your future companions in the death eater circle." Lucius turned back to leave again. "Be prepared for nine this evening; wait for me at the entrance hall and wear something dark." Without waiting for a response Lucius disappeared into the library. Draco just watched silently for a few minutes to make sure that his father wouldn't come out again then he made his way to his room.

/Harry….Harry, love are you listening/

/Yes, Dray, is there something wrong/

/Well not right now but my father wants to take me to a death eater meeting where they will probably be making plans to bring back Voldemort. I know I can't get the dark mark since only Voldemort can give it to his minions but I just hope that they don't get in their heads to go out and start hurting some innocent people. I heard from Marcus Flint that the first time he had been brought to meet his father's friends he had been asked to rape a young muggle girl. I'm sad to say that Marcus had a look in his eyes that meant that he had enjoyed himself. /

/That's disgusting; well this is our perfect opportunity to find out a few things about them and also to find out who the death eaters are. This way we can keep an eye on their children during school so that they don't report us to their parents, which I have a feeling that it would eventually make its way to your father. /

/You're right love. My father as a lot of connections and a lot of our classmates are already reporting to him. We will need to be more vigilant this year. Severus will be there so Harry don't worry about me I know I'll be fine. With all our extra training I think Sev and I can handle whatever comes up. /

/All right love. Be careful and remember that I love you and I'm counting the minutes until we can see each other again./

Draco just rolled his eyes at his husband's sweet words. /Relax love we will only be apart for two days. We'll see each other at the station the day after tomorrow./

/I know but I really miss you/ whined Harry in his head making the blond laugh.

/I love you too Harry now I'm going to go and take a nap; who knows how long this meeting will last tonight./

/Then sleep well love./

The two boys stopped the mind link so that Draco could rest while Harry took his two younger brothers do some last minute shopping. When the three Potter boys got to Gringotts the saw their parents and sister waiting in line to be served; Harry cursed under his breath at their bad luck when Lily spotted them and called them over. The three boys dragged their feet while making their way towards their biological mother.

"I didn't know you three would be here today." Said Lily while smiling at her sons. Harry just looked at his mother and shook his head. "Uncle Vernon had a meeting in London today so he offered to drop us here early so we could do some shopping. We've got a room reserved at the Leaky Cauldron."

"That's great." Said Lily. "We'll all be staying there this evening then. Now come along so that we can go to the vault and get some money for your school supplies."

The three boys unhappily followed James and Lily while totally ignoring Jasmine. The young girl seemed to be looking at them down her nose as if to say that they had completely ruined her day by being there. Harry glared back at her making her understand that the feeling was mutual.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A few days later Draco and Harry were happy to find each other on the train, they left the two younger boys with Jasmine earning themselves glares from all three of them. Jasmine glared because she was being saddled with her two annoying younger brother and Michael and Jamie glared because they had to endure She-who-thinks-she's-better-than-everyone. Harry and Draco laughed as they made their way to an empty compartment near then end of the train. They did find a compartment that fit their needs so Harry cast silencing and privacy charms while Draco cast notice me not charms and locking charms on the door. Once they had the room secured Harry transfigured one of the seats into a double bed. Soon after the two boys found themselves intertwined on the bed exploring each other's body.

"You know love, it feels strange making love to you in our fourteen year old bodies again." Harry laughed as he tickled Draco's side.

"Yes it is strange but we only have to endure this for a year then we get to go back." Draco rolled Harry and found himself looking down at his husband. Soon all thoughts of conversations were forgotten. The two young men were now too busy with other things.

The two lovers only came out of their compartment three hours later. Harry looked thoroughly shagged. His messy hair was even messier while Draco seemed to have acquired a permanent blush. The smug look on his face left little to the imagination of what had gone on in their private time. They made their way back to the compartment where the others were waiting for them. When they entered they sat down and started playing exploding snap with Harry's two brothers. Michael and Jamie sniggered while giving each other knowing looks at their older brother's disheveled appearance. Jasmine narrowed her eyes as she watched the interaction between her older brother and his friend. She could see their closeness and she decided that her brother looked too happy and she would do all she could to cause them trouble.

In her mind Harry was the cause of her loosing some of her status as the favorite of the other students. She had lost the attention of Sirius and Remus, they spent most of their time with the boys. She was the girl-who-lived so she should be the center of their attention. Ever since Harry had come back into their lives she had lost many of her privileges because he would make his parents feel guilty about the way they treated their boys. She looked at what Harry was wearing with jealousy, he had the Potter crest on his school robes. The thing that irked her most was that Harry had claimed the title of the Potter heir. She should have gotten that title since she was the one to bring honor to the Potter name. How dare he take her place. She was also mad at him because he would be able to leave during the holidays to have fun while she trained to save them all. She trained almost everyday and still he got better grades without even trying. He was first in all their classes closely followed by Draco and Hermione. Jasmine was really getting fed up with not being the most important student in school. This year she was going to get everybody's attention back and make her brother look bad.

Jasmine spent the rest of the trip planning her brother's demise. She didn't notice that she was radiating anger and darkness but the four boys did notice. They sent each other a silent warning to watch out for their sister this year. Harry shook his head while thinking that he already had to deal with Voldemort now he would have to watch his back when he was near his own sister.

Later at the feast Harry and Draco noticed that the students were excited. Harry also noticed that they had a new defense teacher. The man sitting next to Severus looked like his face had been smashed in by a troll's club. Harry was sitting near enough to see the man's revolving eye. He was startled when the eye stopped in his direction. Harry used his sensed to try and get a read of the man. He was surprised to feel the dark mark on the man's arm.

(What the hell is Dumbledore doing hiring a death eater?) Harry thought as he turned back towards his food. Draco felt Harry's confusion and anger but didn't say anything because the great hall wasn't the place to discuss private maters.

After the feast the headmaster stood up and started making a fancy speech about the Tri-

Wizard tournament that would be held at Hogwarts that year. When they headmaster explained how a age limit would be placed on the tournament, Draco gave Harry a small sign meaning that they had to talk as soon that they could.

Once back in their room both boys took off their clothes only leaving their boxers on. They lay down in Harry's bed after setting up some privacy charms and started talking about what had been said at the feast about the tournament.

"Draco when I checked on the defense teacher I noticed he had the dark mark. It has the same magical signature that is in Severus'. This means that Voldemort has infiltrated the school right under Dumbledore's nose. I have a feeling that we'll find out soon what Voldemort has planned for me. He knows that it's not Jasmine who brought him down all those years ago. He told me so in first year when I confronted him when he was possessing Quirell. It's really happening Draco, this year will be the final showdown between the both of us."

Harry let out a sigh. "No mater how much I've trained and prepared for this day I'm still scared that someone I love will get hurt."

"Harry we'll be right beside you fighting. We'll defeat him, the best we can do now is to keep up our training and wait until he makes his move. Let's take it one day at a time until we know what he's going to do. There isn't anything we can do except keep our wits about us."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Its just make things so real now that we're back in this time period."

"I know how you feel love, when I was with Lucius I kept on thinking of how much I wanted to go back home to mom and dad in the past. I can't wait to go back with you and live in peace."

Harry gave Draco a sad smile and brought his love towards him to give him a good night kiss. Draco waved his hand and both of them were now hidden under the thick blankets. They soon fell asleep comfortable in each other's arms.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Harry's fourth year started well enough. His defense teacher started the year by teaching them about the three unforgivable curses. Harry groaned as the death eater explained how only one person had survived the killing curse. Everyone looked at Jasmine who was sitting up strait in her chair giving everyone a smug look. Nobody except Draco, Harry and surprisingly Neville Longbottom noticed that Moody was looking strait at Harry when he mentioned the killing curse. Neville wondered why the ex-auror kept on watching Harry. Since their first year Neville had noticed things about the savior's brother, things that led him to believe that things were not all what they seemed to be. Harry noticed that the shy Gryffindor was looking at him with curiosity showing on his face.

Harry looked deep into Neville's eyes and saw a wall of magic holding back the young man's real power and he also saw the traces of a botched up memory charm. Harry's eyes went wide when he bypassed the charm and saw what had happened to Neville's parents. Neville seemed to finally notice that Harry was searching his mind so he looked away wondering why the Slytherin was interested in him.

/What is it love? You seem worried./ said Draco through their link.

/There is something wrong with Neville. I think we should look into it/

Draco gave Harry a questioning look. Harry signaled that he would explain later.

After their classes were done for the day, Draco dragged Harry back to their room. Once there he sat down and waited for Harry to start talking about what he had found. Harry smiled as he sat down next to his soul mate. He gave Draco a soft kiss on the cheek then he sat back against the headboard and started explaining what he had discovered that afternoon.

"You remember when Professor Moody started telling us about how only one person had survived the killing curse?"

"Yes it was before everyone started fawning over your sister."

"Well that death eater was talking about me and he knows about me being the one to survive the curse. When everyone were looking at Jasmine Neville also noticed that the professor was looking at me. When I saw that I decided to look into Neville's mind to see why he seemed to know something that the others didn't. What I saw was something that I didn't expect, someone powerful had blocked his powers. He should be almost as powerful as Michael and Jamie but because of the block he is now hardly more powerful than a squib. He also has a faulty memory charm that had been placed on him when he was just a young child. Behind the charm was the memory of his parents being tortured by your aunt Bellatrix and her husband. It seems that both his parents are in the mental ward at St-Mungos. I think we should talk to him and see if he wants to have the block removed and the memory charm reversed. I have this feeling that he will be a big part of the final battle so I want to help him prepare."

Draco was quiet while he listened to Harry speak about the Gryffindor. Of all the Gryffindors Neville was the one that never seemed to want to make enemies of anyone in the other houses. The boy even helped Slytherins with Herbology. Draco decided that Harry was right about helping him.

"Ok love, since tomorrow is Saturday let's send him an owl and have him meet us at the Quidich pitch. This way we'll be able to talk with him in private."

Harry nodded in agreement. The conversation dwindled down as the boys relaxed in Harry's bed. They fell asleep and were woken up an hour later by a knock on their door. When Harry opened the door, after having dressed again, he saw that it was his younger brother Michael that had came to see them. When Harry saw his face he knew right away that Michael had had a vision.

"What did you see?" asked Harry after he had placed some privacy charms on the room. Michael sat down and looked up at Harry. "I'm not sure…it was the strangest vision I've ever had."

Under normal circumstances Harry would have laughed at the puzzled expression on Michael's face but so many things were happening this year that he took everything seriously.

"Sit down and take your time." Said Harry, as he waved a hand to conjure up a chair.

Michael seemed to think for a few seconds before he started speaking. "What I saw wasn't people but animals. I saw three snakes and two lions walking together. The bigger of the two lions had a necklace of ivy around his neck. All five creatures were making their way to a door. Once they crossed the threshold they were surrounded by darkness. After a few minutes they were attacked by the darkness. I got a feeling from the vision that all of the five creatures needed to stay together for their survival and if they didn't then the darkness would take them."

Harry and Draco looked at Michael like he had two heads.

"Er…yeah you're right that is the weirdest vision you've had." Said Draco. He shook his head and started thinking of how glad he was the he wasn't the seer of their group.

Michael got up and started pacing. "Harry, I think the tree snakes were you, Draco and I. As for the lions…I think one of the lions was Jamie since he was sorted in Gryffindor back in the founder's time. As for the other lion, I think it's an older Gryffindor which would explain why one lion is bigger than the other. As for the dark room, the more I think about it the more it seems like our battle against Voldemort. Separate we would fail but together we'll succeed."

Harry looked back at his little brother. "I think your right…and if my suspicions are correct I think the bigger lion is Neville. He's already a master at Herbology maybe that's why he has an ivy necklace around his neck in your vision."

The three boys kept on discussing their thoughts on the prophesy for the rest of the evening, only stopping so that Draco could send an owl to Neville. The next day they would find out about something that no one else foreseen, it seemed that their group was about to get a new member.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Neville was sitting at his desk reading his newest Herbology book when he heard a noise at the window of his dorm room. He opened the window and the owl flew in landing on his bed. The bird extended its leg to show Neville that it was carrying a letter. Once Neville had removed the letter the bird flew back out without waiting for a response.

The young man frowned and wondered who could have written him. His grandmother usually sent him his letters on Monday so since it was Friday night he knew that it wasn't from her. He opened the parchment and gasped when he saw from who it came from. It was simply a small note asking him to meet Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter at the Quidich pitch the next day at six in the morning so they wouldn't be spotted by other students while they talked. Neville had a feeling that it was about what had happened earlier that day in defense class.

He sat back on his bed deep in thought while caressing the leaves of his small plant on his night table. He never noticed that the plant seemed to sigh in pleasure at the touch and started glowing a little bit before growing half an inch in ten seconds flat. After a while Neville decided to go to the meeting, he went to bed early setting his wand to wake him up early enough to get ready in time. He was glad that the other boys were having a party in a room they had found on the seventh floor and would be gone all night. This way he wouldn't have to explain to them why he had woken up so early on a Saturday morning. He fell asleep faster than he tough he would while dreaming of forest and ancient trees that hadn't been seen in centuries.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning the three boys met and decided to hide under the stands so that they could talk without being seen. After Harry had explained to Neville about what he had found the Gryffindor was more than willing to have the block on his magic removed and also with the memory charmed removed his mental capacities would improve greatly. Harry cast the charm on his friend that would remove the block. They didn't expect for Neville to start screaming in pain as his real power readjusted itself with his body. Draco quickly threw a silencing charm on the boy and waited for the trashing to stop. Three minutes later Neville stopped moving and opened his eyes. When he sat back up he stared at the world around him like he had never seen it before. He told Harry that when the block was removed it also broke the memory charm. He told Harry that it was actually Gilderoy Lockhart that had placed the charm on him and the man had lost his job at the ministry because of it. Harry laughed at the irony that the man was now himself a victim of his own botch up charm.

The three boys made plans to meet up in the potion classroom later that night. Harry was planning on telling Neville everything and he also planned on taking him back to the founder's time for some training with his new powers. His new friend would probably need to stay a few years back in the Founder's time and also would probably need to take a de-aging potion to come back.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Severus was waiting for them in his classroom. Neville looked up nervously at his professor.

"Don't be alarmed Neville. Harry and Draco will explain everything to you." Neville could only nod at his professor as he was still in shock at seeing the dark man smile at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Neville's arm before opening a portal and stepping through. Five minutes later he came back alone saying that in an hour he would leave again with the potion to retrieve Neville. Merlin had told him to come and take him back in ten of the Founder's years as this should give him enough time to get full control of his new powers and gifts. Harry also told Draco and Severus that Merlin was pretty sure that Neville would also have a staff when he returned.

The three of them sat down at Severus' desk and conjured up a chess game. They played for an hour before Harry left to retrieve Neville. A few minutes later he reappeared with a slightly different Neville. The boy now had a look in his eyes that spoke of power and confidence. He turned around and smiled at his friends. He snapped his fingers and a vine came out of a pot that was sitting on one of the shelves at the back to the classroom. The vine snaked its way towards the man wrapping itself around Neville's leg. When it made its way to Neville's shoulder it stopped and seemed to be waiting for further instructions.

"I control all plant life that exists on earth. I can make a dead tree come back to life and I can make the most vicious and poisonous plants purr like kittens under my touch. I think this will be a great way to incapacitate many of Voldemort's forces during the final battle. I was meant to be the guardian of the Emerald Forest and what Dumbledore did to me by blocking my magic could have had dire consequences. The magical creatures that live in that forest are what keep the magic in our world strong. Harry, I plan to be at your side when you defeat him. I have first dibs on Belatrix. I have a personal score to settle with her."

The feral glint in his eyes made the three men sitting at Severus' desk happy that they weren't Belatrix Lestrange.

TBC

Sorry that it has taken me so long to post another chapter but I had this block that I just couldn't seem to shake. Well now hopefully I'm back on track.

See ya and pleas review.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co I'm just borrowing.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by $$$ $$$

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A month after the beginning of school, the two foreign schools that had been invited for the tournament finally arrived. Harry watched with the other students as the flying carriage landed with Hagrid's directions. He was also slightly impressed at seeing the boat from Drumstrang come out of the water. He watched as the Headmaster greeted the two other headmasters of the school. The headmistress from Beaubaxton was just as tall as Hagrid. He noticed with some humor that Hagrid was looking a bit flustered at seeing the tall woman.

When Harry saw the headmaster of the other school he frowned when he felt the dark mark on the man's arm.

/What's wrong love/ sent Draco as he felt Harry's unease.

/ I'm really starting to think that Dumbledore is having a death eater convention this year. The headmaster of Drumstrang is also a death eater. Look at how Severus paled at seeing the man. /

Draco turned his attention from his lover towards his godfather. Severus was looking a bit pale but nothing of his expression showed how he felt at the moment.

/You're right, something is going on here. I know Severus is no longer a servant of Voldemort but what about the other two/

/ I don't know Draco, I guess we can only wait and see. /

The two boys turned their attention back to the new students. Harry recognized Victor Krum from some pictures in a Quidich magazine. The Bulgarian seeker looked like a hardened warrior. Harry looked at all the other students from Drumstrang and they all had that look. Then Harry turned to see the students of Beaubaxton. He raised an eyebrow when he saw all the beautiful girls that were standing around their Headmistress.

"Well this should be interesting." he said out loud. Michael who had been standing next to Harry turned around to smirk at his brother. "Yeah Harry, it going to get more interesting when they find out that one of the students is part Veela. I can feel her allure in the air. Thank goodness that I'm immune to it now that I've found my soul-mate. I have a feeling that some other students will probably make fools of themselves during the year."

The three Slytherins snickered as they watched a few Gryffindors trip over their own feet in their rush to greet the girls. The three mages were joined by Neville who was shaking his head at seeing his housemates making fools of themselves.

"Thank Merlin that I'm gay and that her allure doesn't affect me, I can't see myself making an idiot of myself in public, my Gran would have my head." The three other boys turned around sharply at Neville's confession.

"Goodness Neville, you sure are full of surprises." Said Harry as he patted his Gryffindor friend on the back.

"Well the subject never came up before but it's totally acceptable in our world. Besides I have a few prospects that I want to explore this year."

Harry watched as Neville kept on eying Blaise Zabini and another boy in Ravenclaw. The new confidence that Neville was showing was already affecting how the others regarded him, the young earth mage would often find himself in the middle of a group, being the center of attention.

Harry was happy for his new friend; he knew that if circumstances had been different it could have been Neville who became the boy who lived. Only the twist of fate made the mad man named Tom Riddle chose to go to destroy Harry instead of Neville. Merlin said that it had been foreseen that his magical heir would be born at the end of July. When two very powerful magical babies had been born at the same time it had thrown him for a loop until the fateful night when Harry defeated Tom for the first time. Now knowing that both of them had been born to have a special fate awaiting them…well it made Harry like Neville even more as a friend, they had a lot in common.

Harry and the rest of the chosen ones followed the other students to the great hall where they all sat at their house tables waiting for Dumbledore to make his usual long winded speech. Harry watched with fascination as the tri-wizard cup was brought out. He let out a sigh of relief when the old man explained how only the students that were seventeen and older would be able to participate in the contest due to all the dangers. When they made their way back to their dorms after the evening was over Harry signaled to Draco and Michael that he wanted to see them so they could talk about what was going to happen soon.

About an hour later Harry went down to the Potter's quarters to get Jamie. He gave an excuse to his parents that he missed his younger sibling and that he would keep him with him for the night in his room. James didn't want to give his permission because he didn't think that it was a good idea to have one more of his sons in the Slytherin domain but Harry promised to take good care of him and then slyly suggested to James to spend a quiet evening with his mum. James seeing the opportunity to have Lily to himself quickly agreed and send the boys on their way. When Harry turned around he smirked and told Jamie to follow him. The two of them made their way to find the others in the room or requirements. Once there Harry opened a portal to the fourth year Gryffindor's dorm room. He made sure that the coast was clear before making his way into the dorm. Once there he sent a small message ball to Neville. No one in the Gryffindor dorms but the young earth mage would know what it meant. A few minutes later Neville appeared in the fourth year dorm.

"What can I do for you Harry?"

"We're having a meeting in the room of requirement and I was hopping you could join us. We are going to make a few plans for the defense of the school in case Voldemort's forces start getting any ideas of repeating the actions of the World Cup."

Neville remembered the night well. He and his grandmother had been in their tents when the death eaters had attacked the muggles at the Quiddicht cup.

"All right, I have a few ideas that might make things easier. Let's go."

Harry waved his hand opening a portal and the two boys went through coming out in the room where the other three mages were waiting for them.

The room that had appeared to them had a large fireplace with five comfy chairs surrounding a small table where refreshments were displayed. On the wall was a map of Hogwarts and the area around the castle. When Harry and Neville sat down Draco handed each of them a cup of tea and the five boys started throwing ideas for the others to consider. After a few hours of deliberations, the four of them decided that a few traps made of some of Neville's most notorious plants and a few of Sirius and Remus' prank traps would help greatly in the defense of the school. They had a few new inventions that they wanted to try and all were hopping that this way if someone who was innocent fell threw them they wouldn't get hurt. They also decided to add a spell that would make it impossible for anyone with the dark mark to escape the traps while letting any other victims go. Before leaving the room the five of them decided on meeting a few times a week. They knew that Jamie wouldn't always be able to join them so they decided to give him some kind of medalion that would let the young man communicate with them so he could give his ideas and assistance. The said good night and each of them left to get back to their dorms. The next few weeks would be quite eventful.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The day came for the three champions to be chosen. As usual Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco and Michael. Jamie was sitting at the head table with the Potters. Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent.

"Now comes the moment that everyone has been waiting for. The cup will now reveal who will be our three champions." The head master turned towards the cup and flicked his want casting a spell to activate it.

Harry felt Draco putting his hand on his leg. The rest of Dumbledore's speech was lost in the feeling of his lover's hand slowly working its way up to his crotch. He jumped when the cup started glowing and blowing smoke. He turned around to glare at his husband while sending him a telepathic message.

/Dammit Draco…now I've go a major hard on. / He also sent an image of what he would do to the blond later making said lover smirk. Harry just rolled his eyes at Draco's antics then he made himself pay attention to what was going on at the head table.

The first champion was Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, the second was Fleur Delacour from Beaubaxton and the third chosen was Victor Krum from Drumstrang. When the cup was done Dumbledore turned around to go sit down when the cup started making a fuss again. The old man turned back towards the cup just in time to see it spit out another piece of paper. When he read it out loud the whole room became silent. "Harry Potter" he had called out.

Harry's eyes had gone wide when his name had been called. / What the hell/ He thought. Draco watched silently as his husband got up to make his way towards the old man. When Harry stood in front of the headmaster he looked a bit pale. He had no doubt that he could go through the trials but he didn't want to expose his powers.

"Sir I didn't place my name in the cup. You must believe me."

The old man nodded before sending Harry to the back room with the other champions. After a heated discussion between the headmasters and the other officials it was decided that Harry would have to compete because having his name come out of the cup made it into a binding magical contract.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Later that evening the five young mages met in the room of requirements for an emergency meeting.

"What's going on Harry?" Asked Neville who hadn't had a chance to speak to Harry all day.

"I don't know Nev, but I have a feeling this has something to do with Voldemort and the death eaters plan. After all Tom knows that I was the one who survived his attack so I guess that this is why it was my name that came out of the cup and not Jasmine's."

"I think Harry is right, I suggest that we keep our eyes open for trouble." Added Draco. The five boys decided to step up their meetings to add some more training to learn how to work as a team with Neville. Again they made their way back to their dorms making sure that no one spotted them. Harry had to bring Jamie to his dorm with him because the Potters had asked him to baby-sit Jamie while they went out for an order of the Phoenix meeting.

The next night the five mages met again in the room of requirements. They called for some training dummies and waved their hands to activate their rings that changed into their staffs.

Harry's was almost golden with the ruby that Merlin had given him as the head piece. The head piece was in a form of a griffin in flight holding the stone in its talons. A line of runes could be seen decorating the length of the staff.

Draco's was almost white with a hint of silver. His head piece was in the shape of a crescent moon with his soul stone shining on top. The small Dragon heart embedded within the stone seemed to be beating with a life of its own. Carved images of dragons decorated the staff telling of his family's Draconian history.

Michael's staff was made of an aqua blue wood that looked like water rippling from a drop of water. The headpiece of his staff was in the form of a trident like his birth mark. Within the trident was his sapphire soul stone. On the body of his staff were carved different images of sea mammals.

Jamie's staff was a particularly simple one. It had no carvings decorating it dark body and the head piece looked like two hands opened facing each other with the soul stone held in the middle of the two hands. The red color of the stone was a sharp contrast to the almost black wood of his staff. Even with its dark appearance it gave out a peaceful aura just like the young healer that wields it.

Neville's staff was also a work of art like the other four. His was made of a dark green wood with golden vines curling all around its body. The head piece was a grapefruit sized emerald and if you looked closely the etching on the emerald you could see that it was a globe representing the planet earth.

The five young men waved their staffs and found themselves wearing their battle robes. All four boys went as a team against Harry. As well trained that they were they could never best him. The last one standing was Draco and being the sly Slytherin that he was he decided to give Harry a little bit to think about. He sent Harry an image in his mind of Draco on his knees pleasuring Harry. The raven haired teen stumbled as his concentration was broken. Draco took advantage of this and quickly stunned his husband. The three other boys looked at Harry's unconscious form in shock.

"What the hell happened Draco? How did you beat him?" asked Michael as he looked at his brother in law with awe. Then he seeing the smirk on Draco's face he shook his head knowing that Draco probably used some dirty trick to beat Harry. "Ok what did you pull? There is no way you could have defeated him fair and square."

Draco just laughed and enervated his lover. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Harry slowly got up while glaring at his husband. "You better have something planned to make up for the dirty trick you just pulled."

Draco held out his hand to help Harry stand up. Once Harry was on his feet Draco drew him to him. He leaned over and whispered in a sensual tone. "Love, I have every intention of making those images come true."

Harry listened to his husband's words. He felt his knees go week at the thought of Draco kneeling before him. He turned around and told everyone to go back to their dorms as training was over for the evening. The other three boys snickered as they left Draco and Harry in the room of requirement by themselves. As soon as the other boys closed the door the room started changing. All that could be found now was a bed with red and black satin sheets. Draco's eyes went wide and when he turned back towards Harry he saw that his love had changed into a pair of black sating boxers. Draco waived his hand and he too found himself dressed in blue sating boxers.

Harry gave Draco a hungry look before spelling the door locked and casting a cleaning charm on the both of them to remove whatever sweat they had accumulated during their training. He then started walking towards Draco making the blond back up onto the bed. Draco fell when he felt the back of his knees hit the bed. Harry quickly crawled over to him before taking him and thoroughly kissing him.

In a sensual voice that sent shivers down Draco's back Harry whispered. "You've been a bad boy Dray. A very, very bad boy." His green eyes were now darken with desire. Draco gulped and backed up a few feet as he watched Harry who prowled back towards him. He felt like he was the pray and Harry was the hunter. This excited him and from the evidence tenting his boxers he knew that Harry knew too.

Soon the boys were pleasuring each other and the only witness to their love was four old walls that would never give their secret away.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The rest of the time before the first task would have gone smoothly for Harry if it wasn't for the smear campaign that someone had started. When the five mages asked around to see if they could discover who started all the craziness, all the evidence let to Jasmine Potter. Harry in a fit of rage at his twin sister made his way to the Potter's quarters so that he could confront her. He tore the door open making the three Potters jump up in surprise. Jamie, who had felt his brother coming, just smirked and sat back to watch the fire works. He was just a bit disappointed that he couldn't use his wandless magic to conjure up a bowl of buttery popcorn before he sat on the couch giving his brother the thumbs up sign.

Seeing her son's angry expression Lily got up and asked. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry turned around to glare at his mother. "That little bitch you call a daughter has turned everyone against me. Everywhere I go people mock me and insult me. I didn't place my name in the cup and I have no idea who did. So get her to lay off or I'll will fight back and when I'm done with her she will praying that she never hears the name Harry Potter again. Do I make my self clear?"

Lily was taken aback at her son's anger. She looked back at the smug expression on her daughter's face. She watched as the young girl stood up to face her brother. Seeing that her parents weren't going to help Harry she started spewing her usual venom.

"It serves you right dear brother. I should have been the Hogwarts champion not some hopeless wanna be like you. I'm the girl-who-lived and I'm the one who is going to defeat Voldemort so I suggest you take your empty threats and leave." She stood back and crossed her arms while glaring at Harry. All of a sudden Harry started laughing. The more Jasmine got angry the harder Harry laughed.

"Do you really think that you're going to defeat Tom Riddle?" He replied through his laugh. Then turning around he looked at his parents. "Do you really think that this squib is going to defeat the most powerful dark wizard ever? She has trouble transfiguring a quill into a pen. What ever gave you the idea that she has enough power to beat the heir of Slytherin; Merlin help us all if you place her in front of Voldemort." Still shaking his head Harry turned around and left the Potter to their thoughts. Jamie watched as pain and sadness could be seen in his brother's face. Even with all the happened his parent's abandonment still hurt Harry. Then turning back to watch his sister he noticed her fist baling up in anger.

/ Oh, oh…this is going to get nastier before it gets better. / Then wishing his parents good night he made his way to his room where he used his medallion to send a message to Draco. He knew his brother in law would be able to calm Harry.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co I'm just borrowing.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by $$$ $$$

This story is Slash with pairings of Draco/Harry Sirius/Remus Neville/other not sure who yet

This story is also AU but follows some of the original story line.

Now I just wanted to address a comment that was made to me in one of the reviews. First of all for those who don't know English is my second language. I'm actually French. And second of all YES I have read all the six Harry Potter books. But remember this is fanfiction where the stories can be as canon as possible or as AU as you want to make them. I follow the story line for each book but I do make changes to fit the purpose of this story. I apologize if this doesn't appeal to some people but from what I'm reading the majority seemed to like it. Now like I said I don't mind flames as long as the words placed in them aren't too crude as these come through my email and I do have school age children that have access to my computer. Now that I'm done ranting I will give a big thanks to all those who have reviewed. Now please enjoy the next chapter.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The day of the first task arrived with all four champions nervously waiting in their tent for the start signal. They had just chased out a reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter who was known as a gossip columnist. Already she had been spreading lies about Harry by saying that he was in multiple relationships with students from the school. Draco was itching to get his hands of the woman and make her regret ever setting eyes on his husband.

Now after they had all chosen which dragon they would go up against and in which order they would compete they now waited for the signal for Cedric to leave the tent to go into the arena. Harry knew, that even with his gift for speaking with animals, this would still be challenging. How did he know that he would be facing a dragon? Well a few days ago he had overheard Hagrid speaking with Madame Maxine one evening as he and Draco were setting some traps at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They had followed the half giant through the woods and both had stared in shock at the four dragons in their pens.

Now Harry watched as Crouch came into the tent and gestured for Cedric to make his way into the arena. Harry wasn't too worried about the other champions and their dragons. Draco had spoken with the dragons the day before and all of them but the horntail had agreed to give everyone a good show and not to hurt the teen assigned to them. The horntail had just advised Draco that any fresh meat that would be foolish enough to walk in front of him would be fare game. Draco had warned the dragon that if any harm came to his mate that he would have one angry Draconian to worry about. The horntail had just looked calmly at Draco and said. "We'll see."

When choosing their dragons Harry had used wandless magic to make sure that he would be the one getting the horntail. This way he could make sure that the others would be somewhat safe. Now he sent Draco a message to watch over the other champions while they were in the arena. They didn't want to have anyone discover their powers but if something went wrong the lives of the champions were more important.

Finally Harry's turn came up. He took a deep breath to steady himself and made his way into the middle of the arena. Once there he couldn't see the dragon so he extended his senses to find him. He did so just in time because two seconds later the dragon's tail hit the ground just where Harry had been standing. Harry was now a few feet to the left where he had rolled out of the way. Harry started growling just loud enough for the dragon to hear.

"I mean you no harm great one. The egg I seek is not one of your real ones. The other humans have placed it with your own eggs as a test for the four of us. I don't want your other eggs."

"Grrr…Humans have given me fine words before and always something bad happened." The dragon let out stream of flames forcing Harry to hide behind a boulder.

"Great one, you have my word as Lord of the light that no harm will befall your young."

The dragon stopped mid stride to look at Harry who was now peaking from behind the rock. Both dragon and teen looked at each other in the eyes. After a few minutes the dragon growled "Very well. I'll let you pass."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "We'll have to make this look good. I'll summon my broom and you can pretend to chase after me. I'll grab the golden egg so this way I won't touch your other eggs."

"All right young one. Let's get this over with."

Soon after Harry was flying around pretending to avoid the horntail. Then seeing that she gave him an opening he swooped down and grabbed the golden egg. The dragon made a go show of going after him one last time before he made his way out of the arena. When he finally came out, the whole school was cheering him on. Harry smiled and waved at his husband and friends. He didn't notice the death glares his sister was sending him. No one noticed her dark looks but Jamie. With his healing abilities he could sense other's feelings sometimes and since he was sitting next to her he could feel waves of anger and jealousy coming from her. He made a mental note to keep a sharp eye on her. He really didn't want her to get hurt or more importantly he didn't want her to do something stupid and hurt someone else.

Later that evening when all five mages were able to get away from the others they met at their usual spot, the room of requirements. Harry explained what went on between himself and the dragon during the first task. Draco shook his head at the horntail's stubbornness. Harry showed the others the egg he had rescued and he explained how it was supposed to contain his clue to his next task. He opened the egg and everyone but Michael covered their ears because of the screeching that came from the egg. Harry hurried and closed the egg while shaking his head to get the ringing in his ears to stop.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Asked Harry as he looked at the egg with shock. Michael waved his hand and the others found themselves wearing earmuffs with silencing charms placed on them. He walked up to Harry and made him understand that he wanted the egg for a few minutes. Harry handed it to his younger brother and watched as Michael made his staff appear and cast a spell to create a giant water bubble around himself. Once in the bubble Michael opened the egg and listened to the song of the merpeople. He memorized the riddle and when he was done he closed the egg and waved his staff making the bubble of water and the earmuffs disappear.

"Well Harry it looks like your next task will be underwater. The language that came out of the egg was merespeek. From what I can understand of the riddle it seems that something very important will be take from you and you will have one hour to retrieve it or you will loose it forever."

Draco looked bewildered. "They want the champions to spend an hour underwater searching for something. How in the hell is Harry supposed to go one hour without breathing?"

Neville looked at the blond and chuckled earning himself a glare from said blond.

"Relax Draco." Said Neville. "I can get Harry some Gillyweed and he'll be able to breath under water just like a fish. And the Gillyweed last an hour which is perfect for the time period he needs it for."

Harry let out a breath of relief. "Thanks Nev, I appreciate the help. Thank goodness you know your plants. I never was really good at Herbology."

The five boys laughed at Harry admission that there were still things that surpassed even Harry. The five of them spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking about the Yule ball that had been announced earlier that day after the champions had returned to the school and everyone had been sitting for dinner in the great hall. Draco and Harry had already planned on going together. Jamie was happy he was too young in this body because he missed his fiancée and he didn't have to worry about finding another date to the ball since he would have wanted to go with another girl anyway. Michael said that he would use the excuse that he was only in third year so this way his wife Alexandra wouldn't kill him if she found out about him having a date with another girl too. Neville told everyone that he was going to ask Blaise tomorrow night right after diner.

The next day when dinner finally came around Neville go up from the Gryffindor table and made his way to the Slytherin table. He stood in front of Blaise and requested the honor of accompanying him to the Yule ball. The other boy had been so shocked that before he knew what had happened he had agreed to be Neville's date.

Neville had given the young man a chaste kiss then he had twirled around and left to sit back at the Gryffindor table. He hadn't noticed that Blaise had blushed and touched his lips where Neville had kissed him.

Draco had gestured towards the spot where the young Italian wizard was still sitting in a daze. Harry looked at him then looked at Neville who had a smug look on his face.

(Oh…this is going to be interesting) thought Harry.

The two soul mates watched in amusement as Neville flirted openly with Blaise. The young Slytherin was flattered but a bit overwhelmed at the attention. He gave Neville a shy smile and went back to eating his dinner.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Life at Hogwarts returned to a somewhat normal state. Harry and Draco basked in their love while hiding the full extends of their powers. They let their guard down and unfortunately it was at that time that Jasmine decided to strike. She along with five older Gryffindors boys managed to follow Draco one evening as he was walking by the lake alone. Draco was in deep thought so it was too late to dodge the curse when he heard someone cast a stupefy at him. He felt the curse hit and he blacked out. He only had time to send out a telepathic message of (Harry help!) before his world turned black.

Harry, who had been with his godfather discussing plans for the Christmas holidays, jumped up in surprise at hearing his husband's plea for help. Seeing Harry go pale Sirius asked. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Its Draco, he's in danger. I can still feel him but it's faint. Sirius I can't tell where he's at."

Seeing that Harry was about to loose it Sirius summoned his copy of the marauder's map he touched it with his wand and said. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The familiar plan of the school started appearing on the parchment. Searching the map they spotted Draco's name in the Gryffindor's Quidich changing room. He was surrounded by five Gryffindors. Feeling that his love was in danger Harry opened a portal to just outside the changing room. Sirius followed Harry through the portal and both of them sent a blasting curse at the locked door. Harry ran into the room just in time to see that his husband was naked and tied to four poles in the middle of the floor. One of the Gryffindor had his pants down and was getting ready to enter Draco who was now awake and looking at the Gryffindor in fear. Harry sent out a vicious spell at the would be rapist sending him strait at the wall where he fell down unconscious.

Draco's eyes were now showing relief and soon he was crying in Harry's arms after his husband had released him from the bonds holding him down. Harry conjured up a cloak to cover his love and he cancelled the silencing and magic binding curses placed on his husband. When Draco was able to speak Harry asked him what happened.

"I was walking just near the lake, I was thinking about what I was going to get you for Christmas when I heard someone whisper the stupefy curse at me and before I was able to fight it off I passed out." Draco looked at Harry while chewing on his bottom lip, it was a sign that he knew something and Harry wouldn't be happy of finding out what it was. (Love I'm sending this to you by telepathy because I don't want your godfather freaking out. I'm not sure but I think I heard your sister's voice. I think she lead the attack.)

Harry's eyes went wide with shock. Then Draco could see the familiar fire in them that meant that Harry was more than pissed off.

Meanwhile Sirius who had quickly subdued the five other students came and stood next to Harry. Draco smiled at the man and told Harry that he was thankful that they both saved him.

Sirius watched as his godson held Draco in his arms as if the blond was the most finest and priceless piece of glass. He placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and said: "I think we should help Draco get dressed and you should take him to the infirmary while I take these future Azkaban citizens with me to see the headmaster. I think I'll stop and fetch Severus on my way there this way Albus will know not to mess with us and give these boys the punishment they really deserve."

Harry looked up at Sirius. "You're right Siri, thanks for helping me save Draco." Harry's eyes were shining with unshed tears. It was finally hitting him just how close his love had come to getting raped.

"It's ok son, now go, have Poppy check him over."

Harry nodded and opened a portal to an unused corridor near the infirmary. Once inside the ward he placed Draco on a bed and started calling out for Poppy, when she came in she asked for an explanation for all that ruckus he was causing.

"Madame Pomphrey, Draco was attacked by five Gryffindors and they cursed him and tried to rape him. Sirius and I arrived just in time to stop them. Can you see if he has other injuries we don't know about?"

The nurse hearing that the teen had been attacked pushed Harry out of the way and started scanning the blond wizard. After a half hour she told them that apart form a bit of stiffness Draco was fine. The two boys thanked the nurse and left the infirmary to go back to their room. When they were about half way down another Slytherin student came up to them and handed them a note from their head of house.

Draco read the note and told Harry what it said. "Uncle Sev wants us to meet him at the headmaster's office."

Harry nodded in agreement. "All right, he probably wants to hear directly from you what happened."

When the boys arrived at the gargoyle it sprang out of the way without neither of the boys having to say the password. (Ah the joy of being a founder's son.) Sent Draco to Harry making the dark haired teen laugh. They went up the stairs and were just about to knock when they heard the headmaster tell them to come in.

Once inside Harry saw Sirius sitting next to Severus. Harry was surprised to see James there also. Harry frowned at seeing his biological father looking at him.

"Please sit down boys." Said the Headmaster as he conjured up two more comfy chairs. Harry saw two aurors standing in the back of the room. They had their wands trained on the five bound Gryffindors. Harry felt Draco press himself against him. He saw his blond lover look at his attacker and he placed his arm around Draco's shoulder to show his support. He also sent him a wave of love and understanding through their link. Harry felt his husband relax in his arms.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the two boys sitting in front of him. If it wouldn't have been for Sirius having already called the aurors he would have tried to diffuse the situation by giving the five Gryffindor detention for a month and taking away some house points. As it was now he knew he would have to expel the five boys and they would be looking at time in Azkaban. He turned towards the young Malfoy heir and frowned. Harry didn't like the look on the old wizard's face.

"Well now Mr. Malfoy, please explain why you were walking alone at night?"

Draco's eyes went wide that the accusatory tone the headmaster was using. The old goat was actually trying to blame him for this. Harry's eyes narrowed and the headmaster felt a chill fall over the room. Before he had time to speak Severus started defending his godson.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what Draco was doing outside BEFORE curfew has no bearing on what happened to him. Many other students were also walking outside at that time."

The headmaster seemed taken aback by his potion master's intervention. He wanted the young Slytherin made responsible for some of the attack but he could find nothing to incriminate the boy. Still James had wanted him to try and get the young Malfoy away from Harry but the two young men didn't want to cooperate.

"Sir" said Harry in a cool voice. "I expect that we won't be seeing these Gryffindors around here anymore. Attempted rape is punishable with 10 years in Azkaban. Gryffindors or not they still attacked Draco. If it wasn't for Sirius and me arriving when we did they would have raped him."

Returning his attention to the eldest Potter child the headmaster asked. "How did you know he was in trouble Harry?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other; they seemed to be holding a silent conversation. Sirius knew that they were discussing wither or not they would reveal certain things about their relationship. Finally Draco nodded to show his agreement then he turned around to see the old man's reaction.

Harry took a nervous breath the he started telling the others of just how he knew Draco was in trouble. "Draco and I are soul mates. We share a telepathic link. We can feel each other's emotions and we can talk to each other while not being in the same room. Just before the stupefy curse hit him he was able to sent a cry for help through our link."

James was looking wide eyed at his son. If Harry could prove that he and Draco were indeed soul mates then nobody would be able to separate them. It was a crime in the wizarding world to separate soul mates.

"Harry do you have any proof of your claim to you two being soul mates?" Asked the old wizard.

"No but I can brew the Soulus potion to prove it if you want. Just the fact that we can speak with each other telepathically should be enough proof."

The headmaster turned towards the potion master. "You will supervise Harry while he makes the potion. I will make sure that a representative from the ministry is there so if they are indeed soul mates it will be properly recorded."

"Yes Albus I will watch over him. You know what this means. If the test is positive they will have to be moved to private quarters since they can't be separated."

"Yes I know Severus. If the test is positive we will set the boys up in one of the marital suites."

Draco was thinking the same as Harry. It would make their lives so much easier if they had private quarters away from the other students. This way they would be able to meet with the others more easily. Now Draco was getting fed up with all the adults rambling on as if they weren't in the room.

"Excuse me sir. With all due respect I would like to get this attack business done with so I can go down to the dorm and rest."

Harry jumped up and hugged Draco. (Are you ok love?)

(Yes but I'm dead tired and I'm want to go rest. I just want to put this attack behind me.)

(All right love, I'll speed things along.)

Harry turned back to the aurors. "Sir, are you going to arrest them?"

The older of the two aurors answered Harry's question. "Yes we are Mr. Potter. We will be pressing charges against them."

The other auror turned towards Draco. The young wizard recognized on of his father's fellow death eaters.

"Young Lord Malfoy, your father will also be made aware of this attack. I will see to it personally." The auror turned around and gave the five young men a feral look. The five Gryffindors almost wet themselves in fear. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that the Malfoys were one of the most powerful dark families.

The headmaster expelled the teens and broke their wands then he sent them on their way with the aurors. Draco and Harry excused themselves and made their way back to their dorm. Once there Draco got his night clothes and headed for the shower. After his husband had been gone for forty five minutes Harry decided to check on Draco. He found the blond sitting in the shower with his arms around his knees. Harry undressed and slowly entered the shower.

"Are you ok love?" Harry was surprised to find himself with an armful of sobbing blond. Harry held him while Draco sobbed. It took a good twenty minutes for Draco to get himself under control. When he was done crying he looked up at Harry and said:

"Make love to me Harry, make the bad memories go away."

Harry searched Draco's face for any signs that this would make things worse. When he saw only love and hope in those silver eyes he made the decision to give his lover what he wanted. He got up and lifted Draco in his arms bridal style. Since they had their own bathroom he didn't bother redressing both of them. After placing Draco on the bed Harry waved his hand placing a locking and silencing charm on the room.

He walked up to their bed and slowly descended to lie over his lover. He then proceeded to spend the night making Draco forget his horrific experience. When they were both sated Draco cuddled up to Harry. "Thanks love." He whispered.

Harry kissed him on the forehead. "Rest my love, you're safe with me."

Harry felt Draco sigh and soon the blond was sleeping deeply. It took a few more minutes for Harry to fall asleep. He kept on looking at the treasure in his arms and he kept on thinking just how close he had come to loosing his soul mate. He vowed to get Jasmine someway or another…no one hurt his love.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co I'm just borrowing.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by $$$ $$$

I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE BUT WITH SUMMER VACATION…WELL THINGS HAPPEN.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The few days after the attack had been emotionally charged for the two soul mates. Two days after that fateful day Severus had helped the two teens brew the Soulus potion and after each had added seven drops of blood the potion had turned bright red indicating that they were truly soul mates. The ministry official who had witnessed the whole thing declared them officially as soul mates. He made the boys and Severus sign some documents and now they would be recognized as soul mates in the eyes of the wizarding world.

Between moving to their new headquarters, training and helping Draco deal with the attack Harry hadn't been able to deal with Jasmine. He spent the next few days closely watching his sister to see if she was up to something. He was a bit surprised to see her be quiet and trying to keep out of everyone's way. He watched at she looked a bit worn and sometimes she would loose herself in thoughts in the middle of class where the teachers would reprimand her and the students would laugh at her. Harry had never really noticed that not many people respected her anymore even Ron and Hermione seemed to be keeping their distance from her. He heard a few of the older Gryffindors speaking in a old classroom and it seems that ever since the attack the whole Gryffindor house has decided that Jasmine would be thrown out of their house if she caused anymore trouble. He heard some of the boys talking, they said that she did ask them to attack Draco but she only wanted to scare him. The boys had taken the attack to a whole new level due to some things that Lucius Malfoy had done to their families. While listening to the students, Harry realized that things had changed greatly since they had been in firs year where everything she said was taken god's truth by everyone.

Harry sensed something very wrong going on with his sister. When he had first met her she had been proud and a bit spoiled but he had never felt like she would deliberately harm someone. As he got a closer look at her he often saw her rub her neck as if something was hurting her. Something had always been off about Jasmine and he had never really cared to take a close look at it. Now he watched her and noticed that at times she seemed like two people. She looked like she was struggling with herself and he just didn't understand why. He had never been able to understand why she was so different from their brothers who were very kind and good hearted.

About a week after the move Harry finally got his chance at talking with his sister. He saw her making her way to the Potter's quarters. He made himself invisible and silently followed her. When they were both inside the sitting room he reversed his invisibility charm and smirked when he saw the surprise on her face. Harry was so focused on his sister that he didn't register the Potter's presence as they were standing in the hallway and when they had heard someone come in they had made their way into the sitting room. They stopped at the entrance of the room when they saw their two oldest children staring at each other. They had been surprised when they saw their son become visible. The invisibility charm was an auror level spell that wasn't taught in school and even then it still took very powerful wizards to pull it off.

James watched his son wave his hand and conjure up a wooden chair then Harry waved his hand again and Jasmine found herself sitting down unable to move.

"Now…now dear sister…you and I need to have a little talk."

"Let me go, how dare you tie me down!" Jasmine was squirming on the chair trying to free herself. Harry watched carefully as her eyes glowed black for one second before returning to their normal color. He took a step back in surprise, now he knew something was wrong so he decide to keep on making her talk to see if he could discover what was going on.

James was about to intervene but when he heard Harry's next words he stood there frozen in shock.

Harry gave his sister a glare that would have made the most dangerous death eaters run in fear. He started yelling at her. "Why the hell did you send five Gryffindors to attack and try to rape Draco?" Harry was now standing right in front of his sister looking down at her with a disgusted expression on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about." Jasmine had paled and she seemed genuinely surprised.

"Oh I think you do. Draco recognized your voice when you cast that stupefy spell on him. Why did you do it? Do you realize that if Sirius and I hadn't arrived when we did they would have raped Draco? Dammit Jasmine, I know you're jealous of the attention I'm getting, do you really think that your precious fans would still idolize you if they knew that you were actually a black hearted bitch?"

Jasmine looked at her brother with wide eyes. He hadn't used his wand once and she could feel the power rolling off of him. She sighed and said. "I swear Harry I didn't know. I didn't ask them to rape Draco I just told them to scare him a bit. I'm sorry I never meant for some real harm to come to him." She closed her eyes knowing that Harry wouldn't believe her.

"Then why did you do it. You should have known that with the animosity between both houses that this attack would be a chance for your housemate to make an example out of Draco as to what they thought of the Slytherins."

"I'm sorry Harry, please believe me when I say that I told them to just cast a few hexes on him just enough to scare him. I don't know what got over me to do that." Just as she was done speaking her eyes hardened and she yelled at him to let her go.

Harry watched his sister's face. She seemed sincere and now that he was close to her he felt something was defiantly wrong with her. "Why did you do it Jasmine, was it to hurt me through Draco?"

Again for and instant that just lasted one or two seconds Jasmines eyes flashed black before going back to their regular color; now Harry knew for sure that something was wrong with her.

In a trembling voice she started talking. "Yes…I was getting fed up with everyone thinking just how great you were. Sirius and Remus hardly talk to me anymore and neither do Michael and Jamie. My friends keep questioning me as to why I can't do the things you can in class. Everyone wants me to destroy Voldemort but no one is willing to stand by me. Everyone that used to support me has turned against me. What have I ever done to you Harry? I was also just a baby when you were abandoned. How can you hold me responsible for our parent's actions?"

The two teens didn't see the two adults pale as they listened to their daughter talk. They kept quiet as they kept on listening.

"Dammit Harry, ever since you've come back into my life things have been spiraling out of control. I can't seem to do anything right anymore. Its always your brother does this and your brother does that…" A single tear came down Jasmine's cheek as she turned her face so that Harry couldn't see her emotions. She really hadn't known that the older Gryffindors would take it as far as they did. She just didn't understand the rage that coursed through her body sometimes; it was as if someone kept telling her to be awful to the others almost like she couldn't control it. It had always been that way and had gotten worse since she had started school. Now she was just a scared little girl that had been told all her life that the wizarding world relied on her and if she failed her world would be destroyed.

Harry watched as his sister almost shrank in front of him. The realization that she was terrified of her future hit him like a ton of bricks. He was startled out of his thoughts when she started speaking again.

"I can't do it Harry…I'm not powerful enough. Mom and Dad will be so disappointed in me." She was now sobbing, hearing that she had caused someone real harm had been a slap in the face that made her realize that the person she had become was not a very nice person. All that pressure had made her strike out at people to hide that she was really scared of her future.

Harry took pity on his sister and waved his hand to release her. She slid down to the floor like a rag doll. She was defeated and she could only see her death at the hands of Voldemort. Harry used his legimency skill to touch her surface thoughts. What he discovered brought him to his knees next to her while placing his arms around her. It seemed that she had always known that she wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort and she expected to be dead before graduation. With time these dark thoughts had twisted her views of how people should look at her. She asked for things because she believed she should get something out of life before she sacrificed herself for the greater good.

Harry held on to her while trying to calm her. "Shh…its all right Jasmine, you're not alone. I won't let Voldemort hurt you."

"But how will you do that Harry? He's so powerful… if he comes back then we'll be in big trouble."

Harry hugged her; it was the first time he let himself get physically close to her. As he held here he felt dark magic coming from her. He frowned wondering what was going on. He used his senses and felt around with his mind to see if he could find the source of the dark magic. He felt it emanating from a necklace that Jasmine had on. Harry frowned and touched the pendant, a small electric charge hit his fingers making him yelp in surprise.

James and Lily looked at each other and decided to make their way towards their children. They kneeled next to Harry and Jasmine wondering what was going on. Harry looked up at James and asked.

"How long has she had that necklace? I think someone has been controlling Jasmine through dark magic. I feel it coming from the pendant, where did she get it from or more importantly who gave it to her?"

James looked at Lily to see if she remembered, she was always the one to remember theses things.

"I…I can't remember. I know she's had it for years but I don't know who gave it to her."

Harry watched Lily as she talked every time she tried to think about the pendant her eyes would glaze over. Chills went down Harry's back. Had someone been controlling the Potters? Harry decided to call on Draco; he would be able to go deeper into their minds to see what was wrong.

/Draco love, can you come to the Potter's quarters? I think there is something wrong here. /

He felt his husband's presence in his mind a few milliseconds before Draco started speaking to him. /All right love, I'll be right there. / Draco tried to hurry when he felt the urgency coming through Harry's thoughts.

Five minutes later Draco knocked at the door. Lily went to answer and was surprised to see her son in law standing there.

"Harry called me to check on what was wrong with his sister."

Lily looked a bit surprised but still let him in. Draco made his way to where Harry was sitting down holding Jasmine. Draco saw the 'I'll tell you later' look in Harry's eyes.

"Dray can you try and remove her necklace. I can't seem to touch it. It feels like pure dark magic and it keeps shocking my hand every time I get near it."

Draco nodded and looked at the small round pendant. He extended his hand and as he got closer he could feel the magic rolling off from it. He knew that the only reason why Harry and he could feel it was because they both were so powerful and he also had a feeling that it was very well protected which was why you had to be really close to feel anything coming from it.

Draco held his hand over the pendant for a few minutes before starting to talk to the other and explain what he had found. "It has a compulsion charm that has probably been controlling her actions." Draco stopped when he saw the fear shinning in Jasmine's eyes.

"Do you mean that it has been making me do things that I didn't want to do?" she asked as she pushed herself deeper into her brother's embrace. Harry didn't mind now that he knew that the Jasmine he had known wasn't the person that his sister really was.

"Yes Jasmine, I think the pendant has been controlling you to some extend. It probably has been giving you darker intentions and that probably why you haven't been the nicest person to be around. I also felt some kind of light memory charm on it; I think that it's probably causing you to forget the nastier things you've done." Draco suddenly reached up and touched the pendant. A dark aura started spreading around him and Jasmine. His face contorted in pain.

"DRACO! JASMINE!" shouted Harry as he saw his husband and sister disappear behind the dark cloud of magic. Harry turned into his phoenix animagus form. The Potter's eyes went wide with shock. Harry flew into the black cloud and reappeared a few seconds later with Draco and Jasmine held in his talons. Both were unconscious and Draco was holding a broken necklace in his hand. The black cloud dissipated and the two unconscious teens started to stir. Draco groaned and opened his eyes. Harry was sitting next to him and had tears in his eyes.

"What did you think you were doing, you idiot. You could have been killed." Harry grabbed Draco and hugged him almost making the blond suffocate.

"Shh…love, I'm ok. I was able to use my Draconian magic to defeat the dark power of the pendant. I think your sister in a bit of trouble though."

Harry turned around to see that Jasmine was in her Parent's arms. She was still unconscious so Harry called to Jamie to come and heal their sister. He sent a mental message to tell his two younger brothers about what had just happened. He told them to come to their parent's quarters and to hurry because he could feel Jasmine's life force slowly slipping away. Harry then went to his sister and placed his hand on her head. His hand started glowing and he held on to Jasmine's power core while waiting for Jamie to come and set things right. Lily watched her son quietly as he worked to save her daughter.

Draco came over and sat next to Harry, he took Harry's other hand in his and started chanting. He started glowing and the glow was spreading from his arm to Harry's. He was sending some of his magic to Harry to help stabilize him. He knew just how draining holding one's magical core was. Only Jamie had the healing skills to do the job without killing himself.

The door flew open and Jamie and Michael came crashing into the room. Jamie came and sat down next to Lily and Jasmine. He placed both his hands on his sister's head and nodded at Harry to let him know that he was ready to take over. Harry released his sister and fell back onto Draco's arms as he watched Jamie start to glow all over as the young boy healed their only sister. Lily looked up to see James looking in awe at his sons. He watched as Jasmine's started moving a bit and when she opened her eyes James let out a breath of relief. Michael who was standing next to the others waved his hand and conjured a glass of fire whisky for his dad. He placed the glass in James hand and ordered him to drink. It would help him relieve a bit of stress. James swallowed the whisky in one shot then he almost chocked when he realized that Michael had not used his wand. (What the bloody hell is going on. How come my sons are so powerful all of a sudden?) He thought as he kept on watching them use wandless magic.

Jamie got up and smiled at Lily. "She'll be fine now. She'll just need to rest for a few days until her magical core a stabilized fully." A speechless Lily just nodded and levitated her daughter to her room so she could rest.

James turned towards the four boys that were now sitting down on the couch. "What happed here? When did you four get so powerful?"

Draco sent a telepathic message to the others. "We shouldn't tell them because that charm that was on Jasmine only augmented feelings that were already there. This just made them act out more violently than they would have normally."

Harry looked at his brothers and they nodded their heads in agreement. Harry let out a relieved sigh. "I'm sorry James but I cannot tell you right now." With that he waved his hand and obliviated his father. When Lily came into the sitting room he did the same to her. All they would remember would be that Jasmine had gotten sick and now she had to rest for a few days. Harry also sent a mild obliviate to his sister to stop her from remembering the events that led to Draco using his power to remove the necklace around her neck. The four boys left the Potter's quarters and made their way back to Harry and Draco's room.

"Well now that was interesting. What do we do now?" asked Jamie.

Harry sat down and pulled Draco down so they would be sitting next to him. "I don't know. Someone has obviously been taking control of the Potters. Who…we will probably never find out but we will keep an eye out for them. I have a feeling that Voldemort has a hand in this, just like with me being entered in the tournament."

"I think your right love." said Draco. We'll just have to keep our guards up and since we know that the final battle is soon we will step up our training. Now I think we've had enough of strong emotions for today I say just relax for today and get back to our routine tomorrow."

The other three boys agreed and soon they began a game of exploding snap. They kept the rest of their day light and the next morning returned to their training. Once in a while they would mention the events of that day but they still kept their distance from the Potters. The pain had been just too deep to simply forgive them. Harry, feeling a bit sorry for his sister, talked with a few Gryffindors asking them to give her another chance and soon Jasmine could be seen talking with her friends again. She wasn't as arrogant and stuck up anymore but Harry couldn't see himself close to her as he was with his brothers. (Oh well only time will tell how all this plays out.) He thought as he kept on watching her.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It was now the twenty fourth of December the boys were getting ready for the Yule ball. Harry and Draco were now in their own private quarters after having successfully brewed the Soulus Potion. They were officially listed as soul mates at the ministry. Draco had suffered with nightmares for a few weeks after the attack but he was much better now. He knew he could count on Harry to make him feel safe.

Now Draco was standing in front of the mirror making sure every last detail of his appearance was to his standings. He always dressed to impress but this occasion was special it would be Harry and his first real official date in front of the people in this time line. He was wearing light blue dress robes with silver trimmings. The color simply brought out his eyes and made them look like two pools of molten silver. He heard a gasp coming from behind him, he turned around to see that Harry was standing there looking at him with lust in his eyes.

"Beautiful" was all that the dark haired wizard whispered before taking his mate in his arms to kiss him. Draco shivered in his lover's arms as he felt Harry's hands explore his body. "Not now love, we need to get down to the great hall. You know that as a champion you must open the ball."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh "You're right love, but later I will show you just how much that dress robe of yours excites me." Giving his blond lover one last kiss Harry stood back and let Draco take in his own appearance. His forest green dress robes were adorned with golden phoenix on the sleeves and collar. He wore a black shirt under his robes and black dress pants while Draco wore a white silk shirt and grey dress pants. Draco was the light to Harry's dark, they looked totally breathtaking together. Harry was happy to be able to show off his love freely now that everyone knew of their relationship. They were about to celebrate their wedding anniversary and had planned on leaving for a weekend alone to visit the present day Hawaiian Islands. Harry hadn't told anything about these plans to Draco but he knew the blond would be excited to have a few days to themselves.

They left their rooms and made their way to the great hall. Professor Snape saw them and told them to go and stand in line with the other champions and their dates. Harry greeted Victor, Fleur and Cedric; he raised an eyebrow when he saw that Ganger was Victor's date. He leaned over to speak to Draco. "And I thought he had better taste." Draco chuckled at his husband's wit.

"Well we can't all be dating someone as gorgeous as me, now can we?" Harry rolled his eyes at the smug blond wizard and leaned over to kiss him to shut him up. The dark haired wizard turned away from his mate when he heard the signal that meant that the champions had to go into the great hall. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and each of them made their way to the middle of the dance floor. After a few speeches the music started and Harry turned around to give his hand to Draco. He pulled the blond towards him and soon both were dancing gracefully around the dance floor. Their appearance made many look at them in awe. Both were deliriously happy together and you could see their affection in the way they looked at each other. After a few hours of dancing the two boys left the hall and made their way outside for some fresh air. Harry commented that he had seen the red head Weasel look at Granger while she danced with the Drumstrang champion.

"Goodness Draco, you should have seen him. You'd swear if he got any redder he would have spontaneously combusted."

Draco laughed at his husband's expression. "Goodness, then it's a good thing that she went with Victor, the Weasel would have embarrassed himself even more if he would have had to dance."

The two boys sniggered as they walked along the lake shore. Harry watched as Draco's hair shone in the moonlight and he decided then and there that they weren't returning to the ball. "Lets go back to our room love." He said in a husky voice. He started to nibble on Draco's neck making the blond moan.

"All…all right…lo..love..Oh god don't stop!" Draco was lost in a world of sensations and couldn't make out a coherent sentence.

Harry chuckled and led his husband back to their rooms where he made sure to show his love just how much he thought he was sexy in those robes. ahahhhhh

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Meanwhile still in the great hall the headmaster was thinking of what he had seen tonight. The oldest Potter child had been interesting to watch. He had seen the young man become a formidable wizard. His grades were top of his year closely followed by the young Malfoy heir. As per his professors Harry would only have to practice the spells once or twice to get them right. On the other side of the spectrum Jasmine only had average grades, she still needed a lot of practice to learn new spells and even then she didn't they show too much power.

James had told Dumbledore that Harry had learned how to cast the patronus charm last year while Jasmine still couldn't make some mist come out of her wand. He could see Harry hold himself up like a man sure of himself and his power. The way that he had handled the first task had been simply amazing. The teen had come out of the arena without a scratch. It was almost like the dragon let him get the egg…but that couldn't be. The headmaster promised himself that he would keep a closer eye on Harry. He didn't want to have him get a swollen head and think he could take Jasmine's place at savior of the wizarding world. Albus didn't want the boy to get hurt. Little did he know that in the next few months to come he would be proven wrong on so many things.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I think this is my most popular story.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co I'm just borrowing.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by $$$ $$$

This chapter is AU

Sorry for the late update; I've just come back from the hospital a few days ago where I underwent surgery.

Well enough about me…please enjoy this next chapter.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

THE SECOND AND THIRD TASKS

January passed quickly and soon it was February and the eve of the second task. Harry had gotten help from Cedric about the egg and both he and Draco had spent a fun few hours in the prefect's bathroom after the older boy had given them the password. They had already known what the egg had said thanks to Michael but they didn't say that to Cedric, instead they took the opportunity to use the large bath for some of their more personal …er…games. Draco kept on commenting on how strange it felt to be back in his fourteen year old body but that even with all the changes he told Harry that he could still turn him on. Harry chuckled and kissed the blond to shut him up. Soon both of them continued their activities never noticing the female ghost that was watching them and giggling silently.

Later that evening two very happy Slytherins made their way back to their room; once in the safety of their quarters Draco turned around and said:

"Did you feel it…all those paintings watching us? The old coot is spying on us. I wonder why all of a sudden he's interested in you Harry. After all his little fave is your sister the girl-who-lived." He had a sneer on his face letting Harry know how exactly he felt about the situation.

Harry was now sitting on their bed frowning. "Hum…I don't know love. I felt his watchful eyes on us a bit more since the Yule ball. Do you think he's beginning to figure it out?"

Draco shrugged. "Well it would be about time that he saw the obvious, after all Jasmine can't compare to you in anything relating to magic. You haven't done much to hide just how easy magic comes to you this year. Well what ever comes from his spying we'll deal with it when the time comes. Now I'm just tired let's go to bed love, you kind of wore me off tonight."

Harry nodded and got up to get his clothes for the night. Once they were both in bed they kissed and snuggled a bit before falling asleep. Harry would need his rest for the next task that would be in a few days.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Finally the morning of the first task came and Harry was wondering where Draco had disappeared to. The only message he got from his husband was for him not to worry about him and that they would see each other soon. Now it was the next day and still Draco was missing. Harry tried to contact him but he never got a response back. He had a funny feeling that this had something to do with the task for the tournament. He remembered the riddle from the egg and this sounded a lot like the part about something important to him disappearing and that he would have to find.

Now he was standing on the platform with the other champions holding a handful of Gillyweed that Neville had given him a few minutes ago. Since he didn't have Michael's natural swimming skill, the others had given him a hand so that he could swim under water for an hour. He had total faith in Neville's knowledge in Herbology and didn't even question him when the Gryffindor had placed the slimy plant in his hand.

The starting signal went off and three of the champions jumped into the water. Harry stuffed the Gillyweed in his mouth and then dived in just in time for the changes to occur. He now had gills, web feet and hands. Once he had finished changing he started swimming towards the bottom of the lake heading in the direction of the merpeople's village. He spotted Fleur on his way but a few minutes later the girl disappeared so he kept on going. He finally arrived and saw the four loved ones suspended with ropes floating in the water. He reached out for Draco and untied the bonds holding him in place. He touched the blonde's cheeks and felt that he was in a magical induced sleep. Harry turned around and looked at the others underwater hostages. He didn't know what he should do so he turned around and scanned the water to see if he could feel the others coming. He felt Cedric's magical signature very close followed by Victor's. He couldn't feel Fleur's at all so he decided to save her treasure as well as Draco.

He started making his way towards the surface and in the corner of his eye he saw the other two male champions make their way towards the others. Feeling better now that he knew that the others would be same he continued on his way back to the surface while holding Draco and the little girl under their arms. Just has he was almost to the top he felt something grab him by the legs and he only managed to push the other two to the fresh air before he was pulled down back towards the bottom. He felt the Gillyweed stop working and knew that he didn't have much time before he would change back to his full human body. He managed to send a spell to at the creatures making them hide in fright. Then he cast and ascendio spell making him shoot out of the water and land on the platform where the others were waiting for him. He was coughing and trying to get his breath back when he felt someone sit next to him and cover him with a towel.

"Are you all right love?" asked Draco as he watched Harry with concern. He had been scared when he had awakened from the spell and didn't see Harry with them at the surface.

"I…I'm ok." Answered Harry, in a breathless voice. "I was attacked by some creatures but I managed to get away."

The two boys kept on talking until the headmaster made an announcement about who had won the second task. Cedric was first while Harry had been given second place because of his wanting to save all the hostages. Draco just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Harry having a saving people thing.

Harry just smiled and leaned over to kiss his husband. "What can I say." He whispered in his lover's ear. "I am the Lord of the light."

Draco shook his head smiling. "Common you goof, lets get you back to the castle and into warmer dry clothes."

"I can think of other things we can do to warm me up." Said Harry with a mischievous look on his face. Draco just rolled his eyes shook his head at his horny husband. Harry took Draco's hand and practically dragged him all the way back to their room. The headmaster watched them leave, he seemed pensive, and something about Harry was just not making any sense. The boy showed extreme power and skill. He still couldn't figure out why Jasmine wasn't as powerful since she was the prophecy child. Shaking his head he made his way back to his office to think things over for a while.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A few days after the first task it was Valentine's Day. Harry had planned a romantic dinner for his love. He had bought his lover a very expensive golden ring with a square cut emerald. On the ring was the Slytherin emblem that Salazar had given him permission to use. Now that Draco was officially Sal's oldest child he was able to get a family ring. Harry had asked permission to have it made and Sal had been happy to oblige. Now Harry planed on surprising Draco with the ring later that evening.

The day went by slowly for the raven haired wizard. He got loads of cards but they didn't interest him. He was taken by a soul mate and it was public knowledge so he wondered why he was still getting cards asking him out for a date. He shook his head at the stupidity of some people.

Draco also received his fair share of cards. The one thing that he had received that had saddened him was a letter from his father's solicitor telling him that he had been disowned from the Malfoy family. His father had also sent him word that he would not pay for Draco's education anymore and he would have to become a beggar if he wanted any money to eat and live. Draco showed Harry the letter and he felt better when Harry growled and mumbled something about what he would do to Lucius if he ever got his hands on him. The blond man hadn't even sent a letter to his son when he had been attacked by the Gryffindors. Harry had ranted and raved about fathers that were bastards. Draco had watched Harry pacing around the room and knew that he had not only been talking about Lucius.

Harry gave Draco a quick hug and said. "Don't worry love, we are both ridiculously rich so the money will never be an issue but I'm sorry that your family hasn't been able to accept you or love you." Harry took Draco's hand in his and squeezed it.

"That's fine Harry, besides Sal and Helga are my parents now and thanks to them I have come to learn what it is to be loved by parents."

"Yeah…I know what you mean. My thanks to Merlin for his decision of bringing me to Godric and Rowena. Now lets get out of here, I have a surprise for you."

Harry took Draco's hand and led him to the room of requirements where he had prepared his special evening for his husband. With the help of a few house elves he managed to turn the room into a replica of the small hut where they had spent their honeymoon. Draco was speechless and thanked his love with a deep and loving kiss. The two young men spent the rest of the evening eating their meal and talking about their future. A few times Harry mentioned adopting children of their own when they got back to their lives in the founder's time. Even with their fourteen year old bodies they were still twenty five and both were ready to start a family.

Harry smiled at the blond man that meant so much to him. "Well love" he said "when we get back we'll ask dad if he knows of any magical children that need a home. I think we'll start with one and see how it goes and maybe we can make our family bigger a bit later.'

Draco nodded in agreement then he turned to look at the room where they were. He got a wicket gleam in his eyes and with a thought he changed the décor a bit to show a large four poster bed. He had also silently asked the room for a box of 'toys'. He planned on making this night unforgivable for his husband…and he did…Harry spent the rest of the week with an extremely dazed look on his face.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The weeks went by and Neville started a very serious relation with a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini. The young Italian stud was very attached to his new boyfriend. Harry told Neville that if ever they became a permanent couple that he would have permission to place him under oath and to tell him about who they were and what they planned to do later on in their lives. Neville agreed that he would wait to see where things would take them before telling him his story. It was quite a sight to see the Slytherin-Gryffindor couple around school. This seemed to encourage others to find mates in other houses making the school that much more united. Harry thought that this was a step in the right direction to be able to save the school from old Voldie. Soon study groups started with students from different houses getting together to work on homework. All this caused the headmaster to have an extra twinkle in his eyes. He was impressed with what was going on and he often told James how he should be proud of having such a good son. James agreed and he decided he would try to get to know his oldest son better. Afterwards and to Harry's displeasure James often asked Harry to join them in their family quarters. Harry often found excuses but sometimes he didn't have a choice as to attend some of the family meetings. The only saving grace of these evenings was that he could freely spend some time with his brothers.

One night he just got fed up and he turned around and asked his biological parents why in the bloody hell they were now interested in him when they had given him up so easily. And he also asked them if they really were stupid enough to think that he would forgive them so easily. James and Lily were at a lost for words. Harry just shook and his head and left the room while telling them to stop bothering him.

Draco was always in their room waiting for him when he came out of those meetings. He could see that they made Harry sad because he realized that it was because he was showing just how powerful he was that they now had an interest in him.

"Draco. I need to go home for a few days. Do you want to come? I need to see mum and dad." Draco agreed knowing that Harry had meant Godric and Rowena; soon both boys went through the portal back to the founder's time. Godric greeted his son with a loving hug. He felt that something was troubling Harry. "What's wrong son?" he asked as he held Harry at arms length to get a good look at him.

Harry let out a sigh and explained to his dad what was going on in his time with James and Lily.

"You would think that all of a sudden they never did anything like abandoning me the way they've been acting the past weeks. It's driving me crazy. I don't want them to pay more attention to me. I know they're only doing it so they look good. I wonder what they would do if I let that reporter Rita Skeeter know that they abandoned me when I was a baby. I don't think people would think too much of the Potter's then."

Rowena who had heard what Harry had said when she came into the room answered. "No love I think you should just grin and bare it for now. You still need to fool Voldemort for a while; if he gets wind of how you were brought up by muggles then he will probably search them out to find out if you have any weaknesses. For now just let them do their thing and be patient. The year is almost done and soon you'll be back here for good."

Harry gave his mother a grateful smile. "Thanks mom. I needed to hear that."

The two boys spent the rest of the evening talking with their families and then retired to their rooms. There Draco did his own part in making Harry feel better. Much better if you could go by all the moaning that he managed to get out of his love. After three more days of being surrounded by his family Harry felt ready to go back. He called theses sessions revitalizing and he said that he needed to recharge his soul once in a while. Draco understood perfectly what his husband meant. He too needed these times when they just needed to get away and to be with people who truly loved them.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The months went by and Harry did his best to avoid the Potters. He kept his training schedule with his brothers, Neville and husband and soon it was the eve of the third task. Harry had told his brothers and his lover to prepare themselves for battle; Neville would follow them using an ancient tracking charm so he too could help out in what was meant to hopefully be the final battle. Tomorrow would be Voldemort's first and last day back to the living. Draco made sure that Harry relaxed that evening and he made sure that all their gear was ready. The antidote to the de-aging potion worked a lot quicker than the potion they had taken months ago. It only took minutes to return to their adult body instead of hours. All four of them had a small vial on them that they would take to return to their natural forms since they would most powerful in their adult bodies. Draco arranged for Harry to have his black dragon hide battle clothes on under his champion's outfit. Draco and the two younger Potter boys would follow Harry in the maze and when Harry would meet with Voldemort they would follow his magical signature to where the confrontation would take place. Neville would follow a few minutes later making sure he landed a bit away from the battle so he could sneak in and maybe catch some of the death eaters unaware.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Now the four champions were waiting for the starting signal to sound so they could start the third task. Harry watched as the fake Moody made his way towards Jasmine. Harry frowned wondering what the death eater wanted with his sister. He shook off the nagging feeling he was getting and he got ready to start running into the maze.

A few minutes later he got his signal and soon he ran into the opening in front of him. He could feel Draco and the other's magical signature following him. He turned left at a corner and stopped to get his bearings back. He looked around to see if he could get a glimpse of the route he had to take. It was imperative that he made his way to the cup before the others as he knew that this was a trap. He turned another corner and saw a sphinx in front of him. He felt himself get trapped in it's magical clutches. He answered her riddle before he was able to pass. He stopped and cast a spell to hide Draco and his brother's from the creature. Once he was sure that the others were safe he continued on his way until he heard someone scream.

Harry looked around and saw Fleur being dragged under the ledges by some kind of plant. He cast a cutting curse at the plant and send up some red sparks so that someone would come and get the girl. Once he was sure she would be safe he continued on his way. He ran for a few more minutes before he heard someone yell in pain. He stopped and followed the noise until he came upon Victor cursing Cedric with the crustacius curse. He sent a stunning spell at Krum and when he was unconscious he sent out more red sparks. Cedric got up and thanked Harry. Both boys nodded to each other before once again taking off in different directions. Harry ran towards what he felt was the middle of the maze. He came upon an opening that let him see the cup right in front of him. He started running towards the cup and when he saw Cedric coming from another direction he speeded up a bit to beat the older boy to the prize. Once he touched the cup he felt a pull from his navel. He felt that Draco and his brother's had touched the portkey just in time to be pulled along with him.

They landed in the middle of a cemetery. Harry felt someone's presence behind him. He turned just in time to see Wormtail smirk at him before letting himself get knocked out by a stunning curse. Draco wanted to help but he and his two brothers in law had been warned that this had to happen so that Voldemort could become mortal again and that Harry could finally destroy him for good. Draco stood quietly by the grave where Harry had been attached too. He felt Michael and Jamie get in position a few feet on either side of him. He watched at the rat brought a bundle of rags out and he shivered when he realized that it was Voldemort that was in those rags. He watched carefully as Pettigrew set up a cauldron with boiling water and then he was disgusted when he heard the little rat like man start chanting and placing items in the water to make a dark arts potion to bring their master back.

"Bone of the father unwillingly given." Draco saw a bone come out from the ground at the grave where Harry was still unconscious. He saw his husband wake up just in time to see the rat place the bone in the water. With a wave of his hand Draco vanished the rest of Riddle Sr.'s bones to the bottom of the deepest sea. This way he knew that if something went wrong with their plan Pettigrew wouldn't be able to use

"Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed." Harry grimaced as he watched Wormtail cut off his own hand over the cauldron. He gulped when he saw the rat walk towards him with an evil glint in his eyes. Harry screamed in pain when he felt the knife cut his arm. Peter chuckled evilly while he went back to the cauldron. He placed the knife over and dropped three drops of blood while saying the last incantation. "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken."

The four chosen ones watched with horror as the potion started to boil over and a form started floating over the cauldron. They watched as the shaped began to change and look more like the form of a man. Soon a renewed Voldemort was standing in front of them looking at Harry with a malicious glee in his eyes.

But the dark Lord didn't speak to Harry just yet. He turned around and spoke to Wormtail "Come here Wormtail, let me see your arm." When the rat started groveling and thanking his master while showing him his injured arm, Voldemort grabbed his other arm and placed his wand on the dark tattoo calling for his followers. Soon Harry and the others where surrounded by a dozen death eaters. Draco felt his father's presence nearby and he shook his head at the older Malfoy's stupidity.

Draco took the time to look at the death eaters while Voldemort gave them his welcome back but I'm still pissed at you speech. Harry took the time to summon his wand and free himself of the statue that was holding him. By the time they noticed that the boy who lived was free Harry and the others had managed to neutralize almost a quarter of Voldemort's forces. The dark lord was angry and pissed at Harry and he started making idle threats towards the teen.

"Bow down boy! Lord Voldemort command's it." Said Voldemort as he sent the imperio curse towards Harry.

Harry just shook the curse off and smirked. "You know that talking about oneself in the third person is the first sign of insanity."

The dark wizards surrounding the pair were just gasping at the young man who was mocking their master. Harry felt it was time to reveal their game and get things going. He wanted to be back to his own time and his own adult body soon so he could live in peace with his husband. He gave the signal and the three others revealed themselves to the death eaters. Draco was giving his dad one of his own Malfoy sneers.

"Hello daddy…fancy seeing you here." He said in a bored tone.

Lucius Malfoy took off his mask and pointed his wand at his son. "Why you disgraceful little bastard. I knew I should have had you killed last summer when I started seeing you turn away from your family and our ways."

"Family…ha…that is probably the funniest thing you've said yet. As I recall we've never been a family. Yes we're related by blood but without love there is no family."

Lucius grimaced at his son's words. "Love…what a waist of energy. Malfoys are beyond such silly emotions. We are not weak and love is a weak emotion."

Draco laughed and the more he looked at his father the harder he laughed. "Oh my father. How stupid can you be? Don't you realize that the truest power of this world comes from love? You are so caught up in your own grandeur that you can't see what really makes this world evolve."

Tired of hearing his son's ranting about love Lucius cast the first spell that started a full out battle. Michael and Jamie were quick to join the fight. Harry was trading spells with Voldemort when he saw the dark wanker signal his men. Before the four chosen ones could blink all of them had apparated away.

"BLOODY HELL!" Shouted Harry in discuss. He should have known that Voldemort would have an escape plan. He was still looking in discuss at the spot where Tom had stood when he felt two strong arms go around his waist.

"Come love; let's get back to school before a mass panic breaks out." Draco held Harry for a few more minutes before the dark haired wizard relaxed and told the three of them to make themselves invisible again and to touch the portkey back to Hogwarts.

When the four landed in the middle of the arena they noticed that the public was is a panic and that something had gone on while they were gone. Harry watched wearily as Dumbledore and James Potter ran over to him.

"What's going on headmaster?" asked Harry.

"It would seem Mr. Potter that one of Voldemort's men was masquerading as a teacher and took the opportunity to kidnap your twin sister while there was an uproar at your disappearance from the maze."

"What! I should have known that Voldemort would have something up his sleeve. He's too much a Slytherin not to have something to fall back on if his first plan didn't work."

The headmaster just gave Harry a curious look before turning around to comfort the panicking James and Lily Potter. "Now, now…we'll get her back. After all she's been trained to take care of herself."

Jamie who had been standing next to his parents just rolled his eyes at the unconcerned way the headmaster was handling things. He turned back towards Michael and whispered.

"Hey bro…it think we can think of who was the teacher who took Jasmine."

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure it was the fake Moody." Answered Michael. The two boys looked at each other before making their way towards Harry and Draco. Soon the four of them were joined by Neville.

"So what do we do now?" asked Neville.

Harry looked at all four of them before quietly saying. "Now we hunt down the bastard and save the day."


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will have lots of action and I hope you like it.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co I'm just borrowing.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Parceltongue will be indicated by $$$ $$$

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning after the third task, the five mages were sitting together at the Slytherin table for breakfast. They were telepathically discussing the events of the prior evening when a creepy looking black owl landed in front of Professor Dumbledore. On its leg was attached a black envelope that Dumbledore seemed to recognize. Harry watched as the old man's eyes went wide with shock. After taking the envelope from the owl the headmaster quickly cast a few spells at the envelope to see if it was safe before opening it. He extended his hand towards the envelope and as soon that he touched it green smoke started coming out of the letter and a ghostly life size figure appeared. Harry and the others recognized Voldemort. They didn't need to cast charms on themselves to spy as to what the dark Lord was saying because the voice that came from the figure was quite loud…loud enough to be heard by everyone in the great hall making some of the younger students whimper in fear.

Voldemort's cold voice resounded loudly in the hall sending shivers down everyone's back.

"Dumbledore…I seem to have acquired a little something of yours. Perhaps your favorite little golden girl. But what I really want is the other Potter brat, her twin brother. If you want to have this sweet delicious little Gryffindor returned to you untouched and still quite 'innocent' in the ways of men then I suggest you heed my words. I want the boy to come alone to the same place where we met just a few hours ago. He has until sunset to show his face if he's not back by then I will give the girl to my men…and some of them have not had the touch of a woman for a while and will be eager to meet her. Oh, she'll come back to you alive…after all, isn't it you who keeps saying that there are worst things then death."

The figure broke down in maniacal laughter and with a final screech, disappeared in an explosion of green sparks and smoke, leaving an image of the dark mark in the air. Harry and the others looked at each other knowing that the final showdown would be that very same evening. Harry wasn't scared, he had trained all his life for this moment and he was ready. With his allies, the light creatures, behind him he knew that the Dark Lord had no chance.

Harry was thinking and telepathically discussing about a plan for that evening's battle with the other mages so he didn't noticed Dumbledore coming up to him.

Harry jumped up a bit startled when he heard his headmaster say: "Mr. Potter, would it be possible to have a small meeting in my office."

Harry looked at the old wizard. "Yes, but only if Draco comes with me."

"That's fine; you can bring your soul mate with you if you want. Now let's be off, James and Lily are probably already waiting for us."

Harry and Draco got up and followed the headmaster towards his office. Harry sent a mental message to his brothers and Neville to meet with them later on in the room of requirements. He told them to bring their full gear and the antidotes to the de-aging potion. He also told his brother's to pack up their things since they would probably leave for the past right after the battle. He sent the same message to Sirius, Remus and Severus. All three men left the great hall and made their way to their chambers to get ready. Each of them couldn't wait to leave and go back home.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

James and his wife were sitting in the headmaster's office waiting for their mentor and eldest son to arrive. They couldn't understand why Voldemort wanted to have Harry since he already had Jasmine. James kept on thinking that it was probably a trap so that the dark lord could kill both the Potter twins and get rid of any kind of opposition.

The two were quietly holding hands to support each other when they heard the stairs start to move indicating that someone was coming up. A few seconds later the headmaster and their son and son-in-law came and sat down next to them.

"Headmaster" asked James in a rush. "Why would Voldemort want with Harry? You would think that he would have hurt Jasmine by now to get his revenge off his defeat by her hands."

//Goodness could you father be so clueless?// sent Draco telepathically to his lover.

//It would seem so.// answered Harry. The two boys decided to turn their attention back to the adult's conversation.

"Now James I don't think that Voldemort really wants Harry, its probably just a plot to get you to show up so he can try and hurt Jasmine in front of you."

Harry looked at the headmaster in disbelief. //What the hell? Now I know he's lost his sanity. If Voldemort wants me it's because he wants ME.//

Draco didn't' say anything but just sent his husband and mental image of him rolling his eyes at the old wizard's stupidity.

The adults kept on spitting out stupid scenarios while the two boys ignored them and kept on making their own plans for the attack. By the time the elders had finished talking it had been decided that Harry wouldn't even go to the graveyard and that James and the other members of the order would go and rescue Jasmine. When they retrieved her they would help her get rid of Voldemort once and for all. Harry was happy that they had planned to leave him behind then he would be able to set up a better offensive with just the five of them attacking the dark wanker. Sirius, Remus and Severus would be taking care of the idiots of the order of the fried turkey and his sister and get them out of the way of the battle.

When the members of the order of the Phoenix started arriving in Dumbledore's office Harry and Draco were told that it was now adult business that would be discussed and they were finally were let go, the two of them gave each other a meaningful look them made their way to their quarters to pack and then they joined the others in the room of requirements. They sent out messages to their allies that the battle would be this evening and to wait for the signal, soon everything would be ready for the evening battle.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Hours later the members of the order had apparated to the graveyard only to find themselves greatly outnumbered. Curses started flying and the dark wizards who outnumbered the Order three to one soon had taken control of the situation. It had been a very short battle since most of the members of the order were older inexperienced fighters. Once he had looked closely at who they had captured Voldemort was incensed that Harry hadn't showed up, so he decided to give them a demonstration of his power and evilness. He instructed his minions to bind the enemy only, so they would all be conscious and able to witness the destruction of their precious golden girl.

Even Dumbledore had been bound and silenced, he was now lying in front of the darkest wizard in history. Said wizard was now chuckling evilly as he gave the old man a kick to the chest. He gave a satisfied smirk when he heard a few ribs crack. Once all the forces of the order had been all brought up front so they could get a good view at to what would happen to Jasmine, Voldemort called for Wormtail to make sure the Potters were lying right in front so they could get a good view of the entertainment then he called for Lucius to bring the girl to him.

A few minutes later the blond wizard showed up with a very frightened Jasmine who paled when she saw that her parents and Dumbledore where now prisoners of the dark lord. She also saw Sirius and Remus lying on the side too, she thought for a minute that they were trying to give her a message but soon she was distracted when Voldemort started walking toward her. She looked in horror as he got closer and when he placed his hand on her cheek she couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of dark magic that emanated from him.

"Jasmine Potter…"he hissed. "For many years I was curious to seen what kind of witch you would become." He narrowed his eyes as he accessed just how strong she was.

"I must say that I'm very disappointed in what I see. Pathetic is probably the word I'm looking for. But no matter, what comes next you can thank your headmaster for since he totally disregarded my warning in my message that I sent him this morning. I will have a bit of sport with you then I will let my men have their fun." He gave a chuckle before stepping a few feet away from Jasmine before sending her his first spell.

After he threw his first crucio he called for Crabbe and Goyle Sr. to get ready to rape the girl. The two men chuckled dumbly and sent lustful leers towards the screaming girl.

James who was bound and lying almost right in front of Voldemort watched helplessly as his daughter was again placed under the crustacius curse by Voldemort. Dumbledore who had been disarmed and silenced also watched as the girl-who-lived was being tortured and was screaming her lungs out. Lily could be heard crying and yelling at Voldemort to stop hurting her precious girl. Just when Voldemort stopped hexing Jasmine and the two death eaters started taking off their robes to get ready to rape the girl a voice was heard coming from behind the death eater ranks.

"LEAVE HER ALONE TOM IT'S ME YOU WANT."

Harry seemed to appear out of thin air; he walked up to Voldemort who surprised had lost interest in Jasmine. James watched in shock as his son calmly walked by him surrounded by a gold aura of power. The power coming off Harry could be felt at least fifteen feet away from him. James also was shocked to see his two younger sons walk behind Harry, Michael had a blue aura while Jamie's was yellow and following them while watching their backs were Draco and Neville who also had powerful auras around them Draco's was silver while Neville was a beautiful emerald green. All five boys were dressed in their dragon hide robes that had been given to them by the Founders. Harry's was black, Draco's was dark blue, Michael's was red, and Jamie's was white while Neville's was bottle green. All five of them looked powerful and dangerous; just the sight of them was starting to scare some of the Death eater 'After all NO normal children would just walk up to Voldemort with smirks on their face looking like they were ready for a fight.'

When Voldemort started to speak to Harry, James turned back his attention towards his oldest son.

"SSSSSSSo Potter, you finally decided to show your true power to your parents." Hissed the dark Lord. Voldemort was sneering at Harry while waving his wand in front of him ready to hex him.

Harry smirked and waved his hand making his ring turn back into his staff. "My real PARENTS already know of my powers but if you're talking about the Potters then yes it's the first time that I let them see my true self." Answered Harry, as he waved his hand to wandlessly lift Jasmine and make her float towards Jamie, who immediately started to heal her. This was their cue to take their antidote to their de-aging potion. Everyone was shocked to see the five boys swallow a small vial of potion and then grow up to be adults in just a few seconds. As they grew their auras shone even brighter.

Dumbledore was taken aback when he saw Jamie's hands start to glow as he touched his sister and Jasmines wounds started disappearing right away. Michael who was standing to Harry's left transformed into his Griffin animagus form and let out a mighty roar, giving the signal for the light creatures to enter the fight. Out of the nearby forest came Unicorns, Pegasus, Griffins, Elves and Phoenixes. Then after the message was sent he turned back into his human form and waved his hand to have his own ring turn into his staff. He took a fighting stance and stood next to his brother. Once Jamie was done healing Jasmine he brought her to their mother "Watch over her." He told Lily then he got up and brought forth his own staff and joined the others. The five young men all seemed fearless while standing in front of Voldemort, Harry turned around to look at his own forces then he turned back toward the dark lord and smirked.

"Well, well Tom. I guess now the odds are a bit more even. How about we tell the truth to these fine people about whom I really am and what this means for you? Looks like my army will make short work of yours Tom. Don't you know that light will always shine within the darkness? You can't win so give up now."

"Don't call me by that name; I am Lord Voldemort." The dark Lord seemed enraged by Harry's boldness. Harry just chuckled and was joined by Draco who looked at the evil wizard in front of him and said:

"You, you're Lord of nothing." Spat the blond "You can't just go out and give yourself a title just because you want one. You were born Tom Marvolo Riddle so that's we'll call you…you idiot half blood." Draco gave Harry an apologetic look after he had spat out "half blood" like a curse, he sent out to his husband that he only wanted the death eaters to know that they had not been following a pure blood wizard like they thought. Draco waved his hand and his own staff appeared. The dark Lord had trouble hiding his surprise. After all only the most powerful mages could have staffs. He looked around and saw that the Longbottom boy also had staff. He noticed also that he wasn't the only one who was surprised. The old fool had paled when the five boys had changed into full grown men who now stood in front of him with Harry Potter in them middle obviously their leader.

While they were talking to Voldemort and distracting him, Sirius and Remus, who had been freed by a wandless spell from Severus, were releasing the others from their bindings. When James was free he looked at Sirius with a questioning look and asked:

"What does Harry think he's doing?"

Sirius shook his head at his idiot best friend. "James…its time you knew the truth. All these years ago Dumbledore made a mistake. Your son IS the prophesized child not Jasmine. Harry is the heir of Merlin; he has received Merlin's legacy in form of all his powers. Your son is the new Lord of the light. Only he can defeat Voldemort." Then looking at Harry, Sirius said loudly so that all the rest of the members of the Order could hear:

"We must stand back…Draco and the other three are the only ones powerful enough to withstand the backlash of Harry's power."

"Why is that?" asked the headmaster.

Sirius looked back at the old man. "As you already know Draco is Harry's soul mate and shares much of Harry's powers and abilities. They make for a very powerful team. Michael and Jamie are both Harry's brother and also share in some of his power and Neville is an earth mage so he can ground whatever power is sent towards him."

The three men looked at the five young men who were still flinging insults at the dark wizards in order to give Sirius and Remus time to get the others free. They didn't notice Lucius making his way towards his son but Remus who was freeing Lily did see him. Just before Malfoy Sr. had time to cast his spell to kill his own flesh and blood he was hit by a bone breaking curse sent wandlessly by Remus. Since Remus had aimed for the legs Lucius fell down screaming in pain bringing attention to himself in the process. Draco looked over at his father and guessed what his father had been about to do so he cast a silent and wandless stunner at his father while he was down. Unless another mage enervated him the Lord of Malfoy wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

When Harry received the telepathic message that all the prisoners had been freed he smiled at his enemy and said: "Now Tom, are you ready to finally be defeated?"

Fury could be seen in the crimson eyes of the dark Lord but if someone looked deeper you could also see fear in them. "There is now way that a mere boy can have the power to defeat the heir of Slytherin." Spat the dark wizard.

Harry just smiled at the man and said: "Oh but you must be blind because I'm no mere boy. In fact I'm actually twenty six years old. Just one of my little secret, I guess."

Finally the forces of the light were ready to fight the dark. The battle was brutal but the death eaters were soon overwhelmed as many of the creatures of darkness were pretty much powerless in the presence of so many light creatures. The elves did quick work of the vampires and the unicorns and griffins were also able to dispatch of the dementors and werewolves in no time. Harry watched as some member of the order stunned the death eaters with weak stunning spells only to have some of their comrades enervate them. The young Lord of the light waved his staff sending ten death eaters into a deep sleep that they would be unable to wake up from for at least forty-eight hours.

Draco also used the same spell on other death eaters and soon half of the dark wizards were eliminated.

Michael used his water to subdue a good part of his enemies. He turned the very ground under their feet into mud so deep that they couldn't escape from it. Jamie summoned their wands so they couldn't apparate from out of the mud. Neville was busy handling Bellatrix with his vines he was able to incapacitate the witch and now he was in the middle of a screaming match with the crazy woman. Getting tired of her ravings Neville waved his staff and the vines thickened and covered her mouth to shut her up. A small vine crawled forward to him like a small snake. The vine brought him the witch's wand which he snapped in two. No more people would get cruciod with it anymore.

Soon the only dark wizard left standing was Voldemort who was facing Harry. The young man had now his full aura shinning around him. The two sent each other spells but it was soon obvious that Harry had much more raw power and better control of his emotions. The dark lord was starting to get frustrated and was starting to make mistakes. Harry finally saw his chance at bringing his enemy down when the older wizard took a step back to catch his breath. Harry sent a super charged reducto curse at Voldemort's chest leaving a gaping hole the size of a basket ball. Voldemort gave Harry and incredulous look then he fell to his knees before falling dead face first in the mud.

Michael mumbled something about a fitting ending for a piece of crap when he saw the body of their enemy lying in the mud hole he had caused for the battle. Harry rolled his eyes at his younger brother while the other three mages chuckled in the back ground. The five men turned around as one and saw the looks on the faces of the members of the order. Shock, awe, joy and pride were just some of the emotions visible on the faces of his biological parent's face. Harry shook his head and wondered what their reaction would be when they would have time to sit down so that he explained everything to them.

The aurors started popping at the battle site and soon they were portkeying out with the prisoners while others were filling out reports and asking the member of the orders what had happened.

Harry watched as reporters were trying to get information for their stories. He knew that within a few hours the wizarding world would be aware of Voldemort's second defeat at his hands. Harry was weary about getting more fame then he already had. He turned back towards Draco and saw that the blond had his arms open to give him a hug. Harry gladly made his way into his husband's arms. Soon he was calm enough to turn back and talk to the headmaster and the Potters.

"Professor, Lily and James, I think we should head back to the school where we'll be more comfortable to discuss what happened today."

"Yes I quite agree Harry. Give me a minute so that I can make us a portkey." Answered the headmaster.

Harry looked at him and smile he waved his hand and a portal opened in front of them. "No need sir, I have things in hands. Please just walk through and we'll be there before you can say Quiddich."

The adults were looking at Harry like he was an alien but when they saw Sirius, Remus, Severus and the other four mages walk through they decided that it should be safe enough. As soon as they entered they came out on the other side right on the front lawn of the school.

"Come on headmaster, let's go to your office then I'll explain everything."

The headmaster nodded in agreement and soon everyone was following him to his office.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to write these last chapters but I had a very big case of writers block. I could see what in my head how I wanted the story to finish but I just didn't seem to have the words to put it on paper. So anyhow I hope you like this very last chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I make no money from this.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( ).

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

EPILOGUE

Everyone was sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office waiting for Harry to start telling his story. James, Lily and Jasmine were sitting on one side while Sirius, Remus and Severus were sitting on the other. The five mages were in the middle feeling everyone's eyes on them while the rest of the order were sitting in the back of the room also waiting to find out what happened.

Harry got up and cleared his throat, and just before he started talking a portal opened right behind the headmaster. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw who came out of the portal. Merlin and the four Founders were standing there looking proudly at the five young men.

"Mum…dad…what are you doing here?" asked Harry as he looked at Godric and Rowena who were making their way towards him. Rowena grabbed Harry into a hug and whispered in his ear how proud she was of him.

"Thanks mum. I really happy to see you." Harry looked at his adoptive mother who for the occasion had put on her best Ravenclaw colors dress robes. Godric also was sporting the famous red and gold of his house with his famous sword hanging on his side. Harry looked around his father to see Salazar and Helga also sporting their house colors. Harry understood the silent meaning of what was going on. They wanted the headmaster to understand that the Founders of Hogwarts didn't agree with the way things were being done in their school and they were going to make sure that things would get better.

Lily who had heard Harry call the strange woman 'mum' looked at Harry saying: "Harry dear, won't you introduce us to your friends.?" After she was done she glared at Rowena as if to say how dare you take my baby.

Harry had cringed when she said 'dear' as if they had a close relationship. "Go on son; tell them what's going on." Said Godric as he gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Harry smiled at his father and turned back to finish explaining his life story.

"All right everybody, the one that I called mum is Rowena Ravenclaw" he shook his head at the gasps that were heard in the room. Rolling his eyes he continued talking. "And the man next to her is her husband Godric Gryffindor. They are my adopted parents they took me in when the Potters abandoned me at the Dursleys years ago. Standing behind Headmaster Dumbledore are my two other godparents Salazar Slytherin and his wife Helga Huffelpuff. And last but not least the one in the purple robes is my mentor and teacher Merlin."

Gasps were again heard in the room at the mention of Merlin being amongst them.

Albus Dumbledore had lived a long time and in his years he had seen many things but he never expected to see the four Founders of Hogwarts or Merlin himself. He sat frozen of shock in his seat. If he understood what Harry was saying then the boy had been raised by the Founders. This would explain many things, why he seemed to be so powerful and why he was such a young animagus. He finally understood his mistake all these years ago when he proclaimed Jasmine to be the girl-who-lived.

Harry saw the expression on the old wizard's face and he had trouble holding his laughter back, he shook his head and sent a mental message to his love about idiot old coot before starting to tell his story. He started pacing a bit and then started talking.

"When Lily and James were told that my twin Jasmine was the one who had defeated Voldemort they gave me to the headmaster so that he could find me a family. They didn't check or care where I wound up. The old coot decided that my muggle aunt Petunia would be a good care giver and so he dropped me off at their place with just an envelope to explain why they were suddenly landed with me. I spent twenty four hours there before Merlin rescued me. From what my mum Rowena told me I had not been fed nor had my nappy changed within those twenty four hours. Can you imagine what would have happened to me if I had been left to grow up with people like that? There would have been a very big chance of my turning dark. So Merlin seeing this decided to change things and took me to a couple who couldn't have children of their own. It didn't take them five minutes from when they were asked for them to accept to adopt me and raise me as their own. Isn't it strange how easily my biological parents could give me away yet total strangers took me in their hearts without knowing anything about me except that I had been abandoned." The young wizard glared at the Potters as he talked.

Harry turned and gave his mother Rowena a soft smile before continuing. "As a gift for their kindness Hogwarts which had become sentient decided to thank them for taking care of me and removed the curse of infertility that had been placed on Rowena by a dark wizard. Soon I found myself the big brother of Alexandra who you have met a year ago. She wanted so desperately to come to school with me that she was able to talk our parents into letting her come with me to this time period to go through her first year. So in my third year I had the pleasure of having my kid sister here with me. By that time Draco, Michael and Jamie had found out the truth about who I was and they had been able to come to the Founders time with me quite a few times. Every summer we went back we trained and learned new magic. We realized that we didn't have enough time to train to be able to defeat Voldemort so we decided to stay in the Founder's time to train and then we were going to take de-aging potions to come back and go to school for fourth year."

James cut into his son's speech "Are you saying that you're really twenty six years old now? So, on the battlefield when I heard you say that you are twenty six, you weren't joking?"

Harry smirked at James and said: "Yes Draco and I are now twenty six, Michael is twenty one and Jamie is nineteen. Michael married Alexandra and they are both expecting their first child soon while Jamie is engaged to Salazar's daughter Sarina."

Lily who had been quietly listening to the conversation got up and stood in front of Harry. "But how can Michael be married to someone in the past, he won't be able to be with her."

Harry gave Michael a look before turning back to Lily. "Well Michael is going back to live in the past. We all are. Even Severus, Remus and Sirius are coming back with us. We decided to live in a time where we would be surrounded by loving family and friends. Here we would only be surrounded by glory seeking fools and wizards that couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag. We might have been born in this time period but we belong in the past with our family. Now that I've fulfilled the prophesy, I will be returning home so that Draco and I can start adopting a few kids to start our own family and live in peace.'

"Can't we change your minds?" asked the headmaster.

"No, we want no part of how the wizarding world is run in this time line." Harry was now glaring at the old coot. "If things don't change then magic will be lost. You Dumbledore will need to help find a balance between dark and light. You must give some rights to dark creatures and stop trying to control them. If you continue in the present course then another dark lord will take Voldemort's place and maybe the world will fall to darkness next time. Remember we are all magical creatures, wither we're human or not we all live in the same world. Dark creatures want the same thing we do; they want to be able to live their lives with pride and dignity not as slaves to beings that would destroy them for what they are. Werewolves, velas, vampires and all the other creatures that fall under the stigma of dark creatures…well they need to be understood and their needs have to be addressed. I'm leaving but I will occasionally come and see the progress of this time of peace. I expect to see some results. All of you know that not everything is black or white. There are many shades of gray in between and we need to address this so that a situation like Voldemort's doesn't happen again."

The order members and the headmaster listened to the young man as he gave the his view of things. They realized that much of what he said was true. If they wanted to avoid another dark lord taking over then they had to make sure that the dark creatures had no reason to want to hurt others.

Harry watched as the people around him stopped to think about what he had said. He hoped that he wouldn't have to come back to set them on the right track again. He got up and signaled to the others that it was time to leave. Draco took him in his arms and whispered that he was proud of him and that he loved him. Harry smiled back and turned towards the Potters. They looked shocked at the fact that they were loosing three of their children.

"You brought this on yourselves you know. Had you loved us like you should have we would have been an happy family instead of one divided by jealousy and greed. Your public image was obviously more important than your sons, so now you reap what you sow. I will never forgive you for abandoning me and for neglecting my younger brothers. I just hope that this will be a lesson to you and that you will take Jasmine in hand and help her be a better person and not the spoiled brat you raised. Now this is goodbye."

Harry turned around to leave, Merlin had already opened a portal and now only he and his brothers were left in the room. The two younger Potters just gave their parents a look of contempt and made their way into the portal. Harry was just about to leave when Lily yelled at him to wait.

"Please don't leave Harry, we promise to be better parents." She had tears in her eyes as she finally realized what she lost.

"I'm sorry Lily but my life is with my family. Maybe one day I'll be able to forgive you but until then I need to get on with my life." With a last look at his biological parents Harry made his way through the portal that disappeared right after he left. The only mage that stayed in their time was Neville who had chosen to stay because of his relationship with Blaise who was his soul-mate. The young man laughed at seeing the look on everyone's face. He shook his head before leaving the room. He made his way towards the Slytherin dorms to start his new live with his lover.

The room was still in shock about what they had witnessed and they all left the headmaster's office with looks of discuss at the Potters. They headed out and help build a new wizarding world much different from the one before the war. Word of Harry last speech about making peace with all creatures of magic did go a long way to help right the wrongs that had been done over the years. Harry kept watch over them by making frequent trips to the future. He was happy to see that they had listened to what he had said. He could see all kinds of magical creatures walk through Diagon alley; they were now equally part of that world.

Harry also kept watch over the Potters. After the war they had fallen on disgrace for their actions against their sons. All three of them left to make a new life in America, Harry watched as his sister grew up to become a healer. She had learned that caring for others was more rewarding that always getting her own way. Her experience with her older twin had humbled her and she had worked hard to be a better person.

The two Potter parents lived quietly in their new home, they often thought of their sons and of what could have been. They knew that they deserved the pain that they were going through and endured it as they should.

It took Harry another twenty years before he was able to forgive his parents. One day he showed up on their doorstep with his family. His husband Draco was now the potions teacher at Hogwarts, taking Salazar's place when the older founder decided to take some time off to research some new potions. Salazar lived in his estate and almost never showed himself back at school. He and Helga lived a long and happy life, and a few years after Salazar had retired so did Helga. She laughed at the stories that went around about why Salazar didn't return to school. The four founders found it quite funny that the children thought that there had been some kind of disagreement between Sal and Godric. Harry just told them to let the rumors go around as this was part of what had formed the future. The founders agreed and spend their time rolling their eyes at the wild stories that the young could invent to make themselves look better.

When Lily opened the door and saw young man of about forty standing there with another platinum blood haired man and three children in their older teens she knew right away that Harry had paid them a visit.

The young Lord of the light introduced his two sons Darius and Romulus and their daughter Lisbeth. Harry and his family spend the day with the Potters before leaving for the last time. He told his parents that he had forgiven them and that they should learn to forgive themselves because all three of their sons were very happy in their lives. He explained how Michael and Alexandra had five children and how Jamie had married Sarina and they were now expecting their fourth child. He handed Lily two scrolls that contained letters from Michael and Jamie for their parents. Both boys also letting them know that they were forgiven. It was with a lighter heart that Lily and James slept that night and were finally able to find some happiness in their lives.

Sirius and Remus paid their friend a visit a few years after Harry had last visited them. They too told the Potters that they were forgiven. It was a heartfelt reunion between the marauders. Lily asked about Severus, she was happy to learn that he had married his sweetheart and they had added another child to the two that she had already from her previous marriage. After that day the two marauders came back for a few weeks vacation to spend time with their friends. Harry was always happy to oblige but he never showed himself back at his parent's house.

Harry kept watch over the wizarding world for many centuries like Merlin had done before him. And just like Merlin he trained his own magical heir to defeat the darkness and take his place as the new Lord of the light. Draco and Harry lived to be over one thousand years old and when they both decided it was time they passed on to their next great adventure, they left with the peace of mind that the world was in good hands…

END

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MERLIN'S LEGACY. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. GOOD AND BAD ALL YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME LEARN AND BECOME A BETTER WRITTER.

MANY THANKS

KUNGZOUNE


End file.
